Transgressions of the Heart
by Mynameishuman
Summary: Ten years have passed for Kagome in modern-day Tokyo. When a prophecy sends her back to the feudal era she enlists the help of Sesshomaru to defeat a new threat before all youkai are exterminated. She never expected to find love. She never expected to learn millennia old secrets about herself either.
1. Pleasantly Disturbing

**Warning: Mature themes**

* * *

**Pleasantly Disturbing**

She was surrounded. Something soft and warm encompassed her and she felt safe. Inhaling deeply, Kagome caught the pleasing scents of pine and mint; the sweetness of sandalwood that rested on the back of her tongue as she breathed. She opened heavy-lidded eyes and embraced the scene before her. The golden glow of firelight unfurled across the dimly lit room, breathing warmth over Kagome's bare skin. Silky furs cradled her body and draped over her in a tantalizing way.

Kagome felt long fingers sweep slowly over her calf. The gentle scraping of claws over the skin of her inner thigh sent a steady flow of pleasure up to settle low in her belly. She moaned softly, reaching out, wanting to touch. The tender press of hot lips against the sensitive flesh of her thigh had her skin tingling and her back arching. She felt her heart beat quicken, desire igniting in her core, and she buried her fingers into something soft.

A large hand covered her stomach, long fingers drifting to wrap around her waist. A thumb caressed reverently over soft skin, raising the flesh beneath it into a hundred little bumps.

"Kagome," the rich voice was familiar, inciting both ache and awe.

The hand snaked around her back, lifting her from her cocoon of furs. She moaned on a breath, blinking languorously at the face that came into view. Her breath caught. Silver hair and pale skin with odd, yet alluring brands. Narrowed, golden eyes pinned her in place and sent tremors dancing through her body in a way Kagome found not at all unpleasant.

His arm tightened around her lower back, pulling her firmly against him. She felt the hard lines of his body as she pressed into him, the insides of her thighs resting against the outsides of his.

"Sesshomaru," She breathed, her voice brimmed with yearning.

His free hand found its way into her hair and entangled it there, pulling her head back and exposing her throat to him. He pressed his hips into her as his wet lips placed a chaste kiss over her pulse. Kagome's body acted on its own, rocking her hips in response. Her lips parted and she exhaled a breathy cry when her sensitive flesh brushed against him. She felt a throbbing between her thighs. He was driving her wild.

He drew a line with his tongue down the center of her throat, stopping in the hollow at its base, just between her clavicles. Sliding pointed fangs across the bone, he stopped midway, biting gently. Kagome gasped, but didn't have time to recover before he was dropping kisses across her breast. He sucked her into his mouth and she was on fire.

She arched into him, rocking her hips again. She was in a frenzy, heat and moisture pooling between her legs. Her desire for him was so strong she wondered, vaguely, if he could smell her arousal. She wanted to touch him, wanted to feel him beneath her palms. She placed shaky hands atop his upper arms, fingers fluttering over velvety skin. Feeling his muscles, she let her hands wander. Chest, stomach, back, all well-defined and hot to the touch. His skin burned her hands; she couldn't get enough.

His lips traveled back up, across her breast, over her throat, pressing hot open-mouthed kisses to her skin. Tipping her head forward, their eyes met and her world turned on its side.

_As if I weren't dizzy enough already_, she thought, dreamily, somewhere in the deepest recesses of her mind.

He looked at her with a hunger blazing in his eyes. She caught the movement of his tongue as he licked his lips, but she never took her eyes from his. Slowly, she leaned towards him, pulled by an unseen force. As if it were agonizing to wait, he closed the distance between them, his lips meeting hers.

Slow at first, their kiss quickly grew fevered and yearning. Her lips parted and their tongues met. She moaned into his mouth and drew his bottom lip in, biting gently. He growled, low in his throat and his arm tightened again around her waist. Before she realized what was happening, she was on her back, pressed, once again, into soft furs, and he was pressed, hard, between her thighs.

She looked up into his face as he hovered over her. He held perfectly still, and she wondered what he was waiting for. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she pulled him into her. This seemed to be all the guidance he needed. He slid inside.

She moaned and raised her hips, seating him more deeply within. He trembled – _trembled_ – and released a long sigh. His head rested on her shoulder, his face hidden, and she was suddenly desperate to look into his eyes.

"Sesshomaru," she ran shaky fingers through silky hair, "Look at me."

She could feel his heavy breaths brushing across her skin, warm on her breast. Involuntarily, she rocked her hips again. He stopped breathing.

"Please," her voice was thick with need.

He growled again, deeper, possessively, and pulled his hips back before pushing into her again. She wrapped both arms around his neck and raised her hips to meet his with each forward motion. Tangling her hands in his hair, she gave a gentle tug and he lifted his head to peer down at her. She marveled at the man before her as slivers of red bled into gold. Breathing heavily, she tried to take everything in. He was ineffable and she never wanted to forget this moment with him.

She felt the fire building within her. He stared at her reverently. A look so gentle, she never would've believed it possible had she not witnessed it herself. Her breath caught in her throat, her heart clenching.

Somewhere in the background of her mind, she heard the high keening of something shattering.

Kagome opened her eyes, heart beating wildly. Her arm reached out with practiced motion, searching for the button that would silence her alarm clock.

Only half-way to waking, her mind tried to force her body to catch up. Her body, however, was still keenly aware of the feeling of Sesshomaru. His face came to mind; the last look he had given her. The kind of look reserved for lovers. The kind of look that attested to profound sentimentality.

She'd always wanted Inuyasha to look at her like that. Never in a million years would she have thought it'd be Sesshomaru unleashing yearning, devoted eyes on her. She remembered him trembling above her. It made her feel simultaneously incapacitated and absurdly powerful.

Kagome sighed.

Blinked.

Swallowed thickly.

Reality crept in, and despite the throbbing between her thighs, Kagome couldn't suppress the feeling that something significant had just been taken from her.

Recalling the sharp call of her alarm – the noise that woke her from such a surprisingly pleasant and disturbing dream – she realized she wasn't sure if the shattering she heard was, indeed, her wake-up call or if it was, instead, her heart.


	2. Saving A Life

**Saving A Life**

_One, two, three, four. _Rhythmic and deep. Right in the center. Precious moments passing. _Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen. _Temperature rising, muscles tense. _Twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty. Okay, now, two breaths._ Kagome tipped her patient's head back, placed the mask over his face and squeezed the ambu bag, delivering oxygen to his lungs. Once, twice, and back to manually pumping his heart for him.

_One, two, three, four._ She had been performing CPR on this boy since he was rushed into the emergency department three minutes ago. Cardiac arrest, she was told, and currently in V-Fib. She'd noticed, absently, that the boy was bleeding from an unseen wound beneath his hair. Maroon-red covered the side and back of his head, streamed down his neck and pooled in the hollow of his throat before reaching his shirt where it was neatly absorbed.

"How long has he been unresponsive?" Kagome had asked one of the EMTs, directing them into an empty trauma bay, where she had taken over compressions.

"He was getting CPR when we arrived on the scene. Family reported about five minutes before we arrived," he began expertly unfastening the buckles holding the patient safely to the bed, "He was complaining of chest pain and a headache. Fine one minute; on the ground the next." He nodded in the general direction of the boy's upper half, "Hit his head when he fell."

Kagome nodded. All around them, the room came to life, buzzing with noise. Several other nurses moved around Kagome, setting up pumps, gathering and delivering supplies, getting an IV and standing-order meds ready. Still, others gathered around the transport bed, now lined up beside the blue mattress of the emergency room bed. Kagome paused compressions long enough to help move the patient over to the blue mattress – _one, two, three, lift!_ – before she was back to pumping.

"Total estimated time unresponsive," he paused, briefly, "twenty minutes."

_Twenty minutes_, Kagome thought. She could feel the blood drain from her face, even as her pulse quickened. Receiving CPR for that long, without results, never bode well. She hadn't lost a patient yet, however, and she wasn't going to start now. Taking a deep breath she looked covertly around the room, trying to gauge the attentions of the other bodies moving around her.

Satisfied that none of them seemed to be particularly focused on her, she let a bit of her reiki slip from her fisted hands and directed it into the boys' body, right over his heart. A feeling of triumph settled over her when nobody noticed the soft purple light shine briefly under her fists.

_We will save you,_ Kagome silently promised.

Aloud she said, "What's his name?"

He looked at his partner who glanced down at the paperwork in front of him, "Akiyoshi Nakamura."

A curt nod. "All right, Akiyoshi," Kagome said, a little breathlessly, still keeping count in her head – _twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three_ –, "I'm going to need you to get it together now, because if you don't, we're going to have to shock you. Believe me, you don't want that."

As if on cue, the doctor walked up with the defibrillator to cardiovert the patient. She released a little more of her healing power into the boys heart before ceasing her manual pumping.

Clothing was removed. Two pads were placed appropriately on the sternum and ribcage. The monitor did, indeed, show V-Fib.

"Charging," someone said, then, "Stand clear!"

Everyone stepped back, hands off the patient, and watched as the machine delivered a shock to his heart. Kagome held her breath and watched the monitor, praying for a spike in the ECG that would tell them his heart was working again. The room was silent. _One, two, three,_ she counted.

Nothing. Just the uncomfortable squiggly line of ventricular fibrillation. Kagome continued compressions – _one, two, three _– vaguely aware of the pain in her hands. She'd have bruises later, she knew.

"Again," one of the doctors ordered.

Kagome continued compressions, infusing small bursts of her reiki into the boys heart with each downward thrust of her hands, until the call came to stand clear. A long, loud beep from the machine and the shock was delivered.

"Come on, come on, come on," she breathed, staring at the monitor. Unconsciously, she crossed her fingers and counted.

_One, two, three –_ a flash of green across the monitor. A small hill followed by a taller one. The image on the screen, undeniably a sinus rhythm.

Kagome sighed even as she felt a grin spread across her face

_Thank goodness, _she thought.

Everyone sprang to action, inserting IV's, pushing meds and wheeling the patient –_ Akiyoshi Nakamura_ – away to a place that the doctors could stabilize him.

The adrenaline coursing through her veins was wearing off and she noticed her hands shaking. Glancing down, she saw the purple-red speckles of the bruises already forming on the palm of one hand and the top of the other. Kagome thought they sort of resembled hickeys. The price and evidence of saving a life.

_Worth it, _she thought.


	3. Moving Forward

**AN: **Hey friends! I hope everyone is enjoying this ff so far. I hope that I'm not disappointing anyone! Sesshomaru is not introduced into the story for a few more chapters, so I try to give you some fan-fare in the way of thoughts and dreams. I hope it is enough to hold you over. This ff will likely be pretty lengthy and as much as I am in a hurry for the two to find love in each other, I am going to try to pace it out and keep them in character. Please review and tell me your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)

I disclaim.

* * *

**Moving Forward**

After a 12-hour shift at the hospital, Kagome desperately needed to unwind. She walked toward her destination, duffel bag crossed over her shoulder, in pleasant anticipation, enjoying the warm spring weather. There was a sweet scent to the air this time of year that Kagome always delighted in. The cherry blossoms would come into bloom soon.

She inhaled, her lungs filling with nostalgia. This time of year always reminded Kagome of her time spent in the past with Inuyasha and all of her other friends. It had been ten years since she was last able to travel through the well. She hadn't seen any of them in a decade, but she still thought of them often. You don't share those types of experiences to simply forget them.

The first few years were hard on her. She spent a lot of time in the well house, staring into the well. She didn't try to jump; she knew the well was sealed. She could no longer feel that swell of power reaching up like a thousand gentle fingers coming to carry her away. She could hear the sound of her heart breaking as she stared into the blackness of the well, tears falling, to be lost forever, in the dark abyss below her. That was the moment she forced herself to accept that she could no longer go back. She could only move forward.

It had hurt, but she didn't let those memories hold her back. She worked hard, graduated high school and tried to decide what she wanted to do with her life from there. In the end, it was her memories of the past that led her to pursuing a career in the medical field. Nursing wounds had always sort of fallen to her when her friends were injured during battles. She found she enjoyed helping people heal and was actually quite good at it. So, she went on to be a nurse.

Kagome rounded a corner and started up an incline. The street was narrow and not wide enough for vehicles, but there were plenty of people walking in either direction, even as the sun started its leisurely decline in the western sky.

_West..._

_What happened to Sesshomaru?_

The thought arose without conscious effort in Kagome's mind. She ducked her head as she blushed, that morning's dream still fresh in her mind. She'd wondered about him before, of course, but she knew so little of him that she really couldn't fathom one way or another what could have become of him. She liked to believe that he was living comfortably somewhere deep in the forests of Japan, untouched by modern life.

She felt a twinge in the center of her chest and another, lower, and halted that line of thinking, instead setting her sights on the building just ahead of her at the top of the hill. Her destination was an old structure, likely built centuries ago. Simple colors – black and white – built in the traditional style she seemed to prefer. She had been coming to this dojo since she graduated high school. She always felt so restless and needed an outlet. Sota, who was in the Judo club at school, had suggested she do martial arts as well.

At first, she brushed it off, thinking it a useless thing for a girl to learn in this modern era. That very night, a body was found by the river. A girl around her age, with long black hair, still wearing her school uniform. She'd fought, but in the end, it wasn't enough to save her. Kagome was reminded then that there are still dangers in the world, even now. She signed up for classes the next day and had been coming ever since.

It had taken her a while to become accustomed to physical altercations. She almost gave up several times, deciding she'd fare better with a taser or pepper spray instead. Her sensei had other ideas. He saw a passion within her soul that burned quietly and ached to be unleashed. He refused to let her quit, and, though it took some time, Kagome was eventually glad for it.

She had a skip in her step again as she finished the trek up the hill towards the dojo. The warm, spring sun kissed her skin in a delightful way, making the kinds of promises that only the spring sun could make.

Sensei Kenshin was erected on the porch as she approached. Kagome had a sneaking suspicion that he fancied himself a guard tasked to protect something sacred and that he took his job _very _seriously. Of course, she'd never say that aloud.

"Sensei," she bowed at the waist.

He barely spared her a glance, pivoted on his heel and strode into the dojo as if he owned the place, which, Kagome supposed, he did. She sighed, feeling the glow of the day beginning to bleed out of her soul, trickle down over her feet and melt into the earth beneath her. She trudged up the stairs, across the porch and over the threshold, much less gracefully than her dojo master had.

She took in her surroundings as her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the large room she now occupied. The floor was wooden and impossibly shiny. She always got the impression that she'd slide right across its surface should she step any further in. A visual of Bambi walking clumsily over a frozen river rose, gracelessly, behind her eyes.

Glancing around, she took note of the traditional set-up, right down to the rice paper screen doors she'd just walked through. There were several swords set on one wall. While many of them were wooden practice swords, there were many, still, that were sheathed snugly within their scabbards. These, she knew, were sharp enough to slice through diamond. Maybe. Probably.

On second thought, she wasn't entirely sure. She knew a great deal more about swords than she once had, but she knew nothing of diamonds. Kagome shrugged and took another step into the dojo. Sensei Kenshin was already at what Kagome had previously deemed the 'sword sanctuary', removing two wooden swords.

She caught movement in her peripheral and nearly jumped out of her skin. A hand fluttered over her chest, willing her heart to settle. Leaning casually against the wall, arms crossed over his chest was a man she'd come to know well over the last few years.

Mentally, she kicked her own ass for not sensing his presence. She thought she was more observant than that by now. Dropping her hand to her side, she tried to play it off, hoping he hadn't noticed her lapse.

"Ah!" she bent slightly at the waist, smiled and waved, the picture of girly cuteness, "Ryoma-chan!"

She watched him stiffen at the nickname and had to work to suppress the laugh that pulsated across her diaphragm.

His eyes cut to her. If looks could kill, she'd be ribbons right about now. She'd seen that glare unnerve many people, but it never seemed to have the intended affect on her. She straightened, eyes lowering demurely. She tucked hair behind her ear.

"Ryoma-chan, you're scary," she said, voice pitched low, "you'll never get a girlfriend like that."

He scoffed, eyes widening. She studied him from the corner of her eye. He was tall. Long brown hair, so dark it appeared black, was pulled up high on his head, tied there with a ribbon that nearly blended. He wasn't dressed for training today. A plain black tee-shirt fit over his well-formed muscles, black slacks, black belt, black shoes. All black. It might strike Kagome as depressing if he didn't look so damn good in it.

_Hmm. _She decided she liked black.

He raised a brow and she realized she was still looking at him. Averting eyes to a safer location, she cleared her throat. Ryoma had always been at the dojo. Even before she began to frequent it. When she first started coming, she often wondered if he lived there, simply because he always _was_ there. Something about him had always struck her as a little odd. He was quiet, distant and would barely speak to her. It took a great deal of time and effort for Kagome to get Ryoma to warm to her, if only slightly.

So, she teased him. She would call him by pet names and he would take offense. She would poke him in the side and he would glare at her. She would taunt him and watch as his jaw ticked and nostrils flared. Eventually, it became a game between the two of them. She would taunt, and he would threaten. She would poke and he would grab two practice swords, tossing one to her; a challenge.

Then, there were times like now, when she teased him and he reverted back to his old, sulky ways. She cocked her head, pursing her lips.

"Someone has a case of the Monday's," she speculated, "Who peed in your cheerios?"

Ryoma pushed off the wall, took a step towards her, a dark look in his eyes. She wondered if someone actually _had_ peed in his cheerios. She blinked at him, brows coming together.

"Hey," concern colored her words, "You okay?"

He looked away, shaking his head, and walked out the door without a word. Confused, she looked at her sensei.

"Am I missing something?" she asked him. He had remained by the swords, observing their interaction.

With a curt nod, he strolled purposefully towards her, swords in hand.

"Ryoma will be fine," he conceded, albeit cryptically, "he is simply having trouble coming to terms with something."

She looked back through the doors he'd just passed through, "Is he coming back?"

Sensei Kenshin shrugged, motioning for her to go change from her scrubs and into her training wear. She hurried to the private room set up with personal cubbies and removed her scrubs, tucking them into her gym bag. She never wore the traditional attire, opting instead for a rash guard and compression pants. She changed quickly and pulled her hair into a high ponytail, securing it with a modern-day elastic. She rejoined the dojo master and he handed her a wooden sword; a challenge of his own.


	4. Kagome, the Catalyst

**AN: **Hey friends! There will be one more chapter after this and that will conclude my series of consecutive posts. From chapter six, I will be updating weekly. Likely every Friday. If I stay ahead, I may post multiples sometimes - I like to post a chapter when I finish a chapter, that way I'm staying ahead but also not making you wait. Please review and let me know your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)

I disclaim.

* * *

**Kagome, The Catalyst**

Sensei Kenshin didn't give her time to breathe before he was thrusting his wooden sword at her. She pivoted right, bringing her sword around and striking down on his, the sharp clash of wood on wood resounding through the room.

He doesn't miss a beat, flawlessly transitioning into an overhead attack. Bringing the sword above his head, he aims for Kagome, intending to deliver a hard blow.

_No mercy_, he thought.

Kagome took quick note of his movements, calculating the arc of his sword as it progressed diagonally downward, favoring his right side. She saw an opportunity and plucked it. Dropping her sword, she quickly pivoted her body to the right – his left – and advanced forward into his personal space, avoiding his sword entirely.

She didn't hesitate. Reaching through the gap in his arms, she wrapped one hand around the back of his neck and grabbed the hilt of his sword with the other, taking control of his blade. With a sharp movement, she disarmed him, readjusted her hand to his wrist and deftly flipped him onto his back.

Things continued much the same for the duration of their training. He would come at her with a fierce attack and she would defend herself with equal ardor. After a while, Kagome began to wonder if she had done something to anger her teacher. He was being particularly combative today, and she wasn't sure why.

Breathing heavily and growing weary of the ferocity of this training session, she briefly considered her odds of being able to simply knock him out. That'd put a quick end to this confusing situation. Deciding that while he was an amazing teacher, she'd never be able to knock him unconscious. She quickly dismissed the notion.

Determined to halt this, but not wanting to hurt the man, she centered herself and summoned the powers that entwined with her soul. Readily answering her call, they sprang forth, awaiting direction. A shimmering, violet-hued barrier materialized between the two adversaries.

He barely faltered, redirecting his route to his opponent. Executing a complicated-looking maneuver that struck Kagome dumb as she watched, Kenshin leapt around the barrier, landing beside her. She turned to him sluggishly, wide-eyed, completely off her guard. In the split second between standing upright and finding herself flat on her back, the breath knocked out of her, she noted the angry glare on his face.

_So_, she thought, as dark spots floated across her field of vision, _he's definitely mad about something._

"Get up," he instructed, breathing completely even, "We have much to discuss."

He paused, turning to look at her, "Had my aim been to kill you, you would be dead. You must be ready for any and all surprises, Kagome."

Saying his piece, he resumed walking away.

She noticed his lack of exertion from their fight and wanted to laugh – or cry, she wasn't sure – at the injustice of it. The world could be so unforgiving. She shook off her dark thoughts and lifted herself from the floor, following Kenshin outside.

* * *

"I don't understand," Kagome said, for the third time.

She had followed Kenshin from the dojo to an adjacent building on the property. Another she came to know well over the years. This building was attached to the main structure by a covered walkway. It was darker here than it had been in the dojo, Kenshin insisting the lights remained dim and the curtains drawn over the windows to preserve the many, _many_ scrolls lining the many, _many_ shelves.

This is where they found Ryoma, glaring at a scroll. _The_ scroll, in fact. The scroll the men had been working to decipher for the last decade. The scroll with the ability to change the world; to change _everything._

Apparently, and to Kagome's complete astonishment, they had deciphered it.

Entirely.

Honestly, she had begun to believe that they would never figure that thing out. At least, not in her lifetime. She was both exhilarated and edgy as she realized what this meant. The implications were staggering.

Kagome's heart was beating wildly in her chest and she had to work to keep her respirations within a normal limit. God forbid she was to lose consciousness during this pivotal moment in time.

"What do you mean, I'm the catalyst?" Kagome asked again, "Catalyst for what?"

She shook her head, looking at both men in turn.

"Change, Kagome," Kenshin intoned, "According to this scroll," he pointed at it, "you are the catalyst for change."

"This scroll can't possibly be about me," she reasoned, gesturing to it, "It was written more than a millennium ago!"

She felt she was stating the obvious, for surely the one who wrote this ancient scroll couldn't possibly know of her. Though she knew it should be _them_ who felt stupid, the looks they were giving her actually made _her_ feel like the idiot here.

"Stop looking at me like that," she snapped, glaring.

Seeing that they remained firm in their beliefs, she tried for a different approach.

"How are you so sure this is about me," she tried, "It could be about anyone."

"Yet, it is not." Ryoma growled, scowling at her. He was still upset, and it was beginning to dawn on her that it might have something to do with this scroll. Despite his reasons, he wasn't being forthcoming about them, and his attitude was starting to rub Kagome wrong.

"Look, Ryoma," she took a step toward him with a fierce glare of her own, "I don't know what your problem is, but if you growl at me again, so help me, I'll –"

"You'll _what_?" he taunted, straightening, "I'm older than that scroll," he pointed at said scroll, "and easily _twice_ as powerful as you are."

She scoffed, sure her ears were deceiving her. He may be youkai – one of very few left in the world – and sure, hand-to-hand she'd likely have her ass handed to her, but the strength of her reiki had far surpassed the power of his youki.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You and I both know how untrue that statement is."

"Enough," Kenshin spoke up, "Time is wasting while you two squabble like children."

Kagome huffed – like a child – and crossed her arms. She looked away from Ryoma, deciding to ignore him. Also, she decided she no longer liked black as much as she had earlier.

"Okay," she said, resigned, looking only at Kenshin, "Tell me, why are you so sure about this?"

Kenshin peered at her before focusing his attentions back to the scroll before him. He furrowed his brows before glancing back up at Kagome.

_Screw this,_ she thought, striding purposefully towards Kenshin and the scroll.


	5. The Unloved

**AN: **Hey friends! First of all, let me apologize for the titles heading the previous chapters. The FFnet site is not updating the edited version no matter how many different ways I try to submit a change. I'm hoping it will update with time. I will be sure to double check my editing before posting more! I also noticed that my author's note is missing from the first chapter. Sorry about that, not sure what's happening, honestly /

Also, this chapter concludes the consecutive posts. This chapter will give you a little more than the previous ones. More fun yet to come! Sorry for the cliff-hangers but it seemed to be the right place to end the chapter or it would've gotten too long. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading :)

I disclaim.

* * *

**The Unloved**

"Let me look at it," Kagome stepped up beside Kenshin, trying not to let her building frustrations seep out into the world and taint the oxygen supply in the room, lest they damage Kenshin's precious scrolls.

He spared her a worried glance before moving over to allow her space in front of the ancient piece of parchment. She'd seen this scroll many times over the last few years; it was as familiar to her as her own hand. However, the symbols scrawled across the page couldn't be more foreign.

She picked up the modern paper that contained the deciphered messages and inhaled deeply, preparing herself for the secrets the paper possessed. For whatever reasons, the two men in the room with her – men she trusted with her life – believed the messages hidden in the scroll, at least in part, were in regard to her.

Sighing, she tuned everything out and focused on the text in her hands. It read almost like a fairy tale and Kagome found herself drawn in. She'd always loved a good fairy tale. She was partial to the ones with happy endings, though she had no idea what end this particular tale might find itself facing. She read.

_There was once a boy. Horribly disfigured at birth; he was shunned by his own. Raised in the darkest rooms, his family trapped him there. Never letting him out, nor did they acknowledge his existence. He was desperate for the feel of the sun on his face. Desperate for a mother's love._

_One day, he broke free of his confines. He escaped his prison, running towards the cover of the forest as swiftly as he could; hearing the threats of death fast on his heals should he ever return. He roamed the lands, aimlessly, desperate for compassion; the love of a family. _

_Still a young boy, he was found by a gruesome beast and stolen away in the night, held captive to the whims of his new youkai master, a slave to his tormenter. For years he was tortured, held beneath the thumb of this new monster, once again being locked away in the darkest of rooms, unable to feel the sun. Unable to know love._

_He cried himself to sleep every night, wondering why he was given the gift of life, for surely, his was not a gift but a curse. _

Kagome swallowed thickly, deciding she did _not_ like this fairy tale. In fact, so much did she not like it that more than once she nearly stopped reading it. She couldn't help it as her mind conjured the image of Shippo being locked in a dark room, all alone and afraid; crying for the love of a family he didn't have and cursing the life he'd been given. If there was one thing she definitely did not like, it was the pain of children. Often, they did not deserve it. Steeling her resolve, she continued.

_The young boy somehow managed to once again escape his captor, fleeing as fast as his feet would carry him. He ran far and long and collapsed on the steps of a shrine, where he was found by the monk that resided within. The monk took pity on the poor, disfigured boy and brought him into his house; took him under his wing._

_Soon, it was discovered that the boy had, indeed, been blessed, for within him he held the gift of light. The monk helped him harness and control his spiritual powers, teaching him all he needed to know to protect himself from the darkness of the world._

_The boy grew into a young man, under the guidance of the monk, but he still held despair in his heart. Unable to let go of the treacheries of his past, his heart grew heavier and heavier; darker and darker, until it was nothing but a black abyss within his body._

_The monk aged and eventually passed from the world, leaving the black-hearted man, once again, alone. The warmth of the monk no longer there, the sorcerer set out to destroy all that had hurt him. He searched for his family, only to find that illness had beat him to his vengeance. They were long dead._

_He turned his attentions to the youkai that had held him captive, tortured him, but he was an elusive beast, always remaining just out of reach. Burning with frustration, he worked day and night, searching for and concocting the apogee of curses. If he could not locate the one youkai he wanted most, he vowed to bring them all to their knees in unison._

_The sorcerer journeyed across the land to stand at the edge of the highest cliff where he unleashed his curse on the world. All around, youkai began to fall. One by one, they dropped to their knees, just as the sorcerer had wished for in his dark heart. He knew that one by one, the youkai would be lost to time, locked away in the darkest parts of the earth and forgotten, just as he had once been._

Kagome sighed.

"This story is really depressing," she stated.

Neither felt the need to respond, so she continued.

_A young miko – the product of the prevailer of serpents and the Defender of the Nation – untouched by time in her ability to move fluidly through it, stronger than those before her and those yet to come, learned of the sorcerer and his pain; his plan to eliminate it. Knowing deep within her pure heart that this would upset the balance of the world, she crossed the barrier of time to stop him._

Kagome's head jerked up at this. Her eyes met first Kenshin's then Ryoma's. Kenshin's gaze remained steady, guarded. Ryoma clenched his jaw, and looked away, unable to hold her gaze. His response confused her. She couldn't understand why he was acting as if this affected him.

But all at once, it hit her. It _did_ affect him. Possibly more so than it did her. If this prophecy came to pass, Ryoma could cease to exist. He would no longer be here, a constant in her life, instead buried somewhere deep and dark, collecting dust and being eaten by the creepy, crawling things that inhabited the dirt.

"You don't think I could stop him," it wasn't a question so much as an admittance of fact, "this sorcerer," she continued, "you don't think I can stop him."

His expression shifted into something of shock. It was probably the most revealing she'd ever seen his emotions displayed prior to this moment. He hadn't expected her to breathe his thoughts into existence. His lack of faith in her was almost devastating. Feeling her face crumple into something she knew wasn't cute, she spun around to hide her distress.

It was too late. He had seen the poignant look she tried to hide. He sighed, stepping alongside her.

"You're right, Kagome," he didn't look at her as he spoke, and she kept her eyes on the paper she held, not seeing the words. He felt her stiffen.

"What I said before was untrue," he continued, "I'm not stronger than you. Not in every sense anyway."

He looked at her then, but she still refused to acknowledge him.

"I don't doubt my ability to best you in any physical altercation, but you could knock me on my ass in the space of a heartbeat without even trying should you choose to use your reiki on me."

Hearing the shift in his voice, she looked at him from the corner of her eye.

Seeing he had her attention, he continued, "It's not that I doubt your ability to stop this sorcerer," he turned to her fully, and she looked up into his face as if she could better judge the truth of his words by looking directly at him, "It's that I fear what may happen to you should you go back."

He stopped and shook his head, pulling his brows together.

"No, that's not right," he paused a moment, collecting his thoughts, "You've told us how hard it was for you when the well closed before."

"That was a long time ago, Ryoma," she tried.

"I know," he nodded, but was determined to get his words out, "I know, but once you are back there, that temptation will be real, and you may get hurt once again."

Realizing that he wasn't angry _at_ her but _for_ her, she let go of her own anger, and threw caution to the wind. Wrapping her arms around him, she squeezed a moment before pulling away with a smile.

"I always knew you were a big softie," she said, poking him in the stomach.

Looking at his face, she sobered, "It's been nearly ten years since I was last there," she rationalized, "It stands to reason that I wouldn't even see any of them."

He gave her a look that clearly said that he was not lacking in intelligence despite what she, Kagome, might think.

"That's not to say I wouldn't _want_ to see them," she back-peddled, "Of course, I'd want to." She looked down again, "I'm just saying, Japan is a big place and they could be anywhere."

She recalled the last part she'd read of the scroll. The part about the miko being the daughter of a warrior and more powerful than any other miko. She shook her head.

"Also," she said, pointing to the deciphered words, "It's says the miko is the daughter of some seemingly powerful people. My parents were normal. This can't possibly be about me."

"Kagome," Kenshin cut in, "I think you should finish reading."

He nodded at the paper she still gripped in her hand and she examined it.

"Okay," she sighed. She wasn't going to get through to them.

_The miko, knowing that it was her fate to stop the sorcerer from enacting his vengeance on the whole of demon-kind, hurdled herself into battle. Without thought of protection, she fought with all that she was. It was a battle of good and evil; of darkness and light. She poured all the light from her soul into stopping the madness in the dark depths of what was once the sorcerers' heart._

_And from the sorcerer, a darkness, black as pitch spewed forth, covering the grounds and the sky in its murky darkness. It attached to the miko, seeping into and beneath her skin. Tainting her; breaking through her barrier and fracturing her light._

_Again she fought, though this time she fought herself. The shadows of wickedness were taking over her heart, twisting around it, warping it into something she did not recognize. She knew she had little time left to stop him before all was lost. _

_The miko, knowing that it was her fate to stop the sorcerer from destroying all of demon-kind, and without thought of personal injury, made the supreme sacrifice._

_With the last of her strength, the cry of a warrior, the miko burst into a light so brilliant, it blinded everyone for miles in every direction. An immense orb of fire, the heat of it could be felt at a great distance as she burned everything around her to cinders. The warrior-priestess dropped to her knees, crumbling to ash upon impact. There was no one around to witness her sacrifice. No one around to know the truth of the price she'd paid; the lives she'd saved. No one around to see her ashes float in the wind, past the cliff and out over the ocean. Becoming one with nature._

She flipped the paper over, hoping there was more to read. There wasn't.

"So," Kagome started, "Assuming this _is _about me, I die," and then, to Ryoma, "Why are you so worried, then? It says right here that I save everyone and die alone. I won't see anyone from my past, so I won't get hurt again," she paused, thinking, "Well, not because of them, anyway. Clearly, this sounds pretty painful. I mean, I literally burst into flames and become a giant fireball. That has to be painful, right?"

Kagome knew she was rambling nonsense. She was also aware that her chest was beginning to feel tight. It was too bright in this too-dim room and her clothing suddenly felt suffocating. She dropped the paper back on the table and stepped back. Her hand twitched. Her heart slowed one beat, two, then it began to race.


	6. Preparing For the Best

**AN: **Hey friends! First, let me apologize for the title headers on most of the previous chapters. They are inconsistent and it makes it look tacky (sorry), but for some reason the ff website isn't allowing me to submit any edited version to correct the issues - try as I might. I've sent an email requesting help with the issue. I'm hoping it is fixed soon. I'm posting another chapter because I'm way ahead. I will very likely post another tomorrow as well. Thank you for your kind reviews and thank you for your continued support! Thanks for reading :)

* * *

**Preparing for the Best**

Kagome tried to focus on her breathing, but her panic was settling in, making a home at the spot right in the center of her chest. Her hand twitched, and she couldn't be sure, but she thought she might lose the contents of her stomach.

"Kagome," she heard a voice, as if from under water. It was deep, but far away and held no meaning to her.

She felt a hand on her arm and she blinked. She looked up into Ryoma's face. It was a handsome face. Perfectly symmetrical. Smooth skin, a warm beige. Eyes the color of cognac. Long straight nose leading to the kind of lips a woman might enjoy kissing. She had the sudden urge to test her theory.

Ryoma noticed her eyes glaze over and linger on his lips. Any other time he might have welcomed the attention, invited it, even. Currently, he just wanted to calm the hysteria he felt building in her.

"That won't happen to you," he said, firmly, hoping to get through to her.

She didn't respond, just continued to stare through him. He shook her.

"Kagome," he growled, "I said, it won't happen to you, do you hear me?"

Kagome didn't believe him, but what could she say? What could she do? As she watched him, trying desperately to make her feel better, she knew she didn't have a choice either way. If she had never met Ryoma, her decision might have been easier. She could believe that youkai were already extinct. She could ignore the scroll, ignore the prophecy. Go on living her life, whatever was left of it.

But here he was. Ryoma. Standing in front of her, trying to comfort her. Worrying about her.

"She's not going," he said, looking at Kenshin, "I won't let her. She stays here."

"I'm afraid that isn't your decision to make," Kenshin said, perfectly Zen.

"Bullshit," Ryoma spat, "I'll lock her up if I have to. She isn't putting herself in danger."

"I'll go," she said, cutting into their argument.

She looked up at them both, holding Ryoma's eyes. The look on his face only solidified her resolve. And it _was_ resolve she felt, settling into a warm ball, right in her core. He looked like he wanted to beg her to reconsider. The raw honesty on his face was refreshing. She would miss him.

Nodding, she straightened her shoulders, noticing that her heart rate had slowed somewhat, and her breathing was returning to normal.

"I'm going," she shifted her focus to Kenshin, "How and when?"

"Kagome, please reconsider," Ryoma began, but she held up a hand to silence him.

"If I go, there is a possibility that I could die," she said, looking directly at him, "I understand that."

She reached out and grabbed his hand, giving a gentle squeeze.

"If I _don't_ go, there is a possibility that _you_ could die," she shook her head, slowly, "I won't place the value of my life above the value of yours. And it isn't just your life on the line here. I have to go. I'm going."

Ryoma saw the resolve in her eyes and knew there was no way to talk her out of it. She was very stubborn and completely loyal. It was something that he had always admired about her. He lifted his eyes to gaze over her head at Kenshin, who nodded.

"Fine," he sighed, "I don't like it, but I won't try to stop you," he paused, contemplating, "The scroll implies you are doing this all alone. However, I had a thought. What if you _do_ find the others from your past? They could help you."

She smiled at him, her achingly sweet smile. Only this time, it seemed a bit different to him. A bit bigger; brighter. She didn't need to say what she was thinking. Of course she would find them.

She released his hand and turned back to Kenshin.

"I assume you have a way to get there?"

* * *

The next few weeks were spent planning. Kenshin believed that the sooner Kagome went back to the past, the better. She divided her time between research, work, training and collecting. She and Kenshin delved into all they could find regarding this mysterious disfigured sorcerer. They looked for anything that could help her identify him, aside from the obvious, once she was in his era. Anything that could give her a lead on this man, they tried to find it.

She continued to work at the hospital but put in her notice of resignation, effective shortly before she would be departing this era. No one was happy to see her go.

Ryoma spent a lot of time training with her. Be it physical training with swords, hand-to-hand, or spiritual training, they engaged in it. However, the majority of their training was spiritually focused. Ryoma, being youkai, understood the logistics of her reiki. Because of this, he made an exceptional training partner.

On the day she found out that she held the power within her to open the portal through time, she felt as if she had been punched in the stomach. All along, she had the ability to open the well, force it to allow her entrance through. She just hadn't known that. So much time had been wasted.

But, no. This was her time. She belonged here. She'd lived her life and hadn't let her past keep her from her future. She cherished the memories she had and continued to make new ones. She refused to regret the life she'd built. The choices she'd made. All the new people she'd met.

Collectively, Kagome, Ryoma and Kenshin began to amass items that she might need to take with her. The pile was quickly becoming a mountain and she knew she'd have to do a lot of condensing once the time came to pack it all up and head out. Really, she only needed a few essential items.

Proper clothing, the right weapons, money and modern medicine. She might indulge and take some 21st century soaps with her as well, but the rest could be left behind. It would only hinder her to bring it all along.

"I'm not wearing this," she said to no one in particular, pinching the fabric of the traditional miko garb in between her thumb and forefinger, "It's too billowy. It'll get in the way."

She wrinkled her nose, "Not to mention, I'll stand out."

"That might not be a bad idea," Ryoma offered, "At least at first. Your old friends may recognize you easier that way."

She was already shaking her head.

"No, I need something less…" she paused, trying to come up with the right words and shrugged, "in the way."

"Something more like this?" Kenshin held up a black ensemble.

It looked to Kagome like something a ninja might wear. Only this was clearly the female version of whatever it was ninjas wore. A brief memory of Sango flitted through her mind. Her eyes lit up.

"Exactly like that," she confirmed, "I'll need one more similar to that one. Also," she paused, contemplating her next words carefully, "I'm going to ask Sota to come with me, so he will need supplies as well."

She held her breath and waited for the men to react. The looked at her, trying to gauge her thoughts. Kenshin broke the silence.

"Does Sota know what this journey entails?"

Kagome averted her eyes, "I haven't talked to him about it yet."

Kenshin nodded, saying, "He could remain here with us."

"No," she began, "Thank you, but I'm the only family he has left. He should stay with me," her conviction was easily discernible in her voice, "I know it will be dangerous, I don't expect him to fight, but I want to at least…" she paused, brows drawing together, "He needs to know there is an option for him."

"Should he choose to stay here, make sure he knows that we will always welcome him with open arms. He is always welcome here," Kenshin told her and Ryoma nodded his agreement.

"Thank you," Kagome said, and she genuinely meant the words.

The days passed quickly and before she knew it, the time was here. She'd talked to Sota immediately after her conversation with Kenshin and Ryoma – explaining to Sota what was happening and asking him to come with her was a lot easier than she'd expected it to be.

Sota had always been curious about the past. As a child he'd even attempted to jump through the well himself, upset when it failed. He was older now, almost an adult himself, and capable of making his own decisions. Because of this, Kagome didn't feel too bad about the options she'd laid out for him.

"So, let me get this straight," Sota breathed, trying to wrap his head around what he'd just been told, "You can open the well yourself and I might be able to come with you?"

"Yes."

"And," he continued, "Once you get there, you have to find and fight some evil sorcerer before he can wipe out all the youkai?"

"Correct."

He was quiet for a moment.

"And…" Sota spoke quietly now, "You want me to come with you?"

"You will be safer here, Sota," his sister told him, "You'll have shelter, food, friends, and school. You'll have a life and not have to worry about demons or battles or injuries. You won't have to worry about death or dying, fighting for your life or –," she paused, debating, unsure of how much she should tell him.

She looked at him, the strength behind the set of his shoulders, the determination in his eyes. For the first time, Kagome saw their father in him. Gentle, yet brave. Solid. She decided to be completely honest with him. After all, if he were to come back with her, he deserved to know all of the details.

"The prophecy says that I die," she said, pausing to see his reaction, "but it also says that I'm alone in this battle."

She shook her head, "I won't go into this fight alone. I'm going to find Inuyasha and the others and hopefully they will help me. At the very least, the youkai community will be interested enough to know about the threat to their lives. _Someone_ will help.

"So, while it won't be the kind of comfortable life we have here, and there is still the possibility of fatal injuries even with help, you have to make a choice," she told him, "You can come with me, knowing all of the risks, or you can stay here, but know that I might not come back."

She didn't have to wait long for an answer. Sota was more than willing to go with her. Not just to satisfy his curiosities, but because he didn't want to be alone. He didn't want to remain in this time knowing that his sister was fighting for her life somewhere else. He wanted to be there to support her in the same way she had always supported him, especially after their recent losses.

So, he would go with her. He would do what he could to help and he would support the woman he'd looked up to since he was a child.

Come sunrise, they would be jumping down the well of the Higurashi Shrine; together. A journey through time.


	7. To Miss Someone

**AN: **Hey friends! Thank you all so much for your support! It warms my heart to see so many people following my story. And I love all of your reviews, as well. I've been pumping out chapters, so I'm going to post several more back to back. Please review and tell me what you think. Am I capturing Kagome right? I love a strong female lead, and she is an adult now, working in a high intensity setting. I feel like she may have hardened herself a little bit because of it, but she is still the sweet, understanding Kagome we all know and love. What do you think so far? Thank you so much for your continued support. And as always, thank you for reading :)

* * *

**To Miss Someone**

Kagome was filled with trepidation. At the same time, she could hardly contain the rush of excitement building and pulsing through her veins.

She had a plan, a mission. She would stick to it. But she felt almost child-like in her fervent wish to see her friends once again. A part of her hoped for nothing more, but another part of her, an annoyingly loud part, realized that everything would be different by now. She would not be going back to the same friends she had left behind all those years ago.

Did they miss her as much as she'd missed them? Did they even remember her? Shaking her head, she halted those thoughts. Of course they did. The experiences they shared were important and unforgettable. They would remember her just as she remembered them. At least that is what she would continue to tell herself until she could find out definitively.

Kagome, lying in her bed, closed her eyes, knowing she should try to get some rest. Tomorrow would surely prove to be a long and tiresome day, but her mind continued to race. Huffing in irritation, she used a method her mother had taught her to relax.

Starting at her toes, she concentrated on relaxing them. Then she moved on to her feet. Once the tension had eased, she continued to her calves. She focused so intently on relaxing her body little by little that by the time she'd reached her hips, she'd fallen, blissfully, to sleep. It worked for her every time.

* * *

Kagome was running. Her lungs burned and she felt a bead of sweat trickle down her throat. Her muscles were tight, and her ears strained to pick up the slightest noise; on high alert. The loud crunch of a branch breaking had her spinning to her left.

Her bow was ready, arrow notched before she could blink, pointing it in the direction of the noise.

The hideous creature dove over the trees, landing in front of her, the ground beneath her shaking from the impact. Kagome watched as the beast roared, a terrifying sound that she was sure made its throat bleed. Impossibly long claws grew further. They were long enough to impale her.

She let her arrow fly and the demon swatted it out of the sky, barely registering the burn it caused. Kagome was beginning to grow irritated. That was the third arrow she'd lost to this monster. Throwing her bow over her shoulder, she unsheathed two daggers, infusing them with reiki. The demon kept stealthy eyes on her movements, assessing. She pulled back her arm, aiming at the beast. A breath later, the weight of the dagger left her fingers. She watched in slow motion as the demon dashed toward the dagger; toward her. The dagger met flesh, lodging itself right in the center of the demons chest.

Kagome's eyes widened when the demon didn't even blink at the impact. She expected a cry – a _hiss _at the very least – of pain. She expected the demon to stop and try to dislodge the spiritually saturated weapon. What she did _not_ expect was for the creature to continue charging her, full speed.

She sucked in a breath, turning to run. She felt like she was moving through water. Every action was sluggish, sedated. The world around her seemed to blur. She could feel the demon right behind her, vicious claws raised to strike. She pushed herself faster, desperate to escape, the sound of her pounding heart the only thing she could hear.

Gripping her last dagger so tight her knuckles were blanched, she infused it with an extreme amount of reiki. She spun around, not seeing in her panic, and the blade flew through the air, as fast as lightning.

She heard the satisfying thump of the dagger hitting home, at the same time realizing the demon was directly upon her, arm outstretched, sharp claws positioned to tear through her abdomen. She'd surely die.

This couldn't be the end.

She squeezed her eyes shut, frozen in the face of death.

A heaviness hit her center, forcing the air from her lungs and her body jerked convulsively. Suddenly she was airborne. There was no pain in her middle, just a warmth she found, to some measure, familiar.

_So, this is what death feels like?_

The thought traveled the expanse of her psyche. She felt a breeze on her face, briefly, before the sound of screaming reached her ears. At first, she thought it was hers.

She opened her eyes, quickly gauging the severity of the wound to her abdomen. In place of the sanguineous red she was sure would be there, instead, stark against the black of her clothing, there was white. A white sleeve. An arm.

There was an arm securely encompassing her waist. Her eyes followed the sleeve up to the face of its owner.

He stood tall behind her, the arm around her midsection unyielding, keeping her flush against him. A breeze picked up, long, silver strands of hair drifting elegantly about.

She twisted in his arms, turning to face him.

_Sesshomaru._

He didn't look at her, his eyes fixed on something below them. Too late, she realized they were no longer on the ground, but gliding through the sky on a cloud of his youki. She searched for the beast, quickly spotting its body, cut in two; black fluids and innards soaking into the forest floor.

Turning her attention, Kagome analyzed the face of the daiyoukai who'd just saved her.

"How did you–," she began.

_How did you know I was here?_

Trying again, she said, "Thank you; you saved me."

His timing was impeccable, actually. His gaze shifted to her. _Finally,_ Kagome thought.

"You thought I would not?"

Had his voice always been so deep? His words were rich and silky, making Kagome's knees weak. It was like dark chocolate, warm and melted. In comparison, his eyes were the color of fall, flaming in the setting sun.

"Kagome," he caressed her cheek with his claws, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Lost in the gold of his eyes, she leaned in to him. She didn't know what was happening. She didn't understand this pull she felt towards him. In that moment, he was gravity personified, pulling her like metal to a magnet.

Hyper-aware of his lips, she didn't miss when one side pulled up slightly – the ghost of a smile. His hand slid up to the back of her neck, hair tangling around his fingers. He leaned in.

Her lips parted; minuscule. Closing her eyes, she waited for the soft brush of lips.

It never came.


	8. Weightless

**AN: **Hey friends! This is it! Finally! Hope you like this chapter. It's a bit shorter than I like, but several of the chapters to come are much longer. Please review and tell me what you think. As always, thank you for reading :) I love you guys!

I disclaim.

* * *

**Weightless**

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. The white ceiling of her bedroom came into view and she blinked. Rubbing her eyes, she stretched her body beneath her sheets.

_Another dream about him,_ she mused.

Sighing, she looked at the time. The sun would be up soon, and she had a lot to get done before then. Kicking the blankets down, she rolled off the bed and began to prepare. For the last several years, she'd had a typical morning routine: wake up, exercise, shower, breakfast. Seeing as how she might not be long for this world, she wasn't sure if she'd get many more chances to partake in her routine again – but she'd created habits, and habits die hard. Or so she'd heard somewhere.

Her nerves kicked into overdrive as her mind and body drove off the fog of sleep. Exercise always helped her de-stress; this time, however, her nerves were winning the battle. Very soon, she'd be jumping back into the well. Back through time. And Sota would be coming with her.

She was almost worried it wouldn't work, but she had faith in Kenshin. She found he generally knew what he was talking about. The rest she'd deal with as it came. She rolled out of bed.

Pushing herself hard, she worked every muscle group, intent on smothering her nerves in endorphins. They _will_ submit. Her muscles were a little sore, but she felt better as she stepped into the bath after her workout. She relished the feel of the hot water gliding across her skin and soaked it up until she was certain her hands and feet bore the resemblance of prunes.

Sota was awake when she stepped into the kitchen to fix breakfast.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked him, preparing the morning meal for the both of them.

"Honestly," he looked at her nervously, "I didn't sleep much."

"Same."

She busied herself with the food and instructed him to double check the things he was taking with him. One final check, she'd said; she'd call him when breakfast was ready.

It wasn't a large breakfast – nerves – but it was substantial enough. Morning routine complete, the two cleaned up before she went back to her room to double check her own things. Her old, yellow backpack had long since been retired, and in its place, she was using a simple, black backpack that she was assured would be good for travel. She didn't need anything flashy, she just needed something comfortable to carry her things in.

She checked things off her list one-by-one, ensuring she wasn't leaving anything behind. Clothing, medicines, currency, weapons. All of the things that were necessary. And a few things that weren't, such as soap and her music player. She wasn't sure if she'd even have time to listen to music and she'd have no way to charge the thing once it died, but she'd have it until then, anyway. She knew it was a risk taking it with her, but music centered her; it offered comfort when she was unable to find it elsewhere.

She looked at the iPod in her hand, contemplating. After a second's hesitation, she shoved it into a pocket in her backpack and zipped it closed. Creature comforts.

It didn't take her long to ready her things. The sun was just showing on the horizon when she shouldered her pack and stepped outside next to Sota, who was waiting for her.

The siblings strode purposefully across the yard towards the well-house. Sliding the door open, Kagome peered inside. It looked exactly as she remembered it. Dustier, perhaps, but still a dark, old well-house with a well right in the center. Sighing, she stepped inside, Sota right behind her. He slid the door shut and they were swathed in darkness – the only light coming through the crack beneath the door.

Staring at the well a few paces from where she stood, she took a calming breath and descended the few steps. Half expecting to feel the rush of power from the well, she was almost disappointed when she didn't. It mattered little, though, as she now knew how to control it. The two stepped closer.

Brushing the rim of the well with a gentle hand, she closed her eyes and took another deep breath. She planted her feet firmly on the dirt beneath her and placed both hands on the rim, fingers curling tightly over the ledge. She remembered what Kenshin and Ryoma had taught her and reached deep within her soul, calling a command to the energy that rested there.

They answered her call readily, soft as a caress yet impenetrable in its strength. Lifting one hand, it hovered out over the emptiness of the well, and she directed her reiki downward. It only took a moment for her to sense the familiar pull of the stream of time. The portal was open.

Kagome licked her lips, mouth suddenly dry, and squinted into the darkness. With shaking hands, she hoisted herself up over the lip of the well, letting her legs dangle over the edge a moment. She took Sota's hand as he mimicked her positioning.

Without another thought, they jumped.

It felt exactly as it always had. The same feeling of being pushed and pulled at once; weightlessness. All before the sudden, and uncomfortable feeling of falling.

She landed on her feet, dropping to a crouch to accommodate the sudden jolt of colliding with packed earth. She quickly located Sota before looking around. Kagome wasn't surprised to see that nature had claimed the well. Thick vines and greenery grew along every wall, making their climb out of the well much easier. Once at the top, Kagome inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet scent of air, free of pollution.

The sun was still low in the East, just rising over the trees. To Kagome, things appeared much the same as they had the day she left this place. Resting a hand against her stomach, nerves threatened to overwhelm her. Closing her eyes, she took another deep breath, reminding herself of her purpose here. She felt a hand on her shoulder and silently thanked Sota for his comfort. Determination filled her. Opening her eyes, they started towards the village.


	9. Meeting Him Again

**AN: **Hey friends! The moment you've all been waiting for :) Enjoy. I hope I do their reuniting justice. This chapter is longer to make up for how short the last one was. Please review, let me know how I'm doing. Am I capturing Sesshomaru accurately? Thanks for your support! I love you all. :)

I disclaim.

* * *

**Meeting Him Again**

A decade showed growth in the village. There were more structures than Kagome remembered. Similar yet different. She looked around at the changes as she walked through the village. People stopped what they were doing to openly stare at the siblings. The villagers knew the two didn't belong to there – curious travelers, they'd assume, looking for lodging perhaps.

Sota looked on in amazement, hardly able to believe his own eyes. Thatched roof buildings lined the dirt path they walked along. Villagers strode decisively towards their destinations. Noises and smells wafted around them. The villagers were hard at work. Most of them were out in the field, tending to the crops or rice fields just beyond their homes. Children's laughter could be heard but Kagome could not discern from which direction it came. Smoke seeped out from many of the thatched roofs as women prepared lunch for their families.

"You're smiling," Sota pointed out.

Kagome hadn't realized it, but Sota was right. An immense feeling of unambiguous relief filled her. She knew she had missed this place, but she hadn't realized just how much until that very moment. She felt like she was coming home.

Kagome was imbued with a brief moment of surreality. It was enough to nearly bring her to her knees and she felt a stinging behind her eyes.

Sota, unaware of his sister's revelations, was smiling himself. For him, everything was fresh and exciting. He was finally able to experience what his sister had. Finally able to prove himself. He wasn't jealous of his sister, per se, but he had always felt that she was important in a way that no one else was. He wanted to be important; he wanted to be special.

He was filled with a sense of responsibility. Where he couldn't help his sister last time, he would this time. He would protect her. If, for some reason, no one came to her aid this time, she would at least have him.

"Wait, cricket!"

Sota and Kagome both turned their attentions to a small child several feet in front of them as he dove for a bug. The bug hopped high into the air and away from the child's grasp. Kagome smiled at the young boy, undeterred by the bugs desperate attempts at escape.

"Cricket, come back!"

The small child, unaware of his surroundings and fully engrossed in catching the cricket, sprung up from the ground to chase after it once more. Tripping over a rock, Kagome watched as the boy threw his arms out in front of him before slamming into the tightly packed earth. Rushing over to him, she bent to one knee and assessed the boy for injuries.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, keeping her voice light so as not to scare him.

The boy looked up at her with watery eyes, bottom lip quivering. Kagome's heart melted. She picked him up and sat him on her bent knee as a tear slid down his round cheek. He couldn't have been more than three years old at the most, Kagome thought.

"You're very brave," Kagome said, noting a bleeding scrape on his knee and palm, "Chasing after that cricket so fearlessly."

Fresh tears rolled down his cheeks and Kagome's heart went out to him.

"Would you like to see something magical?" Kagome asked him, conspiratorially.

After a wide-eyed nod from the boy, she placed a hand over his knee and a violet-colored light shone faintly beneath. When she moved her hand away, the boy stared at his knee in awe. She smiled at the boy and offered him her hand. He placed his injured palm in hers and as she held it, he felt a warmth against his skin, the violet glowing through the cracks between where their palms met. The stinging gone in his hand and knee, he looked up at Kagome in wonder.

"Even the very bravest have to be careful of what's around them," she told him, gesturing to the rock that tripped the boy.

The boy nodded slowly, but didn't speak, still looking at her reverently.

She smiled at him and stood him up on his feet. Rising from the ground, she watched as he ran away in the direction of a house before disappearing inside. Assuming Kaede had already passed on, Kagome wasn't sure where she might find the person caring for this village. She'd have to find someone and ask. Perhaps she could knock on the kids' door?

"Miko," she heard a deep voice behind her and stood very still. She hadn't brought the traditional miko clothing and gave no outward signs of being a miko herself – aside from healing the boy just then, but she hid that well enough. Maybe the village miko was behind her somewhere, yet that voice sounded so familiar to her. And so very close in proximity.

Turning around, she found herself face to face with the very being who had been frequenting her dreams as of late. He looked almost exactly the same, if not marginally older. His hankimono and hakama were unchanged – still pristine white; boots remained black and his gold and purple obi was wrapped around his waist, precisely as it was the last she'd seen him. His pauldron and cuirass were polished, just as before. Bakusaiga and Tenseiga rested at one hip, Tokijin at the other. He still gave Kagome the distinct impression of deadly grace.

The familiarity of him caused a strange feeling to stir in Kagome's chest – as if time had stood still for him while it quickly moved forward all around her. It made her vaguely apprehensive.

A gentle breeze blew past, lifting their hair, silver and black twirling around them. Recalling her dreams of Sesshomaru, Kagome couldn't stop the blush from rising to her cheeks as blue eyes met gold.

He stared at her, an elegant brow arching. She realized she had yet to say anything.

"Sesshomaru," she said, a bright smile turning her lips, "It's good to see you again. It's been a long time."

She didn't know how true those words actually were until they were spoken aloud. She was genuinely happy to see him again.

"Hnn," he hummed, glancing in the general direction of the ancient well, "This Sesshomaru was under the impression that your well had been sealed and therefore unable to pass through." Returning his gaze to Kagome, he continued, "So, miko, tell me: how is it that you have come to stand before this Sesshomaru now?"

_Straight to the point, I see_, Kagome thought wryly, slightly put-out. _Would it kill him to be a little more personable? _Her brows drew together, and she pulled a pout.

"You know, a simple 'hello' would have been okay," she huffed, "After all, we _were_ on the same team in the end."

Ten years was minuscule to someone such as Sesshomaru, who lived for millennia. Sesshomaru, himself, over half a millennium in age, still appeared youthful and in his prime. He would live for a long time, yet. A decade for a human, however, was marked with growth, illness and aging. The human standing in front of Sesshomaru now, this miko, was an optimal example.

Sesshomaru observed the miko carefully. She'd grown, certainly. Taller than she was when last they met; she was also very noticeably _woman_. The miko had aged – this much was clear to him – though she still held the beauty that youth bestows upon the young. He dared to venture that she was more agreeable to look at now than she had been before – passing thought that it was.

Inhaling discreetly, Sesshomaru took in her scent. It was similar to the fragrance he remembered, though it held an unfamiliar maturity to it that he had not expected. Where the miko had once held the pure aroma of lotus blossom, now subtle notes of cinnamon intermingled. But just beneath the layers of her scent there was something else; something Sesshomaru could not place. Something he had never scented before then.

Sesshomaru would never admit that he found her redolence more than pleasing.

He also noted that while the odor of illness usually clung to most humans as they grew older, there was a distinct lack of it in the miko. Sesshomaru found this mildly intriguing. Ah, but that was neither here, nor there. What did he care, really, for the smells of a human.

"You have yet to answer the Sesshomaru's inquiry, miko," Sesshomaru reminded, not unkind.

Kagome drew herself up, peering into Sesshomaru's perpetually stoic face. As much as she'd like to catch up and reminisce, she had a purpose for being there. Also, she was certain that Sesshomaru had no interest in reminiscing, anyway.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome suggested they find some place more private to talk. He raised an eyebrow at this but proceeded to lead her a short way along the dirt road she was currently on before turning into a tea house. The owner of the establishment bowed low to the patrons and showed them to a private room, promising to bring tea quickly.

"This wasn't here before," she noted of the tea house.

Sesshomaru lowered himself gracefully to sit at the chabudai, legs crossed at the ankles, and gestured to the seat across from him. Kagome sat, crossing her legs as Sesshomaru had. She noticed him watching her and lifted an eyebrow, daring him to comment on her sitting style. She was aware of the rules for sitting and gender – sitting cross-legged was exclusively for men in the feudal era – but things were different in her time, and she was more comfortable sitting with her legs crossed than she would have been sitting seiza style.

The corner of his lip twitched up and for a second Kagome thought for certain he was on the verge of a mirthful smirk.

_Is that amusement I see behind those golden eyes?_

To her disappointment his face remained impassive. He stared at her, silently, waiting for her explanation. She gestured for Sota to sit beside her and for the first time Sesshomaru regarded the other male in the room but said nothing of his being there.

"Right," she began, breathing deeply, "So, you clearly have questions. Ask and I will answer them."

"This Sesshomaru has already made an inquiry as to your presence here," Sesshomaru reminded, once again, "And you have still yet to provide an explanation. Are you intentionally trying this Sesshomaru's patience, miko?"

His voice was deep and low, carrying to her ears in pleasant waves. She'd forgotten how rich his voice was, even more so than it was in her dreams of him. She wondered if Inuyasha's voice had deepened in their time apart.

"Where is Inuyasha," she asked, suddenly, "He should probably be part of this conversation."

The daiyoukai growled quietly in frustration.

"Miko, you will answer this Sesshomaru's questions," he growled, a threat in his voice, "Once you have, then and only then will this Sesshomaru decide whether or not to answer yours."

"Right, sorry," Kagome said, palms up.

Another thing she'd forgotten: Sesshomaru was down-right scary when he wanted to be.

_Where to begin…_she wondered.


	10. With A Purpose

**AN:** Hey friends! So, what did we think of the two finally meeting again? I tried to keep him as aloof as possible, but he is also a very curious daiyoukai, and makes it his business to know things. After all, knowledge is power. Also, I came across another FF yesterday and noticed that their chapter titles are quite similar to mine, so I will be changing mine up from here on. I'd hate to appear as if I'm using someone else's ideas. Please review and let me know your thoughts. And as always, thank you for your continued support. :)

* * *

**With A Purpose**

Kagome took a tentative sip of her tea, trying to decide where to begin.

"Well," she started, brows scrunching, "First of all," she motioned to her brother, "This is my younger brother, Sota." She turned to Sota, "Sota, this is Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands."

Sesshomaru glanced at him briefly before focusing his heated gaze back on Kagome. She could tell he was becoming irritated with her. She wasn't being as forthcoming as he'd have liked. She decided she should probably just dive right in.

"I'm here now because I opened the well and jumped through."

He nodded once, pleased that she was finally answering his question. Although, her answer left much to be desired. He required more information.

"How are you capable of such a feat?" he asked her, face remaining apathetic.

Shrugging, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, she said, "I'm a miko."

"Your reiki was remarkably lacking in strength and control, and you were highly untrained when we last saw one another," he pointed out.

"Yeah, well, it's been ten years," she said, miffed, "I've had a lot of time to learn to control it."

"Hnn."

She waited for him to say more. When he didn't, she decided she may as well continue. She placed her hands on the table, fingers entwined.

"I used my reiki to force the well open again, and once it was open, we jumped through."

_Forced?_

Sesshomaru wondered at her strength should she be able to force something as unyielding as time to bend to her will.

"What is your purpose for returning here?"

She thought for a moment, wondering how much she should really tell him. With Sesshomaru, honesty was always the best policy. Why risk her life, after all, when he could smell a lie? She reached in her pack and pulled out the paper with the deciphered prophecy scrawled on it, passing it across the table to him.

She waited for him to peruse the entirety of it before speaking.

"You don't know all of the details about my first time here," she began, "I was forcefully pulled through the well by a demon who was after the Shikon jewel. I accidently shot it with an arrow and it shattered, and you know most of the rest from there."

She paused, taking another sip of her tea. She glanced at Sota who was sitting quietly, snacking on the foods that had been brought in and clearly trying not to gawk at Sesshomaru. She would be the first to admit that he had an immense presence that demanded attention, so she couldn't blame Sota for his consistent glances at the youkai lord.

For Sesshomaru's part, he ignored Sota entirely, focusing solely on the miko. He was used to lingering looks and had long since learned to ignore them.

"This time," Kagome continued, "Instead of being forced here, I came here with a purpose."

She nodded at the paper Sesshomaru had placed on the table in front of himself.

"I've been working closely with some people from my time – a monk and a youkai – who have been trying to decipher a scroll – a prophecy that was written more than a thousand years before my time. It took them forever, but they finally translated it."

"You believe yourself to be the miko in this…" he paused, looking down at the paper, "_prophecy_, as you call it?"

"That's up for debate," she told him honestly, "But it doesn't matter if it's me or not. What matters is that there is a man trying to kill off all the youkai and he has to be stopped."

Sesshomaru eyed her critically, with everlasting stoicism.

"This is but a fairy tale, miko," he stated in a bored tone, "There is no human – sorcerer or otherwise – powerful enough to rid the world of youkai."

"Are you willing to risk the chance that you're wrong?" Sota spoke up for the first time.

Sesshomaru and Kagome both turned their eyes to him. Having the full attention of the room momentarily shocked him and he had to refocus his thoughts quickly.

"My sister told me a long time ago that there isn't any more youkai," he said, "Not in our time at least. Maybe this is why."

"Yet she mentioned only moments ago that she was working with a _youkai_ to decipher this fairytale." Sesshomaru said, undisturbed.

"He's the only one I've come across," Kagome put in, shaking her head, "I'm not sure where all the youkai are. Maybe they're in hiding, maybe they're dead, but he is the only one I've ever seen in my time, aside from when Inuyasha would come through the well with me."

Kagome couldn't tell if Sesshomaru was buying any of what they were selling, but she knew she was going to need all the help she could get. She had to convince him of this threat, somehow.

"What if there's a possibility that this sorcerer does exist? Say he's real, and he succeeds in his plans," she lifted her chin and looked him directly in the eye, "Are you really going to let some human take down the great Lord Sesshomaru? Is that something you're comfortable risking? And what about Rin? What will happen to her if you're dead?"

Sesshomaru regarded the miko, listening carefully to her words. He did not believe there was a human capable of eliminating him, never mind the entire youkai race. However, he knew that should Rin find out about this miko's prophecy, she would demand that he investigate thoroughly. Sesshomaru supposed that it would not be an issue for him to look into the matter further. On the off-chance that there was a magic-wielding human roaming the lands, he would need to ensure that _his_ lands remained free of the disgusting creature.

Sesshomaru was nothing if not diligent in his duties. He eyed the strange parchment on the table, glancing over the last few sentences again. The words struck him, and his beast reared up, youki flaring faintly. It surprised him when the miko's reiki reacted serenely. A gentle caress against his youki. He was disturbed. His beast was thrilled. He beat it back.

"Your prophecy would see you dead," he said, his voice low and rich, "You would forfeit your life for the sake of this Sesshomaru's?"

He turned golden eyes on her, face as unreadable as ever.

_Although…_

She was certain she'd seen it. There in his eyes. It was fast, flickering behind blazing gold briefly before ceasing to exist altogether. He was unnerved by something. And she'd seen it there before he could hide it from her. She felt her eyes widen, just so, as she stared back into his golden orbs.

She swallowed thickly, collecting herself. Unable to hold the intensity of his gaze, her eyes drifted to her hands, still locked together and resting atop the table.

_Would I give my life for his, _she wondered.

But it wasn't just his life on the line. It was Inuyasha's and Shippo's. It was Ryoma's and Kirara's. There were so many youkai that Kagome had come to cherish during her time spent in the past. So many who had helped her through hard times. So many who had shown her love and tenderness. So many who had touched her heart.

And what of the humans who were close to the youkai? Such as Rin and Sesshomaru. Toga and Izayoi. Even Kikyo and Inuyasha had loved one another, once upon a time. Kagome imagined there were many more and knew how they would be affected should they lose their loved ones. So many of them had known the pain of loss already.

And just as she'd told Ryoma, she would never place the value of her life above others. Sure, she wanted to live, she was human after all. But…if her living meant the deaths of so many, she would gladly give her life. She sighed internally; she'd always been self-sacrificing. It was coming to bite her in the ass now.

Returning her gaze to Sesshomaru's, she told him the truth.

"Yes."

"Why?" he asked, rapidly, almost as if he knew what her answer was going to be.

"You are one of many, Sesshomaru," she said, "that I would be giving my life for. If I do this, and even if I die, it would mean that no one else has to. If I _don't_ do this…" she struggled to find words, "If I were to ignore this," she gestured to the paper, "_many_ would die. And sure I'd be alive, but how could I live with myself knowing that I could've stopped so much pain from occurring?"

"Explain."

How does one explain what it is to lose those you hold dear? How could she put into words the feelings of complete and utter hopelessness? The feeling that something had been ripped away from you, never to return.

Sesshomaru had known loss. He lost his father. So, why he now asks her to explain the pain of loss, Kagome wasn't sure. But if that's what it took to bring him to her side, she would surely try.

"Do you miss your father?" she asked him, quietly, blue eyes downcast.

"No," came his immediate response.

She looked up at that. How long ago was it that the great Dog General had died? Sesshomaru couldn't be so cold-hearted that even the death of his father left him unaffected. She refused to believe that. She'd seen his kindness towards Rin, he provided for her, cared for her. He allowed his retainer, Jaken, to follow him around despite how bothersome that toad seemed to be. She'd witnessed Sesshomaru's kindness. She knew he wasn't completely devoid of emotions. So, why then, did he think he could fool her into believing that he was?

Suddenly, she felt an incredible sadness overwhelm her. She felt the emotion change the features of her face and she ducked her head, hair falling around her. She felt Sota's hand give her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"I won't pretend to know what losses you've suffered from," she said in a low voice, knowing he could hear her, "Or if you've suffered at all."

She lifted her head slightly, eyes fixed on the paper before Sesshomaru.

"But I've known more than my fair share of loss, and while I won't complain about it, I _can_ attest to the pain it causes. I've known that pain, and I continue to know that pain." She shook her head and looked into his eyes, "I don't want others to suffer that pain when I can stop it from happening."

Sesshomaru merely looked at her for a moment. If he were being honest with himself, he was mildly surprised by this miko in front of him. She spoke of pain and loss, of suffering, as if she'd lived many lives, each one enduring more pain than the last. It struck Sesshomaru that the miko was wise beyond her years. He'd never known a human previously who was as selfless as the human woman sitting before him now, attempting to be strong.

"What do you think of this?" Sesshomaru asked Sota, moving his eyes to the boy.

Sota didn't hesitate.

"Sis has always been selfless," he said, echoing Sesshomaru's sentiments, "And brave." He looked away, staring at the only window the room had.

"If she died, I would be completely alone," he mumbled.

"Sota," Kagome whispered, reaching out to him, but he shook his head and looked directly at her.

"If you died, I would be devastated, and I would have no one. But I know you have a purpose here and I accepted that before I ever agreed to come with you. I knew the risks of coming here," he turned back to the daiyoukai, "But I'm hoping that, with help from the right places, it won't be necessary for her to make such a sacrifice as final as death."

Sesshomaru looked at the boy, contemplating his words. He was not one to worry over human affairs and did not believe this prophecy held much – if any – merit at all. However, when the miko's brother spoke of being alone should she die, something in her scent shifted. Something that Sesshomaru found he did not care for. He was not sure why, but he felt strongly that it was a scent that did not belong on the miko.

It was too dark for such a pure soul.

He pushed the thought away and came to a decision. He would let his brother handle this woman and her prophecy.

"You may discuss this further with Inuyasha," he said.

Kagome's head snapped up at that.

"Inuyasha is here?!"

"No," he said, "The hanyou is currently residing in the Western Fortress during my absence. He is there."

"Wait," she said, realization dawning, "Why are _you_ here?"

"Miko, this Sesshomaru answer to no one. Least of all a lowly human, such as yourself."

_Same old, Sesshomaru,_ she sighed.

* * *

**AN: **So, I have to point out that I am a hopeless romantic at heart, and always want to get to the juicy bits as quickly as possible. I realize that this simply doesn't fit personalities where Kagome and especially Sesshomaru are involved. I'm seriously putting restrictions on myself as I write this story, so that I'm not straying too far from who they are. That being said, I am a fan of reading this pairing, and so I know what many fans want to read. So, I've thrown in a bit of fanfare throughout the upcoming chapters. I hope that I'm not overdoing it! Please let me know what you think so that I may either continue as I am, or tone it down at bit. Thanks for reading!


	11. Making Friends

**AN: **Hey friends! Posting another chapter because I'm still ahead by several. I'm actually up to chapter nineteen right now, but I proofread the crap out of each chapter before posting just to make sure there isn't anything weird about it and that it fits well with the characters. I will admit, while I have a rough outline of how I want to story to go - which I've edited many times - when I write a chapter, I let the characters decide what they are going to say. In this way, the character are really writing their own story; I'm just helping it along. Please let me know what you think so far. Thanks for reading :)

* * *

**Making Friends**

After informing her that Inuyasha was staying in the Western Fortress, _Sesshomaru's home_, she had to stop herself from falling over where she'd been sitting. She couldn't believe that their relationship had been repaired enough – in just ten years, no less – that he would allow Inuyasha to live with him. And not only that but _lead_ in his absence.

She had so many questions.

But most important was getting to Inuyasha to begin with. She had no idea how to get to the Western Fortress. Sesshomaru seemed to know this and offered to escort the siblings there.

Upon leaving the teahouse, Sesshomaru lead Kagome deeper into the village. Where to, she wasn't completely sure yet. They walked quietly for a moment, but it wasn't long before the silence got the better of Kagome. She looked up at the daiyoukai, wondering what he was thinking about.

So, she decided to ask.

"What's on your mind?"

"You presume to think you are entitled to such information?"

"Not at all," she reasoned, "Just thought that since we will be travelling together, we should open a dialogue," she shrugged, "Communicate with each other."

When he didn't say anything, she decided to fill the silence once more. Perhaps with a little more tact.

"You never did tell me why you're here in Kaede's Village."

Her looked at her then, brow raised. She would swear he was thinking: _did we not have this conversation once before?_

"Yeah, yeah, lowly human and stuff," she said, waving it off. She stopped in her tracks and touched his arm lightly – just with the tips of her fingers.

Tipping her head back slightly to look up at him, she said, "Let me try again."

Her voice was quiet, respectful, "Lord Sesshomaru, I know things are different in this time. I know you don't have a high regard for most humans. I understand that. But I'm hoping that, at least for the sake of having a pleasant journey, we can put our differences aside and be civil towards one another. I'd like to be a friend to you, if you'd let me."

"You flatter yourself, miko."

Kagome laughed outright at this. Maybe he was right. Maybe she was overstepping too many boundaries. He was nobility after all. Even so, she couldn't help but want to pursue it. He must have such a lonely life. Then again, what did she really know of his life? She couldn't help but want to find out.

"Humor a dying woman?" she tried again.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, brow raised.

When he continued to remain silent, she sighed. He wouldn't talk to her, and she had no clue where they were going.

"This village is under my protection as long as Rin resides here," he offered.

_Extending an olive branch?_

And there you have it – the proof of his kindness, once again.

"I didn't realize Rin was here. It'd be wonderful to see her again," she said, a gentle smile on her face.

He stopped and offered an elegant flick of fingers to the structure in front of them. It was slightly larger than the other houses surrounding it, and she realized with shock that she knew this place. Well, sort of. The main structure was clearly Kaede's old hut, but several additions had been added to it at some point over the last ten years.

A porch had been slapped onto the front and a few additional rooms had increased the size of the house overall. The thatched roof had been replaced with wood. Kagome wondered how the smoke from a cooking fire was released from inside.

"What's this?" Kagome asked, although she could guess.

"Rin," was all he said.

No sooner had the words left his mouth than a young woman stepped out onto the porch. She was shorter than Kagome by several inches, and thin. Long black hair was swept up into a sloppier version of an _Icho mage_ style. Wide eyes glanced from Kagome to Sesshomaru and back again.

"Are you-," Rin started, head tipping to the side.

"Rin," Sesshomaru cut in, "I will be leaving soon."

Three things happened after Sesshomaru opened his mouth, each sending different levels of shock waves straight through Kagome.

First, while it wasn't that surprising that the woman standing in front of Kagome now was, indeed, Rin, it still shocked her to see a Rin that was grown. She had to be around eighteen by now. Was she living on her own? Was she married? Kagome desperately wanted to chat with Rin. She couldn't help her desire to snoop.

The second thing that shocked Kagome was Sesshomaru's informal use of speech with Rin. He'd dropped the 'third person' thing that royalty tended to use. Kagome wondered what exactly their relationship was. Was it still platonic? Still father-daughter in nature? Surely if the two were intimately involved, Rin wouldn't be living here? Then again, it wouldn't be the first time a man took a mistress. Kagome _definitely _wanted to talk to Rin now. While she wasn't one for gossiping, she thoroughly enjoyed hearing all the juicy details that came with gossip.

The last thing that shocked Kagome, and boy did it shock her, was when the full-grown Rin dove, from the porch, right into Sesshomaru's arms. He caught her easily, gave her a _very_ quick squeeze and set her, swiftly, back down on her feet.

Kagome was gobsmacked.

"Are you really leaving already?" Kagome heard Rin ask.

"Hnn," he hummed, "I have important business to attend to at the Western Fortress."

"Is it not Inuyasha's job to handle matters while you are away?" she asked, pouting.

"It is," he said, "However, this is regarding something that I must see to personally."

Kagome observed their interaction quietly. She was in no hurry to be acknowledged, if only for the simple fact that she was seeing first-hand the gentleness Sesshomaru was capable of. It was so different from her previous interactions with him. She glanced at Rin, marveling over how this girl had been able to wrap this daiyoukai, Lord of the Western Lands, tightly around her finger.

She sighed lightly, suddenly consumed with renewed determination. This right here, the affection that she was witnessing at that very moment – _that_ was the reason she knew she had to conquer this new threat. The fact that the cold-hearted and unyielding Lord of the West could be genuinely loved by a human – and hold obvious affections in return – gave Kagome hope for stronger relationships between human and youkai in the future. That alone was worth fighting for.

Sota chose that moment to appear, carrying the supplies he'd been tasked to gather for the journey west. The siblings had many of the things they already needed, but they would need extra food to get them across the country to the Western Fortress. Kagome quickly ascertained the supplies, ensuring the amount and quality would be enough to get by until the next village.

Rin looked over at the siblings, eyes on Kagome once more.

"I remember you," she said, a smile on her face.

Kagome smiled in return, "Hello, Rin. It's been a long time. You've grown."

Rin hummed – a sound that was suspiciously like Sesshomaru's – and looked down at herself, as if to gauge the amount of her own growth.

"I am no longer a child," she agreed.

"It's so good to see you again," Kagome told her, then turned to her brother, "This is Sota, my brother. You two are about the same age."

Kagome noticed the blush on Sota's cheeks and had to do a double-take. The world was full of surprises today. If it wasn't the blush, it was the small smile that upturned his lips. Since the tragedy the year before, Kagome hadn't seen Sota smile very often. Once again, she was filled with hope. She felt a stinging in her nose and had to blink several times to keep her eyes from tearing up.

No way was she going to cry in front of Sesshomaru. It was very likely he found her burdensome enough already. She wouldn't give him any more reasons to think her weak.

Pulling her attention from her brother, she focused on Rin again to find that the girl was staring openly at Sota, wide-eyed with a blush of her own. Kagome looked at the three in turn, eyes landing on Sesshomaru last, and he looked none too pleased.

Was he jealous?

Sesshomaru looked at the miko, raising a brow. He may have yet to take a mate, but he would know affection when he saw it. And the miko's sibling appeared to have quite the affection for Rin. He noted with displeasure that Rin appeared to reciprocate the feelings. Rin was at an age where she could marry. Sesshomaru would never hold her back from such a thing. However, he was unsure of whether the miko's brother was the best option for Rin. Also, the two had just barely been introduced. They could hardly have such feelings for each other, and not having exchanged a single word.

"Miko," Sesshomaru said, startling both of the younger parties in the group, "A word."

Kagome cleared her throat and hurried to follow after Sesshomaru, who had walked briskly towards the rear of the home.

"Sota, stay here with Rin," Kagome called over her shoulder, "I'll be right back."

In her haste to catch up with Sesshomaru, she rounded a corner and didn't have time to stop before slamming right into him. Instinctively, she reached out and pressed her hands to his midsection to steady herself. For a moment, all she took notice of was the warmth coming from his body. When she inhaled her next breath, she was astonished to find that he smelled exactly as he had in her dream of him some weeks ago. Sandalwood. Pine and mint.

She looked up at him, blushing when lapis met gold. He had his head turned to the side, glaring at her from the corner of his narrowed eye. What she could see of his face remained stoic, but his elegant brow ticked slightly when their eyes met.

"Miko," he said, coldly, "Remove yourself from this Sesshomaru's person."

Kagome's eyes widened as she fully took in their situation. Her breasts were flush against his back, both of her hands fully open and grasping his hips. She jumped back as if he'd burned her.

"I'm so sorry!" she said, palms out in front of her.

"Hnn."

He turned away from her once again and continued along the path and around to the back of the structure Rin called home. Kagome released a shaky breath and flipped her hands over, studying her palms. She could still feel his warmth there and a small part of her was sad to notice it quickly subsiding. She huffed and continued to follow him, though more slowly this time.

She found him leaning against the back wall of the house, arms crossed and both hands hidden in his sleeves. Kagome was struck by how much like Inuyasha he appeared in that moment. He didn't look at her as she approached. Stopping in front of him, she waited for him to speak.

Finally, he glanced down at her, holding her gaze. Kagome imaged that he'd intended to look threatening, but all she could think of was the way her breasts were pressed snugly against his solid back only moments ago. His stare seemed a lot less scary to Kagome at the moment. She made a conscious effort not to blush again, failing miserably, and refused to look away now that she had his attention. She was, after all, trying to build something of a friendship with this man.

"Miko," he said, maintaining eye contact, "You will inform your sibling that Rin is under my protection, therefore should any discomfort befall her as a result of his meddling, he shall pay with his life."

Kagome tried to make light of his comment but knew better than to take a threat from Sesshomaru as anything other than what it was.

_Well,_ she thought, _so much for friendship._


	12. Leave You Behind

**AN: **Hey friends! Here's another chapter for you! I wasn't sure if I wanted these events to play out quite yet or not, but I decided it felt right to do it this way. And it ends up working better for later chapters anyway. I hope nothing seems too abrupt to anyone. I tried to write it as naturally as possible. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review. Thanks for reading! Love you guys :)

* * *

**Leave You Behind**

Kagome and Sesshomaru returned to the others to find an addition to the group. Kagome recognized the little boy she'd healed earlier. She smiled and watched as the boy talked animatedly to Rin. The boy glanced up at their approach and his eyes lit, a wide smile spreading across his cherubic face.

"That is her!" he exclaimed, excited, "She is the one who fixed my scrapes!"

Only, because he was a toddler, it did not come out as clearly as that. Kagome suppressed a giggle at how absurdly cute childhood could be.

His tiny finger was pointed at Kagome and she stopped abruptly, looking around for any eavesdroppers. She realized, belatedly, that reiki-users were not uncommon in this era, and while she may not be wearing the clothing that would mark her as a miko, that didn't mean she didn't have the abilities of one.

She wouldn't have to hide the use of her reiki while she was here. Kagome was suddenly very relieved. She relaxed and walked up to the boy, kneeling to be at eye-level with him.

"Hello, again," she said, an easy smile on her face.

"Hi," he said, suddenly shy.

"I'm Kagome," she held her hand out to shake his and he stared at it, confused.

She laughed and let her hand drop, asking, "What's your name?"

"This is Shinobu," Rin said, speaking for the timid child.

Kagome extended her hand once again in the boys direction, "May I?" she asked.

Shinobu put his hand in hers, knuckles down, and she examined it, gently swiping her thumb across the soft skin of his small palm. There was no evidence he'd ever had a wound. Kagome could say without a doubt that one thing she would always be grateful for was her ability to heal people.

She glanced at Sota. His ashes would be contained within an urn resting beside their parents if it wasn't for her healing abilities. She took a moment to send a silent prayer of gratitude to whomever would accept it, before releasing the boys hand.

"Thank you for helping me when I fell down," Shinobu offered.

Kagome rewarded him with a big smile, "I'm a nurse, that's what I do."

She missed it when Sesshomaru's brows drew together and his eyes quickly and briefly landed on her breasts before darting away to peer into the distance.

It was Rin who gave voice to Sesshomaru's thoughts, outright staring at Kagome's chest.

"You are a wet nurse?" She seemed exceedingly confused by this.

Kagome blushed ten shades of red, as an image of hungry, suckling babies latched to her breasts came to mind. Sota broke out into a fit of laughter at her expense.

_Thanks, Sota_, she thought, _you little brat._

"No!" Kagome shouted, a lot louder than she'd intended to in her embarrassment.

She glared at Sota, "I'm not a _wet_ nurse," she tried to explain, "I'm a medical nurse. I help heal people when they are sick or injured. I make sure they get better."

Rin seemed to accept this easily, straightening up proudly as she said, "Then I must be a nurse, too! I tend to the villagers when they are ill or if they have been injured."

Rin was clearly very proud of herself and Kagome was glad that the people of the village had someone to tend to them in times of illness. She assumed it was likely Kaede who had supplied Rin with the knowledge. She felt a small twinge in her chest at the thought of the old woman.

"Kaede was a good teacher," Kagome said, "I'm sure you are an exceptional nurse."

Rin beamed, "Thank you," she glanced down at Shinobu, "Run along home, now, Shinobu, before your mother becomes worried for you."

"He isn't yours?" Kagome asked Rin, nodding at Shinobu as he ran toward the village and out of sight.

Rin giggled, waving her hands dramatically in front of her, "No, no," she glanced quickly at Sota, "I am unmarried."

Both Kagome and Sesshomaru caught the look Rin gave Sota. Kagome smiled indulgently. Sesshomaru appeared unfazed. She knew the truth, though. One look at his eyes and she could tell he was contemplating something.

"Hey, Sota -," Kagome began.

"You," Sesshomaru stated firmly, looking at Sota.

Sota seemed surprised and unsure but focused on Sesshomaru all the same. Kagome watched, wondering where this was heading.

"You will remain here with Rin while I escort the miko to the hanyou." He turned to Rin, "Do you have any objections to this arrangement?"

Rin started to shake her head but stopped when Kagome voiced her own objections.

"No, Sota comes with me." Kagome stated, just as firmly as Sesshomaru.

His eyes moved to her and penetrated her with gold, "He will only slow us down. He stays."

Kagome opened her mouth to continue her argument when Sota spoke, effectively road-blocking her.

"It's okay. I'll stay here."

Kagome rounded on him, faster than a whip, "Sota, you don't know anything about this place! How could you possibly agree to stay here?"

"Sis, I'm not a kid anymore," he said, gently, "You've been taking care of me for so long…it's time I took care of myself," he smirked at her, "Besides, it's not like I'm completely defenseless. I've been practicing martial arts longer than you have. I'll be okay. Go. I'll be here when you get back."

She averted her eyes, unable to look at him. _What if I don't make it back?_

Then again, would it really be safe to take him with her? Where she was going was dangerous. She knew the risks of bringing him along, but her choices were limited to begin with. It was either leave him in a place her knew, all alone, or bring him to a place he didn't know in hopes that he could eventually grow to love it as she had. She had envisioned them all – Kagome, Sota, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango, Shippo and Kirara – together like they once were. A group of friends who became family to fill the void of the family she'd lost. She knew it was a selfish notion.

But, Sesshomaru had just presented her with a third option. Sota could remain here, safe, and with Rin. He wouldn't be alone, and she would know he was safe in a place no one would dare to attack, as it held Lord Sesshomaru's precious cargo. She conceded.

"Sota…" she sighed, "Okay, you can stay here," she walked up to him, placing a hand firmly on each of his sturdy shoulders, "But, I need you to listen to me carefully. While I'm gone, you need to seriously consider what you'll do should I…" she faltered, "Should I not make it back."

She looked him square in the eyes, the seriousness of the situation settling heavily between them.

"I might not be coming back. You _must_ understand that. Right now."

He looked at her, the steady determination she felt within herself was reflected in his eyes. She felt marginally better knowing that he understood the weight of the burden he allowed her to share with him.

"You keep saying that," he noted, "and while I understand the risks, I refuse to believe that this will be your end." He shook his head, grimacing, "Fate has been cruel to you, sister. You've dealt with so much and you've overcome all of it," he smiled at her then, a sad smile, "You're the strongest person I know. If anyone can beat this, it's you."

They were touching words and Kagome would take them to heart, but she worried that he'd be let down in the end. She plucked his hands and squeezed them tightly.

"Promise me," she whispered, "You'll take care of yourself."

"I will."

"And keep Rin safe."

His cheeks turned pink and he glanced at Rin, "Of course."

Kagome threw her arms around her brother, hugging him fiercely, "I'll miss you."

"You'll be too busy to miss me."

"Not a chance."

"Miko," she heard Sesshomaru's deep voice and released her brother, "We must leave soon if we hope to gain any ground before the sun sets."

Kagome and Sota quickly shuffled through their belongings, dividing up what each sibling might fare better with. She left a good portion of the food with Sota, as well as some medical supplies and money. He had weapons of his own and was fully capable with the handling of them. Kagome felt better knowing he'd be safe here.

Before leaving she hugged him again and gave him some parting advice, "Things are different here, Sota. You'll be alone in a house with an unmarried woman. The villagers here are likely used to all the weird by now, but…well…" there was no way to say it delicately, so she just came out with it, "Keep your hands to yourself unless you plan on marrying her. Don't do anything that would bring her shame."

It was Sota's turn to blush fire-rat robe red, and Kagome couldn't help the tiny smirk.

"I came with you here to protect you," he admitted, "But here I am, letting you go on your own, once again."

Kagome was shaking her head before he could finish his sentence, "It's better that you stay here. I won't have to worry about you."

He opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off, "I know you can protect yourself, but I'm your big sister – I will always worry about you."

She smiled, genuinely, "Love you, brother," she told him, ruffling his hair, even though he was taller than her.

He hugged her tightly, one arm around her shoulders, "This isn't goodbye."

Kagome sure hoped he was right. She turned to the daiyoukai, adjusting the weight of her backpack.

"I'm ready."

* * *

**Mo:** Thank you for the advice! I briefly considered adding a little snarky comment from Kagome in defense of her brother, but decided that particular conversation will come in a later chapter. Kagome is confident in her strength and would never let Sesshomaru hurt her brother, whether or not she deigned to say so - which she does, in an upcoming chapter :) Thanks for taking the time to review. It was a good point.

**Angeleyes20876: **I realize you reviewed a few chapters back, but I wanted to reach out and let you know since you were curious: both era's coincide each other, so ten years for Kagome has been the same ten years for those in the sengoku era. As for whether or not anyone is missing: that has yet to be seen. I wonder that myself ;) Guess we will see what the characters decide on that one. Thanks so much for your review!


	13. A Taste of Your Warmth

**AN: **Hey friends :) Thanks for continuing to read my story. And thank you for your kind reviews! It's Friday, so as promised: here is another chapter. As always, thank you for your support. Let me know what you think. ^_^

* * *

**A Taste of Your Warmth**

The trek to the west was even more monotonous than Kagome had originally feared it'd be. At least before she would've had Sota to keep her company, but since he stayed back in Kaede's village with Rin, Kagome's company was down to one: Sesshomaru. And Kagome had to be honest, keeping company with Sesshomaru was mind-numbing. He was about as interesting as watching a turtle cross the road. Which is to say, not that interesting at all.

Kagome was grumbling as she walked, and Sesshomaru watched her from the corner of his eye. He knew she wanted conversation, but he saw no reason to waste energy on small talk. He also found her antics quite entertaining and was perfectly content to simply watch. He lifted a brow when she moodily kicked at a small rock. It flew an unimpressive distance and she kicked it again.

"Stupid rock," he heard her mumble.

He decided to throw her a bone, if only to see how she would react.

"A rock cannot be stupid," he began, tone light, "As it is not a sentient being."

"Oh, _now_ you wanna talk?" she grouched, blowing hair out of her face and readjusting the black monstrosity on her back. She'd tried to engage him in conversation several times over the last couple of hours, to no avail. It completely and utterly frustrated her, and although she tried not to be bothered by his lack of conversational skills, she was failing miserably.

Sesshomaru looked at her but remained quiet. He suppressed a smirk when her eyes widened in disbelief and she scoffed at him.

It was late spring and the air was warm during the day. The two had been walking for a few hours now and the sun was beginning its descent west. The miko would require rest soon. He glanced at her again, seeing her in profile. He watched, fascinated, as the color of her face changed from fair to rose. He wondered, momentarily, what she was thinking of.

Ah, but the thoughts of humans were beneath him. Humans were feeble-minded and far lacking in the integrity Sesshomaru demanded.

"Sesshomaru?"

He lifted a brow. The complete lack of veneration she afforded him was proof enough that she did not have the necessary makings that would earn his respect or acknowledgment. He thought that, yet he continued to acknowledge her.

_Why?_ He wondered of himself.

Unaware of his thoughts, Kagome continued, "Why did you suggest that my brother stay with Rin," she asked in a low voice.

Another attempt at making conversation. He didn't respond.

"Aren't you worried something might happen between them? You did threaten his life, after all."

No response. She refrained from rolling her eyes, but it was really, _really_ hard. Something had to give. She couldn't spend the whole trip to his fortress in silence. She'd lose her mind. She came to a spur-of-the-moment decision, and before she could change her mind, she stepped out in front of Sesshomaru, and palm to chest, stopped him moving further.

Sesshomaru was at war with himself. He was stuck somewhere between being angry that this inferior human being would dare to touch him – _again_ – and allowing his intrigue to dismiss her actions in light of finding out what would happen next. Sesshomaru was naturally inquisitive and had been his entire life. This miko was particularly peculiar and it stoked his curious desires.

He decided he would refrain from removing her offending limb from her body. This time. He looked at her, then glanced down at her hand still pressed against his chest, fingers splayed. It struck him how small her hands were. Looking at her again, he ignored the warmth radiating from her palm.

Raising a brow, he waited for her to say something.

"Look," she began, "Would it kill you to talk to me? We can talk about anything you want, but you _have_ to talk to me. We can't just be silent the whole way there."

"You would dare to order this Sesshomaru?" he demanded, although his voice remained neutral.

Kagome bit her lip, drawing it into her mouth and Sesshomaru found his gaze drawn to the movement.

"If necessary, yes," She proclaimed, worrying her lip again.

"I have killed for far less an offense," He stated bluntly.

She looked up at him, lips parting. Triumph was not the look he expected to see on her face. He replayed their conversation and realized he had spoken to her informally. Is this what had her feeling so triumphant? It mattered not; Sesshomaru did as he pleased.

"I know," she said, but her actions contradicted her words as she pressed her hand more firmly to his chest, right above his heart, "I've seen your wrath, but I've also seen your kindness. Many times," she smiled at him, shrugging, "Can't we just get along? You never know, you might find our conversations interesting."

Sesshomaru considered the miko and her words, keeping his narrowed eyes fixed on hers. It was a tactic he used to unnerve those around him, but it had never seemed to work where the miko was concerned. Even when she was following Inuyasha around, she had always carried herself bravely. She was weak, but she was also brave. And bravery was an admirable trait. One that many humans did not possess.

Sesshomaru had to admit to himself that the miko might be right. He already found her eccentricities beguiling. Perhaps he would discover more amusement if he did, indeed, engage her in conversation.

He lifted his hand slowly, wrapping long fingers gently around the wrist at his chest. Kagome tried to suppress a shiver at the contact and forced herself to remain still. She furrowed her brows.

"Your hand is warm," she blurted.

"As is yours. We are both warm-blooded, are we not?"

"I mean, yeah, but I wasn't expecting –," she cut herself off, realizing how her words might sound.

Sesshomaru easily caught on, however.

"A cold-hearted demon could not possibly have any warmth to him, right?" he finished for her.

"That's not what I -,"

"Think nothing of it," he interrupted, parting her hand from his chest and removing his hand from her wrist. He stepped around her and continued on.

"Sorry," she said, taking long strides to catch up to him, "I shouldn't have said that. I know you aren't cold-hearted."

"It matters not."

"Actually, I don't know why I was so surprised. When I bumped into you earlier, at Rin's, I noticed you were warm then, too."

_Shut up, Kagome!_

She wanted to smack herself. Why was she saying such embarrassing things? Honestly, he made her a bit nervous. Is that why she couldn't shut up? Truth be told, she had every reason to be nervous. He was an incredibly powerful daiyoukai and a formidable opponent should he choose to be. The fact that he tolerated her was a step in the right direction. Being around him should be like walking on egg shells, but for Kagome, she just ended up with little bits of nervous excitement.

It annoyed her. And distracted her from her reason for being here. Which she supposed, for the time being, wasn't such a bad thing.

"Anyway," she said, waving a hand in front of her, "I shouldn't have said something so thoughtless. I apologize."

"It is unnecessary, miko."

"Kagome."

He turned his head, just slightly, in her direction, eyes falling on hers. She watched his eyebrow raise as if to say: _you expect this Sesshomaru to address you as if we are equals?_

She imagined him laughing pompously at that, hand to his chest. It was a disturbing image that she hoped to never see. Not that it was likely she'd ever see Sesshomaru laugh to begin with. She wasn't even sure he knew how to laugh.

She instantly berated herself at the thought. Here she was hoping he'd give her a chance, and she wasn't giving him one, holding him to the actions of his past. That's not to say that his present actions were filled with warmth, but at least he wasn't trying to kill her. He'd listened to her dilemma and offered to take her to Inuyasha. He might even be willing to help her with the prophecy. He deserved a fair chance.

She decided then that she would forget about the bad things he'd done in the past and hoped to see more of his good qualities in the days to come.

"Just another option, in case you get tired of calling me 'miko'," she told him, a tender smile on her face.

* * *

**jhoan: **As I mentioned in a previous note, I know that readers enjoy fan fare (I myself love the fan fare when reading ff), and I plan to throw in plenty of it throughout pretty much every chapter until the story is completed. It won't be too crazy at first, as I'm trying to keep in character, but it will definitely be there. Let me know if I've gone overboard! Thanks for your review! :)


	14. The Blending of Blue and Gold

**AN: **Hey friends! Here's another chapter for you. Fan-fare anyone? ;) Thanks for reading! And thank you all so much for your reviews! They are as amazing as you. ^_^

* * *

**The Blending of Blue and Gold**

"We shall stop here for the night," Sesshomaru said, looking around the small clearing he'd lead them to.

"There's still a good hour of daylight left," Kagome reasoned, "We can keep going."

"There is no need," he said, "We will stop here. Rest."

She sighed, letting her heavy backpack drop to the ground. She removed the elastic from her hair and used her fingers to brush through the long strands before pulling it all back up onto the top of her head. Once her hair was secured, she looked around for a place to set up her sleeping bag. She decided against cooking tonight, opting, instead, to eat the pre-packed meals she brought along.

"Is there water nearby?"

Kagome pulled out her bedding, but glanced at Sesshomaru, awaiting his answer. She watched his subtle sniff of the air.

"A short walk that way should bring you to a stream," he said, gesturing to a location behind her.

"Thanks," she said, excitement building inside her. She felt gross after kicking up dirt for so long. It had been a hot day, and she was damp with sweat. She quickly removed her bathing supplies and night clothes from her bag and rushed in the direction of water.

It wasn't far from where they'd made camp, but far enough for privacy. Kagome stripped down to nothing and waded into the slow-moving stream. The water was cold, but it felt delightful against her flushed skin. She made quick work of scrubbing herself clean – before she became hypothermic – and then got out of the water, quickly drying off and re-dressing.

She gathered fire wood along the way back to camp and had enough to get a fire going before nightfall, but she'd have to gather more so that the fire would stay lit through the night. Stepping back into the clearing, her eyes found Sesshomaru immediately. He was as far from her belongings as possible, on the opposite side of the small clearing, sitting with his back against a boulder.

He sat with a leg bent, arm resting atop his knee and his chin was lifted slightly as he watched the sky shift to twilight. Blues and golds clashed and blended above them, and Kagome found herself unable to breathe at the unadulterated majesty of it.

"It's beautiful," she breathed, turning to look at him, wide-eyed.

"Hnn."

Blue eyes met gold, and for a moment she thought his eyes were reflecting the sky.

_Beautiful_, the thought flowed, spontaneously, through her mind. She took an unconscious step towards him, trying to get a better look. His face remained impassive, betraying nothing of his own thoughts. Slowly, she released the bundle in her arms and walked over to him.

Sesshomaru's eyes followed her the whole way, suspicious of her motives. He watched as she sunk to her knees in front of him, leaning forward slightly.

"I never noticed," she said, shaking her head.

His brow lifted in silent question. Such an odd female.

"Your eyes," she said quietly, almost reverently, "Your eyes are really…"

She looked back to the sky again, blue and gold embracing in their final moments before the sun would drop below the horizon. A spectacular sight, foretelling in its design.

"Beautiful," she finished, turning to him once more.

He stared at her, unmoving. Sesshomaru's eyes reflected his lineage. He hailed from the House of Inu – a direct descendant. His eye color had always been regarded as a symbol of strength; had always meant only one thing: he was bred from power. Never before had anyone dared to say otherwise. Never before had anyone considered they could mean something more.

This miko continued to surprise him. He was not sure whether she was without common sense or truly did not fear him. To come before him and say something so blatant and unabashed, so subserviently on her knees. His eyes trailed down her body, examining her clothing. Her arms and shoulders were bare, and the fair skin at the top of her breasts could be seen. Long legs were barely covered in a material not unlike his own silk. He recalled the green and white thing she used to traipse about in. Even that covered more than what she wore now.

Never in Sesshomaru's long existence had he entertained the notion of laying with a human. The miko, in a state of undress, body perfectly outlined against the thin fabric lining her skin, kneeled before him and stared, in awe of him. Sesshomaru reigned over his self-control, but he was still a man. More than that, he was a beast. And his beast found this human woman enticing.

Sesshomaru heard a quiet sigh and watched as the miko sat back on her heels before standing up.

"Sorry," she offered, rose coloring her cheeks, "I don't know what came over me."

Pointing to the bundle of sticks she'd dropped earlier, she said, "I'm going to start a fire. Would you like to come closer?"

He said nothing and she shrugged, "Okay, but if you change your mind, don't hesitate to come over."

He watched her walk away, equal parts excruciatingly grateful and hopelessly irritated. He was angry at himself for even contemplating intimacy with the miko. A human woman. Sesshomaru was disgusted. With the miko. With himself. Even now he watched her every movement. Golden eyes leveled on her as she bent over to grab the abandoned fire wood, moving the bundle to a more suitable location. His eyes lingered on the arch of her back, lazily drifting down to her backside.

He watched her as she piled large rocks into a vaguely circular shape and laid the sticks into a pattern that would promote airflow. She grabbed something from her bag that was foreign to Sesshomaru and with a quick flick of her thumb a flame materialized from the item in her hand. She used it to start a proper campfire.

Kagome could feel his eyes on her. It made her uneasy and she found herself aimlessly fumbling through her backpack in an attempt to rid herself of her anxiety. He would look away from time to time, but his eyes would always drift back to her and linger there.

With the intent of finding something to eat, she delved into her bag, only to quickly realize that she couldn't focus enough to pick something. She'd already cycled through all the food – twice – and each time she reached the end of the supply, she registered that her mind had been too intent on Sesshomaru to really even see any of the items in front of her.

Sighing, Kagome sat fully on her bedding – now closer to the crackling fire – and pulled her bag between her legs.

"Sesshomaru," she called, looking over at him – only to find his eyes already on her. She furrowed her brows, unsure of his thoughts, but continued, attempting to remain unruffled.

"Are you hungry?" she signaled to her pack, "I have plenty of food and I got extra back in the village, anyway, so there's plenty here."

Sesshomaru scrutinized her. The provocative posture in which she seated herself – back straight, knees bent, legs parted. His beast demanded that he go to her, but the more reasonable – more logical – side of him knew better. That aside, he was, in fact, _not_ hungry. And when he was, he could hunt for his own food.

"It's mostly food from my time," he heard her saying, "Some of it I cooked, but most of it was bought from the store for preservative reasons. You might like it. Would you like to try anything?"

This piqued his interest. He had often heard Inuyasha reminiscing about the miko's foods from the future. In particular, he would frequently complain about a severe shortage of something he called _ramen_. Given Sesshomaru's status, he had had the opportunity to taste all the best cuisines this land had to offer. Food from the future, however, had always been markedly out of his reach.

Until now.

"Miko," he said, fluidly rising to his full height, "This Sesshomaru would try some of the food from your time."

"Really?!" she verbalized her excitement in a way that nearly gave him pause.

Was it the best idea to move nearer to her? She remained, after all, nearly au naturel, and for whatever reason his beast regarded her as worthy enough for carnal relations – even if he, himself, did not.

She began pulling things, quickly, from her backpack, laying them out beside her. Looking up as he advanced on her, she patted the spot to her left – an invitation.

"You can pick whatever you'd like," she started, eager to share with him, to broaden his horizons, "Or, if you'd like me to, I can explain what everything is first."

She pulled out a kettle to boil water for tea. He watched her practiced movements and steady hands. Pausing in her ministrations to peer up at him – he had remained standing – her brows went up.

"Surely you don't plan to stand the whole time?" she questioned.

"This Sesshomaru does as he pleases."

"Well…" she said, slowly, "Wouldn't it be more pleasing to sit down while you eat?"

_Yes_, he thought, immediately. Yet, still he hesitated. Sesshomaru never hesitated, as he never had reason to. He was matched by none in both his critical and tactical thinking skills. He had always been self-assured in the knowledge that he could not be bested. Yet, in as little as a day's time, this miko – this _human_ – had unsettled him.

Kagome sensed that Sesshomaru was deep in thought, and she wondered if it had anything to do with her.

"Thank you," she said, suddenly, surprising the youkai once again – though he didn't show it.

"For?"

"For agreeing to help me. For taking me to Inuyasha. For trusting me to enter your home," she shrugged, "I realized I hadn't thanked you," she reached up, boldly, to grab his hand, giving a gentle tug, "Please, sit down, so I can thank you properly," she smiled – a mischievous look, "I promise not to bite."

Against his better judgement, Sesshomaru sat gracefully beside the miko. He told himself it did not matter; he would allow her to express her gratitude. More importantly, he did as he pleased. And currently, it pleased him to sit beside her and share a meal.

Being this close to her, he was surrounded by her scent. It was heady. He had been confused by it since she first appeared in this era. The lotus blossom he recognized easily enough – fresh and pure, much like the miko, herself – as well as the mature nature of cinnamon, though subdued as it was.

It was the third scent he picked up on that had him questioning. Seeming to both underlie and overpower the others, Sesshomaru struggled to define it. It was sharp and precise, yet delicate as befitting a woman. It intermingled with her other scents so naturally that it seemed to belong, yet it was so unmistakably _different_. Almost…inhuman.

If power had a scent, he imagined this would be it.

Sesshomaru found the aroma exquisite. He'd never smelled anything else like it before, and it captivated him. Subtlety aside, he leaned closer to her, inhaling deeply. Kagome went ramrod straight, stilling her actions, almost afraid to move. He had never been so forward with her before and she couldn't help it when her heart began a hurried beat beneath her breastbone.

_What are you?_ Sesshomaru wondered, idly.

He had asked her those very words once before – when she had pulled Tetsusaiga from his father's tomb when he and his hanyou half-brother had failed to do so.

He was amused by her reaction to his nearness. He inhaled again, tenuously this time, attempting to filter through the scents of her emotions. While there were several, rolling from her in waves, fear was not one of them. He took note of the color infusing her cheeks and lifted a clawed hand to her chin to turn her fully in his direction.

She did not resist, and he found it satisfying to see her so compliant. Gold collided with blue once more as the firelight reflected in her eyes. Long black hair flowed loosely down her back, still damp from her bath. Her legs were bare up to her thighs and her skin seemed to glow alluringly. The soft silk of her strange clothing rose and fell with her rapid breaths. Sesshomaru could hear the wild beating of her heart. She was bewitching with her intoxicating scent and her wicked body.

He leaned in further, feeling a shift in his eyes as slivers of red presented themselves. Something akin to a growl rumbled very low within his chest and Kagome shivered.

_What the hell is happening?_ Both wondered, eyes locked on each other and food all but forgotten.


	15. Part One: The Lovers

**AN: **Hey friends! This is part one of a four part 'special'. These 'special' chapters **are** related to the main story, as you may recognize some of the references upon reading this chapter. These chapters will be placed throughout the story where they are most fitting and likely will not be very long as they are mostly background information. They will not be consecutive, so you will hop right back into our favorite pair right after this chapter :)

Thanks for reading and reviewing. I love you guys!

* * *

**Part One: The Lovers**

She loved him. Above all else, she loved him.

He was a warrior, a defender. The healer that saved lives. He brought riches and good fortune to all who asked it of him. He was magnificent.

She loved him, yet he could never be hers.

Her heart broke on the day his betrothal was announced. She felt herself begin to wither as she watched them together. Centuries passed as he and his intended grew nearer, time pulling them ever closer to the day they would be united as one.

She wilted into nothing the day of their joining, her heart died, and her soul wasted away.

She isolated herself for twenty thousand years, unable to bear witness to the two any longer. The prevailer of serpents, a shell of what she once was.

* * *

He loved her. For her, he would have amassed all of the stars in the vast universe and laid them at her feet. Oh, how he loved her.

She was luck and love. She held a wisdom few could surpass. When she spoke, all would stop to listen – her words were potent, graceful and persuasive. She was the conqueror of dragons, the heroine of the young ones. She found beauty in existence.

He loved her.

But…their love was not etched onto the stone of fate, and she would never be his.

His sovereign had plans for the Defender of Nations. And fealty was his greatest attribute. Fealty to the monarch he kneeled before.

The day he found out he was to be wed, the urge to destroy all that stood in his path was greater than almost anything he had ever felt. An arranged marriage. To a woman he did not love. For all he had done for his lord, the injustice did not sit well with him. But he had an obligation. He would uphold to it.

He agreed to the marriage, knowing it would kill his love and all would be lost. And as he went through the motions of betrothal, he watched his love wither and die.

Taking the vow with his betrothed, sealing their fates, was harder than he had thought possible. Every motion, every promise – it all felt dishonorable. As if he were committing a great injustice. An injustice against himself. An injustice against the woman he loved. An injustice against the woman he promised himself to.

Twenty thousand years passed slowly for him without so much as a glimpse of his one true love. Twenty thousand years he had to think about the paths he had taken. He suffered in a hell of his own making.

Until the day he saw her again.

* * *

Tired of being lonely. Tired of despairing over what could never be. Tired of being beaten by heartbreak. She had loved him for millennia, but she could love him no more. He belonged to another now.

She tried to tell herself that, but it all felt…fallacious. As if she were committing a great transgression. A transgression against herself. A transgression against the man she loved. A transgression of the heart.

Her thoughts were of him, as they were wont to be. So consumed was she by her thoughts of him that she failed to notice that he was stood before her.

"Benzaiten."

She looked up at the sound of her name, though his voice would always be one she recognized. It was the voice of the man she loved.

"Bishamon," she chimed, a slow smile tilting her lips beautifully.

"How I've longed to see your face again," he told her reverently, taking her dainty hands in his, large and battle-hardened.

"And I, you, Bishamon," she admitted, "I have missed you so."

"I thought I could let you go; live without you."

"I thought I could set you free."

"I want you, no one but you."

"I need you. I cannot live another day without your presence."

Holding her in his arms, all finally felt as it should be. This was the woman he was supposed to be with. This was the woman who was meant to warm his bed, heat his soul. Stone of fate be damned; he would have this woman standing before him.

Unable to hold back any longer, the two became one, blending their souls in the rituals of love-making. The truth of their love rippled out to flow across dimensions. So strongly could their love for one another be felt that even the Fates were forced to admit their mistake.

However, it mattered little. The couple was opposing their written fates – mistake or not. This act would carry the weight of heavy consequences. The Fates looked on, wondering if those consequences would prove too heavy for the lovers to carry.


	16. Grateful for Distractions

**AN: **Hey friends! Here's another chapter for you :) I hope you are enjoying this story so far. Thank you all so much for your reviews. They mean so much to me. As always, thank you for reading.

I disclaim.

* * *

**Grateful for Distraction**

Kagome, being a trauma nurse, had learned to adapt to changes quickly. She was a master at critical thinking on the fly. However, at this very moment, all thoughts and words failed her. Her brain remained painfully empty and for the life of her, she could not figure out what to do. All she could manage was a play-by-play of the events that were occurring in the here and now. Any and all future planning went straight out the window.

Sesshomaru's fingers were wrapped gently around her chin, his eyes – an exotic combination of red and gold – were firmly locked on hers. His face was blank but there was a battle raging behind his eyes. The fire was warm against her limbs and her pajamas lightly caressed her skin.

Sesshomaru looked like a god – ethereal. Silver hair shining against the flickering flames, fell over his shoulder as he leaned closer to her. The markings on his face made him look unholy and she trembled as his elegance arrested her. She registered that her body was blazing, and her heart hammered in her ears, but past these minuscule details, she could think of nothing else.

Then she heard him growl. Suddenly, and all too sharply, she felt like prey. Her mind shuddered and kicked into overdrive, finally deciding to comprehend the situation she found herself in. Sesshomaru was absurdly close to her and clearly not in his right mind. Scrambling for anything she could use as a distraction, her hand alighted on a small round lump wrapped in plastic.

Snatching it up gratefully, she thrust it in between them, shielding her face from his eyes. A moment later and his hand had been withdrawn from her chin. She released a breath of relief, but her heart remained unsteady. Still afraid to see his face, she kept the daifuku in front of her.

"Here," she said, flustered, shoving it towards him, "Try this. It's daifuku. I made it Ichigo style."

The miko held out a pink-colored ball and averted her eyes. Sesshomaru felt the connection break instantaneously and quickly leaned away from her. He was never more grateful for a distraction than he was in that moment. Something about this miko was not as it seemed. No woman, human or otherwise, had ever had such an effect on him and he was astounded by his actions.

However, Sesshomaru would never let on just how disturbed he was. He affected an air of detachment, and grabbed the pink roll from the miko's hand, unable to resist brushing his fingers against hers as he did so. She flinched at the contact, hating the way her heart betrayed her – she'd just managed to get it back under control and now it was thundering again. Why Sesshomaru enjoyed her reaction as much as he did, he couldn't say.

She felt a bit suffocated and wanted desperately for him to say something, anything, that would explain his behavior. She grabbed another daifuku for herself and unwrapped it from the plastic with trembling hands. She was so far from having an appetite right now, but she would force the roll down her throat if it meant avoiding another situation with Sesshomaru.

"You made this?"

Sesshomaru's voice was dark and rich and it sent a chill down her spine. She glanced at him, and nearly choked on the bite in her mouth. He was examining the daifuku as if it were a bomb that could explode at any moment. Held delicately between thumb and forefinger, a perplexed look crossed his face for a split second, but Kagome had seen it. It was the most emotion she'd ever seen from him before.

Feeling a smile spread slowly across her face, she unleashed it on him, hoping to convey the joy she felt in that moment. He was hopelessly confused by the look she was giving him and glanced away, instead focusing on his pink blob.

"This Sesshomaru has never seen mochi this color before," he admitted.

"It has strawberry and anko filling," Kagome told him, showing him the inside of hers, "It's really good. Here," she gestured for him to hand his to her. He did so without thought.

She smiled as she removed it from the plastic wrap, careful not to touch the confection, and handed it back to him.

"Try it," she ordered.

"Once again you are making demands, miko," he accused, a threat in his voice, "You do not seem to know your place. Perhaps you require a reminder."

She paused for a moment, considering her next course of action. Since the moment she ran – literally – into Sesshomaru, back at Rin's, she'd begun noticing things about him. First it was his warmth, then it was the way he smelled. She'd noticed his kindness on several occasions, and the occasional drop of his mask. She noticed emotions playing behind his golden eyes and was startled when she found she could understand them at times.

She wanted to know him. The _real_ him. After what she'd noticed of him so far, she knew there had to be more to him. Just beneath his cold outer-shell, she was certain he held a gentle warmth. But he was so arrogant and aloof, she feared what it might take to break through his barrier. Kagome knew she wanted to try, though. She felt certain that it would be worth the effort in the end.

So, throwing caution to the wind, she stuck her tongue out at him.

Almost immediately there was a wild flare of his youki, descending upon her like a heavy blanket, smothering her. But that was nothing compared to what happened next. Before she could blink, she was flat on her back, a clawed hand at her throat and Sesshomaru was above her, a warning growl radiating in his chest.

Sesshomaru's face hovered a few meager inches above Kagome's. Silver hair spilled down around her, creating a shelter that concealed her racing thoughts from the outside world. Her hurried breaths were the only noise that could be heard, although Sesshomaru could easily pick up on the rapid beat of her heart.

"You should watch that tongue of yours, miko," he voiced, sounding completely unaffected, "You may find yourself no longer in possession of it."

His eyes caught the quick movements of her chest, the mounded flesh rising and falling seductively. He had the sudden urge to touch the skin there – to see if it was as soft as it appeared to be. All it would take was a simple downward stroke of his hand, already pressed to her throat. His hand twitched.

"Oh yeah," she rasped, bravely, "Are you going to remove it?"

He smirked then, and her eyes zeroed in on his lips. The Kagome from ten years before would've been terrified of that smirk. It promised death, destruction and chaos. The Kagome of today, the one that was currently laid out beneath Sesshomaru as he hovered over her, found the smirk endearing.

"You should do that more often," she said, abruptly.

The smirk vanished immediately, and his brows pulled together, just so.

"Smile," she explained, "You should do it more," she said, nodding, "It suits you."

He gave her a look that clearly conveyed that he thought she had completely lost her mind, then pulled away from her, standing up as he did so.

"Miko," he said, sternly, "I know not what sort of spell you have used to bewitch this Sesshomaru, but you will cease the senselessness without delay, or you shall pay dearly for it."

He looked out into the forest; his eyes hard.

"Do not leave this place. I will return soon."

And with that, he was gone, taking with him all the progress she felt she'd made with the stoic daiyoukai of the west.

* * *

The miko was asleep when he returned from his hunt, and for that he was grateful. He had needed to remove himself from her, to clear his head. The little harlot was weaving some sort of web around him and he would not allow it to continue.

Walking past the place where she slept, he glanced down at her. Her long hair was spread out, framing her face. An unruly curl rested over her shoulder and he reached out to touch it. It was softer than it looked. Dropping the hair, he quickly moved past her, reclaiming his spot by the boulder, and gazed up into the night sky.

As a million stars glowed above his head, he briefly contemplated leaving the miko. She was proving herself more burdensome than he had expected her to be. He tried to convince himself that she was a sorceress, there to seduce him and bring him to his ruin. Perhaps her prophecy was, indeed, accurate with a few minor detail changes. Those being that it was a _sorceress _and not a sorcerer that would bring about the downfall of _him_ and not the entire youkai race.

No matter; he would not fall to her deceptions.


	17. Testing A Theory

**AN: **...and because I'm ahead: here's another one for you :) thanks for reading. love you guys!

I disclaim.

* * *

**Testing A Theory**

Kagome woke early. The light of dawn created shadows in the forest and the fire had long since burned out. In all the weirdness with Sesshomaru the night before, she'd forgotten to gather more firewood. She took a deep breath of fresh, morning air and stretched in her sleeping bag. Sitting up, she looked around the campsite.

Sesshomaru was leaning against the boulder, eyes closed. She couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not, so she tried to be quiet as she extracted herself from her bedding and rooted through her bag for the clothing she brought to exercise in. She almost hesitated to bring them, thinking that she may not have time, or that it may be pointless, but in the end she decided that she would likely appreciate the familiarity of it and packed them away in her bag.

She was glad for it now. After last night, she needed to burn off some pent-up energy. She dressed quickly, not bothering with privacy – though, she kept a close eye on Sesshomaru, relieved when his eyes remained firmly closed. She wore what she always wore – a rash guard, long-sleeved this time, and compression pants that reached her ankles.

She started with stretching her muscles. They were tense and tight from yesterday's walk. It felt glorious to stretch them out. Looking around the clearing, she tried to find a flat enough spot for her work-out. Unfortunately, there was no even ground here, so she settled for the least lumpy portion of the clearing and began her routine.

Sesshomaru kept his eyes closed but was acutely aware of the miko's movements. Her aura was so bright that it was almost as if he could tell exactly what she was doing without directly laying eyes on her. But her movements confused him. Was she training? Or was this more of her sorcery?

He loosened his reign on his youki, just enough to reach out and investigate her reiki. It was warm and inviting and Sesshomaru found himself curious. He debated whether or not to prod further, deciding that it wouldn't harm him to do so. He loosed more of his youki, surrounding the miko.

He felt her reaction right away. And it shocked him. His eyes flew open to locate the miko. She was standing on the other side of the clearing, staring at him with wide eyes.

"What was that?" she demanded, eyes flashing with anger.

He was before her in an instant, long fingers at her throat once again. He pressed his thumb against her chin, tipping her head back so she would have to look him in the eyes.

"You still dare to make demands of me?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"You're right," she started, voice falsely sweet, "How rude of me. Let me try again," she let irritation slip into her tone and once again demanded, "What was that?"

She didn't know what he had been doing, but mid-way through her workout, she suddenly felt the tell-tale tingling of youki surrounding her. She ignored it at first, recognizing the feel of Sesshomaru's presence, but when it abruptly became _way_ more intense than necessary, she felt that suffocating feeling again. The same one she'd experienced the night before – only a hundred times more stifling. It was as if Sesshomaru was trying to dominate her. To _make_ her submit.

She didn't care for it one bit. In fact, it sort of ticked her off.

"Miko," he said, tightening his hold on her throat, "You press your luck."

It was her turn to raise an eyebrow. She felt it lift, mockingly. Maybe he was right, maybe she was pressing her luck – what little of it she had. After all, he was being nice enough to lead her to Inuyasha.

Still, his attitude was getting to her. She'd tried to be nice to him. She'd tried to engage him. She'd tried to befriend him. Maybe it would take a show of force to earn his respect. Maybe then, he wouldn't be so difficult.

Reaching up, she wrapped a small hand around his large wrist.

"I'm going to give you one chance to remove your hand from my throat," she said, confidence evident in her words and voice.

She silently counted backwards from ten.

Both of his brows raised at that. The audacity this miko had. Did she truly think she could not only order him around but also overpower him? _Force_ him to do something? He stared at her, not moving, waiting to see if she would make good on her threat. She was a human. But then, maybe he could use this to his advantage. Instead of having to remind her of her place himself, she would do it for him when she failed to best him.

He smirked at her.

She shrugged, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

The hand on her throat suddenly started to burn and he looked at the small fingers holding his wrist. The sensation came in quick waves, burning before ebbing, just to flare into a burn once more. Each wave was slightly stronger than the last. He looked at her, highly amused.

"Is that all?"

"I'm just getting started," she told him, and there was something different about her voice, something a little more dangerous. He found he was eager to see what she was made of. His beast thrashed within, equally exuberant.

In a movement that took Sesshomaru completely by surprise, she spun around, his arm now over her right shoulder. She grabbed his arm with both hands, burning his flesh as she went, and flipped him deftly onto his back. To say he was shocked was an understatement. It likely wouldn't have happened had he not underestimated her. _She was human._ What did he have to fear? Yet, here she was, accomplishing something that only one other being had ever been able to do – his father.

Sesshomaru was on his feet instantly, stalking towards her. He needed to see what else she was capable of so that he didn't make the same mistake twice. He knew better than to underestimate his opponents, and he made it his business to know what their weaknesses were.

When he reached her she was ready for him.

She clapped her hands together and when she pulled them apart, a dagger rested in her palm. The violet-colored weapon was a manifestation of her reiki, but it was solid in her hand. The sun rose just above the tree-line and glinted off the blade, creating violet prisms of light to splash around the clearing.

"What was that earlier?" she asked again, hoping he'd just tell her. She didn't want to hurt him, but she would if she had to. She could always heal him after. That is, if he bothered to stick around.

Sesshomaru's eyes were on the weapon in her hand, trying to figure out how if was possible for her to have created something solid from her spiritual magic. He also noticed a change in her scent. It became significantly stronger when she was using her reiki. He had never noticed it before. Wanting to test a theory, he drew Tenseiga and attacked.

Kagome was confused only for a moment. The fact that he chose Tenseiga – the only one of his three swords that _couldn't_ hurt her – told her that his aim was not to cause harm. But then what was his end-game here? Perhaps he was impressed and wanted to see what she was made of?

_Well,_ she thought, _time to make Kenshin proud._


	18. Seeing the Truth

**AN: **Hey friends! Finished another chapter, so I'm posting chapter eighteen. Seriously though, thanks for all of your continued support! You all are rock stars. :) Enjoy the chapter, and thanks for reading.

* * *

**Seeing the Truth**

Sesshomaru darted towards Kagome, Tenseiga at the ready. Kagome didn't hesitate. Throwing her dagger at him, aiming at non-vital parts of his anatomy, she quickly materialized another weapon. She was grossly satisfied when her dagger wedged to the hilt into his left arm. He grunted but didn't stop his advance and was on her quickly.

Kagome swiped the katana she'd fabricated, aiming for his chest. She felt a slight resistance and knew her reiki blade had met something solid. She faltered for a moment, glancing at his chest. She would hate herself if she caused any real damage, even if she _could_ heal him. All of his vital organs were in his midsection, after all. She should be more careful.

Sesshomaru noticed her hesitate and swooped in, disarming her and knocking her to the ground, his blade descending swiftly upon her. With an agility he didn't think possible for a human, she rolled and sprung to her feet, but he adjusted his course and was on her mercilessly. She could only use defense tactics at this point. She produced a barrier just before Tenseiga's blade would've reached her throat.

Once the barrier was up, she threw both hands forward, and it exploded into a thousand small shards of violet-colored reiki, all heading towards Sesshomaru. She saw his eyes widen – infinitesimally – in alarm. About to rush out of the way, he paused when every reiki shard halted, suspended in mid-air. Kagome stopped the progress of her weapon mere inches from his body. They both stood still, staring at each other. She tipped her head and let her hand fall slowly to her side. The shards fell with it, evaporating into nothing. She strode closer to him, eyeing the dagger still lodged in his shoulder.

"You can put that away," she said, nodding to Tenseiga, "I think I've proven my point."

He sheathed his sword.

"You have improved significantly," he acknowledged.

_Did he just pay me a compliment?_

"I've had a lot of practice."

She reached out her hand to touch his shoulder but stopped, looking at him for permission. She was thrilled when he nodded, a single motion of his head. Another step in the right direction.

"This will hurt a bit before it starts to feel better, but it shouldn't take long," she told him quietly.

He watched her face while she concentrated on his injury. She slid a reverent finger across the hilt of the dagger, and he saw it fade away from the corner of his eye. It had been both painful and shocking when her reiki-infused dagger buried itself in his arm. But he had realized right away that she had intentionally aimed for his left arm so that he could continue to use his dominant, right arm, unhindered. Had she realized that he was testing her?

He regarded the miko as she pressed her hand fully against his wound. She was much more intelligent than he'd given her credit for. And she was immensely powerful, as well. He'd never known another miko with a strength such as hers. Sesshomaru imagined that she was very likely unparalleled in her strength as a reiki-user. He felt it in the shift of her aura every time she called upon it. It would swell up, like a giant wave, to meet her command, eager to do her bidding, but she would only ever unleash the smallest amount.

The miko either had a very firm hold on her reiki, or she had yet to unlock her true capabilities. He wondered which it was. Then there was the matter of her scent. His earlier assumptions had been correct. It became significantly more potent when she used her reiki. This miko was a curious creature, indeed.

"Ryoma and I used to do this," he heard her saying, as she pushed her reiki from her palm and into Sesshomaru's shoulder. It was slightly more difficult to heal him, because he was youkai.

She looked up at him then, "Ryoma is the youkai I mentioned; the one from my era."

He said nothing, so she continued, "We often had sparring matches," she smirked, amusement in her eyes, "it could get pretty bloody sometimes."

"You presumed we were sparring?" he meant to sound intimidating, but there was a warmth coming from her hand that flowed directly into him. It made him feel…strange. Euphoric. He didn't like it. But he also didn't want her to stop. His voice came out softly instead, like quiet words between lovers.

She gave him a look, "No, I think you were curious about what I could do, so I gave you a small taste."

A guilty look crossed her face and she glanced up into his eyes, "I'm sorry about your shoulder. I really didn't want to hurt you."

"Think nothing of it," he heard himself saying, "You were provoked."

He wasn't sure why he was making excuses for her – she had injured a daiyoukai lord and by all rights should be executed immediately – but he found he no longer cared. He looked down at his shoulder as she retracted her hand. The warmth left him, and he regretted the disconnect immediately.

"This One does not recall you having this ability before," he said, eyes lingering on his shoulder.

"I didn't," she said, shaking her head, "It's something I picked up a few years back. Took a lot of practice to control it, but I figured it out."

Her eyes strayed to his chest, where skin could be seen through the slice she cut into his hankimono. She was satisfied when she saw no signs of injury there.

"Sorry about that, too," she apologized, pointing at his ruined clothing.

He ignored her apology, saying, "How did you come to realize your affinity for healing?"

She looked at him. He hadn't been much for conversation previously, but now that he was talking, she didn't want him to stop. She thought that as long as he was talking, she'd answer whatever questions he asked of her.

"Actually, it was completely random," she began, reaching up to flip her ponytail back over her shoulder, "Sota had been climbing a tree and slipped and fell. He broke his leg. It was," she shuddered, "ugh. His bone was sticking out.

"Anyway, I saw it happen and ran over to him, and I'm panicking and he's trying to act brave but I can tell he's in a lot of pain and all I can think about is how I wish I could take his pain away…" she gets a far off look in her eyes before shrugging, "And then, something told me to put my hand on his injury.

"Needless to say, I was completely shocked when I healed him," she finished.

She was quiet for a moment, and he watched as her brows pulled together. He wondered what she was thinking. She saved him having to ask when she spoke.

"It wasn't until about a year ago that I was able to fully control it though," she said, voice muted, "When Sota almost died."

"Hnn."

She didn't know why, but she knew he was listening. She told him what happened the day she lost her mother and grandfather – and very nearly her brother. It had been a horrific experience for her. Remembering Sota laying there, nearly lifeless, covered in blood.

She remembered the swell of emotions that rose within her. Her throat closed with the intensity of them and she had struggled just to take her next breath. The weather was horrendous that night. The clash of lightning could be seen from the windows and thunder rolled above the hospital, so loud the walls vibrated. A torrential rain poured ominously, and Kagome felt numb.

"Kagome," a nurse yelled, "Get in here!"

But she couldn't move. Glued to the spot outside the room in which her brother lay dying, all she could do was stare at the mayhem. Bloody towels were thrown, haphazardly, to the floor. Empty packages were discarded and forgotten as medical staff stepped over them. Droplets of blood had begun to collect into a puddle beside the bed – someone nearly slipped in it, causing a streak of red across the floor. The ceiling lights were blinding, shining down on Sota's blood-smeared body. He was covered in injuries. A grotesque gash near his throat was deep and his life poured from it. The room seemed much too small and she began to feel claustrophobic, even standing outside the door.

_Sota._

"Kagome! Snap out of it, we need your help!"

_Sota._

"We're losing him!"

_Sota!_

It was the continuous tone of the heart monitor that spurred Kagome into action. She glanced from Sota's lifeless body to the flatline on the monitor. His heart had stopped beating.

"Starting CPR."

_No, no, no._

"No," she whispered, as she ran to him, pushing people out of the way, "Sota, don't leave me. You can't leave me!"

"How good of you to join us," someone said sarcastically, but she couldn't be bothered with them.

"Let me do it," she demanded.

She climbed on top of him, avoiding the worst of his injuries, and took over the compressions of her brother's heart.

But no matter how much of her reiki she gave him, his injuries were just too extensive. There was too much damage throughout his body. She began to feel hopeless, and she was beginning to tire, but she knew that if she gave up now he would be gone forever.

"Please, Sota," she cried, "Please!"

Hopelessness. Exhaustion. Confusion. Inadequacy. Guilt. Loss. Pain. Anger. It all flowed through her, overlapping, and as a bolt of lightning struck the building right outside of the window – the room illuminating, blinding everyone inside – Kagome felt a shift inside of her, almost like a _pop_, and a great burst of energy was released. Straight into her brother.

His back arched off the bed as if he'd been shocked, before relaxing once more. The steady beep of the monitor could be heard.

"We've got a pulse!" she heard someone say.

Too relieved and exhausted to talk, she climbed from her brother's supine body, and slumped against a wall as he was stabilized. How his injuries had healed so quickly afterwards had stumped many people. He had come in that night, crossing death's threshold, and not an hour later, he was waking up, well on his way to recovering.

He'd needed several blood transfusions to replace what he'd lost, and the gaping wound near his neck had been stitched closed, but the rest remained a mystery to everyone involved.

"Anyway," she said, coming back to herself, "After that, it became much easier to use my reiki to heal people."

"This is the loss your brother had been referring to," Sesshomaru stated.

"Among others, yes," she told him honestly, "though, really, I consider myself lucky."

He gave her a confused look – a rare show of discernible emotion. She quickly found herself adoring those moments.

She turned to walk over to her belongings, "I won't say my life hasn't been crazy," she laughed, and looked at him over her shoulder. He hadn't moved.

"I was a normal girl until the day I turned fifteen," she bent to her knees and began rummaging through her bag, removing food, "I was dragged 500 years into the past – to a place I knew nothing about – by a demon who wanted to kill me. I was forced into a dangerous journey with a belligerent hanyou and I nearly lost my life on several occasions. I went from a cushy life to killing evil youkai. I had to learn to defend myself, protect myself, protect those around me. And don't even get me started on Naraku."

She stopped and turned to face him, looking up at him from her place on the ground.

"But I wouldn't change any of it. I met some of the most incredible people. I made friends that I'd gladly have given my life for. I was shown a world that I never would've believed existed had I not seen it for myself," she grinned, "I've been given the most amazing gift. Even though I was forced back to my own time, and even though I've lost my entire family, my brother is still with me because of the gifts I've been given.

"And not just Sota; I've helped a lot of people with my reiki," she turned back to her pack, "So, while yes, I've known loss, I've also experienced so many wonderful things in life that no one else has been able to experience. I've lost a lot, and I'll never forget it. But I've gained so much more."

Sesshomaru had remained quiet while she spoke. Her life seemed too short to have experienced so much. With some deductive reasoning, he could assume she was in her mid-twenties, but she looked younger than that. She looked healthy. She did not age the way humans of this era aged. Her blue eyes shined vivaciously, and her skin had a subtly warm glow to it that he found peculiar. Many of the women he had come into contact with had seemed to find fair skin to be most coveted.

Glancing at the only skin visible, above the collar of her strange clothing – a drastic difference in comparison to what the miko wore the night before – he found he liked the warm tone her skin held. Her lengthy hair was swept high onto her head and fell at her waist. It glinted beneath the sunlight and he perused the gentle waves that brushed across her back as she moved.

Her sibling had said that she was the strongest person he had ever known. At the time, Sesshomaru had wanted to scoff at the ridiculousness of the boy's statement.

He was beginning to see the truth behind those words.


	19. Plaything

**AN: **Hey friends! I'm really excited for this chapter! I absolutely adore Sesshomaru's reactions to things and speech of Kagome's era. The heroine and her daiyoukai are growing closer without realizing it. Sesshomaru struggles a bit with his feelings here and in future chapters. Consider him, though. His entire life he has had a low view of humans. He hasn't had good role models in matters of love and feelings, either. Given that, I think that he might have to work through a lot of confusion before coming to any sort of realization or decision. I feel like this might be the gateway chapter to them really becoming closer. Please review and let me know what you think! And as always, thank you so much for your support! You guys are the best. :)

* * *

**Plaything**

Another day of walking had passed, uneventfully. Sesshomaru had been much more carefree with his words since their impromptu battle in the clearing. Kagome was glad for it. She knew there was more to him than he let on, and she was eager to uncover the mystery that was Sesshomaru. Although, he still wasn't quite as forthcoming as she'd have preferred.

The sun hung low on the horizon, leaving them with a scant hour of daylight, perhaps. Sesshomaru stopped suddenly, and Kagome slowed her pace, turning to look at him.

"What's up?" she asked.

He furrowed his brows and glanced upward.

"There is nothing," he said, and Kagome caught the slight bewilderment in his tone.

She had to suppress a giggle, quickly hiding behind her hair so he wouldn't see her grin. It was so easy to forget that people in her time used language so much more loosely than the ancestors of the past.

"I meant why did you stop," she explained.

"Why not simply say that?"

She briefly considered explaining the differences in the language of his time versus hers but decided it could take them a while. That was a conversation best left for another time, she thought.

"Never mind," she said, shaking her head, "Why did you stop? Is there danger?"

He looked at her before pointing to his right, "There is a hot spring through the trees. We will stop here for the night."

Kagome was grateful. She had plenty of stamina and could endure quite a bit for a human but walking for hours on end took its toll. She couldn't wait to strip her clothing off and take a nice relaxing – albeit hasty – dip in the hot spring. Given the heat of the day, she almost regretted that the water wasn't cooler.

When Kagome found herself returned to where Sesshomaru had declared camp, she was surprised to see a fire already going; extra firewood piled up next to the blaze. She stopped and grinned at him.

"Thank you," she said, appreciatively, "You didn't have to do that."

He glanced at her but said nothing, returning his gaze to the surrounding woods. He couldn't remember the last time someone had genuinely thanked him for something so frivolous as starting a fire. What struck him, though, was that he could even smell the gratitude in her scent, so deeply was she grateful. For the thousandth time he questioned the oddities of the miko.

Kagome went about setting up her bedding and pulling out food. She fell back into the routines of her past surprisingly easily. She'd always been able to adapt to change quickly. That was another reason she was so adept at nursing. She was always ready for the unexpected to occur.

"So, tell me," Kagome began, adding tea packets to the water she was boiling, "How have you been the last ten years? Did you find a mate?"

She paused what she was doing to look over at him. He was looking at her, almost curiously.

"Miko, I do not understand your incessant need to discuss trivial matters," a slight pause, "In fact, I do not understand your incessant need to speak at all."

She looked on in shock for a moment before gathering her thoughts enough to respond to the insult in his words.

"Hey," she said, pointing a finger at him, "You don't have to be so mean! I'm just trying to make conversation."

Sesshomaru felt the urge to sigh deeply. This woman, for whatever reason, was not grasping his less than subtle hints. He had no desire to make idle chit chat with her. He agreed to escort her to his half-brother. Beyond that, he had made no other promises. He certainly did not promise to discuss matters of his life with her.

Nor would he.

"Despite being told on numerous occasions that it is neither necessary nor is it desired," he told her, calmly, "You will refrain from it from here on."

Where Sesshomaru chose not to display his emotions, Kagome held no qualms about doing just that. She sighed heavily and fixed him with a withering look.

"Not this again," she mumbled, "Sorry, Sesshomaru. I'm just going to say it now: _that's_ not likely to happen."

Freeing her hands of her momentary duties, she strolled over to him. His back was posted against a tree, legs arranged in a similar fashion to his usual stance – knee bent, arm resting casually over it.

She sat before him and examined his face. The sun was setting behind her, the purples and pinks reflecting in his eyes, making them appear several shades darker, becoming more burnt orange than gold. Kagome was fascinated by the change but wouldn't comment on it. She didn't want to make things weird like she had the other night.

Sesshomaru tried to ignore the woman before him. She was a silhouette in front of the setting sun; the magnificent purple of the sky making the blue of her eyes more lovely. A halo of light formed around her body as she sat before him, and had he been anyone else, he may have lost his breath at the sight.

As it were, he was trying to breathe as little as possible anyway. Her scent had been carried along with her person, to settle around the two of them where she sat – merely a foot from him.

"Explain yourself, miko."

"I'm talkative, I've always been talkative," she told him, "That's not going to change simply because you say it needs to."

She puckered her lips, contemplating something.

"Besides, I thought we were making progress. Don't you want to get to know each other better?"

He gave her a dubious look.

"No." Although, he would admit to himself, he found her both intriguing and entertaining.

She threw her head back and groaned, exasperated. Without realizing he'd done it, Sesshomaru had perked up, broadening his shoulders. Her throat was exposed to him – the most submissive position one could put themselves in. It was enticing to see.

_Although, there is another position even more enticing… _

A vision of the miko, on her hands and knees, her rear end up in the air, back arched, ready for –

He halted that thought hastily, not daring to venture there. His eyes lingered on her pulse, watching the blood rush just below her glowing skin. That paired with her intoxicating aroma forced him to close his eyes, hands curling into fists. His beast pressed against his reign, begging to be loosed.

He controlled his breathing and slowly unclenched his fists. His nerves were so unhinged in that moment that he found himself tapping his foot, ceasing immediately upon the realization. He opened his eyes to find the miko staring at him.

"Okay," she conceded, for now, "We don't have to talk, but in exchange I have a request."

Kagome could tell he was struggling with something. And though she didn't know what it was, she found that she wanted to help him; distract him from it.

"You are in no position to make requests," he said, looking past her as the sun _finally_ fell below the tree line.

"Okay, I guess I can just keep talking then," she said, shrugging, baiting him.

This time he did sigh, just slightly, but it was a sigh, nonetheless. This miko will have forced him to kill her before they ever reached the Western Fortress.

"What is it you would have," he questioned, the sudden urge to rub his temples very prevalent.

She smiled triumphantly and rushed back to her bag, unzipping a pocket in the front and digging through it. The absence of her scent was noted immediately.

"Ha!" she exclaimed, holding something small in her hand, "Come here."

She beckoned to him with a curl of her finger and he tensed – she was commanding him again. She truly had a death wish.

The last time he sat beside the miko on her peculiar bedding, his beast managed to slip through a crack in his tightly held control. He hesitated, trying to identify what she held in her hand. He narrowed his eyes at her. He should just kill her now and rid himself of these irritating situations he continued to find himself in. His control seemed to slip more than he cared for when in the presence of this woman. It would be in his best interest to be rid of her.

_Or perhaps…_

His beast summoned the memory of the miko kneeling before him, subservient, the look in her eyes one of unmitigated wonder. He recalled her form as she bent over to rifle through her hideous bag. Perhaps he could keep her as a plaything. It would not be the first time a demon had kept a human solely for sinful purposes.

It would, however, be a first for him and he was suddenly unsure of how he felt about it.

He would revisit the matter at another time. For now, he was currently making a deal with the woman. Her silence in return for – what exactly? He glanced at the thing in her hand again.

"Sesshomaru, come on," she smiled and held an inviting hand out towards him.

_What is wrong with this woman?_

She baffled him, and yet even as she made her demands, he found himself standing to walk over to her. He was more than a trifle curious, but more than that, her scent called to his beast. Try as he might to ignore it, he found himself allowing his beast to come forth – however minimally.

As he approached, she moved over to make room for him to sit beside her. She opened her hand to reveal a small rectangular shaped device. It was a bright pink that could rival the cherry blossoms that bloomed in the spring. He had never seen the likes of it before.

"What is that contraption?"

She laughed at him.

"It's not a contraption," she explained, pressing her thumb against the rectangle.

It lit up in her hand and his brows drew together, unsure of what he was seeing.

"What is this sorcery?"

She laughed again, and effervescent sound, slapping her thigh as she did so. Tears sprung to her eyes and she reached up to wipe them away. She couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed so hard. She noticed him staring at her and she worked to calm herself.

Her laugh was…pleasing to him. He wasn't sure for what purpose she laughed, but he did not mind the sound of it.

"It's called an iPod," she explained, a smile still on her face, "It plays music."

Sesshomaru did not feel the need to point out that there were no instruments around to produce music on, and the device in her hand was far too small to hold an instrument within it. He remained impassive, looking unimpressed.

"Here, let me show you," she said, handing him one of the ear buds, "Put this in your ear."

He scowled at her, refusing to touch the snake-like thing she held out to him. And by no means was he going to put some foreign object into any of his orifices.

"Like this," she showed him, placing the ear bud in her own ear.

She tried to hand him the other one again, and he continued to look at it suspiciously. She sighed, trying to think of a way to share this with him.

"It's nothing weird," she tried, "You'll like it."

She nodded at him, extending her hand again, "Come on, try it, please."

She unleashed the puppy dog eyes and pulled her lips into a pout.

"Please, please, please."

She was sincerely hoping that he found her begging endearing as opposed to irksome, or she might find herself on the business end of Tokijin.

The moon was visible in the sky as the last rays of sunlight leeched into the surrounding darkness, no longer useful until the sun rose again the next morning. The firelight cast a glow on the woman as she held her strange music playing device out towards him.

Sesshomaru established that he was torn. The sight of the miko begging presented him with mixed feelings. On the one hand, he was slightly irritated with the sight of the human imploring him to do something for her. However, at the same time, the sight of her begging did something to his beast. As if she were addressing the demon inside him, asking it to do her a favor. The idea fascinated him. If he did her a favor, she'd be indebted.

Oh, the things he could request in return.

His beast went wild with the many different scenarios that played through his mind. He was beginning to feel like a sexual deviant.

He reached out and couldn't resist caressing her fingers upon taking the thing from her hand. She smiled at him – it was like looking into the sun and his eyes burned as he stared at her.

"In your ear," she gestured, clearly excited by the turn of events, and utterly oblivious to his less than pure thoughts regarding her.

He put it in his ear under her watchful eye. She checked the placement without touching him, ensuring it was in correctly.

"Okay, don't be alarmed," she warned, and he gave a subtle nod.

Sesshomaru did not know what he was expecting, but it certainly was _not_ what he ended up experiencing. The noises that came through the thing in his ear were not completely foreign to him. He had heard music before, in the form of talented artists performing in his court or at other establishments.

The music he heard now was nothing like what he had experienced in the past, but neither was it entirely different. There were new sounds from instruments he could not place, and the style of the music was vastly different than what was common for this era. He found the lyrics to be another thing entirely. Some were so foreign he could not make sense of them. Others were utterly shocking to him – to hear such lewd words from the lips of a lady.

One song, in particular, caught his attention and he put a hand on hers to halt her advancing past it – as she'd been doing when she no longer wanted to listen to a particular song, he'd noticed. He tilted his head, infinitesimally, listening intently. He could feel the vibration in his ear as the music reverberated off his ear drum. Unable to find any way to describe the sounds he was hearing, he looked to the miko for any explanation. She tapped the device and the music stopped.

"Do you like that song," she asked, a tender smile gracing her lips.

"I find it…" he struggled for the most appropriate word, "intriguing."

"That specific song is from the genre we call 'rock', but not all of the music we've been listening to belongs to that genre."

"Rock," he parroted, and glanced at the stones lining the campfire. He thought it a peculiar name for something but made no comment otherwise.

Kagome pressed the play button again and watched Sesshomaru's face closely. He seemed enthralled by her music. As she watched his face, listening intently to the lyrics, she couldn't recall a time she'd ever seen something so enamoring. Beneath the light of the moon, she got to witness the silver-haired daiyoukai's face as he experienced something for the first time. In that moment, she thanked her lucky stars that she had decided to bring her iPod along.

She removed the ear bud from her ear and handed it to him. He looked at her curiously.

"It's an even better experience when you have both ear buds," she explained, "Put it in your other ear."

He didn't require extra motivation this time, complying immediately. She was smiling as she showed him how to operate the iPod and sat back, content to watch him as he discovered something new. It was a lovely sight. One she wouldn't soon forget.


	20. Sensitive

**AN: **I find this chapter humorous. I seriously adore Sesshomaru's reactions to things of the future. Also, things are heating up between the two. Sexual frustrations and what-not ;) I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Review and let me know your thoughts. As always, thank you for your support! You are all amazing. :D

* * *

**Sensitive**

Shesshomaru kept glancing at her. She couldn't tell whether he was trying to be discreet about it or not, but she was certain something in her direction kept calling his attention. She tried to ignore it as they walked.

The sun was high in the sky and shined brightly upon all that lie beneath it. Kagome's thoughts wandered to Sesshomaru, who glanced at her again. What was he thinking about? She wished he would open up to her more. She could sense him loosening up bit by bit, but it was a slow process and kept her thoroughly frustrated.

After watching him the night before as he sat, enthralled by her music, she had been unable to banish the look on his face from her mind. It held fast in her memory: equal parts curious, fascinated and captivated. She had borne witness to his epiphany and it was a sight to behold.

As if some great secret had finally been revealed to him.

She had been thinking of ways to capture that look on his face again. What else could she share with him that would elicit such a sublime response?

Sesshomaru walked alongside the miko, trying to figure out what odd object she had on her face. Normally, he would simply inquire outright, but she had been surprisingly silent today and he was in no hurry to disturb the peace just yet.

Although, he found himself growing more and more curious with each passing look she gave him. At least he thought she was looking at him. He could not quite tell given the strange dark things that covered her eyes.

He glanced at her again, and at the same time she looked over at him.

"What?"

"I did not say anything."

"You keep looking at me."

"I have done nothing of the sort."

He saw an eyebrow pop up from its hiding place behind that peculiar article that hid her eyes.

"Liar," she challenged.

He had been caught. He was hardly a liar – quite the contrary, brutal honesty was something he prided himself on. Something about the miko, though, had him hesitant to admit that he had been studying her. She knew the truth, it seemed, so there was hardly a reason to deny it.

"Fair enough," he admitted, "That item on your face, what is its purpose?"

She perked up, smiling.

"Oh! These are sunglasses," she said, reaching up to touch them, "They dim the light from the sun when it's too bright to see comfortably."

He could not recall ever having such an issue. Although, he still found himself curious about what she saw when she looked through them.

She took them off and stepped closer to him, pointing to the object.

"This is the frame, and these are called lenses," she explained, then held them out to him, "Here, you try them."

His steps faltered for a very brief moment, as he wondered if it were possible that she could hear his thoughts.

"Here," she stepped in front of him, halting their forward progress. Reaching up, she slid the sunglasses onto his face, running her fingers through the hair nearest his ears to fix any wayward strands.

Several thoughts ran through Sesshomaru's head in rapid succession from the moment the miko's fingers brushed temptingly across his ear. First, he registered how close she stood to him, her breasts nearly brushing against his chest as she reached up to touch his hair. Second was her scent, once again filling his lungs, leaving a delectable taste to linger on the back of his tongue. He wondered if he tasted her, would she taste the way she smelled?

And the third thought made itself known as he watched a slow grin spread across her face. He discovered he rather enjoyed seeing the miko smile. The thought caught him off guard and he wondered why he even cared. He supposed that her company wasn't all that disagreeable, after all. While, yes, she talked an unfortunate amount about some of the most useless things, he decided that he had been in worse company before and survived.

"Woah! You look really cool, Sesshomaru," she teased him, "They look better on you than they do me."

"You are surprised by this?"

She lightly smacked him on the arm, her hand lingering there as she laughed. The corner of his lip tipped up, and her eyes brightened at the sight.

"So, what do you see," she asked him, wondering if it was different for him because of his exceptional eyesight.

He made a show of looking around and she smiled at his antics. She was so happy to finally be seeing another side of him, and her heart filled with joy.

"No difference," he said, stepping around her to continue their journey, "Simply darker."

"H-hey! Give those back."

He lengthened his stride to stay ahead of her and couldn't help it when he felt his lips twitch into the smallest of smiles.

"Sesshomaru," she called, "get back here!"

"What is it, miko," he said, feigning boredom as he strolled along, her sunglasses sat atop his nose. Her scent lingered on them, and he was perfectly content to keep them right where they were for the time being.

"You know darn well what it is," she huffed, catching up.

Her next words died in her throat when she looked over at him. The hint of a smile traced his full lips and she felt her heart skip a beat. A blush rose to her cheeks and though she desperately wanted to look away before he saw her face, she found there was no way she could. She wouldn't miss the chance to see him smile; it was such a rare event.

Sesshomaru, who could smell her wonder and anxiety, looked over at her curiously. What he saw gave him pause. Her face was turned toward him, wide eyes focused intently upon his lips. Rose colored her cheeks and in that moment he found her more alluring than usual. He caught the quick flutter of her heart and, not for the first time, wondered what she could be thinking.

"A-anyway," she said, turning away quickly. She strode forward, not really seeing where she was going, just wanting to get out of there.

In her haste to leave, she somehow missed the twig-sized branch sticking out on her left and as she rushed past it, her hair snagged against the rough bark.

"Ah! Ow, ow, ow," she mumbled, as she turned to survey what was happening to her hair.

Seeing it thoroughly tangled around a branch, she sighed, wondering how it could have possibly gotten so tangled in such a short amount of time. She attempted to tug her hair free, only serving to tangle it further. She huffed in frustration when Sesshomaru stepped up to her.

"May I?"

He had extended a graceful hand toward her hair, awaiting her permission to touch it. He remembered how soft it was the last time he touched it.

"Uh, yeah," she whispered, "sure."

She held perfectly still as he freed her hair from the protruding limb.

"Thank you," she said, looking up at him.

"It is knotted," he told her, peering at the tangle in her silky hair, an urge to fix it working through his nerves. His finger twitched.

"Oh," she reached up to touch the offending knot, "I have a brush."

"Allow me," he offered, easily turning her around.

He was unsure of his own motives for wanting to groom her but recognized his unwillingness to pass up on the chance to do so. He acquiesced to his baser desires.

He used his claws to gently brush through her hair, inhaling the scent that rolled from her in soft waves, benevolently calming his beast while simultaneously unsettling Sesshomaru himself. He was quickly coming to the distinct realization that this miko had a unique set of charms that she shamelessly used to enthrall him. Whether or not she realized what she was doing remained to be seen. He had a feeling, though, that she was entirely unaware.

He thought back on what the miko was like with Inuyasha, still working his claws through her hair – slowly and taking full advantage of the moment. He remembered she was fierce and loyal to his brother and her other pack members. She had clearly been the alpha of their little band of misfits. She was smaller then, and a good deal younger, but still carried herself bravely.

A lot can change a human in the span of a decade, but he had yet to scent deception on her – despite finding that part of him hoped she was deceiving him in some form or another so that he could end her life and be rid of these unknown and partially unwanted emotions she invoked in him. He needed to hurry this along so that he could deliver her to his brother and be free of her.

He thought that, yet his hand lingered in her hair even after the tangle had been removed. He sighed very quietly, and stepped back, brushing his fingers across her skin as he withdrew his hand.

She blushed prettily. His hands had worked slowly through her hair, causing bumps to rush across her skin with a force that nearly made her tremble. When his claws grazed lightly across the sensitive flesh at the nape of her neck, her breath hitched and she involuntarily squeezed her thighs together, praying he wouldn't smell her arousal.

She peeked up at him. He was looking at her, but she couldn't gauge what he was thinking. She cursed her sunglasses then, for covering up his eyes. His nostrils flared and she watched him stiffen. She took a small step back and he followed, instinctively, ready for a chase. Sesshomaru knew what it was he had scented from the miko. He also logically knew that the result of her arousal for him should _not_ end up with her on hands and knees beneath him.

However, his beast had caught the scent, and it was a battle for Sesshomaru to maintain control. In the space of a heartbeat he had catalogued ten different ways he could take her, each one more wicked than the last.

Kagome, realizing he was struggling with something, decided it was best to approach this maturely. The situation was unusual, simply because his senses were keener than a human. With a human male, she never would've had to deal with this experience, but Sesshomaru was a demon through and through. And she had to accept that he clearly knew what was happening to her body in response to him.

What she didn't know, was how he felt about it.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking at him, trying desperately to keep her face from flushing, "I didn't mean for that to happen."

Kagome waited patiently for him to say something. He relaxed his hands, taking shallow breaths until the scent of her inebriating aroma diminished and he could think clearly again.

"I need to hunt," he said, turning swiftly in a different direction, "Do not leave this place."

With that, he was gone, and Kagome was left to ponder on how, exactly, she had affected the dangerous daiyoukai of the west.


	21. The Edge of the Precipice

**AN: **Hey friends! It's Friday! Here's your Friday chapter. I admit, I struggled with this one. Simply because I continued to ask myself: is it too soon for this? Of course, in the end, the characters decided their fates. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And thanks for reading. You all are amazing. :)

* * *

**The Edge of the Precipice**

Kagome had mixed feelings about her travel partner. He hadn't said a word since he returned from his hunt earlier that day. After her embarrassing display of unruly hormones from her treacherous body, she had little doubt that Sesshomaru had reached his limits with her.

She couldn't help but feel like she was in a washing machine, being tossed to and fro, gaining ground just to end up further back than where she started.

Kagome pulled a piece of gum from her pocket, pushing it into her mouth. She chewed it and blew a bubble, lost in her thoughts. Sesshomaru, while on his hunt, had made the conscious decision to refrain from engaging the miko for the remainder of their journey together. He had to admit she was dangerous, and he meant to keep her at an arm's length at the very minimum.

She was worried, he could tell. He reveled in it but could not decide _why_ he enjoyed her discomfort. Was it because he was equally agitated, and misery loved company? Or perhaps it was because he wished to punish her for causing his agitation and seeing her already in distress pleased him.

Then she put something in her mouth that smelled strongly of mint leaves and once again she drew his curiosity. He wanted to growl in frustration. He could not seem to break free of his interests in her. He considered picking her up and transporting them to the Western Fortress the way a demon would normally travel – quickly – but dismissed the idea right away. It would do no good to be bathing in her scent with her in his arms.

A popping noise caught his attention and his eyes trailed back to the miko – again. He watched her lips as they puckered and parted, a bright green thing emerging from her mouth and growing bigger before popping and retreating back behind her lips.

"Would you like a piece," she asked without looking at him.

He turned his head away, ignoring her.

"Are you sure," she asked, in an attempt to get him to say _anything._

She sighed when he stayed silent, searching her brain for something that might get him to open up again. She'd broken through his barrier several times already; she felt certain she could do it again, if given the right opportunity.

By evening, she was at her wits end. She had tried to talk to him, pleaded with him, begged him, goaded him, teased him even, in her desperation for interaction, and nothing seemed to be working. He had effectively barred her from intruding on him.

She nearly skipped in delight when she spotted a village in the valley below where she and Sesshomaru walked.

"We are not stopping," he finally spoke, causing Kagome to nearly jump out of her skin.

"What? We have to stop," she said, feeling rather dumb.

"We do not," he told her bluntly, "We will not."

"Sesshomaru, I need more supplies," she said, reasonably, "I need to stop. I won't be long."

"No."

"Sesshomaru, come on," she said, irritation coloring her words, "Be reasonable."

He thought for a moment, weighing his options, eyes narrowed. If the miko refrained from dawdling in the village, it should not put them behind too much. He nodded his head, granting her permission to enter the village, while he remained on the outskirts.

"Make haste," he said, a warning in his voice.

Kagome grumbled in irritation as she entered the village. Her mood was sour, and she didn't care for it, but she couldn't help it – Lord Royal Pain in the Behind was making it hard for her to be cheerful. And to think he had tried to order her to keep going. The nerve of that guy. It was like travelling with Inuyasha all over again.

In her irritation she kicked a stray pebble and made her way over to one of the booths lining the wide dirt path that contained the village market. She still had quite a bit of food but wanted to get some preserved meat in case they didn't come across another village. Protein was a necessity.

She quickly purchased her selections and started back towards the spot she left Sesshomaru waiting for her. She'd nearly made it to the end of the street when something caught her eye. She stopped, contemplating. She was still irritated and if she were being honest with herself, she was a bit hot and bothered. Her situation had become less than ideal and more than a little bit complicated and she was frustrated – both mentally and sexually.

Maybe it was irresponsible, but she wanted to just let go. Stop worrying about everything and be the irresponsible one for once. Just for the night. She suddenly felt exhausted. A bone deep kind of weariness that had her shoulders slumping.

She grabbed the bottle and paid for it, shoving it in her backpack before heading back to Sesshomaru.

"Ready," she grumbled, still in a funk.

She didn't wait for him to continue walking, just strode past him keeping to the path they were on before. Sesshomaru was surprised by the miko's aura upon her return and sniffed subtly to determine her emotions. She was certainly irritated – likely because he refused to talk to her. An undertone of embarrassment – likely from earlier, though he had to admit to himself that he enjoyed her reactions to him. A splash of anger, and most notably, determination.

He wanted to sigh – though whether it was from frustration or relief, he couldn't be sure. If she was determined, it very likely meant that she would continue to bother him with her endless prattle. He had wanted nothing more than for her to be silent since their trek began, but now that he had her silence, he found himself wondering when next she would try to gain his attentions.

He walked behind her, so he didn't miss it when she straightened suddenly, her aura flickering warmly against his. He scented the air. She smelled of victory and courage and he could imagine that she was making plans to get him to interact with her. She was so stubborn. And courageous. He smirked, mentally preparing himself for the mysterious woman walking in front of him. His eyes trailed down her back, coming to rest on her rear; her swaying hips demanding his attention.

Kagome, completely oblivious to the lewd thoughts of the lord behind her, walked with a purpose. She had a plan. Come nightfall, she would pull out the newly purchased bottle of sake and ask him to drink with her. It was rude to turn down a drink when offered. And she felt she had earned the right to indulge a little. And maybe, just maybe, this would loosen up the tight-lipped daiyoukai.

* * *

Kagome was giddy and chipper when they finally stopped for the night. She rushed through bathing and dinner, eager to try to loosen Sesshomaru up. She hoped he would agree to drink with her but knew there was a possibility that she would be denied her wish.

Settled atop her sleeping bag, she looked at him, trying to gather her courage. He felt her gaze and glanced at her, lifting a brow. He had to work to suppress a smile and vaguely wondered what was wrong with him.

"Come over here," she said, patting the spot beside her, "Let's talk."

"No."

_What is she up to?_

"Come on, Sesshomaru," she sang, "I've been bored all day long because _someone_ refused to talk to me."

She reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle.

"Share a drink with me."

This was an interesting turn of events. He had been running through different scenarios while they walked today, trying to figure out what she held in store for him. Sake had not even made his list, surprising him yet again. He sat apart from her, trying to decide his next course of action. Allowing her to become intoxicated would be irresponsible of him. It may also set them back depending on how much she drank.

He surveyed the bottle; it was smaller, unlikely to cause inebriation, and she had already taken her meal, so she would not be drinking on an empty stomach. The only factor that he could not weigh was _how_ she handled sake.

Kagome stood from her spot on her sleeping bag, bottle in hand, and strolled casually toward him. His chest felt oddly tight as she drew closer and he fidgeted – something he never did. He decided no good could come from this but did not stop her advance. He found he did not want to.

The moon hung heavy and full behind her, casting an ethereal glow about her body. The night was warm and there was no need for a fire; the only light they had coming from that of the moon and stars above. She was like a seductress, dressed in the same clothing that had him nearly undone that first night. Her hair was loose, tumbling in waves down her back.

Her scent reached him before she did, and he felt a twitch beneath his hakama. The little tart was aroused.

"It's impolite, Lord Sesshomaru, to turn down a drink when offered one," she said in hushed tones, unwilling to disturb the tranquility that settled around them. She captured his eyes and held them fast.

Originally, it had been Kagome's goal simply to get him to relax and open up, but as she rushed through her bath, her hands gliding across her skin, she began to feel…amorous. Her sensitive skin ignited beneath her fingers and she yearned for the touch of a man. To be fair, she didn't know how much longer she had left to enjoy such pleasures. Her eyes strayed towards camp, knowing Sesshomaru was there – and that he was _very_ much a man.

Could she do it? Could she seek pleasure in the perilous arms of the Lord of the Western Lands? Would he even consider her? In a lust-filled haze, she decided to give it a go. The worst that could happen was a rude reminder of how she was a lowly human who flatters herself to think he would ever stoop to a level such as that for carnal pleasures.

She felt confident as she walked towards him, intent on sharing her sake, and if she were lucky, maybe more. In no way was Kagome a loose woman, she had never done something so bold before. But she _was_ a woman, and she hadn't been with a man since college. And here was Sesshomaru, solid, warm and dangerous. She could feel his aura spark and flare against hers.

She stopped before him, fixing gold with blue. Moonbeams reached down and caressed his body. He looked like a god, sitting beneath the cherry blossoms without a care in the world. Silver hair pooled around him. She could see flakes of red appearing in his iris as he looked at her through narrowed eyes.

"Well?"

"What are you planning, miko?"

She blushed lightly and a smile pulled her lips up. Had she been found out already?

"I was hoping to share this sake with you and get to know you better," she started, "You seem to have an aversion to the idea so I hoped that maybe with a little bit of this," she held up the bottle for emphasis, "it might help you relax enough to open up to me."

"Is that all?"

Was that lust she saw flash in his eyes? Was it possible? She watched him for a moment, choosing her words carefully.

"If we find ourselves open to…exploring other subjects," she said, lowering herself to sit beside him, "I'm not opposed to that, either."

His beast thrashed wildly, demanding to be let out so that it might ravage the seductress sitting beside him, so blatantly offering herself to him. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply – a mistake he would pay for later. That heady scent of hers mixed strongly with her arousal, making her damn near irresistible. Sesshomaru groaned internally. This woman would be his undoing. What was she here for again? To destroy him?

She stretched her long – bare – legs out in front of her, crossing her ankles and leaned back against the tree, brushing shoulders with the demon beside her. Opening the bottle, she offered it to him first.

"Do you want a cup? I didn't bring any over."

He drank from the bottle, only because the miko was correct – it was impolite to refuse. Past that drink, however, he would indulge no further. In sake, anyway. He allowed his mind to wander as he watched the miko take a long drink. He'd spent the better part of the day watching her hips sway and her plump rear tease him. He was more than a little amorous, himself. To speak truthfully, he had been wound tight and tense since she pressed her breasts into him that day at Rin's.

She tried handing the bottle back to him, pouting when he shook his head. He nearly gave in. Where the hell had his self-control gone? Perhaps he simply needed to rut this woman and get it out of his system. Then he could think clearly again.

"How long have we been traveling," Kagome asked, "About a week, yeah?"

"Hnn."

"How long until we get to your home," she asked, taking another drink.

"Three days' time."

"Good," she nodded. She hadn't forgotten her reasons for being there.

"You know, you never did tell me whether or not you took a mate," she reminded, turning her face toward him.

"You are very interested in my life story, miko," he said, "If I did not know better, I would find such behavior suspicious."

"Nothing nefarious," she said, placating, "I'm just curious. It's been ten years and believe it or not," she paused, turning to face him fully, her legs curling under her, "I _am_ happy to see you."

"Is that so?"

"Hnn," she hummed in an attempt to mimic him.

She giggled at herself. The demon smirked. The little miko thought herself cute. He watched her from the corner of his eye as she took another drink. Her head tipped back, and he had a good view of her graceful throat; her pulse fluttering beneath her skin. He felt the shift in his eyes and looked away. The bottle had to be nearing empty.

"You know, I had a dream about you before I came back here."

This got his attention and he looked over at her again. She took that as a sign of encouragement and continued. She was far from wasted, more like pleasantly buzzed, but it wasn't called liquid courage for nothing.

"Technically, it was two," she corrected, holding up thumb and forefinger, "But the first one was definitely the better of the two."

He watched her heavy-lidded eyes glaze over and fill with lust. He suddenly wanted to know what exactly occurred in that dream of hers.

"It was very…erotic."

"Is that so," he repeated, his voice dropping, "Tell me, miko, what made it so…erotic?"

Kagome looked up at the stars, calling forth the details of the dream. She closed her eyes, squeezing her thighs together as she sighed, remembering vividly the details of that particular dream.

He watched her body respond to the memory of him. Watching her flush with heat, and the renewed scent of excitement, he almost regretted it when she opened her eyes and moved.

Lifting the bottle to her lips, she was surprised when nothing came out. She peered at the bottle, as if she could see through it. Her brows were pulled together, eyes narrowed. She tipped it upside down and a single drop rolled over the rim, falling onto her thigh just below the hem of her silk shorts.

They both stared, captivated, as the liquid rolled leisurely across her toned flesh, disappearing between the crevice made as her thighs pressed tightly together. She couldn't contain the pleasure filled sigh that escaped her throat. Her nerves were so charged that even that small amount of stimulation earned a response.

Sesshomaru watched intently as the minx before him ran a seductive finger across the same path the sake just took, soaking it up, before putting it in her mouth, her tongue folding around the digit suggestively. He didn't look away as she opened her eyes and her lustful gaze landed on him. She licked her lips, drawing his eyes to her mouth. She tipped her head.

"Sesshomaru, have you ever been with a human," she asked, her voice sultry.

"No," he said, barely getting the word out.

Sesshomaru stood on the very edge of a precipice, and he was fully aware that he could fall over at any moment. He was quickly approaching the point where he would have to make a choice. Would he allow this woman to pull him over the edge or would he retreat to safer grounds?

"Would you like to?"

He lost all control as his beast reigned. Blood red eyes leveled on her and he was rewarded when the beautiful sound of a feminine groan reached his ears. Watching her chest rise and fall with each needy breath of air, her cheeks flushed, and her eyes glazed over, lingering on his lips, his choice was made for him.

He would not retreat. He would step off the edge of the precipice. But he would not fall with his miko; he would fly with her.


	22. The God and the Nymph

**AN: **Hey friends! I will be honest - again - I struggled with this chapter for multiple reasons. First, is it too soon? I asked myself that several times and even received input. In the end, it was decided that no, it wasn't too soon. Too soon for love, yes. Too soon for other things? No. But I still rewrote it multiple times. It needed to be perfect. I hope you all approve. Review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading :) And thank you for your continued support. I love you all ^_^

* * *

**The God and the Nymph**

Sesshomaru was not one to do something without a purpose. For as long as he could remember, he had not acted impulsively regarding anything. Even when taking a lover, it was carefully planned through his retainer. This way, the women he took would know not to expect any more than what they received. Sesshomaru was an excellent lover and they were always happy to comply. Planning ensured his existence remained relatively uncomplicated.

A clawed hand reached out of its own volition, graceful fingers wrapping around a slim wrist, crimson eyes set on his miko. With a firm grip, he pulled her into him. Wrapping his arms around her waist, she straddled him. He could feel the heat between her legs where she rested. Nothing about this was planned, and he found he could not care less. Sesshomaru wanted this woman.

Her hands were in his hair, boldly pulling him down to join their lips. He gave her what she wanted, only stopping to remove the armor she tugged on. Kagome's hands pulled at the ties of his hankimono, desperately trying to rid him of it. She needed to feel him. She sighed deeply when her fingers finally met with his skin. He was hot beneath her hands, making Kagome feel dizzy.

Gliding her hands up the lean muscle of his abdomen, she reached his shoulders and pushed his hankimono from his body. She leaned back to admire him.

"Oh," she breathed, enraptured.

Her heart did something in her chest as she gazed at him, bathed in starlight. Her eyes took in every inch of him, entranced by the way his muscles moved beneath his skin with each breath he took. She slowly lifted her eyes to meet his and the look he was giving her made her blood hot.

His lips were parted, making his fangs visible, and his eyes were heavy-lidded as he tipped his head back slightly. It was the kind of look that made you feel like a real woman. Grinding into him, she buried her hands into his hair once more, her still-covered breasts pressed softly against his bare chest.

His arms, still wrapped around her waist, squeezed her to him as he met her friction with his own. He growled, low and deep, holding her possessively as her hips thrust against him. Pulling back quickly, he surveyed the clothing she wore. As scant as her clothing already was, he still felt like she was wearing too much. His hands went to the hem and without a second thought, he ripped the thing up the center, pushing it from her shoulders.

Finally getting a good look at his miko, he almost wished he hadn't. If he was captivated by her with clothing on, the feeling only intensified as he studied her – bare and glowing in the moonlight; raven hair falling down her back in lovely waves. She was…exquisite.

If Kagome had any reservations about sleeping with Sesshomaru, the way he was looking at her then would have alleviated them instantly. Unable to stop herself, she boldly leaned in and kissed him feverishly, her hands exploring his body. Without thought, she felt her reiki flare and a barrier was shimmering around them.

Sesshomaru involuntarily dug his claws into her waist as her aura flared, and her scent became more potent than it had yet to be. His eyes widened minimally in his shock. His beast was quickly becoming intoxicated by her. He growled again and suddenly he was lying her down against soft fur, her legs parted for him to fit perfectly between them.

"You have no idea," he said, primal, "how your scent affects me, miko."

Kagome moaned as Sesshomaru leaned over her and brushed his nose along her throat, inhaling deeply. Recalling that he wanted to taste her, he ran his tongue along her jawline, and she tipped her head back, granting him easier access. She was offering her throat to him – recognizing him as the alpha male. Such a subservient little seductress, his miko was. His erection pulsated beneath his hakama.

"Ahh," he heard her sigh, "Sesshomaru."

Wanting to taste her again, he focused his attention on her breasts. He flicked a taut nipple with his tongue before pulling it into his mouth, biting gently. Kagome arched into him, the loveliest moan crossing her lips. Her fingers dug into his back in an attempt to draw him even closer to her.

Moving across to her other pert, pink nipple, he savored the taste of her on his pallet. It was like nothing he had ever before experienced. He wondered what she would taste like when his tongue finally reached her apex. Slowly kissing his way lower, he drew his claws lazily down the bare flesh of her side, marveling as hundreds of small bumps rose in response.

Sliding his hand down further, he found her core and rubbed her over the silk material she wore. She moaned and pushed herself against him.

"More," she mumbled, breathy, raking her nails lightly down his back. Her hands came to rest at the top of his hakama, searching for the knot that kept them on.

As she worked to free him, he stopped his ministrations of her sweet bundle of nerves and moved a hand down to her bare thigh. He drew his claws along the inside of her thigh until he reached her apex. Pushing the silk to the side, he groaned when he was met with the heat of her center.

Mindful of his claws, he slid a finger into her, then another, earning the most glorious of sounds ever to reach his superior ears. Kagome couldn't focus on the knot of his hakama while he moved his fingers inside of her in the most evocative of ways. She quickly found her toes curling and her hands found purchase within his fur as she arched into his fingers, inviting him more deeply inside. The sounds she emitted were unrestrained and shocking and she found she had no control over anything in that moment.

When Sesshomaru's hot mouth found her breast again, sucking her in, she met her undoing. He felt her already tight sheath clench around his fingers and he grunted against her breast, imagining what it would feel like when he was seated deeply within her.

He withdrew his fingers and smirked when she whimpered at the loss. Sitting back, he pulled the remaining silk from her body, and she revealed herself fully to him. The potent aroma of her orgasm reached him, and he licked his lips. Lowering himself, he met her eyes as his lips landed on the sweet spot above her core.

Her breath came out in a rush and ended in a throaty moan. Sesshomaru struggled to restrain a moan himself as her sweet filling landed on his tongue, capturing his senses. He dipped his tongue into her, licking greedily, wanting to taste every drop she saw fit to give him.

Kagome had never known such pleasure in her life. Her entire body was electrified, nerves twitching as Sesshomaru assaulted her with his tongue.

"Oh, god!" she cried when he slid his fingers back into her, sucking her glazed bundle into his mouth and flicking her with his powerful tongue. Her body arched desirably beneath him and a moment later, he felt her tighten again around his fingers.

This time, she moaned his name and it was the most beautiful thing Sesshomaru had ever heard. He desperately wanted to hear it again.

As she came down from her high, she gazed at Sesshomaru. Judging by the deliciously feral look on his face, he wanted her as badly as she wanted him. Sitting up, she pushed him down onto his back, taking control. Sesshomaru, being the alpha male he was, rarely let a woman lead in the bedroom. Currently, he saw fit to lay back and allow his miko to take over.

She made short work of freeing him from his hakama, and drank in the sight of him, stripped and glorious. He seemed impossibly larger without clothing on, and Kagome shuddered in anticipation. A reverent hand drifted over the tight muscles of his stomach and down his thigh. She licked her lips as she gazed at his erection, thick and ready. She wondered what he tasted like.

She leaned over him and licked the glaze seeping from him. His thigh twitched beneath her hand and he grunted. He had never wished for something so fervently in his life; he wanted her, badly. Finding his reaction staggeringly sexy, she took him into her mouth. He tasted very close to the way he smelled. Sweet with a minty heat. It was remarkable.

She sucked him and teased him with her tongue until she felt a growl vibrate throughout his body. Releasing him from her mouth, she poised herself above him, his thick erection resting at her core. She watched his face as his eyes roamed appreciatively over her nude body as if held captive to her. The look made her feel important and…cherished. It was surreal.

Grabbing him in her small hand, she sheathed him within her, moaning at the contact.

His hands went to her waist, fingers digging in, holding her in place as he reigned in his control. She had been doing wonderful things with her mouth, and the transition to her hot, tight core nearly had him undone. Taking a deep breath, Sesshomaru slid his hands over her shapely hips to settle atop her thighs.

Kagome took this as a sign and rolled her hips, grinding into him in a very fulfilling way. She moaned at the friction she felt within her, renewed moisture making her slick. Moving slowly at first, it was her desire to fit every bit of him within her, but she felt a need building and soon hurried her pace, seeking release.

Sesshomaru met her pace, watching the emotions of uninhibited pleasure flickering across her face. He extended a thumb to her sweet spot, rubbing over her slick bundle of nerves. Her thighs squeezed around him and her body stiffened. He watched her carefully as her head fell back, and she called his name as if in worship. Her body arched beautifully towards him, her walls clamping down on him tightly as she ascended into euphoria.

The sight of her, enchanting in the purple glow surrounding them, had him following her into bliss, and together they stepped off the precipice.

As a triumphant growl was released from the primal place within Sesshomaru, he emptied his seed into her. He felt like a god and she was his sweet nymph.

Without them realizing, the pale light of the moon had turned red and as they reached their peaks together, the Earth and its moon fell into a perfect line with the Sun.

* * *

Kagome woke to the sun filtering through the branches above her. She was still naked but wrapped securely in her sleeping bag. She smiled as the previous night's events came back to her. Sesshomaru definitely knew what he was doing. She would savor their night of love-making.

Sesshomaru watched her as she stretched languidly before sitting up and looking around. She held her bedding to her bare body and he found humor in her attempt at modesty. She held no inhibitions about it whatsoever the night before. Thoughts of the way she cried his name had him wanting to take her again and he forced his eyes away from her.

Kagome's eyes landed on her ruined silk tank top.

_Damn._

That had been her favorite pair of pajamas. She couldn't find it in her to miss them, though. A smiled pulled at her lips and she glanced at the daiyoukai sitting against a tree. He was looking away from her, face carefully blank.

"What time do you suppose it is," she asked, pulling her backpack towards her to find clothing.

"It is early."

Digging through her pack, she decided that she really didn't want the hassle of wearing the clothing appropriate to the era she was in, so she grabbed her training clothes instead. She'd been washing her clothing in the streams as she bathed, laying them out to dry overnight. Even so, she missed the warm fluff and fresh scent that came with laundry pulled out of a dryer.

As modestly as she could, she pulled her clothing on beneath her sleeping bag, glancing at Sesshomaru every so often. She didn't miss the small smirk that rested on his lips at her actions. She had to admit, she felt a little foolish, but she wasn't sure she'd be able to dress in front of him without blushing.

Fully clothed, she stood and worked her fingers through her hair, pulling it up into a high ponytail. As wonderful as it had been, being with Sesshomaru, Kagome knew that it could make things awkward. As a nurse, Kagome had seen and heard just about everything, so it was easy for her to discuss things of the awkward nature. If they were to be at the Western Fortress in just three days, she needed to make sure that things weren't going to be weird between them.

Also…she really wanted to know what he was thinking. Did he regret last night? She was sure he had been lying beside her when she fell asleep, yet when she woke, he was as far from her as he could get. Maybe he thought she would expect something from him now. She would make sure he understood that it was just consensual sex between adults – no strings attached, as they say.

She walked over to him purposefully, a couple of granola bars in her hand. He didn't look at her as she approached so she found it hard to tell what he was thinking. She sat cross-legged in front of him.

"We should talk," she said, offering him a granola bar.

Declining the food, she set it aside and opened one for herself.

"What would you like to discuss, miko?"

"Last night."

He looked at her then, eyes guarded, giving nothing away.

"What of last night?"

Trying to judge where his thoughts were, she simply looked at him for a moment. His eyes were so shrouded in shadows that it almost had her worried. His thoughts were entirely hidden from her. It was a strange sensation after being able to read him so easily.

"What are you thinking about," she found herself asking.

"Is that your true motive for coming over here?"

She sighed and looked down at the granola bar in her hand. She set it aside, open and uneaten.

"No," she admitted, "I don't want things to be weird because of what happened last night."

"There is no reason for such worries," he told her, "It was a pleasurable evening and nothing more."

He nearly cringed as he said the words and the sensation in his stomach told him he was being less than honest with himself. He ignored it, peering intently at the woman before him to gauge her reaction.

She locked eyes with him, and he could smell an odd mixture of emotions from her. Minimal shock, slight confusion. Most notably, though, was relief. He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"Good," she said, nodding, "So, we agree, then."

He watched her as she stood, her shadow falling across him. Her words played over in his mind, and as she walked away from him, he was left to wonder what exactly their night together had meant to her. Had it meant anything at all, past the pleasure of it? Sesshomaru wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to that.


	23. Reunited, And It Feels So Good

**AN: **Hey friends! Here's the next chapter. Enter Inuyasha :) I hope everyone is enjoying this ff so far. Thank you for your continued support. Review and let me know what you think. Happy reading :)

* * *

**Reunited, And It Feels So Good**

Three days passed quickly for the daiyoukai and the miko, and soon they stood at the impressive gates of the Western Fortress. Kagome couldn't contain the grin that broke across her face when she spotted Inuyasha just inside the gate, his back turned.

Inuyasha had his hair pulled into a ponytail that sat on the top of his head. He was easily noticeable in his red fire-rat robes. Her heart beat furiously in her chest and her hands shook at her sides as adrenaline laced her veins.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, overcome with emotion, but he'd heard her. She could see it in the stiffening of his shoulders, the straightening of his spine. He turned around slowly, eyes searching. Shock was so clear on his face when their eyes met that it nearly brought Kagome to her knees with the intensity of it.

"Inuyasha!" she dropped her backpack on the ground at her feet and ran to him.

He met her with a bear hug, spinning her around. Her laughter filled the courtyard.

"Holy shit," Inuyasha said as he sat her on her feet, "Is it really you?"

Sesshomaru watched the interaction from just inside the gates. Watching the miko drop everything to run into his little brother's arms proved to be slightly difficult for reasons he had no intention of analyzing. He rationalized that his brother and the miko had once been through a great deal together. It was only natural to be happy to see one another after such a long time apart.

He knew that, and yet…a part of him wished he was somewhere else at that particular moment. He sniffed faintly, trying to discern her emotions. She was happy – genuinely so. Sesshomaru looked away, suddenly unsure of himself. There was a…pinched feeling in his chest that he did not care for. Yet, the knowledge that she was happy seemed to calm him. The contradictions he noted in his own emotions bothered him. He was not often confused.

"I am _so_ _happy_ to see you again," she told Inuyasha with a mixture of emotions that Sesshomaru had yet to scent on the miko since traveling with her. Most prominent was elation, next to relief. A subtle melancholy. It seemed a strange combination of emotions to Sesshomaru.

"Jesus, Kagome," Inuyasha said, astonished, "How are you even here? Is the well open again?"

"It's a long story," she started, "Actually that's why I'm here. I need your help."

She looked over at Sesshomaru, who straightened to his full height under her gaze.

"I met Sesshomaru in Kaede's village and he agreed to bring me to you," she said, holding her hand out to the daiyoukai, "Come here," she beckoned.

Sesshomaru did not have to be looking at Inuyasha to know that his brows shot up at that. Inuyasha didn't miss the way Sesshomaru made himself bigger when Kagome acknowledged his presence. He also didn't miss the fact that Sesshomaru had retrieved Kagome's discarded backpack from the ground where she dropped it. It now lay at his feet. Top that off with the fact that Kagome had just issued Sesshomaru, self-assured daiyoukai of the west, a command and she's still alive. Something was going on, and it made Inuyasha uneasy.

"Is that an order," Sesshomaru asked, an elegant brow raised. Despite his tone being flat – and many might even say dangerous – somehow Kagome knew he was being sarcastic.

Was the Great Lord Sesshomaru teasing her?

She tipped her head and regarded him narrowly, fully intent on returning the favor.

"If necessary, yes."

He glared at her, daring her to say more. A small smile appeared on her face as their eyes met. She walked over to him, holding his gaze. The smile remained on her face, though it was larger now. His glare softened as she drew closer.

"Thank you for bringing my backpack," she told him, genuinely, brushing her fingers gently down his arm, "You didn't have to do that."

Bending over, Kagome grabbed her pack and threw a strap over her shoulder. She covered her mouth as a yawn struck her and Sesshomaru, noticing it, glanced up at the sky to measure the time. Inuyasha couldn't believe what he'd just seen, sure he was hallucinating. Glancing between the two, he carefully noted their body language.

Sesshomaru, normally stiff and detached, was angled slightly towards Kagome, his right foot pointed in her direction.

_Showing interest_, Inuyasha thought, recalling what he knew of reading body language.

The two stood closely together and while Sesshomaru's eyes were pointedly looking elsewhere, his head was turned in Kagome's direction.

_Showing more interest._

"Rest tonight, miko," Sesshomaru told her in his deep, commanding voice, "You may discuss this with Inuyasha tomorrow."

With that, he walked towards the main structure, disappearing through the door.

Kagome watched Sesshomaru walk away, surprised at his words at first. Then she realized how tired she actually was. She glanced up at the sky and noticed it was nearing dusk. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru's retreating back once more, a tender look appearing on her face.

She didn't think she would ever tire of seeing the kindness he was capable of.

Inuyasha was thoroughly confused, unable to believe anything that had just transpired in front of him. There was just no damn way. There was no way that his frigid, antisocial brother could possibly be interested in Kagome. The two were polar opposites. And she was _human_. And Sesshomaru _hated _humans.

It seemed that Kagome had a fondness of her own, though, and Inuyasha stood there, wondering what exactly had happened on their way to the fortress.

A servant walked purposefully towards Inuyasha and Kagome, then, bowing to the two.

"Hello," Kagome said, smiling.

"Lady Miko, I have been instructed to show you where you may bathe and then to your room," the young inu-youkai servant told Kagome, "If you would follow me."

"Oh, okay," Kagome conceded, then turned to the hanyou, "Inuyasha, find me tomorrow, okay? So we can talk."

She pulled him in for another hug, smiling at him before letting go.

Inuyasha watched in bewilderment as she followed the servant into Sesshomaru's home.

* * *

"My name is Kagome," she introduced herself to the servant leading her through the lantern-lit halls of the Western Fortress, "You are?"

The servant had first led Kagome to an onsen, and she washed quickly, melting into the heat. Kagome was glad for the chance to bathe; it had been a hot day and she had felt thoroughly covered in dirt and grime. The inuyoukai servant had still been waiting for her when she emerged, clean and pink from the hot water, ready to be shown to her room.

"I am called Kiri, my lady."

"Please," Kagome said, waving her hands in front of her, "Just Kagome."

Kiri smiled at her, "As you wish, Kagome."

"Sesshomaru has a beautiful home, doesn't he?"

"Lord Sesshomaru sees to the upkeep and furnishing himself," Kiri revealed, "He likes to bring nature into the fortress where he can," she said, brushing her fingers against a potted plant the girls walked past.

"You know, now that you mention it," Kagome said, mirthfully, "Almost every encounter I've ever had with Sesshomaru has been outdoors."

The two laughed as they came to a stop in front of a shoji screen made from dark wood.

Kagome was pleasantly surprised at the room she was led in to. It was breathtaking. The first thing she noticed upon crossing the threshold were the beautiful murals painted on the walls. The story of Sesshomaru's father wrapped around the room; mighty and victorious in his conquests. On one wall was a scene Kagome found endearing; father and son, in true form, sitting proudly side-by-side surveying the lands they ruled over.

Glancing up, Kagome was fascinated at the detail put into the flowers that painted the ceiling. Gold edged each colorful petal and made them stand out starkly against the flickering light of the lamps that lit her room. Walking further in, she noticed the raised floor and the futon that sat atop it. Plush red rugs lined the floor around the futon, boxing it in.

A large crescent moon was carved into the wooden planks of the floor, right in the center of the room – a reminder to all who saw it that they were in the home of the powerful inuyoukai.

Seeing another set of doors, Kagome walked across the room and slid the screens open. The private garden was bathed in moonlight, pale against the paver stones and reflecting off the arch of the moon gate in front of her. What she could see of the garden was lovely. Mostly greenery, there were little blotches of color splashed here and there; deep maroons, reds and oranges. The entire space she occupied was beautiful, befitting nobility. She hadn't realized she would be received so warmly at the Western Fortress.

Kagome turned back to Kiri, who was still lingering at the door.

"Are you sure this is the right room," Kagome asked her, confused and curious.

"Without doubt, my lady," Kiri ensured, "Lord Sesshomaru assigned this room to you specifically."

"Oh," she breathed, turning to survey the room once more.

It was truly beautiful. A lot of effort went in to the detailed artwork alone. Kagome wondered what sort of people this room was typically reserved for. She silently thanked Sesshomaru for allowing her to stay in such an amazing room.

"Is it not to your liking, miko?" Kagome heard a deep voice at the door, as if her thoughts of him had summoned the daiyoukai, and she turned.

"Sesshomaru."

"You may leave," he said to Kiri, who bowed and turned to go.

"Kiri, thank you," Kagome called after her, lifting her hand to wave.

"It is my pleasure, my lady," she said, bowing again.

"Kiri," Kagome said firmly, "Kagome. Just Kagome."

Kiri appeared momentarily shocked before smiling, "Of course."

Left alone with the miko, Sesshomaru stepped into the room with her, glancing around. He had picked this room for her for a number of reasons, though most of them he would not speak aloud. As they drew nearer to the Western Fortress, Sesshomaru had begun to plan. Originally, he hadn't cared where the miko was going to spend her nights, but something had shifted between them while they traveled.

After their night together, he had been forced to acknowledge the change. Not yet sure what exactly it was that had changed, he still had the desire to keep her close. Which was one of the main reasons he chose this room for her. It was in the same wing as his own room, which meant she would be nearby. This reason alone baffled him, but he chose not to dwell on it, doing as he pleased.

Another reason he chose this room, aside from its proximity to his, was the private garden. Sesshomaru had always believed it to be one of the nicer gardens within the fortress. He believed she would appreciate the space.

"You have a beautiful home, Sesshomaru," he heard her say, placing her backpack near the futon and bending over to go through it.

He had a good view of her backside and briefly considered sliding the shoji shut and locking them inside.

"You are happy with the accommodations," he asked, instead.

She turned to face him laughing, a genuine smile on her face. His eyes softened.

"Sesshomaru, I've been sleeping on the ground for the last week and a half. I'm happy just to have a roof over my head," she looked around the room, eyes lingering on the mural of Sesshomaru as a pup, on his haunches beside his father, "This room is amazing. Thank you."

Her eyes met his and suddenly she wasn't so tired anymore. He stood tall and proud just inside the room. Without his armor, he seemed less opposing; more approachable. Her heart skipped a beat when he casually ran clawed fingers through his hair. In the flickering light of the lamps, silver and gold came together in the loveliest of ways.

She swallowed, feeling heat radiate between her thighs as he held her gaze. Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly, as the smell of her arousal reached him. Slivers of ice appeared in his irises and he reached back, slowly sliding the door shut.

Kagome waited for him as he crossed the room, striding with a purpose. His hands were in her hair as soon as he reached her; his lips connecting with hers.

Sesshomaru was a planner. He planned for most everything in his life. The biggest reason he had picked this room for the miko, as they traveled the few remaining days towards his home, was because it was far enough away from the areas of the fortress that held the most activity.

Being further away meant having privacy. And having privacy meant he could do things to his miko and no one would be around to hear her moans of pleasure or hear her when she cried out his name – something he'd been eager to hear again.

Something Sesshomaru wanted for himself alone.

Laying Kagome back against the futon, he relieved her of her clothing, and beneath the painted flowers that bloomed all year round, he loved her in a way that neither of them would soon forget.


	24. Got You

**AN: **Hey friends! Time for a new chapter. I want to extend a shout out to **angeleyes20876 **for your comment in which you state "he could be knocked down a peg. Or six." I used this as a line in this chapter, so thank you for that :)

I hope everyone is pleased with this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. Please review; tell me your thoughts. Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Got You**

Sesshomaru walked casually towards his study, intent on finishing up some work. He also needed debriefing from Inuyasha. He would worry about that tomorrow, once he was sure the miko's scent did not linger on him so obviously.

Unfortunately for Sesshomaru, fate had other plans for him. Upon opening the door to his study, Inuyasha was there, sat on the edge of the desk, waiting for him. Sesshomaru lifted a brow at Inuyasha. He didn't usually come unless summoned or without important information to relay. While their relationship had vastly improved, they were hardly brotherly towards one another.

That is to say, they tolerated each other. Past that, well, it depended on the day.

Sesshomaru wondered, briefly, how he would explain away the miko's scent, so thoroughly infused with his.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru addressed, sliding the shoji closed behind him, "I presume you have a purpose for being here," he eyed Inuyasha distastefully, "sitting on my desk."

Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru in a state of shock so absolute that it could have rivaled the emotion he saw on his half-brother's face upon seeing the miko again in the courtyard. Sesshomaru sighed, audibly, raising a hand to silence the hanyou before he could say anything about the aroma that was now pervading the room – so clearly belonging to the miko.

"Speak nothing of it, Inuyasha, unless you wish for me to correct your impudence."

"How do you expect me not to say anything," Inuyasha demanded, dumbfounded, "I could smell her on you before you walked into the room!"

"Inuyasha," he growled in warning, "You overstep."

Inuyasha took a deep, calming breath, realizing his position – and tried really hard to ignore the lung-full of the proof of Sesshomaru's passionate night with Kagome. It was not his place to question Sesshomaru regarding his sexual conquests. But Inuyasha was astounded. And it was Kagome involved here. It may have been ten years since they last had any contact with each other, but Inuyasha would never forget what Kagome had done for him. He still cared for her, deeply.

"I just have one question," Inuyasha said, voice firm, looking Sesshomaru directly in the eyes, "You didn't force yourself on her, did you?"

Sesshomaru snarled, loudly, at his insolent brother. To suggest that someone such as he would ever descend so lowly as to force himself on a woman – and a human woman at that. Sesshomaru would never need to resort to such drastic measures to find his release. Women fell at his feet.

_The audacity of this half-breed._

Inuyasha, sensing his brother's dangerous aura, raised his hands to appease him.

"Okay. Point taken."

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, voice still hard, "Sit," he pointed to the seat in front of his desk, "_Not_ on my desk."

Inuyasha sat, waiting for his brother to initiate whatever conversation he wanted to have. When Sesshomaru didn't do anything but stare at him, Inuyasha decided to take the reins.

"This whole situation is weird," Inuyasha said, rubbing the back of his neck, "I never thought I'd see her again."

"Hnn," Sesshomaru hummed, dismissively, "You may discuss this with her tomorrow. For now, I require your report."

Inuyasha transitioned smoothly into the role of a vassal, updating Sesshomaru on the happenings of the fortress and the lands during his time away.

"The new recruits are doing pretty well," Inuyasha said, a dark look crossing his face, "There's one, though, that might need to be knocked down a peg. Or six."

"Explain," Sesshomaru commanded, not looking up from the parchment currently in his hand.

"He's arrogant," he said, shrugging, "Too arrogant. He needs to learn some restraint."

"Hnn," he signed the bottom of the parchment he'd finished scanning, "I will leave that particular issue in your hands," He looked up at Inuyasha, then, "Be sure that you handle it."

The brothers discussed tedious judicial and administrative matters before Inuyasha stood to leave.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, halting Inuyasha's departure, "Not a word about your knowledge of this to the miko," he said firmly, eyes never leaving his work, "And I advise you to introduce her to your mate tomorrow, as well."

Inuyasha left Sesshomaru's study, even more confused than when he'd arrived there. He didn't understand what Sesshomaru was doing. Even more than that, he didn't understand why Kagome was going along with it. They were clearly sleeping together…but why? How in the hell did his aloof brother manage to get someone like Kagome to have any type of relationship with him, never mind a _sexual_ one?

For a very short second, he considered talking to Kagome right then. But his brothers threat lingered in his mind. Inuyasha passed Kagome's door, pausing for a heartbeat to listen. The only noise he could hear was the long, slow breaths that came with sleep. Her scent escaped the room, seeping into the hallway. It was different than what he remembered her to smell like.

And not just because Sesshomaru's scent also lingered, mixing with hers to create an aroma that felt – bizarrely – like coming home.

* * *

Kagome awoke the next morning to the sound of a knock at her door. Opening her eyes slowly, it took her a moment to recognize that someone was calling her name.

"Yes," she said groggily, rolling out of bed, "Coming! Hold on!"

Kagome had yet to put clothing on – still naked from Sesshomaru's visit the night before – so she wrapped the blanket around herself before sliding the door open and peeking out. Inuyasha stood outside the door, looking perfectly awkward, and looking anywhere but directly at her.

"Inuyasha," she said, looking at him.

About to invite him in, she remembered she wasn't wearing anything beneath the blanket and instructed him to wait a moment while she dressed in her work-out clothing. She was ready quickly, sliding the door open again.

"Is there somewhere I can go to work-out," she asked him, looking down the hall in both directions.

"Work out?"

"Sorry, exercise," she said, "Train?"

His eyes lit up with understanding, "Oh! Yeah, I can show you."

They walked in companionable silence for a moment before Kagome asked him how he'd been doing the last decade.

"I've actually been great, Kagome," he told her honestly, "Actually, there are some people I'd like you to meet," he glanced at her, "What about you? How have you been?"

She shrugged, not wanting to lie but also not wanting to ruin the moment with the truth.

"I've been fine," she told him, "You know. Life."

They exited the main house and Kagome followed Inuyasha as he led her along.

He could smell the apprehension and wondered what she wasn't saying. His earlier worry that Sesshomaru had forced himself on Kagome came back but he shoved it away. He couldn't make assumptions, but he also couldn't ask her outright. He was weighing his options when she spoke again.

"Would you be willing to spar with me," she asked, as they turned a corner and headed towards a wide-open area, "I haven't had a sparring partner in almost two weeks."

Kagome could see groups of what she assumed were soldiers standing in neat formations, following the commands of several youkai who stood, imposing, before them. Inuyasha, suddenly realizing that he was taking Kagome somewhere she, as a woman, had no business being, stopped.

"Kagome, I can't spar with you," Inuyasha said, glancing at the soldiers nearby.

"Why not," she asked, confused.

They had caught the attention of many of the soldiers by then, and most of them were giving Kagome lingering looks, trying to understand who or what she was. Clearly a woman, but she wasn't dressed as one. Though, nor was she dressed as a man. Her clothing was entirely foreign and strange to them. Her hakama – if they could be called that – were skin tight, as was whatever it was she was wearing to cover the top half of her body. Her arms and shoulders were bare, and many of the soldiers regarded her appreciatively, wondering if she was somebody's human whore.

Inuyasha, aware of the stares, attempted to lead Kagome back in the direction they'd come. She wasn't having it, though.

"Inuyasha, I need to train," she said, hands on her hips, "Will you spar with me or not?"

"Kagome," he said, exasperated, "You're human. I will seriously hurt you if I spar with you."

She cocked her head, giving him an irritated look, her reiki flaring around the two for a moment before she pulled it back in.

"My last sparring partner was a full youkai and I kicked his ass all the time," she challenged.

Inuyasha was suddenly overwhelmed. This woman before him wasn't the same girl from his past. She'd grown. She had become harder, fiercer. Her last comment struck him.

"Wait, there are other youkai?" _In your time. _He didn't say more than necessary as there were a lot of prying eyes, currently.

She huffed, letting her hands fall to her sides, "Just him as far as I know. I can tell you all about it later. Now will you spar with me, or not?"

"I will spar with you," another voice offered.

Turning to look at the soldiers, Kagome's eyes landed on a youkai that looked shockingly like Ryoma. Her eyes went momentarily wide, as she perused the demon. She quickly realized that this wasn't Ryoma, but the similarities were striking.

"Katataka," Inuyasha warned, "Back in formation."

"I'll take you up on that offer," Kagome told him, smirking, "When you're less busy." She gestured to the threatening youkai commanding the soldiers. They glared at Katataka, menacingly.

He grinned at her, eyes flashing, "Do not forget you said that."

"This Sesshomaru will allow it," Sesshomaru voiced, strolling past the soldiers in all his glory, "Now."

"Really," Kagome asked, eyes lighting up, "You really don't mind me disrupting their training?"

"It will be a necessary lesson for this soldier in particular," Sesshomaru said, looking at Katataka, "Inuyasha, I assume this is the arrogant one you mentioned?"

"Yeah" Inuyasha drawled, confused. Why would his brother condone a youkai soldier and a human woman sparring?

Katataka looked on, unfazed. He didn't seem to mind that he was being talked about right in front of his face.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha started, "I'm not sure this is such a good idea."

"All will be fine," Sesshomaru told him, waving him away, "The miko can handle herself."

"Miko?" Katataka was surprised. He hadn't realized this woman was a miko. He wondered how powerful she was. He reached out with his youki and searched her aura, finding that it wasn't overwhelming, so she either had it under tight control or she was weak. Then again, his lord had just praised her. Either that or he cares very little for her well-being.

"She is," Sesshomaru verified, raising a brow at the youkai, "And you are a soldier," he stepped closer to Katataka, towering over him, "Have you changed your mind? Cowards have no place among This One's soldiers."

Kagome watched Sesshomaru as he reprimanded the youkai. Katataka looked genuinely stunned for a moment before something in his stance shifted. He straightened his spine and stood tall. He held himself proudly in front of Sesshomaru, but still lowered his eyes in fealty to his lord.

"I am no coward, my Lord," Katataka said, "Nor do I fear the miko. I was simply surprised because I had not sensed her spiritual powers previously," he looked over at Kagome, "I am still willing to spar with you."

He didn't tell her that the real reason he had offered to spar with her was because he wanted to get closer to her. He had caught her scent on the wind before she appeared around a corner beside General Inuyasha. She smelled divine. And in the clothes she currently wore, all of her assets were easily discernible. Sou liked what he saw. And unlike his lord, he held no qualms about being around humans.

Sesshomaru studied the soldier as the soldier studied the miko. He narrowed his eyes at the man, easily reading his intentions. Suddenly Sesshomaru wanted this soldier nowhere near her. At the same time, he imagined he would get a great deal of satisfaction out of seeing her put the soldier in his place.

Kagome looked around as she stretched her muscles. There were quite a few people wandering about, but the training grounds were far enough from the common areas that no one was likely to get hurt. Sesshomaru watched her as she stretched. He'd grown used to her routine as they journeyed together, but ever since she began sharing herself with him, he'd developed a new appreciation for the way her body moved while she stretched her muscles. Looking around, he noticed several of the soldiers eyeing her and barely contained his growl.

Perhaps this had been a hasty decision.

"What's your name?" Kagome asked the soldier she was about to spar with, "Your first name, I mean," she clarified.

"Sou," Katataka told her, watching her movements carefully.

"I won't go easy on you, Sou," she promised, "And I will very likely use my reiki, as I'm at an obvious disadvantage, but I can heal you if you get hurt," she looked at him, "You still okay with this?"

"Maybe we should go to the dojo," Inuyasha murmured.

"Next time," she said, "Here is fine for now."

She looked at Katataka, awaiting his answer. That was an easy 'yes' for Katataka to give.

Smiling at the excitement of finally being able to spar again, her eyes found Inuyasha, who looked at her as if she'd grown at extra head.

"What?"

"Are you sure about this, Kagome?"

"Oh, ye of so little faith." Kagome chided and shook her head. Neither brother was likely to admit it, but they were more alike than they realized.

_I guess we are going with another show of force_, Kagome thought.

Reaching up to tighten her ponytail, Kagome smirked at Sou. She beckoned to him. He wasted no time charging and she grinned.

Katataka reached out to the miko, intending on subduing her. She stepped forward quickly with one foot, crossing her wrists and blocking his advancing arm. He was shocked when she punched him twice in the face in rapid succession before grabbing his arm and flipping him onto his stomach. She stepped back quickly, out of his reach.

"You'll have to do better than that, Sou," Kagome taunted, a smirk on her face.

Inuyasha looked on, stunned.

Katataka jumped to his feet with a practiced motion and charged her again. Grabbing her shoulder, he quickly spun her around and grabbed both of her wrists from behind, with the thought that he would pin her arms behind her back. She was immediately aware of the position they were in and dropped into a slight crouch, making his hold on her wrists a little less stable. Quickly lifting her right hand – and by default, his – in the air above their heads, she ducked beneath his arm forcing him to release the other wrist he held.

As soon as she ducked beneath his arm he knew she had him again. He could only, helplessly, follow through with whatever she did next.

Sesshomaru stood tall, face carefully blank as he watched her grab the soldier's arm, bend it back at an odd angle, forcing him to bend forward at the waist over her knee. He almost smirked when she elbowed him in the back, spun him around and threw him onto his stomach – again.

Kagome took several steps away from Sou, waiting for him to get up. Once he was, she beckoned to him again. She didn't realize the crowd that had amassed around them, so intently was she focused on Katataka. But Katataka noticed. He also noticed the other soldiers laughing at him as he got his ass handed to him by a human woman. He decided to step it up. She could clearly handle more than he was giving her. It was his turn to smirk.

"Finally," she taunted, noticing the look on his face.

He ran at her, grabbing her around the waist with one arm and slammed her to the ground. As often as Ryoma had done that, she knew how to evenly distribute the impact across her body, so it didn't knock the wind out of her too badly. She started to roll away, but he pinned her down, settling between her legs, a hand to her throat.

Kagome grinned at him and he couldn't help but falter. This woman was strange.

Kagome had taken Jiu jitsu for self-defense purposes. The position she found herself currently in definitely required self-defense.

Tucking her arms in tightly to her sides, her left hand darted up to grab the right side of his neck. At the same time she reached over with her right hand to secure his left arm so he couldn't move it away. Pivoting her upper body so that she was adjacent to him instead of parallel, she brought her right leg up to rest on his back just under his shoulder, while lifting her left leg up and over his head to wrap around his neck.

It all happened very quickly, and he sighed knowing he was screwed. He didn't have a chance to fight it when she flipped him off of her, holding his arm tightly between her thighs in an arm-bar.

"Holy shit, Kagome," Inuyasha said, laughing.

She released Sou, springing to her feet and stepping back.

"If you're just going to go easy on me, I'll have to find another sparring partner," she threatened, breathing only slightly affected, "Unless you want me to continue to embarrass you?"

Sesshomaru couldn't resist using this as a chance to show his strength. More than that, he wanted her to use her reiki. Her scent intensified exponentially when she used it and he thoroughly enjoyed the way it affected him. If the soldier couldn't force her to use her reiki, Sesshomaru would gladly make her.

"Allow me to demonstrate," he said, stepping towards the miko.

When her eyes lit up, he felt incredibly triumphant.

"All right," she said, stepping back from him, "Let's do it."

"Are you crazy, Kagome?" Inuyasha said, incredulously. But she didn't hear him. She watched Sesshomaru closely.

Sesshomaru wasted no time advancing on her. With a graceful flick of his wrist, his light whip appeared in his hand. Eyes leveled on her, feigning a bored look, he snapped his wrist in her direction, whip speeding towards her.

For a very short moment, Kagome was surprised. He had used Tenseiga the first time they fought because he knew it wouldn't hurt her. The fact that he now used a weapon that _could_ hurt her told her one thing definitively: he truly believed that she could handle herself. She felt a crazy amount of pride swell in her chest.

"Shit," Inuyasha cursed, "Kagome, look out!" He started to run for her, intent on getting her out of the way before she was killed.

Kagome, excitement pumping through her veins, manifested her own whip, at the same time throwing up a barrier in front of Inuyasha to stop the hanyou from interfering. Purple clashed against green and the air was electrified for a moment, crackling around the two combatants. Kagome spun her whip in a quick circle and sent it out towards Sesshomaru's ankles. He stepped just out of reach, but his attention was on the whip, so he nearly missed the miko as she charged him.

She threw three reiki daggers at him, one after the other, and just as he dodged the last one, she was on him. Leaping at him, she wrapped her legs around his midsection, another dagger manifesting at his throat.

"Got you," she whispered into his ear, a grin on her face.

"Or is it I that has you?" He asked her, and she realized that at some point he had drawn Tokijin which he had poised over the back of her neck.

She leaned back a fraction, laughing.

"Guess we're at a stalemate," she said, looking him in the eyes. It was at that moment that she noticed he was bleeding. Just across his left shoulder where one of her blades must have slashed him. The dagger at Sesshomaru's throat dissolved to nothing and she placed her hand over his wound, infusing reiki over and into it.

He breathed deeply, allowing the feeling of peace to wash over him. The wound wasn't deep, so it only took a moment to heal. She wiggled to be let down and he reluctantly released her, securing Tokijin at his waist.

Inuyasha rushed over to her, wide-eyed. He looked between Kagome and Sesshomaru, understanding better why his human-hating brother would show this particular human the favor that he had. Not only had she become fiercer, she'd become significantly more powerful. Her previously hidden aura now radiated around the open area, drawing everyone around to move closer.

The crowd was quiet, some with mouths hanging wide, others too dumbfounded to do much but stare with wide eyes.

"Holy shit," Inuyasha said again, breaking the silence around them, "Where did you learn to do all that?"

Kagome smiled at him, "It's been ten years, Inuyasha. Surely you didn't think I just went back to living a comfortable life after all that we went through."

"I mean, I don't know what I thought, but I definitely didn't think you were learning to do _that_."

Inuyasha was seriously impressed. One look around at the soldiers who had gathered to watch told him that they were of the same mind.

"General," one of the soldiers dared to ask, "Who is this woman?"

Inuyasha smiled proudly, putting his arm around Kagome's shoulder.

"This is Kagome, but you may know her better as the Shikon Miko."

She laughed at him and pushed him away, which Sesshomaru noted with delight. He stepped closer to her before he could stop himself.

"Back in formation," Sesshomaru commanded the soldiers.

They all fell in line immediately and Sesshomaru watched Kagome's face as she marveled over his ability to command so many men with so few words.

"Miko," he said, "Come."

"What, but– "

"Come."

She followed, leaving Inuyasha to answer a million curious questions.


	25. So, We Agree

**AN:** *****Frivolities:** Your sweet comment melted my heart, so **-** this one's for you.

Thank you all for reading my story and for your wonderful reviews. To me, your reviews are the best part of this story. Thanks friends :) i love you guys.

* * *

**So, We Agree**

Sesshomaru led Kagome back to the fortress with hurried steps. She was nearly jogging to keep up with him.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, what's the rush?"

The truth was that Sesshomaru needed something. While he watched her sparring with that soldier – what was his name? Katataka. – he had watched her rub up against the man in ways he found he did not care for. Worse, the soldier had enjoyed every moment of it, and it had Sesshomaru's nerves firing.

When he stepped in, she was finally faced with an opponent worthy of her and the look in her eyes told him she was excited that it was him. And then she used her reiki and her scent washed over him, covering him like a blanket of pure, unadulterated power. But what really did it for Sesshomaru was her sexy little whisper in his ear.

_Got you._

That is what she had said to him, with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, her dagger at his throat. He found the whole thing more than erotic. Who knew that fighting this woman would lead to fucking her? And, oh, was he going to. He needed to remove the scent of the other male from her body, replacing it with his own.

"Sesshomaru," he heard her say, touching his arm, "You okay? Are you wounded somewhere else?"

He glanced at her. How did she always seem to know when he was struggling? Always knowing, and always taking the necessary steps to alleviate his struggles.

This was taking too long.

He grabbed her suddenly, pulling her into him and transported them to her room. Not allowing her to find her footing, he kept her close, one arm wrapped securely beneath her rear, the other in her hair, pulling her down to kiss him.

Kagome had caught on as soon as he grabbed her in the hallway. He was quite the needy daiyoukai. She wondered, vaguely, if he was like this with all of his lovers. To be honest, she had never meant for anything to happen past that first night. She had been under the impression that it was a one-time thing, and she had been okay with that.

If things continued as they were, she may find trouble. She couldn't be caught up in emotions and feelings the way she had with Inuyasha. It only complicated things. She had to be able to focus on her reason for being there. She still had yet to talk to Inuyasha, and here she was making out with his brother. Her priorities needed some rearranging.

Kagome told herself that this would be the last time. She would avoid Sesshomaru from now on. She couldn't afford to begin to care for this complicated man who knew how to pleasure her so well. At some point, she knew, someone would get hurt. She didn't want to hurt him. She didn't want to be hurt.

_One last time._

One last time, and she'd make sure it never happened again.

She kissed him as if it were the last time. It both excited and worried Sesshomaru. He pushed his anxiety away, unfamiliar with the feeling and not caring for it. He focused all his attention on the woman in his arms as he lowered them onto the futon. Pulling back to gaze at her, he was struck by her beauty. Her blue eyes were glazed and shined in the light that filtered through the rice paper screen that served as entrance to the garden.

She wore all black, her legs covered, but her arms and shoulders were almost bare. Her skin was warm beneath his touch as he slowly ran his hand down her arm, eyes following the trail of bumps left in its wake. Her lips were swollen from their heated kiss. He reached up and freed her hair from its captor. It fell in waves around her.

He found himself thinking that he had never seen something quite so alluring.

Kagome reached up to touch Sesshomaru's face, tracing a finger over the rogue markings on his cheeks. She smiled tenderly at him.

"These are nice," she told him. Kagome thought they were perfectly suited to him. She couldn't imagine his face without them.

He looked at her for a moment, trying to read the thoughts passing across her face. The look she held there left Sesshomaru feeling off-center. No longer willing to look at her, he pulled her into his lips, closing his eyes as he did so.

They shared a feverish kiss before Kagome pulled back, stripping the clothing from her upper half. She wanted to feel him against her. As she removed her top, Sesshomaru removed his armor, so Kagome had no trouble getting his hankimono off quickly. As soon as it was shoved from his shoulders, she was pulled into him, as if he had needed her against him as badly as she did. The idea made her shudder.

"I need you," he told her, voice deep.

"You have me," she breathed.

"You did really well out there," he murmured as his lips trailed down her neck.

"Is that what brought this on?" she asked, mirthful.

"You have no idea," he growled, and Kagome felt it through her body.

She rubbed against him, grinding her hips in deep.

"I need you," she told him, and he could hear the lust in her voice.

"You have me," he promised.

He pulled a pink nipple into his mouth, rolling it against his tongue. She arched her back in her need to be closer, grinding her hips delightfully against his growing erection. Her body reacted so perfectly to him. He didn't think he would ever tire of her responsiveness to his touch.

Sesshomaru laid her gently back only long enough to remove first his hakama, then the delicious black, skin tight things she wore. Once in his arms again, now free of clothing, she straddled him, and they held each other. His lips pressed, hot and wet, against her throat, sending chills across her body.

Sesshomaru trailed his fingers over her breast and down until he reached the heat between her thighs. He didn't have to wait long to hear her moan as he rubbed lazy circles there. He watched her face as a wave of pleasure fell across it. There was something about pleasuring this woman that Sesshomaru took great satisfaction in.

Kagome placed both of her hands against his chest. She had figured out the night before that Sesshomaru had interesting reactions whenever she used her reiki with him in the bedroom. Since realizing it, she'd started giving him tastes of it here and there. She loved how he responded to her. Spreading her fingers wide, she let her reiki flow softly across his skin. His growl was low and deep and made Kagome grind deeply into him.

"How do you do that?" He asked, wondering how her reiki brought him pleasure as opposed to pain. Reiki is holy energy; the exact opposite of Sesshomaru's own youki. By the laws of nature, her aura should clash angrily against his. Instead, her aura caressed, feather-light against his youki, making him feel…whole.

The thought struck him hard and he hid his face in her neck, ensuring his eyes could not be seen.

"Do what?" She asked, feigning ignorance.

"You know what, Kagome," he said, lips brushing at her pulse.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat and she nearly choked on the sudden swell of emotions she felt at hearing her name from his lips. She could listen to him say her name a million times more and every time would still feel like the first time.

He trailed his tongue the length of her throat and Kagome summoned her reiki. She hoped he could taste it as well as he had last night. He sighed, and Kagome loved the heat she felt brush her neck.

"I think of bringing you pleasure, and it's pleasurable," she told him, sighing deeply as he took her nipple again, "If I thought of causing you pain," she whispered, "It would be painful."

She trailed a single finger over his shoulder and Sesshomaru registered a stinging sensation there for a single moment before it went away.

He pulled back to look into her eyes, which were heavy-lidded and hazy.

"You please me," he told her, honestly, "In a way no one else has before."

He laid her back against the futon, his lips trailing kisses all the way down to the sweet spot between her thighs.

Her head fell back, and she moaned. She wanted to say something but had promptly forgotten all about what it was as soon as Sesshomaru's lips touched her. Kagome thought she could cry at the amazing things he did with his tongue. It was a truly magical experience for her, and she rewarded him with a beautiful moaning of his name.

He could wait no longer. The moment his name fell from her sweet lips, the sound of her voice, so filled with passion, he could not wait any longer to be seated so deeply within her that she saw stars. In one swift movement, helped easily along by how wet she was, he was sheathed in a wet warmth so incredible that Sesshomaru thought he could stay just like this for a very long time.

She melted, completely consumed by the way he felt within her. He filled her so completely. Her reiki flared at their contact, rushing forward to meet him, to share her pleasures with him. Pulling her up to him, she moved her hips enticingly over him, and he wrapped both of his arms securely around her waist, drawing her near. He matched her pace, kissing her neck.

Kagome was in heaven. How could she possibly be expected to give this up? This undeniably indecent and astounding love-making. This man who has been a true source of comfort for her since she'd returned to this era.

Even more so since reaching his home. She had to admit that Sesshomaru was not the man she thought he was. He had layers to him and the more she peeled back, the more beautiful he became. Like a flower yet to bloom.

Sesshomaru was overwhelmed. His miko was exuding her emotions, and they rolled across him, soft as falling petals against his skin. Her emotions made him wonder at her thoughts. Her aura surged forward, covering him completely in its warmth, inviting him to stay there forever.

Kagome moved her hips faster, nearing her release. She moaned loudly when Sesshomaru's hands found her hips, bringing her down on him with every thrust of his hips. Her arms wrapped around him, fingers pressing into his back at his shoulders, holding him to her.

She found relief first, calling his name reverently. Tremors rocked her body as he found release. He held her hips in place as his seed filled her. Kagome melted against him, momentarily exhausted.

Kagome was seeing spots and she had to blink several times before they went away. Her heart pounded furiously in her chest, and not just because of what her body had just experienced. She didn't want to, but she knew she had to put a stop to this now. She closed her eyes, taking him in while she still could. She would miss the closeness she'd found in him. He would very likely close himself off to her again after this.

She wondered if she could do it.

Feeling her emotions shift to darker places, he waited patiently for her to work through it. Resting his chin on top of her head, he picked up a random strand of her hair, twisting it around his finger before releasing it.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome breathed, voice heavy and guarded.

It had him instantly worried, though he did not show it.

"We can't–"

"Sesshomaru!" someone called from the other side of her bedroom door, an insistent knock accompanying the voice.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome mumbled.

Sesshomaru watched her eyes widen an impossible amount, flying from him to the door and back again.

He laughed quietly at her expression and she looked – if possible – even more surprised before her face melted into what was so obviously adoration that Sesshomaru found himself pulling away from the intensity of it.

How could he have forgotten how dangerous she was? She…she made him nervous.

"Oi, Sesshomaru!," Inuyasha called through the door, "Believe me I wouldn't be here if it wasn't necessary. Seeing as it is, meet me in your study."

Heavy footsteps were heard walking away and Sesshomaru wondered how it was that he hadn't noticed his brother approach. He was so wrapped up with the miko that he'd missed something so obvious. Making stupid mistakes. She made him weak. He couldn't afford to be weak.

They both dressed quickly, both in a hurry to get out of this stifling room.

Sesshomaru finished first, striding across the room to leave. He paused, back to her, just before he slid the door open.

"Miko," he said, forcing the words out even though they tasted wrong to him, "This cannot happen again."

He heard her inhale deeply behind him and held his breath, not wanting to taste her emotions at that moment.

"So, we agree, then," he heard her say, "Good."

His fingers twitched before sliding the door open and leaving her alone.


	26. Everybody WantsSomething

**AN: *******LoveInTheBattlefield **thank you for your many reviews! Here's a lengthy one for you.

Also, I got a Guest review commenting on Inuyasha's increased maturity. This chapter offers some insight into why exactly it is that he has suddenly grown in such a way. :)

Thanks for everyone's continued support and I absolutely adore all of your reviews! Happy reading, friends. I love you!

* * *

**Everybody Wants…Something**

Kagome searched the Western Fortress later that day, looking for Inuyasha. He was, irritatingly, nowhere to be found. She huffed and sank down on a nearby bench, glancing at her surroundings. She had wandered over to the barracks, hoping that Inuyasha was somewhere nearby. She desperately needed to talk to him about her reasons for being there.

She also needed to talk to him about Sesshomaru. Clearly, he knew what was going on between the two of them. It didn't bother her that he knew, they were adults after all; but she didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

"Lady Miko."

Kagome heard her summons and glanced up. Sou was coming toward her, walking with a purpose.

"Sou," Kagome stood, greeting him, "Sorry about earlier. I hope no one is giving you a hard time."

He laughed, eyes lighting up, "Not after watching you put a dagger to my Lord's throat. Not many people have gotten that close and lived to tell about it. And definitely not a human."

He gave her an appraising look and Kagome felt her cheeks grow warm. She looked off to the side, avoiding the heated gaze of the soldier in front of her.

"You haven't seen Inuyasha around have you," she asked him suddenly, daring to look up at his face.

Sou blinked, dragged out if his less than pure thoughts of the miko.

"Yes, I passed him up there," he said, pointing further up the path, towards the barracks, "He was heading towards his mate."

"Mate?!"

Kagome stared at Sou, wide-eyed, and absolutely shocked. Inuyasha hadn't mentioned having a mate. Although, he hadn't had much of a chance to.

_Inuyasha has a mate._

Kagome analyzed how she felt about that, and Sou was rewarded with a beautiful smile when she realized that she couldn't be happier for Inuyasha. He'd been through so much hardship in his life. To know he had found love, it made her heart swell with happiness.

She had to meet his mate!

"Take me there," she demanded, reaching forward in her excitement to grab Katataka's hand.

He flinched as raw power rushed over his skin, a tingling sensation that almost tickled. Thoughts of sparring with her again filled his mind. He had smelled her intoxicating scent wash over the field, felt that explosion of power whenever she used her reiki. He had never envied Lord Sesshomaru before, but when the miko leaped onto his body, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, Sou was green with discontent.

The miko was powerful beyond his imagination, and she smelled glorious. He wanted to glide his tongue along the glowing skin of her throat – to taste her.

Kagome, noticing him flinch, quickly withdrew her hand, apologizing.

"It is fine," he said, eyes lingering on the hand she had held moments ago. It still tingled.

Swallowing, he motioned for Kagome to follow him and he led her past the barracks, back towards the main building. As they approached a hallway with multiple doors, he slowed, wanting to prolong his time with her.

"About needing a sparring partner," he mumbled, suddenly nervous and unsure of how to finish.

"Are you still interested?" She looked at him, a smile on her face.

God, she was beautiful.

"Yes," he said quietly, unable to pull his eyes from her.

"Really? Okay! Great! I prefer to work out in the mornings, so if you're available then…?"

"As long as it does not interfere with my duties to my Lord, anytime is fine."

She smiled sweetly at him. It made her happy to know that he was loyal, even if he was arrogant, as Sesshomaru had said.

He looked past her at General Inuyasha's door and motioned toward it, however unwilling he was to leave her side just yet.

"It's that one."

"Thank you, Sou," she said, genuinely, before walking up to the door. She paused; her hand poised to knock.

Turning back to him, still curious about something, she asked, "Hey, Sou…you wouldn't happen to have any relation to a Ryoma, would you?"

"That is my father's name," he told her, slightly surprised to hear the name cross her lips, "Do you know of him?"

She smirked, a secret behind her eyes. "I may have seen him a time or two, in passing," she offered, "You look a lot like him."

His hair was a lighter shade of brown than his father's, and his jaw wasn't quite so masculine, but the resemblance was obvious.

"Is he here? Your father, I mean."

"No. He resides in the West, but he does not reside within the fortress."

"Is he close by?"

She wasn't sure why she asked; it wasn't as if she could go and see him. He didn't know her in this time. Still, she was curious.

"Close by youkai standards. We tend to travel faster than humans," he admitted, "but it would likely take a human some time to get there. A few days at least. He resides on the border."

"I see," she nodded, a small smile playing on her lips, "Thanks again, for bringing me here."

Kagome knocked on Inuyasha's door and Sou walked away only when he heard movement inside of the room, his mind still lingering on the miko.

* * *

"Inuyasha," Kagome demanded, "Why didn't you tell me you had a mate?"

Kagome looked over Inuyasha's shoulder, trying to get a look inside his quarters. She really wanted to meet the woman who stole her friend's heart.

"Inuyasha," came a feminine voice from behind Inuyasha, "who is it?"

"Is that her?" Kagome's eyes lit up, her heart thumping in excitement.

Kagome couldn't contain her bright smile when the woman came into view. She was lovely, her silver hair long and straight, tied into a ribbon and hanging down her back. She was inuyoukai but lacked the marking that hinted at power. Her eyes were a violet color that Kagome knew complimented Inuyasha's gold. She wore a bright purple and white kimono, but it did nothing to hide her swollen belly.

She looked confusedly from Inuyasha to Kagome, trying to decide who this woman was to her mate. Taking the woman in, it hit her, all at once.

She gasped and brought a hand to her mouth.

"You – you're the Shikon Miko."

Pushing past Inuyasha, Kagome smiled brightly at his mate.

"I'm Kagome. I am _so_ happy to meet you!"

Without pretense, Kagome wrapped her arms around the woman, mindful of her large midsection. The woman's eyes went wide, and she glanced at Inuyasha who was smiling indulgently at the two.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, sliding the shoji shut, "This is Teru, my mate. Mate, this is Kagome."

Kagome pulled back and looked at Teru, eyes lingering on her heavy abdomen.

"Do you know how far along you are?"

Kagome, being a nurse, automatically worried about Teru and her pup. She likely hadn't had much in the way of prenatal care. Kagome had brought medical supplies with her in the event someone may have use for it. She could use what she had at her disposal to check and make sure Teru and her pup were healthy.

Teru smiled, her hand reaching up to rest on her belly.

"I am nearly due," she said, her voice light and happy, "It will not be long now."

"May I check you and the pup," she asked, then looked at Inuyasha, "I brought medical supplies. It won't be invasive; I just want to listen and make sure everything sounds good."

Kagome explained what she meant by that and Teru looked at Inuyasha for approval. She shared a smile with him when he nodded. It wouldn't be a bad idea, and Inuyasha knew that Kagome had advanced things from her time. Inuyasha escorted Kagome to her room to grab her supplies. She hesitated but decided to bring a few extra supplies, just in case, before heading back.

"Okay, I'm going to have to open your kimono," Kagome told Teru, "Do you want Inuyasha to step out or is he okay being in here?"

"He can stay, of course."

Kagome smiled at Teru, liking her even more. Most women in this time kicked their husbands out of the room for anything child-birth related. It was nice that Teru trusted Inuyasha enough that she would allow him to stay and that Inuyasha was involved enough not to deem leaving necessary.

"Go ahead and lay back on the futon," Kagome instructed, "Good, now I'm just going to use this," she pointed to her stethoscope, "to listen to your heartbeat and then your pup's heartbeat."

Inuyasha stood over Kagome, watching her every move. But not because he was worried about what she did. He watched, entranced, at how easily Kagome used her strange items from the future. She had clearly had practice with them. She knew what she was doing and Inuyasha trusted that.

Kagome set the stethoscope down on Teru's belly, moving it around to search for the pup's heartbeat. Everyone in the room stilled when the fast rhythm of a frantic heartbeat was heard. Kagome could hear it clearly, with the ear-pieces sitting in her ears. But Teru and Inuyasha had superior hearing and had no trouble hearing it as well.

Teru's hand went to her mouth, covering a gasp. Her eyes went wide, tears brimming in them as she looked at Inuyasha. His mouth hung open for a moment before splitting into a grin so wide you'd think it hurt.

Kagome smiled softly down at Teru's belly, counting the heartbeats. Strong and regular.

"It's a beautiful sound, isn't it," Kagome said, "The sound of your pup's heartbeat. It's strong."

Kagome smiled at Teru letting her stethoscope drop to her neck. Glancing at the couple, she mentioned the other item she brought along – lubricating jelly. Offering to check her cervix, she explained to Teru what she would be doing.

She was genuinely surprised when Teru agreed to let her check.

Again, Teru allowed Inuyasha to stay. Kagome, unfortunately, didn't have gloves with her, so she washed her hands as well as she could before checking Teru's cervix.

"Wow," Kagome said, surprised, "Teru, you don't have long. You are already starting to dilate and thin out."

"I am not sure what you mean," Teru laughed, and Kagome smiled bashfully.

"Well, I can't say for sure how it is with inuyoukai, but with humans, when the baby is ready to be delivered, the uterus begins to contract – squeeze the baby down – and the pressure from the baby's head opens the birth canal so they can pass through," Kagome said as she cleaned her hands, "If it's the same for inuyoukai, I'd guess you only have a few days left, maybe a week at most."

"How do you know all this?" Inuyasha questioned, curious.

"I'm a nurse," she said, explaining – once again – that no, she was not a wet nurse, but a medical nurse.

They both seemed to readily accept her explanation and Kagome was glad she didn't need to go too in-depth about her life. She still hadn't told Inuyasha about her mother and grandfather, and to be honest, she almost didn't want to tell him. It would upset him, she knew.

"Inuyasha, we still need to talk," Kagome reminded him, cleaning up her supplies and helping Teru sit up from her position on the futon, "Is now a good time?"

"Sure," he agreed, "Should we head to Sesshomaru's study?"

"No!" She said, a little louder than she'd intended, "I mean…"

Sighing, she just came out with it. Why beat around the bush?

"It might be a bit awkward," she mumbled.

"You think?" He said, raising a brow and trying to contain the smirk that fought, desperately, for the chance to display on his face.

"Not because we had sex," she said, looking up at him, unashamed, "But…something happened this last time and I'd rather not see him right now."

Teru sat quietly, entirely too surprised to say much after hearing what she'd just heard. Her lord fornicating with the very beings he seemed to despise came as a bit of a shock to her.

Inuyasha's whole demeanor changed, and he straightened, his face hardening, "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Inuyasha, no," she rushed, eyes widening at his response, "No, no. We discussed…something, that's all. It's nothing bad. He didn't hurt me."

"Inuyasha," Teru shook her head, regaining her senses and laughing at her mate's antics, "you are over-protective of Kagome. I may get jealous."

Inuyasha walked over to his mate, pulling her up into his embrace and whispered something into her ear. Kagome swooned – metaphorically – at the sight. She was so happy for Inuyasha. Really, she was just so relieved that he wasn't alone. A great weight lifted from her shoulders and she felt lighter.

"Teru," Kagome said, "I hope you don't mind me stealing your mate for a little while. Actually," she added, "you're welcome to come if you'd like."

"No, no," she said, waving a hand in front of her, "You two go. Have your discussion. I will remain here and wait for Toga to awaken."

Inuyasha smiled, seeing Kagome's confusion and explained, "Toga is our son. He's napping. Through there," he pointed to another door and Kagome sighed.

"Are there any more surprises you haven't told me about?"

"Nope, just my mate and my pups," Inuyasha said, laughing and placing a hand over his mate's abdomen.

"Can I meet him?" Kagome looked longingly at the door separating her from what she knew must be the cutest little hanyou boy she'd ever see.

"Yes," Inuyasha said, "Once he's awake."

"Fine," Kagome pouted and allowed Inuyasha to lead her away, waving to Teru as she followed him out.

Teru, watching the two as they left, decided that she thoroughly enjoyed this miko's company. Inuyasha had told her stories of the girl when she was still, in fact, a girl. Now a woman, Teru imagined that Kagome was a wonderful person and was excited to get to know her better.

She smiled, a hand on her stomach, and lowered herself to the futon, intent on taking a nap herself.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Kagome growled, hands fisted at her sides, "I told you not to bring me here," she whispered fiercely.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, "whispering is pointless; he can still hear you. Besides, I don't see what you're so afraid of. You already had sex with the guy. How much worse could it get than that?"

Inuyasha shuddered and Kagome reached out to smack his arm.

"That's not the point," she reprimanded, "And I'm not afraid, it's just easier to…uh…" she searched for a way to explain herself delicately, but there was just no delicate way to say that she was very easily aroused when around Sesshomaru, and now that they'd agreed to keep their hands off of each other, well, being around him would surely prove to be that much more difficult.

"Look, just forget it," Kagome told him, sighing, "I can't go in there so let's go talk somewhere else."

The shoji door slid open, suddenly, and her eyes immediately found Sesshomaru's.

"Miko," his eyes slid to his half-brother, "Inuyasha, why are the two of you squabbling in front of my study?"

Sesshomaru had been trying to ignore their mumbled conversation outside of his door, but the miko's emotions were fluctuating frantically, and it made him curious.

Kagome peeked past Sesshomaru into his workroom, curiosity the leading motive for her nosiness. It was tidy, save his desk, which had scrolls and books strewn over it haphazardly. Book-filled shelves lined several walls, floor to ceiling. His desk was pushed most of the way against one wall near a window, and three chairs were positioned around it – two on one side, one on the other.

"I don't know," Inuyasha shrugged, "Ask her."

"Traitor," Kagome mumbled, narrowing her eyes to slits and turning them on the hanyou.

"Both of you," Sesshomaru voiced, stepping out of the doorway, "Come inside and sit down."

Kagome sighed and kept her eyes on anything but Sesshomaru as she followed Inuyasha into the room and took a seat.

Sesshomaru sat on the opposite side of the desk, effectively separating himself from the other two.

"Miko, you needed to discuss your reasons for being here with Inuyasha," he said, getting back to what he had previously been doing – which appeared to be perusing scrolls, "Do so now."

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru used a graceful hand to pick up a quill and dip it into an ink pot before scrawling over a piece of parchment. His penmanship was, not surprisingly, just as elegant as the rest of him seemed to be. She looked away and pulled the prophecy from a pocket, handing it to Inuyasha.

Much like with Sesshomaru, she waited patiently and quietly until he was finished reading the words. Kagome watched Inuyasha as he flipped the page over, looking for more – there was none. She nearly laughed, remembering how she'd done the exact same thing.

"What the hell is this?"

"I think that's self-explanatory, Inuyasha," Kagome told him, not unkind.

"What, you think this is real?"

Kagome sighed, not wanting to have to defend her position in this anymore. She needed help, she knew that, but part of her had been hoping that it would be easier convincing Inuyasha than it had been with Sesshomaru. Seeing as that was clearly not going to be how events played out, she took a deep breath to explain her position – and was abruptly cut off by Sesshomaru.

"Do you doubt the miko's intel, General?"

Inuyasha glanced from Kagome to Sesshomaru and allowed his eyes to linger there for a moment. His frosty brother was slowly becoming lukewarm, right before Inuyasha's eyes, and he had a sneaking suspicion that it had much to do with Kagome. Either that, or he had clearly misunderstood and misjudged his brother.

Sesshomaru lifted his eyes from the scroll to glance at Inuyasha's silent form before daring to adjust his eyes to rest upon the miko. She was looking at him in wonder. It was that very look that had him so confused to begin with.

Why had he allowed her into his personal study, again? Once more, he found himself thinking that this woman would be responsible for his unraveling. He should hold Inuyasha responsible for bringing her here.

Kagome was so surprised that she couldn't move her eyes from Sesshomaru's perfect face. Not even when his eyes found hers did she look away. He had defended her to Inuyasha; not that it had been necessary but having him back her up wasn't something Kagome had ever expected or believed would happen. Although, when she really thought about it, she realized that he had taken her side several times already.

He had been on her side, however possible for him, nearly every step of the way. The realization had Kagome's heart racing. A small tremor began in her hands and she fisted them to hide it. She couldn't keep his gaze while thoughts of his credence floated around in her head, opening previously closed pathways and shedding prismatic light on emotions she had kept guarded.

"No," Inuyasha drawled, watching the two closely, "I've learned not to doubt Kagome, but this," he held up the paper, "this seems very unlikely. What single man, even if he _is_ a sorcerer, has the power to wipe out all the youkai? I'm sorry, Kagome, it just don't make sense."

"Blood," Kagome blurted, a memory jogging through her mind, breaking through the growing haze of Sesshomaru. She blinked, dragging her eyes to Inuyasha, "Sensei Kenshin mentioned something about needing a lot of blood to perform the curse. Particularly youkai blood."

The room became eerily quiet as both the daiyoukai and the hanyou stared a hole through the miko. She stiffened, slightly uncomfortable under their heavy gazes. Sensing something was off, she questioned them.

"Has something happened?"

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, holding up the paper – the prophecy, "where did you say you got this?"

Kagome explained, again, where she came upon her information, hoping her explanation would suffice. But she was still curious and suddenly more than a little worried.

"What happened," she asked the silent men, both with their eyes fixed on the paper in Inuyasha's hand.

Inuyasha took a deep breath, trying to dispel his sudden irritation. He hadn't had to deal with a threat like this since Naraku and it frustrated him to no end that he now had to deal with a new danger – especially considering his mate would deliver their pup any day now. If there was any possibility that Inuyasha's family could be in danger – and this sorcerer promised death – then Inuyasha wouldn't rest until he brought this threat down.

It couldn't be that difficult, right?

"There have been reports of missing youkai recently," Inuyasha began slowly; he knew what this information would mean to Kagome – she adored children, "missing children."

"Children?"

"That's not all," Inuyasha said, looking away from her. He couldn't deliver this news while looking in her eyes, "The kids that have been found were completely drained of blood."

The feeling of shock that exploded through the room was tangible to both youkai and hanyou, but it was nothing compared to the rapidly growing anger they felt building within the miko, effectively smothering her shock. Sesshomaru studied her, mildly impressed that the only visible sign on her face was the tick of an eyebrow – he could feel the depths of her anger, rolling through her like a severe storm.

"How many," she addressed no one in particular, voice steady but quiet.

"Too many," Inuyasha admitted.

Kagome stood suddenly, no longer able to sit in light of the terrible news. The sick man was going after innocent children. This caused an anger in Kagome so terrible that her nails bit into the skin of her palms, drawing blood. She suddenly felt a profound worry for Shippo, hoping he was okay. Both men in the room watched her – one carefully, the other warily.

"Where," she asked, walking to one of the windows in the room to look out. She couldn't think while sitting on her butt.

"Various places," Inuyasha offered, "but most recent reports have been a lot closer to home."

"Which is why you're getting the information," Kagome surmised, turning to face the men, "When was the last report, and how close was it to here?"

"A few days old by the time it got to me," Inuyasha explained, "It was reported from a youkai village in the East bordering the West."

Kagome faced the window once more, but her thoughts turned inward.

"It's him," she mumbled, mostly to herself, "It's gotta be."

Sesshomaru felt the miko's distress and had a deranged need to help her to reign her emotions back into a comfortable hum. He had this awful desire to pull her close and soothe her. If she were part of his pack, he could do just that, and without cause for questions. As alpha, it fell to him to provide care and comfort to the members of his pack. He could go to her, pull her into his arms, and whisper reassurances to calm her.

As it were, she wasn't part of his pack, and therefore comforting her would surely raise many questions. He sighed, inwardly, weary of being at war with himself. To both crave the presence of someone while simultaneously wishing for their absence proved exhausting. Sesshomaru was no fool. He knew what the emotions were that the miko had begun to stir within him. The question was simple: was it something he could act on?

Surely not. And yet…his beast still demanded he pay proper attention to her.

"Inuyasha," Kagome turned to him quickly, determination evident in her eyes, "will you help me find him?"

Inuyasha didn't even need to think about it. Not only was someone threatening the land he was charged to protect, but everyone he cared about may also be in grave danger.

"You have my support, Kagome. Let's bring this bastard down."

She looked at Sesshomaru, trying to decide whether or not to ask him for his help as well. To her immense relief, she didn't have to.

"This One's resources are at your disposal," he told her, only glancing at her very briefly before dropping his eyes back to the parchment he was finishing up.

Walking over to Sesshomaru, she wanted him to know how touched she was by his continued support. Not in a million years would she have thought that he would support her cause, never mind share her bed. She put a hand lightly on his, which was resting over top the parchment to hold it in place.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru, for everything," she told him quietly, trying to catch his eye, "You don't know what this means to me."

Sesshomaru trained his eyes on her hand, resting over his. It was warm and solid and made his skin tingle in a way that was not at all unpleasant. He inhaled her scent, noting gratefully that she was much calmer than she had been. A sweet aroma filled the space between them, gently coating her already powerful scent.

He knew this smell. He had scented it on many people in passing. Lovers and mates as they strolled casually together, hand in hand. Dear friends who chatted amongst themselves in the garden while basking in the warmth of the sun. Mothers who held their infant babe in their arms, looking upon them with adoring eyes.

_She cares for me._

The thought was jarring, and he quickly withdrew his hand from beneath hers, leaving her startled. Trying to cover his anxiety, he scrawled a few last words on the parchment and slid it towards her.

"Miko, sign this," Sesshomaru demanded, "It is correspondence to your sibling letting him know we made it to the Western Fortress."

Kagome was confused by Sesshomaru's reaction to her touch. And while she was a little hurt by what seemed like a clear sign of rejection, she also recognized the kindness in what he had just said. He had thought of her brother even when she had failed to.

He was truly an amazing man. How had she never noticed before?

"Sota is here?!" Inuyasha was shocked, "Why? How?"

Sesshomaru waited until the miko's searching gaze left his face and focused on his brothers before taking a subtle but deep, calming breath. She unsettled him. But what really got to him was the fact that it was becoming increasingly more difficult for Sesshomaru to find reasons to stay away from her.

_Is it possible? _

_Is there a way I can keep her?_

_Could_ he act on the emotions he had begun to feel for her?

Kagome's emotions plunged suddenly, once again catching the daiyoukai's attention. Inuyasha leaned toward her, on alert. He didn't say anything, but swallowed, waiting nervously for her to explain why she suddenly felt so…distraught.

All eyes were on her as she stepped away from the lord and towards the general, heaviness hanging around her.

"I brought Sota with me," she explained in a quiet voice, eyes downcast, "but he stayed with Rin back in the village."

"Okay," Inuyasha droned, trying to connect the dots, "so, how did he get through the well?"

"I was able to bring him with me when I forced it open."

Inuyasha filed that away for later examination, instead focusing on the 'why' of Sota being in an era he didn't belong.

"So, why didn't he stay at home where it's safe? Why did he come with you?"

They watched as she gathered herself, working up the nerve to tell Inuyasha about her more recent losses. Somehow, this was proving difficult for her. With Sesshomaru, it was easier, because he didn't know her family. But Inuyasha…Inuyasha knew them, had met them, cared for them even. That fact alone was making telling him difficult for Kagome.

But she knew she had to get it out. She took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Inuyasha…Sota came with me because it was better than being left all alone."

It only took Inuyasha a breath for the pieces of the puzzle to fall into place. His eyes widened and he rose slowly from his seat so he could be closer to eye level with her.

"No way," he breathed, emotion evident behind his eyes, "Are you telling me that–"

He cut himself off, unable to say the words.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha," she told him, reaching out and squeezing his hand, "I know you and grandpa didn't always get along, but you were fond of him; I could tell. And mama…" Kagome's voice cracked, and she let go of his hand, turning away. Feeling a stinging in the back of her nose, she blinked rapidly, reabsorbing the tears she felt gathering.

"They died instantly," she said, falsely monotone, "They didn't suffer."

If that were any consolation at all. It wasn't for Kagome, but maybe it would be for Inuyasha.

She suddenly felt comforting arms wrapped around her, warm breath on her cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome."

Sesshomaru turned away from the display, hiding his eyes. For all that he wanted to be the one to comfort her, he felt marginally better knowing that where he could not offer her peace, Inuyasha would.

But then he had another thought. Glancing over to the miko, wrapped tightly in another man's arms, an idea began to take root.

_Could_ he…?

Why couldn't he offer her comfort during times of distress? He was Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, and as such, he did whatever it was he wanted to do.

While the roots wound around and took a firm hold of his synapses, once again his choice had been made for him. He would comfort the miko if he saw fit. He would take her in and make her part of his pack if it pleased him to do so.

And if he felt the need to take her again – which he often did – then he would not worry about senseless things that would try to stop him. He would take her, because he wanted her. And there was no one within his domain – or without – that could keep him from her.


	27. Part Two: The Legend

**AN: **Hey friends! So, heads up, this chapter is short - as I mentioned previously, the special chapters are likely to be shorter. However, there is a surprisingly long chapter coming very soon - and it's a _good_ one! I can't wait to post it for you all! Another reminder, these chapters _are_ related to the main story and will jump right back into our favorite lovers right after.

Anyway, thank you all so much for your support and all of your seriously **_wonderful_** reviews. I love you all so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter ^_^ Let me know what you think. Happy reading friends.

* * *

**Part Two: The Legend**

She was a beauty in her own right. Worshipped by many, loved by more. She was luck and merit – the giver of life to those who could not produce life themselves.

Bishamon had always treated her well. Sometimes, she thought he might even love her. But he was always somehow distant, always somewhere else, even when he was present before her. The two had consummated their marriage, as the laws of the realm required of them, but they had yet to produce an offspring. It seemed a cruel joke to her, the Goddess of Fertility, to be unable to have a child, even after trying for so long.

And it had been long. More than twenty thousand years had passed since their union.

When Kichijoten learned of her husband's mistress, she was more than a little upset, but she was a divine being and held herself as such. She had always known that his heart was elsewhere – forever belonging to another.

Benevolence was a beautiful thing to Kichijoten – something she practiced daily. She found it fulfilling. She loved Bishamon, and therefor decided to support him in all that he chose to do. Even if that meant sharing him with another woman.

So, she tried to hide the heaviness in her heart as she approached her love one day.

"Bishamon, I have a request."

"Anything."

"I would meet her," she said, voice strong, eyes unwavering, "Your mistress."

Bishamon had been wondering when his wife would bring her up. It was not unusual for a man to take more than one woman, but it was to be done discreetly. It seemed that rumors spread easily, even in a place of divinity, and it was no secret that Bishamon had taken another lover – one that he presumably favored more than his own wife.

Of course, the laws of their realm state swift and just punishment in cases like these, if the scorned spouse were to choose to file grievance with their monarch. And Bishamon suspected that it would be a terrible punishment if only because his liege had arranged their marriage specifically. To show his wife disregard would be to discount his ruler's celestial choices.

So, Bishamon conceded. He allowed his wife to entangle her fate with that of his lover's. At first, all seemed well. But Bishamon noticed as time passed that his wife was slowly becoming a shadow of what she once was. A hollow shell of the glorious woman she used to be.

Kichijoten could not help the unsightly emotions that welled within her upon meeting Benzaiten – her husband's lover. She found Benzaiten to be much like herself. Benevolent, caring, strong and kind. A giver, as she was, providing hope when there was none.

Her husband's mistress confused her. The two women were so alike, that they could easily be confused for one another. Their beauty was different but equal in nearly all ways – inside and out. And without the circumstances that brought them together, Kichijoten thought that they may have even been dear friends in another life.

Despite their vast similarities, Bishamon consistently favored Benzaiten – her love, her warmth, her bed. When Bishamon boldly moved Benzaiten into their home, Kichijoten vowed to continue to support him. She was determined to be a supportive wife to him, to show him that he did not make a mistake when he agreed to join hands with her.

But darkness loomed over them all.

Benzaiten was with child.

For thirty thousand years she, the Goddess of Fertility, had tried to produce an heir, always failing. And after a mere fraction of that time, Benzaiten had been blessed with what Kichijoten felt should rightfully be hers.

Kichijoten was hardly a maleficent being, but then she had never had the experience of such a feeling as treachery brought upon one's soul. Now, as she learned of her husband's betrayal, she could feel the darkness descend onto her heart, choking her with its need to clamp down and burst forth.

Feeling the light within her soul flicker and fade, all that remained was darkness. A bottomless chasm of black that coated her inside and out. The feeling left her devoid of life, and now she wasted away as Benzaiten once had.

* * *

It was beautiful and cloudless the day of her birth. She was lovely with light hair and bright eyes. Her skin was fair and soft as silk. She cried not but for her mother's breast.

Bishamon was a proud father. Benzaiten, an adoring mother.

And, Kichijoten was envious and black of heart.

And support her husband, she could no longer. Unable to hide the heaviness that so consistently weighed her down, she pled her case to her ruler, begging him for help and understanding. She wanted out of the hell she'd helped create – no longer was she able to stand in the blaze of hell's fires. No longer could she endure her silent suffering while the love of her existence happily raised a family with a woman who was not her.

Never before had Kichijoten had a selfish notion until the moment she laid eyes on the new babe, born of her husband and his mistress.

"Please, your majesty," she begged, her forehead resting on the floor, "Please remove my suffering. I already bear too much for the sake of my husband. Having a child with another woman when he and I have yet to have our own is entirely unacceptable; insulting even. And it brings me nothing but pain and suffering."

She cried on the floor before her lord, releasing all of the pain she had held in over so many epochs. Her lord looked down upon her, taking pity on her poor, tarnished soul.

"What punishment do you believe fits the indiscretion?"

She looked up at that, caught off guard. All she wanted was a chance to produce an heir, to have a babe of her own to love and nurture. She so desperately wanted to be a mother and it angered her that Benzaiten had been gifted the chance before her.

She would take it all away.

The monarch, seeing inside her darkening soul, understood her pain and granted her wishes.

"Until the time comes that you, Kichijoten, and your husband, Bishamon, have a successful conception, the bastard child born of Bishamon and Benzaiten will be banished to the realms of Earth, no matter how long that may take," the lord decreed.

* * *

Beautiful and cloudless on the outside, but a storm was raging within. Bishamon glared at his wife, her betrayal cutting him deeply.

"I will never touch you again," he roared.

"Then you shall never see your daughter again," she told him, a feeling of fairness washing over her, cementing her ideas of right and wrong.

In the background, the sharp cries of a woman could be heard, high pitched and heartbroken. As the High Guards regretfully held the naked babe over the dimensional portal, they asked after her name.

Bishamon stepped forward, the rage in his eyes softening as he glimpsed his progeny. He stepped towards the High Guard, arms extending.

"May I?"

The members of the guard bowed to their general, none of them having the desire to banish his child, and willingly handed the babe over to her father.

"Love," Bishamon called to Benzaiten, "What shall she be called?"

His eyes lingered on his daughter, cradled happily in his arms. She was truly magnificent. He prayed that she would live well on Earth, free of despair.

Benzaiten came forward, slowly, fearfully, painfully, reaching out a hand to caress her daughter's cheek.

"She shall be known as Xaelia, Goddess of the Earth and it's moon – her prison."

"Please forgive me, my love," Bishamon whispered, both to his lover and his daughter, "You are being punished for the sins of your parents."

He placed a loving kiss to her forehead, bestowing her with his essence, and her mother did the same.

Shaking arms hovering over the gate to other dimensions, he let his daughter go and watched, hopelessly, as she fell.


	28. The L Word

**AN: **Hey friends! We have progression :) I have received a lot of wonderful reviews, but I hope that the pace of the story isn't too slow or too fast for anyone. Thank you all so much for your continued support. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Love you guys!

* * *

**The L Word**

Kagome ran, steadily. She'd taken to running laps around the perimeter of the fortress walls. She needed an outlet and wished that her iPod hadn't died several days before. So, she ran, trying to work off the extra tension she could feel building in her with every day that passed.

There hadn't been any new leads on the sorcerer after she had spoken to Inuyasha in Sesshomaru's study and it aggravated her to no end. She just wanted to find this guy and stop his madness. Then, hopefully she could go back home and forget about all of this. Either that, or she'd be dead and nothing else would matter, regardless.

A little dark, she supposed.

On the plus side, she knew that Shippo was safe. When Kagome inquired as to his whereabouts, Inuyasha had told her that he was at a school of sorts, learning among his kind, to be a true kitsune. By the sounds of it, he was making quick strides and doing really well. Kagome was proud of him.

She wanted to see him, but it was better to keep him as far away from this mess as possible. That meant she likely wouldn't get to see him at all, but knowing he was safe and well was enough for Kagome. She wondered if perhaps she should keep Sango and Miroku out of it as well. Inuyasha had informed her that the two had married, officially, and had "five little rugrats running around their feet", as Inuyasha had put it. They had children to worry about now.

Kagome decided then that this wasn't their fight; she wouldn't bother them with it.

Regulating her breathing, Kagome rounded a cluster of trees, not slowing down – although she wished she had when she smacked face first into a very solid surface.

"Ow," she mumbled, rubbing her nose as she stepped back and looked up.

"Miko, truly it is bad for your health to run blindly around corners," Sesshomaru told her, only partially joking.

"Sesshomaru," she said, looking around the deserted area she ran in. She was far from the main structure, past the barracks and away from the steady thrum of youkai meandering about the courtyard. She thought for sure that no one would be this far out aside from the random guard patrolling and securing.

"Why are you all the way out here?"

"I was running."

"From?"

Sesshomaru glanced around, not bothering to move his head – ever the arrogant diayoukai. Kagome was breathless, and not from running. He was sex, personified. Silver, gold and glorious. He tried to act separate from everything else, but Kagome knew that he had a beautiful soul. It had been several days since they had been physically intimate – the same day they agreed to _not_ be physically intimate any longer.

But every time Kagome ran into Sesshomaru, be it figuratively or literally, she would be reminded anew of their love-making and heat would, involuntarily, pool between her thighs. At which time she would promptly make a hasty exit and run the perimeter.

Now, it seemed even that was a dangerous game. The two were utterly alone way out here and she wanted him so badly. Yet, she couldn't have him. And she couldn't seem to escape him.

Her situation was hardly fair, and she was suddenly – and irrationally – irritated with him.

"Why are you here," she asked, ignoring his previous question.

He lifted a patronizing brow, "This is my home, miko. I need not justify my reasons for being here other than that I am."

In truth, he had been searching for her. He had news to deliver.

Sesshomaru could feel her emotions, spiky and raw, and wondered what she was thinking. She was damp with sweat; her breathing was labored and stray wisps of hair broke free of her ribbon to cling to her forehead and frame her face. She was terribly disheveled and had never been lovelier.

He had been craving her for days. Running into her at odd moments, and in the most unlikely of places, as if they were somehow irrevocably connected and drawn to one another. Reaching out a hand, his claws brushed her hair from her face before gliding down her cheek to rest beneath her chin. He tipped her head further back and watched, delighted, as she tried to suppress a shudder. It made its way from her shoulders and down her back, drawing his eye.

"What are you thinking about, miko?"

It was rare for Sesshomaru to so blatantly indulge in his lesser curiosities, but this miko demanded his attention, even when she wasn't near him. Thoughts of her filled his mind, daily, and he was beginning to think that he should do something to remedy his fixation with her. He'd tried to hold out, testing his limits, his control; where the miko was concerned, he was clearly in short supply of both.

Kagome, completely taken aback by his show of affection, ended up blurting out what she was really thinking.

"You," she told him, breathy. Brows drawing together, she added, "This whole situation is insane."

His own brows pulled in – a bit more than usual.

"Explain."

Kagome looked around for a more comfortable place to talk, at this point more than willing to get it all out there. Coming up empty, she settled for a shaded spot beneath a tree that was conveniently growing right next to the wall. Without thinking twice about it, she grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the tree, plopping down gracelessly and resting against the wall.

He eyed her for a moment before joining her, although much more gracefully.

While she thought she was brave enough to speak the words into existence, she wasn't, in fact, brave enough to look at him while she did so. So, she focused on a dandelion growing next to her shoe-clad foot and took a deep breath.

"Sesshomaru," she paused trying to find the right words but coming up short.

"Hnn."

Sesshomaru was on edge, full of curiosity. For the life of him, he could not begin to fathom what the miko would say to him. But she kept him waiting, and he grew impatient. He claimed her chin once more and gently turned her to face him.

"Miko, speak freely of what troubles you."

His delivery was gentle, his face shockingly unguarded. Her lips twitched up and she sighed, her expression softening. He was always so kind to her. It was these actions of his that had her so confused. Giving her allowance to speak to him, without judgement. It was a nice change to see in someone she'd previously thought to be so closed-off.

Without her knowledge or permission, Sesshomaru had snuck in and made a place for himself within her heart. She was afraid of this, knowing what lay ahead for her. Knowing that he would likely never be more to her than what they had already been.

And how had this happened anyway? Sure, she'd known him for years, though realistically she barely knew who he really was at all. But…after spending so much time alone with someone – even if that time proved to be short – it's hard not to grow closer to them.

"I don't know what to make of this situation," she sighed, running her fingers sensually through the grass beside her.

He looked at her silently, waiting for her to elaborate. She studied his face and realized that he was truly listening; truly interested in what she was saying. Empowered, she turned to him fully, casually leaning into the wall surrounding his fortress.

"I don't think I've ever been so confused in my entire life," she admitted, somehow finding the strength to look him in the eye as she talked to him, "This thing between us…" she shook her head, her brows pulling together – they seemed permanently connected anymore, "whatever it is…"

She took a deep breath, saying the rest in a rush, "I can't stop thinking about you. And it's hardly fair given that nothing can be done about it. I'm emotionally frustrated for more than one reason. I'm sexually frustrated because, well," she looked him up and down, a brow raised, gesturing to his body as if it were self-explanatory, and she supposed it was.

Realizing that she was rambling, she sighed for what seemed like the millionth time and let her head drop back against the wall as she took in the fluffy white clouds that drifted overhead.

"I'm sorry to put all of that on you," she said, adjusting her gaze back to him, "but I've always found that honesty is usually the best policy. So, in the spirit of honesty, I want to tell you the truth. Do with it what you will."

She sat up straight, looked him right in the eye, and told him bluntly, "I want you. Whenever you're around I want you. Whenever you're not near me, I wonder where you are, what you're doing. I miss you when you when you're not there.

"I don't know when these feelings started, and," she held up a hand, "I know, I'm a human, a miko at that," she rolled her eyes skyward, "and you're a very powerful daiyoukai. Obviously, it could never happen. Hell, I'm probably insulting you right now just by saying this," she laughed humorlessly through her nose and looked down in defeat, her shoulders dropping slightly, as if weighed down.

"I don't like this," she admitted, shaking her head, "It complicates everything."

Sesshomaru had remained quiet, watching closely as each emotion crossed the miko's face and eyes, feeling them dance wildly across her aura and tasting them on his tongue. He wondered what his expression looked like in that moment, as he was astonished by her admittance, never expecting to hear her mouth form the words.

She re-positioned, putting her back against the wall and stretched her legs out, ankles crossed and eyes ahead. Laughing, she said, "I don't even know how much longer I'm going to be alive."

"You should not worry about things that have yet to prove themselves," she felt his eyes on her, "Your prophecy also says that you fight this sorcerer alone, yet you have support. It is already inconsistent, is it not?"

He said this all as if he were proving a point, but it still only took Kagome a second flat to realize what he'd just done. He was trying to comfort her. It was incredible and she almost couldn't believe her ears. Slowly, in a semi-state of shock, she turned, mouth agape, to look at him.

He became something new to her every day; as if he were slowly becoming this other person, this other Sesshomaru, one she never would've believed possible without seeing it with her own eyes. And he was right, of course. She wouldn't be doing this alone.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru," she told him, appreciatively, a teasing smile on her lips, "that only solves one problem though."

She bit her lip as her eyes were drawn lower and lower down his body. He made her feel so bold and significant. She found herself wanting to know this man more intimately than anyone ever had before, and her chest hurt with the weight of it, forcing the air from her lungs.

She couldn't think about these things right now. She had a sorcerer to hunt down. If news of him wouldn't come to her, she'd have to smoke him out. She couldn't afford to think about guys or relationships.

Or, perhaps more accurately, a certain silver-haired daiyoukai might be exactly the reason she had to focus, now more than ever. To ensure his safety.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome sighed, meeting his eyes, "forget I said anything, okay?"

Sesshomaru, for the first time in a long time, truly found himself at a loss for words. Sure, he had plenty he wished to say, and even more he wished to _do_ in that moment, but arranging them all by priority left him without a single thing to voice. So, he studied her instead. Looked deeply into her eyes to weigh the truth of her last words.

Did she really wish for him to forget about all she had just divulged to him? And even if he agreed to it, it wasn't as if he could simply unhear any of it. Clearly the miko held feelings for him. Whether simply lust, or perhaps infatuation, or maybe something deeper such as, dare he say love, all that mattered was that she felt _something_.

And he could not simply forget how she looked at him as she spoke those words.

He also wanted to respect her wishes, though, so he found himself at odds with his own desires and that of the miko who had somehow become an integral part of his existence. Perhaps, in return for her confession, he could produce one of his own.

Sesshomaru wondered what her reaction would be if she knew how deeply she had carved a place for herself within him. He truly was his father's offspring. He sighed, finally acknowledging it. Accepting it, even. There was no way around it. He could deny his inclinations no longer.

"Kagome," he said, reaching for her.

She barely had a chance to register what was happening before elegant fingers wrapped around her upper arm and she was being tugged into the Western Lord's embrace. He had pulled her into his lap, and her rear rested comfortably in between his legs in an odd, seated version of 'bridal-style'.

She was momentarily shocked stupid before she realized the implications of his actions. They were a good distance away from everyone else, but they were still out in the open. This was by no means a secret embrace. However, Kagome supposed that his senses were sharp enough to be able to tell whether or not someone was nearby. Likely, he'd release her if they weren't alone.

She sat there a moment, heart hammering away, trying to control her breathing. And growing even more confused.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered, confusion evident in her tone.

He held her tighter. She could feel his breath on the top of her head, and it was comforting in a way that made her heart ache.

_Why?_ She wondered. Why did everything good in her life come to such a tragic end? This, too, would come to an end, and at least for Kagome, it would surely tear her apart. She couldn't afford to succumb to her feelings for him. If she did, it would break her. There was no way she could keep him; she knew the rules he had to play by. They didn't include spending his life with a human miko.

"Why are you doing this," she breathed, beating back the impending sadness and willing the anger forth.

"I do not," he started, and sighed before continuing, "I am not sure I understand either, miko."

"What does that even mean?"

He was silent for a moment, and she allowed him time to gather his thoughts.

"I am drawn to you for reasons I cannot fully comprehend, as much as it pains me to admit," he told her, keeping her pinned against him, "There is something about you, miko, that demands this One's attention and increasingly I find myself seeking you out, wishing for your presence."

She tried to pull away then, desperate to look into his eyes to gauge the truth of his words, but he wouldn't let her go. He wasn't sure where this conversation would lead, and if this was to be the last contact they shared, he would hardly allow her to take that from him.

"Sesshomaru, what are you saying?"

He couldn't possibly be saying what she thought he was saying, right? It was just curiosity, right? Simple infatuation on his part, easily explained by her control over her power and possibly her scent, as he'd mentioned before. He would figure it out and then move on, always moving.

"It would seem that we share the same sentiment in regard to what we want," he released one arm from around her, using his now free hand to tip her head back so that he may look in her eyes as he said his next words.

"You," he breathed, lips so near to hers that he could practically taste her as gold was absorbed by brilliant blue, "I want you. And what this One wants, this One gets. Without delay."

His words were like a promise, brushed softly across the sensitive flesh of her lips. His voice made her ache with need and as her lips parted her eyes glazed over. The needy look in her eyes begged Sesshomaru for his assistance.

And who was he to deny her?

Closing the distance between them, his lips found hers in a tender, yet passionate kiss. She willed her hands to remain in her lap, to not touch him, to protect her heart, but she just couldn't. It didn't matter to her, in that moment, if she ended up broken hearted or not, testosterone was pumping furiously through her body, driving her sexual desires to the forefront of her mind.

Her hands found their way into his hair, securing him to her. Their breathing was growing heavier as his hands roamed her body and she knew this time would be different. How different it would be, she wasn't sure. Something about his urgency and tenderness promised an epic ending. Where she might see this ending, she didn't know, but she knew without a doubt that this moment with him was unlike the others.

She pulled away from him, just long enough to adjust in his lap, before finding his lips again. Now straddling him, she had easier access to his neck and wasted no time in trailing her lips along the skin there. A euphoric sigh escaped him, and her heart skipped, hardly able to believe she had elicited the sound from him.

"We shouldn't be doing this," she breathed between tender presses of her lips to his throat. She wanted to slap herself for even suggesting stopping, but somewhere in her sex-crazed mind, she knew that it was originally his idea to stop and a small part of her wanted to honor that.

"Do not dare stop, miko," he whispered, threateningly, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. She felt the growl in his chest, low and inaudible. A moan came, unbidden, from her lips and she felt his hands grasp her hips, holding her tightly against him as he pushed his hips into her.

"Ah, god," she moaned, "you– "

There was a sudden sensation that cut her musings short, and her breath was stolen from her. Upon opening her eyes, they were no longer in that far away garden all alone, and Sesshomaru was laying her back onto something soft. Kagome was vaguely aware that they were in a room – a bedroom, and on a futon. Past that, she paid no mind. They could have been in a room full of monks and mikos and she couldn't have cared less as the daiyoukai ripped her clothing off and defiled her purity in front of them all.

All she saw was him and her blinding desire for her thighs to be wrapped tightly around his waist as he thrust into her as deeply as he could get.

Calling upon her reiki, she let it flare around her and watched Sesshomaru as his pupils dilated. He blinked slowly, lips parting, and when his eyes opened again, Kagome was met with crimson red and penetrating blue. He growled as he looked down at her, so clearly uninhibited beneath him. His fingers twitched and he had to restrain himself from quite literally tearing her clothing off. He'd already ruined some of her strange clothes, he should try to refrain from doing so a second time.

"Do it again," he commanded, inhaling deeply as her reiki welled up and surrounded them once more.

Kagome watched, entranced, as the man faded, and the beast declared itself present, staring down at her with barely concealed hunger. Kagome felt like prey, and her mouth watered as she trembled beneath him. Waiting an impossibility, she tore through their clothing, untying and removing until there was not a layer left between them.

She sucked in a much needed breath as his skin pressed against hers. Their lips met and she devoured him greedily, allowing all of her frustrations to melt away from her through their kiss.

Pressing against his shoulder insistently, she pushed him down and assumed control above him. Nothing about this was slow; it was hungry and needy and urgent and they both sought relief from their desires for each other. Lips trailing down his body, she kissed him fervently until her lips met his impressive girth. Without hesitation, she took him into her mouth, and he groaned deep in his throat – a sound of pure ecstasy.

Kagome trembled at the sound, moaning around him. She felt his hand in her hair, urging her to move faster and after some time she could feel him beginning to tense. Sesshomaru was getting close to finding his release, and he tried to stop Kagome's beautiful, wonderful mouth from whatever magnificent things she was doing to him.

His eyes widened, both shocked and incredibly turned on when she ignored him, intent on continuing until he was finished. She wanted to taste him – more than his skin, she wanted to taste the creaminess that he held within him.

Another twirl of her tongue, suction of her cheeks and pump of her hand, and he was undone – right into her lovely mouth. He tried to contain a fierce growl that tore through him, to no avail.

"Damn it, miko," he swore, trying to catch his breath.

Lifting her head, she looked at him through hooded eyes. He watched her swallow and lick her lips. His mouth went dry, although he couldn't fathom why. He was centuries old; this was hardly the first time he had experienced something of this sort, but it was wholly and completely different this time.

_She is the reason._

"Come," he called to the seductress, pulling on her arm so she fell heavily on top of him, "how shall I reward you for such a thoughtful gift," he murmured against her lips, hands wandering down her back to settle against her backside.

She mumbled something nearly unintelligible, and Sesshomaru saw fit to tease her. He lifted his hands from her body, resting them on the futon.

"What was that? Speak clearly, miko. I will not touch you until you do."

She gasped and looked at him, eyes wide. He struggled to keep the smirk from his face as he watched her huff, though the amusement was evident in his eyes.

"Rude," she said, glaring, "So rude."

His fingers wound into her hair, bringing her face closer to his, foreheads touching.

"Tell me, Kagome," he whispered, seductively.

She closed her eyes, finding it difficult to hold his passionate gaze, and he growled at her.

"Look at me, miko."

She gave in and pushing away whatever embarrassment she may have felt she met his eyes.

"I want to feel you within me, Sesshomaru," she told him, her voice breathy and needy, "So deeply within me that it's impossible to tell where you end, and I begin."

"You will be my undoing, Kagome," he groaned, and reaching down, he positioned himself at her core.

The moan he received upon pushing into her made Sesshomaru feel immensely satisfied. Thrusting slowly at first, he took great joy in watching her face contort pleasurably. Knowing that he was bringing her that pleasure filled him with an abundance of male pride, and he wondered why he ever thought this was a bad idea.

He loved watching her eyes spark with desire. He loved watching her naked body moving against his. He loved the way her face twisted with pleasure when he touched her. He loved the sounds of ecstasy he brought forth from her.

He loved –

He shook his head, stopping those thoughts from their progression. He would reexamine those emotions at another time. For now, his only purpose in life was to watch his miko's face as he brought her to new heights of euphoria.

And he loved every moment of it.

* * *

"Where are we," Kagome asked, finally taking in her surroundings.

She lay back against an over-sized futon piled high with maroon silk and white furs. The room was large, but simple in its furnishings – aside from the futon, there was a wall of built-in shelving filled with books and random objects, a desk, and a tea table. There were a set of sliding doors, open wide, and leading out to what Kagome hoped was a _private_ garden.

"These are my rooms," he told her.

She reeled in her shock and looked around again.

Murals painted any available wall space and the ceiling was separated into quarters by exposed wooden beams – in between each beam a mural told a different story. Kagome examined them for a moment, trying to decipher the tales painted there.

Off to one side of the room was an irori, square and large enough to heat the entire room should it be needed. Built around it, on all four sides, were thick pieces of wood that Kagome guessed could be used as seating or as a place to set your teacup down when sitting near a blazing fire in the cold of winter. Currently, it was too warm to light a fire, but Kagome imagined what it would look like when it was lit.

Blinking, she had a sense of déjà vu. Shaking her head she glared at the irori, trying to conjure a clear image of the first dream she'd had of Sesshomaru. She sat up suddenly, thoroughly confused.

"What is it?"

Sesshomaru remained lounging, in all his naked glory, against the futon. He regarded her curiously as she stared at his hearth.

"Okay," she said, turning to him uncaring of her state of undress, "this is going to sound crazy but," she glanced back at the hearth, brows pulling together before looking back at him again, "Remember when I told you I'd had a dream about you before coming back to this era?"

"Hnn."

"Maybe it's my imagination, but I swear," she turned to the irori, pointing at it accusingly, "we had sex _right there_ in my dream. I was laying on fur and the fire was lit, but everything else about that area is just like it was in my dream."

She looked deeply disturbed and Sesshomaru sat up, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. He rested his chin on the crown of her head and gazed at the area she was fixated on.

"How is that even possible," she mumbled to herself, shaking her head. He waited, amused, as she tried to make sense of it.

"Perhaps it was not a dream, but a premonition," he teased, but then wondered if he might actually be right about that. The miko was by no means normal. In fact, the more time he spent with her, the more he wondered if she was even human at all.

"Is that something a miko is capable of," she wondered aloud, tipping her head slightly.

"I wonder," he mumbled, kissing her shoulder.

He fell back against the futon, pulling her with him.

"Do not trouble yourself with it right now," he commanded, brushing hair from her face, "We can look into it more later."

His eyes captured hers and she smiled up at him, "Okay."

"I have something for you," he said, recalling the reason he had been searching for her earlier.

"Oh?"

Reaching over to the discarded silk hakama, he pulled a folded piece of parchment from a pocket, handing it to her. Unfolding it, her eyes skimmed the message inside.

"Is this– "

"Hnn."

She sat up again, irori temporarily forgotten.

"I need a map," she turned to look at his amused face, "A map of the entire country."

He could see the wheels turning and found that he also loved her intelligence.

"Let us go to my study," he said, rising to dress.

She caught his hand and he looked back at her, silver hair brushing against both of their arms as he turned.

"Thank you," she said, hoping that her eyes conveyed her sincerity.

"You are most welcome."

Once fully clothed, they made their way to Sesshomaru's study. She glanced down at their joined hands, wondering again if it was okay. Someone might see them. But he had insisted and one look at him told her he was entirely unashamed. To Kagome it felt like he was broadcasting his claiming of her and wanted all to see. It lit her heart aflame.

Once inside the study, he produced a map and rolled it out, pinning it to a wall.

"Okay," she walked up to the map, comparing it against the report he gave her. She made quick work of marking all of the villages that had reported missing children. Very quickly a pattern emerged.

"I thought so," she mumbled, then looked at him, "These are all youkai villages, right?"

"Hnn."

Her finger traced a line from high up in the northern lands, wandering down to cross the north-east border and nearly making it to the southern lands. The sorcerer had certainly been busy, and Kagome's stomach clenched as she thought of how many children he had to have gotten his filthy hands on after traveling so far.

"How many children have been found? Were there any alive?"

He looked at her, trying to judge how much he should tell her. What was it she had said; honesty is the best policy. He loved that she found honesty a necessity. And whole-heartedly agreed.

"Very few have been found and none of them among the living."

He saw her jaw clench and her sudden anger was almost palpable. Her reiki swirled around the room, threateningly, but surprisingly Sesshomaru did not feel threatened in the slightest. It was as if she could control whom her reiki attacked while protecting others from it – youkai or otherwise.

"Why is he taking children," she wondered, and he marveled at how calm she sounded when her aura so clearly conveyed how upset she was, "they're innocent."

"He is a coward," he said, then sensing something, asked, "What are you planning?"

She looked at the map again, index finger tapping below the mark signifying the most recent sighting, before trailing further down to where the land met the sea.

"The highest cliff," she murmured, recalling what the prophecy said, and looked at him, "The prophecy said he goes south, to the highest cliff. Do you know where that might be?"

Sesshomaru thought a moment, a geographical survey appearing in his mind.

"Here," he said, grabbing her hand and adjusting where her finger rested on the map.

She nodded, "And the next few youkai villages?"

Once again, he moved her hand, up near the last pin she'd placed in the map and down. Kagome felt her face growing warmer and wondered how he managed to make even this pleasurable. Her hand tingled beneath his in a pleasant way and she let her reiki surround them, brushing gentle caresses against him.

"Hnn."

She saw a small smile curl his lips and couldn't contain a tender smile of her own.

"I love it when you smile," she told him warmly.

There is was again. That word. Sesshomaru had a lot to think about, and there was no way he was going to be able to think clearly with his miko around.

"I will keep that in mind," he told her.

_Back to business_, Kagome thought, turning back to the map.

"I'm going here," she said, tapping the youkai village, then sliding her finger down to the cliff, "If I don't find him along the way, then I will find him here."

Her voice was deadly serious as she glared at the map, and Sesshomaru knew he wouldn't be able to dissuade her. Nor would he try. He knew of the prophecy and he knew of her conviction. He would remain by her side, a pillar of support, and allow her to play her role.

But he would not, under any circumstances, allow her to be beaten. He most certainly would not allow her to die. Perhaps he could offer a proposition – he would send scouts in her place to gather information and bring it back. He did say that his resources were at her disposal.

In this way, he could keep her safely within his walls; safely by his side.


	29. Stay

**AN: **Hey friends! It's Friday - time for an update :) Sorry it's so late in the day, it's been a busy one. Coming up: More Inuyasha/Kagome time :) they make such good friends. And Kagome makes another new, much smaller friend - whom I _absolutely_ adore. Also: Sesshomaru speaks his mind ^_^

Thanks for your continued support. You all are amazing. Enjoy the chapter. I love you!

* * *

**Stay**

Kagome sat beside Inuyasha on the small pier jutting over the pond in the garden that bordered the training grounds. Barefoot, she submerged her feet, ankle deep, and swung her legs back and forth. Inuyasha sat beside her, shoes on, and watched her as she enjoyed herself.

"You seem to be fitting in well here," he told her.

"I could say the same about you," she said, smiling over at him, "How did you end up here, anyway?"

She had been wondering that since she found out he was living at the Western Fortress and still couldn't quite wrap her head around it.

He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's kind of embarrassing," he admitted, "After we defeated Naraku and the well closed, I guess I sort of lost my shit." He shook his head, remembering the day. "I can't tell you how many times I tried jumping into that damn well."

He was silent for a few moments and Kagome allowed him his privacy, looking down at the water as it flowed over her feet.

He sighed and her attention was brought back to him. "I completely lost it, Kagome; I was just so angry. You were gone," he paused, "My demon half took over and you weren't there to pull me back, so…" he laughed and shook his head again, "It's a damn good thing Sesshomaru was around. I don't remember what happened, but I guess he tried to stop me, and we fought. The bastard _says_ that I didn't land a hit on him, but I think he's full of shit."

He looked over at her, a rueful smirk on his lips. A natural smile tugged at her lips, seeing his happiness. It was truly a wonderful sight.

"Anyway, I guess he must have injured me and knocked me out, or something, because the next thing I know, I'm waking up in the infirmary here and some old hag is standing over me with her hands on my bare chest."

Kagome laughed, staring at him with curious eyes. "What happened next?"

"Well," he looked out over the lake, trying to follow the fish as they swam through the water, "Turns out she was just redressing the injury my shit-head brother gave me."

He looked over at her then, a shit-eating grin splitting across his face. "She also happened to have a daughter who somehow managed to wrap me around her finger."

"Wait," she said, narrowing her eyes at him, "So, the old hag in your story is your mother-in-law?"

He laughed. "Yep."

"So, is Teru the reason you stayed, then? And how did you even get Sesshomaru to let you stay?"

"Teru's family has served the Lords' here since before our father ruled. I'm not sure how she did it, but somehow she managed to convince the prick to let me stay. He assigned me to the guard, and I've been here since."

"Inuyasha, stop calling your brother names."

"Old habits," he snorted, "I wouldn't say we're friends, much less brotherly towards each other, but we get along much better than we used to," he told her honestly.

"How did you remove the subjugation beads?" She wondered, eyeing his throat – free of the rosary that once rested there.

"I'm not sure about that either," he said, brows scrunching over his eyes, "It was a few years after you left. I was walking towards the training grounds and out of nowhere I had this like…urge to take the beads off," he shrugged, "So I did, and they came off, just like that," he snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"Weird," she mumbled, remembering her training with Kenshin, "I wonder if it worked, after all."

"If what worked?"

She looked at him, thinking; becoming excited. "I had been working with my sensei, trying to gain control of my reiki when projecting it away from me, like…_far_ away from me," she explained, talking with her hands, "As I was doing it, I just kept thinking about how I wished I could've removed those stupid beads before I was forced back home. I've felt bad for a long time because I thought you may have been stuck with them."

She laughed, pleased with the turn of events. "Turns out I was worried for nothing," she said, happiness dancing in her eyes, "I wonder if it was because of that that you were able to remove them."

"I've really missed you, Kagome," he confessed, putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his side, "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too," she said, wrapping her arms around his middle, enjoying the small moment, "But more than that, I'm glad to see you so happy. I was always worried you'd be all alone, so I'm grateful to Teru. I don't have to worry about you as much anymore."

"She's perfect, Kagome," he told her, dropping his usual bravado, "I didn't think it was possible to love someone so much."

She smiled indulgently up at him, opening her mouth to reply when he perked up suddenly, removing his arm from her shoulder. She pulled away from him and his head turned towards the training grounds where soldiers were running drills.

"What's going on," she asked, assuming he'd heard something as she watched his ears twitch.

He growled, irritated. "Idiot soldiers are fighting," he said, standing up. Offering her his hand, he said, "Come on."

Kagome grabbed her shoes but remained barefoot as they quickly made their way to the scene. As they drew closer, Kagome could hear the awful noises of combative youkai and male aggression. The noises didn't prepare Kagome for what she saw, though.

Two clearly livid youkai were ruthlessly attacking each other in their demonic forms. Claws flashed, blood splattered, and the sound of tearing flesh could be heard over the pained grunts and vicious growls.

"Oh my god!" Kagome exclaimed, dropping her shoes and rushing forward, past Inuyasha. He made to grab her but hadn't been expecting her to run towards the chaos – though, that is _exactly _what he should've expected of her – and missed her completely. He was faster and could've stopped her, but she was panicked, and he could see it in her aura as it flared around them.

"Stop fighting!" She commanded, fearlessly – or stupidly – marching right into the thick of it, erecting barriers around the offending youkai.

In their anger, they both slammed repeatedly into the walls of the purple spheres shimmering around them, so she infused a small amount of her purification into the barriers – just enough to shock them out of their fury induced haze. The next time they slammed into the wall of the barriers, they yelped in pain as their flesh sizzled.

"Enough," she said, enough authority in her voice and aura that the violent youkai began to see reason again.

She waited for them both to relax enough to return to their humanoid forms before speaking.

"Now," she said, hands on hips as she eyed the two, "would someone please tell me why you two are trying to kill each other."

The demon imprisoned to her right scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, deciding he didn't have to answer to some miko just because his lord allowed her to stay in residence. But glancing over at her, something in the way her soothing aura spread out like the warmth from the sun, he felt his body relaxing.

Dropping his arms to his sides, he said, "We weren't trying to kill each other. He is simply angry because the female he wishes to share his bed with would rather share mine instead."

"Wait, you two are fighting over a woman," she asked, making sure she understood correctly.

"That is bullshit, Kauro, and you know it!" The other demon spat, anger crossing his face again, "She told me she wished to be with me, but you were so filled with jealousy that you somehow bewitched her and led her astray. You are supposed to be my best friend! How could you do this to me?"

Kagome sighed, seeing what was going on. She had an idea but didn't know if it would work. If these two had any intelligence whatsoever, then it just might work – she was hopeful, seeing as they belonged to Sesshomaru's guard. She doubted he would accept incompetent soldiers.

"All right, listen," she said, merging the barriers into one, and stepping inside, directly between the two jealous demons, "If you two start fighting again, I'll put you both on your asses and it'll be painful, got that," she threatened. They had both been present when she nearly bested their lord – there was no way either of them were going to defy her in this situation.

Besides, being enclosed with her within the barrier, her scent wound around them, calming them further – like a soothing balm on a terrible burn. They felt akin to reprimanded children and lowered their eyes.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," she said, addressing them both, "but it sounds like you both like the same woman."

"She was mine first," one of them said, clenching his hands into fists.

"What's your name?" She asked, assessing his aura. He was angry, and hurt, but mostly he felt betrayed. Kagome could understand those feelings.

"Niro," he told her, "Lady Miko," he finished lamely.

"Kagome is fine, Niro," she said, turning to face him, "May I say something to you?"

"I suppose I do not have much say in the matter," he said, motioning to the barrier.

"Of course you do," she told him, surprised, "This barrier isn't meant to trap you. I put it up for your protection," she glanced around at the other soldiers watching them closely, "and the protection of those around you."

Tilting her head, she looked at his aura again, not liking what she saw there. He was clearly upset.

"If you wish to leave, I'll let you, but I think that what I have to say might be worth hearing, if you'll let me," she told him, then turned to the other youkai – Kauro, she recalled, "That goes for you as well."

"Fine, speak freely," Niro said, watching her curiously.

"You feel betrayed, I can see it in your aura," she voiced, "But I'd be willing to bet that most of the betrayal you're feeling is because of him," she nodded in Kauro's direction and noted it as he stood up straighter, a perturbed look crossing his face.

"I get feeling betrayed, I've been there," she continued, "What I don't get is why you two are fighting over a girl who clearly doesn't know what she wants. One moment she wants you," she gestured to Niro, "the next she's climbing into bed with you," she nodded at Kauro again.

"Really guys, who wants a woman that's so indecisive? You two share a brotherhood. You fight beside each other to protect this fortress and these lands. Is one confused girl really worth _this_?" She reasoned, motioning to the blood and wounds.

"I can't say one way or another who had this girl first, but you are both good men," she said, nodding, "Your auras are proof of that. You both deserve better than to be toyed with. My advice," she said, diplomatically, "forget about this girl, apologize to each other for allowing her to come between your friendship, and take your frustrations out in a friendly spar – no bloodshed if it can be helped."

"Kauro," she addressed him, facing him fully, "Don't steal other people's things. It's not nice."

"Niro," Kauro started and Kagome searched his aura finding remorse and guilt, "I am sorry, brother."

_Good,_ she thought.

He should be ashamed, but hopefully his guilt will help him restore his friendship and remind him of the consequences should he want to try something like that again in the future.

"As am I, Kauro."

Dropping the barrier surrounding them, she addressed them once more.

"Both of you, come here," she commanded and to the surprise of all those around them, they did so without question.

She placed a hand on each of them, letting her reiki flow from her hands and into their wounded bodies. Within a few minutes, they were both healed as if they had never fought at all.

"Kagome," that deliciously deep voice that always sent shivers down Kagome's spine came from behind her.

"Sesshomaru," she responded, turning around to meet his eyes, releasing the two she'd just healed, "Hi." She smiled brightly at him but kept her distance, assuming he wouldn't want any displays of affection in the midst of his soldiers.

His eyes slid to his half-brother. "Inuyasha," his baritone voice was commanding, "Is it not your responsibility to ensure these unruly soldiers stay in line?"

Kagome looked at him, sensing his upset, and wondered what was wrong.

Inuyasha – to Kagome's surprise – remained unruffled. "She got to them first," he shrugged.

The look Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha may have brought a lesser youkai to his knees to grovel, but Inuyasha was used to being on the receiving end of those looks. He sighed. "Look, she handled it, okay? And I was here the whole time. If it had gotten out of hand, I would've stepped in. It's not that big a deal. Like you said, she can handle herself."

Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome and the two youkai standing behind her, looking well-scolded. All at once, Sesshomaru realized that Inuyasha was right. Kagome could protect herself, he knew that, yet he couldn't help but to want to shield her, regardless.

"Control the guard, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru finally said, "While she handled it impressively, it should not have to fall to her to lecture those whom you are responsible for."

Kagome had noticed the way Sesshomaru's emotions seemed to fluctuate – though outwardly, he was perfectly impassive. Still, she could feel the turbulence within him and, unable to stop herself, she strolled forward and gave his hand a quick squeeze.

"Thank you for caring," she said with a smile. She winked at him, mouthing 'later'.

Turning back to Kauro and Niro, she gave them a look. "Remember what I said, you two," she said before swiping her shoes from the ground and turning to Inuyasha. "Come on, Inuyasha. Shall we finish our chat?"

As Sesshomaru watched his barefooted miko walk away with his brother, he realized that she had just averted what could have become a crisis – and she'd handled it shockingly easily, at that. Once more, she impressed him with her ability to somehow fit fluidly into his existence. While still irritated with Inuyasha, he couldn't deny that he was delighted to have witnessed her acting as though she held authority over his soldiers.

Even more delightful, was the fact that the soldiers had obeyed her.

* * *

After the excitement of the day, Kagome was eager to get to the dojo to spar with Sou.

"Sou," she called, waving from the threshold, "You ready?"

"Absolutely," he said, already grabbing a wooden sword.

In truth, he was more than ready. He had been looking forward to their meeting all day – especially after witnessing how she had stopped his idiot brothers from seriously hurting each other. And – he wouldn't lie – she turned him on. The more time he spent around this little onna, the more he found himself desiring her.

He would be respectful, of course, as she was a guest of his lord, but he couldn't deny that he found her irresistibly enticing.

"Do you require a wooden sword?" He asked her, eyes discreetly lingering on the curves of her body.

"Yes, unless you prefer I use my reiki, but there's a real possibility you'll get hurt that way."

She had come prepared, already in her training clothes. Since she could materialize her reiki into a solid form, she really didn't require props to train, but she also didn't want to hurt anyone that was kind enough to spar with her, either.

"What are you more comfortable with," he asked her, debating. He really enjoyed her displays of power when she did call upon her reiki. He was not opposed to her using it as a weapon against him – mainly because if he did get hurt, she'd have to touch him to heal him.

"I'm most comfortable with my reiki, but I'm used to using practice swords, so really, it's whatever _you_ are more comfortable with."

"Use your reiki, it will be more natural."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay," she said, shrugging, "But if at any point you change your mind, tell me right away."

"Of course."

Positioning themselves defensively, they went several rounds with Sou only gaining the advantage once or twice. By the time they were done, they were both breathing hard from the exertion and Kagome was damp with sweat. Sou, while not sweating at all, was damp with his own blood. Kagome had done a number on him, but he hadn't complained a single time.

"You okay?" She asked him, walking over to where he lay sprawled on the tatami floor.

"No," he moaned, pretending to be severely injured, "I am dying. I require your assistance, miko."

Standing over him, she laughed at his falsely pathetic expression. He was doing his best to appear pained, but she could tell he was teasing her. So, she played along.

"Oh no!" She put her hands on her cheeks, widening her eyes, "Whatever shall I do? I could heal you," she let her hands fall and narrowed her eyes, "for a hefty price."

"Cold-hearted miko," he grumbled, "Name your price."

"I require a great sacrifice," she said, bending her waist to lean over him further.

His eyes widened a moment as the weight of her breasts shifted over him. She did not realize what a little minx she was.

"Anything," he whispered, eyes shifting from her breasts back to her face.

"You must give me your first born," she said ominously, narrowing her eyes and leaning just a little closer, ensuring the words were delivered menacingly.

As she leaned over more, he nearly had a good view of the soft curves of her very full breasts. Taking a deep breath, he reminded himself that she was his lord's guest and therefore should be treated with respect – also, she was a lady, which demanded respect in its own right. He would surely be palming himself that night.

"Witch," he hissed, remembering his part, "You would demand such a high price?"

Unable to contain her laughter, she giggled and stood upright – removing temptation from Sou's vision.

"Seriously, though. Let's get you healed."

Kneeling beside him, she placed a hand on his shoulder, and he felt a rush of purity and warmth flow throughout his entire body. It brought him a peace he'd never before known. His eyes widened and cut to her face. Finding her eyes closed as she concentrated, he allowed his eyes to wander freely over her features.

She was lovely with high cheek bones and a soft face. Full brows arched over her eyes and full lips rested above a small chin. Her skin glowed. She was like a delicate flower, though in appearance only. Sou knew that beneath that glowing skin, she held the capacity for death.

Eyes wandered lower, trailing down her long, graceful throat and down to the curves of her breasts as they rose and fell with each breath she took. They lingered there a moment before falling to her flat stomach and curved hips. He wanted to wrap his hands around those hips, impaling her on himself.

"There," she said, opening her eyes, "all done."

"Thank you," he said, averting his eyes. Rolling to his feet, he stood and bowed to her, "and thank you for allowing me to spar with you."

"No, thank you for agreeing to. I'm not sure many would, honestly."

He knew that to be untrue. Many of the other soldiers would undoubtedly hound him about his match with her later. And he would gladly tell them all about it.

"It is my pleasure, truly."

"Well, thank you anyway," she said as they strolled from the dojo, side by side, "Same time tomorrow?"

"As long as it does not interfere with my duties to my Lord."

Kagome's heart warmed every time she heard those words. It was so nice to see how loyal he was to Sesshomaru.

"How long have you been a soldier here, Sou?"

"I have been in Lord Sesshomaru's guard for just over two centuries."

"Wow, that long, huh?" She asked, shaking her head, "I'll never get used to how long youkai live. I likely won't live to be a hundred, and then you have someone like Sesshomaru, or even Totosai, who have lived for many, _many_ centuries. Being witness to so much history…it must truly be something."

She glanced at Sou and thought of Ryoma. He'd lived for a long time as well.

A thought startled her then, and she nearly stopped walking. If Ryoma made it to her time…surely Sesshomaru had as well. He was, after all, the most powerful youkai she had ever met. She wondered where he was in her time. When she went back…would they still be friends? Could they be more?

_If_, she reminded herself, _not when, but if._ She may very well die when she faced the enemy this time.

"Oi, Kagome!"

She heard a familiar voice call her name and looked up at Inuyasha. A small child walked beside him; their hands joined. It was a heart-warming sight. When she had finally met Toga, she had been right in her assumption that he would be adorable. She had fallen in love with him instantly, and he had – to the shock of his parents – taken to her quickly, as well.

Teru had explained to her that Toga was unusually shy and reserved, and had difficulty opening up to people. Kagome let her joy in meeting him flow through her and watched his violet-colored eyes widen when she caressed his cheek with a thumb. Throughout their meeting, she made it a point to touch him as much as possible, letting her happiness infuse within him.

Perhaps it was underhanded of her, conditioning him to like her in such a way, but there was no harm, really, in teaching him to associate her with the happy emotions she pushed through herself and into him. He opened up more with each touch, and soon, he was bringing her into his circle – unconsciously claiming her as part of his pack, though no one realized it. By the end of her first visit with him, he interacted with her as if she had always been there, a part of his life.

"Aunt Kiki!"

Toga released his fathers' hand and ran to her. Kneeling down, she opened her arms wide and caught him as he sprung towards her. Hugging him tightly to her, she rubbed her nose against his, greeting him with an Eskimo kiss. He giggled and leaned back, a grin on his face. Wide, violet eyes stared at her.

"Hello, my little love bug," she said affectionately, "How are you today?"

"Hi, aunt Kiki," he said, "I am well, but I told father that I needed to see you, so he brought me here."

"Oh? Well, what is it that's so urgent? Let's hear it."

She glanced at Inuyasha who stood beside Sou – both men wearing indulgent smiles on their faces. When Toga had finally warmed up to Kagome, he had an impossibly hard time wrapping his tongue around her name. She was reminded of when Sota was a toddler, learning to say his older sisters name – he had called her Kiki for a long time. She extended the name to Toga and he ran with it gladly.

Toga leaned in to whisper in her ear and she listened closely.

"I did not really need to see you, I just missed you, so I tricked father. Please do not tell him I tricked him."

She eyed Inuyasha, a grin spreading across her face as she tried to hold a laugh in. She knew he had heard what Toga said – he rolled his eyes as the boy shared his secret with her. But she would play along, regardless.

Leaning back, she widened her eyes and nodded her head at Toga. Raising her hand to hide her lips from Inuyasha, she whispered, "Okay, it'll be our little secret."

He smiled, a sweet little smile that melted Kagome's heart where she stood. Sou's breath caught at the look of pure devotion that crossed her face as she looked at the small child in her arms. Inuyasha could smell it on her and shook his head in awe of her capacity for love. He knew, without a doubt, that his child would always be safe with Kagome.

"Can I steal you away?" She asked Toga, walking past Inuyasha and Sou, back towards the fortress, "I'll take you home with me. I can show you all sorts of wonderful things. Like planes, and trains and cars. Oh! And Spider-man! And buildings taller than you could _ever_ imagine."

"Don't even think about it, Kagome," Inuyasha put in, not truly believing she'd ever do something of the sort.

Kagome laughed. "Aw, come on, Inuyasha. Don't be a party pooper. Every young boy should know who Spider-man is, right, Toga?"

Toga smiled wide at her, not really knowing what she was talking about, but liking the sound of it anyway.

"The last spider I knew, we got rid of ten years ago," Inuyasha stated, speaking of Naraku.

"Uh-uh, you can't compare the two. Naraku was the villain, while Spider-man is a hero." She went on to explain how a teenage boy was bitten by a radioactive spider and developed superpowers, using those superpowers to help those in need.

"Huh, sounds kinda like you," Inuyasha told her, "Except for the radioactive spider part…whatever that even means."

They reached the barracks and Kagome said goodbye to Sou, thanking him again for sparring with her and hoping he didn't read too much into her conversation with Toga and Inuyasha. In truth, in her excitement over seeing Toga, she had forgotten Sou was walking behind her.

"I'll meet you at the dojo tomorrow," she said, waving.

"I will see you there," he nodded and walked into the building that housed the soldiers.

"I'll meet up with you. I need to stop in the barracks for a minute," Inuyasha told her, "You okay with Toga?"

"Of course I am," she said, smiling down at the boy, love in her eyes.

Inuyasha watched as they walked away, a soft smile on his face, before heading into the barracks.

"Aunt Kiki?"

"Yes, my love?" She asked, letting her adoration for the adorable inu-hanyou flow over his skin. His silver hair fell at his shoulders and she rubbed his ear as she passed a hand over his head.

"Who was that walking with us? Was that your mate?"

"That was Sou," she explained, "he trains with me."

They entered the courtyard and she started for the garden ahead of them, hugging Toga to her chest. He rested his head on her shoulder, eyes fixated on her pulse.

"So, you do not have a mate?" He asked her, curiously – his tiny voice soft in her ear.

"No, my little puppy, I don't have a mate."

She glanced down at him, looking cozy in her arms. "Why do you ask?"

He was quiet for a while, nuzzling his nose against her neck, taking in her scent. If someone had asked Toga to describe it, he would say she smelled like happiness and bright, like the sun. He would say that it made him feel warm and loved. His eyes became heavy and the gentle rhythm of her heartbeat lulled him into drowsiness.

Entering the garden, she headed towards her favorite spot. As she stepped onto the bridge crossing over a small brook, she barely heard his next words over the sound of song-birds and slowly running water.

"Aunt Kiki, can I be your mate?" He asked her, voice groggy.

Kagome's steps faltered as she looked down at the sleepy hanyou in her arms. She was flattered, even if he really had no idea what he was asking. Smiling down at him lovingly, his eyes slid closed and she laughed quietly.

"Do I have competition?"

She felt his presence behind her and, without intending to, leaned into him – her back resting against his chest. Her feelings of adoration and love swept over Sesshomaru and, despite knowing that those feelings had been intended for Inuyasha's pup, his beast still reacted to the emotions – _he_ still reacted.

"It would seem that I do," he said, voice quiet. He wanted to wrap his arms around her shoulders but didn't want to disturb the pup lying there. So, he kept his hands at his sides, allowing her to lean into him.

"Don't tease me," she said softly, knowing he didn't truly mean to make her his mate – that didn't stop her heart from betraying her, steadily picking up speed at his words.

Unable to keep his hands to himself after all, he wrapped his arms around her midsection and gently pulled her more securely into him, resting his chin atop her head.

"While I have enjoyed teasing you as of late," he said, bringing his head down to whisper the rest in her ear, "now is not one of those times."

Shock and confusion clouded her mind. What exactly was he saying?

"Sesshomaru?"

"I am no fool, Kagome," he started, keeping his voice low as he held her, "We have known each other for years, in a sense. Though, we cannot say we truly know one another, can we?"

Kagome stood still, unable to turn, though she wished fiercely that she could. So, she listened instead, intently and desperately, to every word he spoke. She wouldn't miss a thing, fully realizing how important this moment was.

"Despite that, I feel as though I know you. And with time we may grow to know each other very well."

"What are you saying, Sesshomaru?" She whispered, not trusting her voice. Surely…surely he wasn't asking her to –

"Stay, Kagome. Once this sorcerer has been removed – and he _will_ be removed, without so much as touching you – I would be…very pleased if you would consider remaining here. With me."

Trying to swallow around the lump lodged in her throat, her mind worked in overtime trying to process what she'd just heard.

"There has never been another in my long existence that has captured my attention so completely, the way you do. The more I learn of you, the more enticing you become." He tightened his hold on her, lowering his voice further. "You are like no other, Kagome, and I wish to keep you close.

"I am not asking you to be my mate, it is far too soon to take that step, but I would ask that you give me an opportunity to court you properly – should you harbor similar feelings for me."

Kagome had no words – incapable of speech. Her eyes blurred with tears and she tried to blink them away. How was it possible that she had missed this? How had she not realized how deeply his feelings had grown?

"I know it is asking a lot, but I wish to know you, Kagome."

She had to see his face. Stepping away from him, he released her without hesitation, arms resting at his sides. She missed his warmth immediately.

Turning around to face him, her eyes found his. He was completely unguarded, every statement he'd just made was there on his face, visible to anyone who might glance in his direction. In that moment, there were no secrets in his eyes – he was laying himself bare before her.

"Remain here," he repeated, reaching out to gather a lock of her hair in his fingers, though his eyes did not stray from hers, "allow me to know you and I will do the same in return."

Really, nothing sounded better to Kagome than that. It felt good, being with him. More than that, it felt _right_. She had been trying to get to know him better since the beginning of their travels together – now here he stood, extending the offer to her.

Did she really have such an effect on him?

"Do you mean that?" She asked him, blue and gold firmly engaged.

He took a step closer to her, lifting his hand to her cheek – a gentle caress as he looked at her, allowing every emotion to appear on his face. Kagome thought that, perhaps, this was a side of Sesshomaru that no one had ever before seen.

"I do," he told her, softly.

"Are you sure?" She breathed, still not quite able to believe what she was hearing. Was this a dream? Surely she was dreaming, because if she wasn't…if this was real…it meant that Sesshomaru cared for her. The cold, ruthless, killing perfection – the powerful demon, born with a destiny for destruction – had allowed himself to care…for her. "This is a dream, right?"

He smirked at her, eyes soft and amused, and everything around her faded into the background. Darkness crept in at the edges of her vision, and all she saw was him; all she felt was a warm fluttering that worked its way up from the depths of her soul, winding around her heart and squeezing tightly.

"It is a rare event that I find myself unsure of something, miko," he said softly, his thumb brushing across her bottom lip, "Regarding you, I have never been more sure of anything."

What could she say, really? There was only one answer to give. Whether it was the right answer or the wrong one, they could figure that out together. Keeping her eyes fixed firmly on his, she nodded.

"I would love nothing more than to stay here with you," she told him honestly.

He was silent for a moment, trying to determine the truth of her words.

"You are saying yes," he clarified, needing to be sure.

Smiling up at him, she nodded again. "I am saying yes."

He smiled – a true smile – and her breath left her, her lungs betraying her. He leaned in, mindful of the sleeping pup in her arms, and kissed her – a tender, almost loving, press of lips that liquified her body, rendering her legs useless. Her knees gave out and his arm encompassed her waist, holding her to him – supporting her as she melted beneath his touch.

Inuyasha had stopped dead in his tracks, sure his senses were deceiving him. He knew his brother had been acting strangely since showing up with Kagome at his side, but this…this was never something he had expected to be a witness to.

The words shared between the two were shocking, yet…sincere. It felt right, even to Inuyasha.

Never one to be outwardly sentimental, in that moment he wished he could capture in a portrait what he was seeing with his eyes. There, among the purples and pinks, the maroons and oranges and vivid greens of the foliage surrounding them, and beneath a clear blue sky, his brother held Kagome in a loving embrace, his lips pressed to hers. With Toga in her arms between them, they looked like a family.

Inuyasha hated to admit it, but damn it if they didn't make a good looking family, too.

Not wanting to interrupt, he thought to turn away – to go – and found he couldn't move. His feet were rooted to the spot, as if he were charged to bear witness to the intimate moment.

Unable to look away, Inuyasha watched as Kagome left her mark on yet another life.


	30. Submit

**AN: **Hey friends :D Here's your Friday chapter! I have to say...all of your reviews have seriously warmed my heart. I want to give a shout out to literally every reviewer because you are all so wonderfully amazing! Your reviews add that extra bit of inspiration I need to write that next chapter. There is one review that stuck out to me and I need to address it. **lovergirl337** upon reading your review, I had an epiphany - knowing that I can write a story that can become someone's favorite...it's a magnificent feeling! You have no idea what your words meant to me, so thank you for your review. :)

Thank you **all** for your reviews, and your continued support! I hope you love this chapter as much as the last thirty.

* * *

**Submit**

Kagome glanced around the dojo covertly. Standing in the doorway, she looked behind her, ensuring she was completely alone. Satisfied, she stepped in and slid the door closed behind her. In sock feet, she walked to the far end of the room and placed her back to the wall, judging the distance from where she stood to the wall at the other end of the room.

Grinning like mad, she took off running. Reaching a good speed, she twisted her feet to the side and slid across the shiny wooden floor until her body reached the opposite wall. Laughing, she turned around and started the process again – run, slide, slam into the wall, giggle, repeat.

Kagome had been surprised upon walking into the dojo and seeing shiny hardwood floor instead of the tatami mats she was sure were there before. But she wasn't about to let this opportunity go to waste. She was having so much fun behaving like a child that she didn't realize she had a spectator.

Sesshomaru, after hearing familiar laughter float to his ears, made his way toward the sound. Deducing that she was alone, he wondered what could possibly have her enjoying herself to such an extent? Sliding the shoji screen open enough to get a good view of the room, his eyes landed on her.

What he saw brought an easy smirk to his face. Normally, he would never condone an adult giving in to childlike tendencies, but as he watched his miko behaving like a fool, her laughter infecting him, he found he could not fault her. She had likely been under a great deal of stress as of late. He would allow her her foolishness.

The main shoji screen across the room slid open, catching his attention – as well as Kagome's – and her antics stopped immediately as Katataka walked into the dojo. Sesshomaru shielded his aura, intent on watching. He did not trust Katataka around her – he had not forgotten the way the soldiers eyes studied her the first time they sparred.

"Kagome," Katataka greeted, offering a slight bow, "You are early."

"Hey, Sou. I was just…uh…waiting." She laughed awkwardly.

Sou eyed her flushed cheeks and the smile that was plastered on her face and shrugged, unwilling to argue otherwise.

Sesshomaru wondered if she would've had the same reaction had he himself entered the room before his soldier – would she have been open with him? Likely, she would have goaded him into joining her antics, he mused.

"You ready?" She asked him, tossing a practice sword at him, and grabbing one herself.

"You are not going to use your reiki today?"

"I hurt you pretty bad last time…" She looked at him skeptically.

"It is fine. You also healed me. Use your reiki; as you said before, it is more natural for you."

"Okay, if you're sure. But remember what I said."

"If at any point I am uncomfortable, I will make you aware."

Sesshomaru slid the door open a bit more, leaning into the frame as he observed. The two were so intently focused on one another that they hadn't noticed him watching. As they sparred, he was filled with pride at his choice of female – she truly could handle her own. Sou was a formidable opponent, yet Kagome was easily victorious throughout their match.

Her scent filled the room as she used a continuous flow of reiki – materializing weapons, creating barriers, pausing to heal particularly nasty wounds.

It was one of those moments that had Sesshomaru seeing red and filled with anger so intense that it nearly shocked him.

Kagome had delivered a slash across his chest and his blood quickly soaked through his kimono. Panicked, she rushed toward him, her katana dissolving before it hit the floor. Sou was fine, and seeing her panic stricken face he nearly told her as much, but…he really wanted her hands on him. So, he allowed her to panic, allowed her to run to him, allowed her hands to splay across his chest as her reiki flowed through him.

His eyes remained on her face, watching her worry for him. He felt guilty, letting her fret, but he found himself quickly addicted to the rush she provided him. Her warm purity rushed across his skin, infusing with his soul and as her eyes closed in concentration, his drifted to her lips – full and pressed into a nervous line.

As his wound healed, her lips beckoned to him and he found he could not ignore their call. Unable to think it through, his hands were at her shoulders, pulling her towards him until his lips found hers.

To say Kagome was shocked was an understatement. Her shock was so thick it permeated the room and surrounding area. Her eyes flew wide open and she shoved him away from her.

Before Sou knew what was happening, a hand was wrapped tightly around his throat and he was lifted into the air, feet dangling over the floor.

Sesshomaru's anger exploded through the room and Sou genuinely feared for his life as he looked into his lord's crimson eyes. Sesshomaru growled fiercely.

"Wait! Sesshomaru, stop! Please!" Kagome put a hand on his shoulder, begging him to hear reason. It was unnecessary, he was in his right mind – and well within his rights to end his soldier's life.

His crimson eyes cut to her, angry that she would speak on behalf of this man. "Tell me, miko," he growled, "for what reason should I not end his life at this very moment? He dared to touch what is mine."

Her eyes moved frantically between Sesshomaru's red sclera and Sou's slightly cyanotic face. He was quickly running low on oxygen – he wouldn't last much longer.

"Sesshomaru, please. Put him down. He can't breathe," she suggested calmly, keeping her eyes on his, "I'm sure he was just confused. But he doesn't deserve to die for it."

He contemplated for a moment, keeping his eyes fixed on hers. Through the haze of his anger, he recognized her need to save lives – she had never been one to take a life needlessly. She wished to discuss this rationally; he could respect that.

"Please," she tried again, voice soft, her hand still on his arm.

Loosening the death grip on his throat, Katataka dropped to the floor, coughing and gasping for breath; his hand at his neck. She spared a single glance for Sou, quickly assessing his health and finding his color already returning. Satisfied that he'd survive, Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and put some distance between them and Sou.

Rubbing circles on his hand with her thumb, she stood close to him, willing him to relax. He regarded her narrowly, aware of what she was doing. He nearly stepped away, not wishing to be manipulated, but something stopped him. He could feel her irritation.

"Sou," she said, voice clipped, "What makes you think it's okay to just go around kissing people?"

Recovered enough to stand, he had risen to his feet and was looking between them, confusion on his face. His hand was still massaging his throat, almost absentmindedly.

"I –" he tried, voice breaking. Clearing his throat, he tried again, "I sincerely apologize. I honestly did not know that you had already been claimed."

"That's beside the point," she said, anger slipping into her voice, "Not once did I give you the impression that I wanted to be kissed by you. I was healing you, and you took advantage of that."

Guilty eyes fell to the floor and he bowed low. "I am sorry. You are right; I acted selfishly, and I have made you uncomfortable. For that I am immensely regretful."

"And what of your crime against your lord?" Sesshomaru spoke up, "You have dishonored this Sesshomaru by dishonoring the miko. You dared to put your mouth in a place it does not belong. For that you shall be punished."

"Wait," Kagome pleaded, "Sesshomaru, he didn't know."

Grabbing Sesshomaru's other hand, she coaxed his body, turning him fully in her direction so his eyes were on her.

"Please don't be too hard on him. How could he have known that I agreed to let you court me?"

"You would plead on behalf of the man who tried to defile you?"

She sighed. "It was wrong of him to kiss me. He shouldn't have done that. All I ask is that you not be too hard on him. His heart was in the right place – he just went about it the wrong way; and with the wrong person. And he didn't know that you and I seeing each other."

He gave her a curious look, unsure of the meaning of her last words, but it vanished from his face quickly.

Sesshomaru knew she was right, but his anger drove him. Seeing another man's lips on hers made his blood boil – he deserved retribution for his crime. But…would this please Kagome? Surely not, if what she currently said to him were any indication.

Still, as Lord of the West, he could not simply stand by and allow things of this nature to occur.

Turning away from Kagome, he faced Katataka once more, reaching a decision. "The only reason you are still living is due solely to the mercy this miko has bestowed upon you. However, you have forced yourself on someone who was not willing, and that, I cannot allow to go unpunished.

"For the crime of assault, your punishment is –"

He glanced at Kagome to gauge her reaction to his judgement. Normally, his punishments were harsh. If the people feared the punishment, they were less likely to commit the crime. But…he realized that his miko was pure of heart. He did not wish to be viewed as a cruel ruler in her eyes.

She watched him as he eyed her, waiting for him to pass his judgement on Sou. She prayed that it was a lenient punishment – it was only a kiss after all. Though…to Sesshomaru it must have been more than that. She came from a time of enlightenment where people kissed other people freely – to an extent – and there were generally no repercussions. Kagome was no longer a part of that time. And Sesshomaru must feel very slighted. She looked at his aura, vowing to stand behind whatever he decided, if she could.

Nodding at him, she gave him the okay to do what he must, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. She would do what she could for Sou, but her loyalties would always lie with Sesshomaru.

His eyes widened, infinitesimally. She was allowing him to be himself. Should he fear her anger afterwards? He thought not.

Sighing internally, his eyes cut to Sou who had watched their silent conversation. He was nervous, but he would take whatever punishment his lord believed he deserved, and he would accept it with dignity. He knew very well that this was a crime he could lose his life for.

"For the crime of assault, your punishment is a fortnight jailed, effective immediately."

He waited until Katataka bowed low, thanking him for his mercy, and walked away headed for the cells before turning to face Kagome.

"Thank you," she said, smiling up at him, "You are constantly showing me how big your heart truly is."

He narrowed golden eyes at her. "You misunderstand me miko," he said, gliding a hand down her arm sensually, "I was not lenient out of the kindness of my heart; it was purely for my own sake. I was simply saving myself from having to deal with your unsightly anger. It would surely prove an annoyance to this One." He spoke haughtily, looking down his nose at her, a soft smirk on his lips.

The look of stupefied shock that crossed her face nearly had him laughing. It was quickly replaced with a knowing look as she caught on to his teasing.

"Spin it however you like," she stated, equally as haughty, "I see the real you."

"Is that so?" He asked, pulling her closer. She pressed against him, chest to chest.

"Without a doubt," she said, rising up to the tips of her toes, her head falling gently back.

"You should find a new sparring partner," he said quietly against her lips.

"You should take responsibility for scaring my last one off," she whispered, her lips brushing softly against his.

His thumb grazed the skin at her throat as he rested a hand at the nape of her neck.

"Are you suggesting that I take time out of my very busy schedule to spar with you?"

He pressed his lips to hers, holding her close.

"You took time out of your very busy schedule to come watch me," she pointed out, smirking against his lips.

Pleased with the vixen held within his embrace, he unleashed his youki, letting it encompass them. Her reiki responded promptly – the whisper of a caress – and he was reminded of the first time they had sparred in the clearing.

He recalled that day clearly – she had been angry; he had been shocked at her reaction. He still did not understand why she had reacted that way.

Ever the curious one, he released more of his youki, letting it blanket her – blanket them – and watched her closely. Once again her reiki responded in kind, her power magnifying to match his. Her eyes flew to his and she watched him closely.

Was this some type of foreplay? She wondered. Narrowing her eyes, she let her reiki flare wildly around her, lifting both of their hair. He hadn't been expecting it and it hit him all at once, nearly suffocating. Perhaps this was what had her so irritated that time. He had been smothering her with a large amount of youki that she hadn't been prepared for – being upset would be understandable; warranted, even.

He pushed back, a display of power, and had the sudden desire to see her submit. It was a dark desire, to see her on her knees, and he felt a twitch beneath his hakama. Trailing his hands down to her hips, he grasped her tightly, pulling their hips together. His youki crashed against her reiki and the room flared with enormous amounts of power. The walls vibrated and anything loose in the room became a projectile. Kagome felt like she was in a wind tunnel.

Neither noticed what was going on around them – nor the guards that rushed to investigate the burst of highly concentrated energy – lost as they were in the power each had over the other.

Drawing a finger down her cheek to her lips, he reeled in his youki and felt her do the same.

"What are you?" He wondered aloud. She smelled human – mostly. She appeared human – though he would admit that she held an otherworldly beauty. By all accounts, she was human. But more and more, Sesshomaru was beginning to question her humanity. He had never known another human in all his long life to be quite so powerful – and he knew her power ran deeper still; he could feel it.

"Yours," she told him, to his immeasurable pleasure, "I am yours."

Yes. She was his. They would make an incredible match, he realized.

_Mine._

Pulling her into his embrace, his desire to see her submit grew – but with it came an equally pressing desire; the desire to submit to her.

* * *

Kagome was sprawled on her stomach across her futon, trying to see by lamplight as she read Sota's letter. Sesshomaru had delivered it to her personally as soon as it crossed his desk with the rest of the mail delivery earlier that day. It warmed her heart to see him so attentive.

Sota was doing well, it seemed. He was adjusting to village life surprisingly easily. She supposed that she shouldn't be that surprised – she had adjusted easily herself when she had first crossed through the well.

He had started teaching self-defense techniques to the children in the village and their parents were grateful – they'd offered to pay him, but he refused to take what little money they had. So they started leaving gifts on Rin's front porch – food items mostly, but he had also received blankets and clothing, the occasional household item.

He was thinking of trying his hand at word-working after fixing one of Rin's broken chairs. And speaking of Rin, they were getting along really well. Kagome wondered what – exactly – 'getting along' entailed. She hoped Sota had heeded her advice. That thought aside, his letter suggested that he really cared for her, and Kagome was happy that her not-so-little brother was finding his place in this era.

There was a tap on her door and without looking up from the paper she granted entry to the delicious daiyoukai standing on the other side. She felt his aura expand into the room when he opened the door and she smiled down at her letter.

"Hello, Sesshomaru," she greeted, crossing her ankles and bending her knees to prop her feet in the air.

Still positioned on her stomach, she didn't realize what a treat she was providing his eyes. After so many years of routine exercise, Kagome's body was well-toned – her backside alone held him rapt for a moment, perky and caught as it was in her tight little – what had she called it? – leggings.

He hummed in appreciation and she looked back at him over her shoulder, eyebrow raised. His eyes trailed from her rear, up over her narrow waist and to her bare arms before his eyes locked on hers.

"See something you like?" She teased him, though his perusal of her body quickly made her hot.

"I see something I want," his voice dripped with seduction, "You have made it hard for me to focus today, Kagome."

He had ventured there for a specific reason – one which was promptly shoved to the back of his mind upon seeing her splayed out so temptingly on her stomach.

Her grasp weakened; letter forgotten as it dropped to the floor. The heat in his molten eyes was all it took for her to feel a wet warmth in her core. She made to move, and he stopped her.

"Stay just as you are," he commanded, "Do not move an inch unless instructed otherwise. Do you understand?"

He stalked over to her slowly and once again she felt like prey to a predator – she thought of all the ways his mouth could devour her.

"Answer me, Kagome. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she whispered, a yearning growing within her.

"If you move before I allow you to, you will be punished." He warned, standing over her.

He smirked when her breathing came faster – her heart rate picked up. His little temptress was excited. Might it be that she shared some of his darker desires?

Reaching her, he slid a claw along the bottom of her bare foot, and she twitched.

"Do not move," he reminded, swatting her behind with a triumphant smirk.

She whimpered even as her arousal filled the room. His eyes shifted seamlessly – white to red, gold to blue – and he growled, a low vibration. Wrapping his hand around her ankles, he lowered her legs to the bed before uncrossing them.

In one swift movement, Sesshomaru pulled her leggings off, discarding them on the floor. With the claws of both hands, he trailed his fingers up her calves and over her thighs, spanking her for every movement she made – even if involuntary – without his permission.

For Kagome, it was both torture and pleasure. Extreme in both directions – and she loved every moment of it. She'd never believe that she was capable of enjoying something so depraved, yet here she was, so ridiculously turned on that she could feel the moisture on the blanket beneath her.

Crawling onto the futon behind her, her grasped her hips, pulling her lower half into the air. He hovered behind her and she struggled to remain still as he caressed her bottom – stinging red from the palm of his hand. Sliding his hands over her hips, he pushed her top up to her shoulders and pulled her up and back against him so that she was upright.

"Remove that," his voice was deep in her ear and filled with want, "you have my permission."

She obeyed gladly, pulling her shirt over her head and throwing it on the floor. He promptly shoved her back down keeping her lower half raised. Seeing her on her knees, her face pressed into the futon, he throbbed with a desperate need to take her.

He removed his clothing quickly and took his place behind her.

"Do not move," he reminded softly, hoping that she would so he could bring justice upon her swiftly.

She needed no priming – evidence of her arousal dripped slowly down her thigh and he leaned over to lick it away. She inhaled a shuddering breath. Her lungs were on fire, her ass was on fire, her skin was on fire. She wanted him – no, _needed_ him – to put out the fire raging within her.

"Sesshomaru," she begged, and she could hear the need in her own voice.

"Hnn."

Trailing his tongue to the apex of her thighs, he flattened it and licked her from front to back, savoring her flavor – it gave him intense pleasure, the sounds she emitted when his body was on hers.

_She twitched_, his dazed mind pointed out and he smiled, his fangs showing. She moaned when his palm met the flesh of her behind. Sesshomaru could take no more and wasted no time in grasping her hips firmly and burying himself deeply within her.

She moaned long and low, her entire body shuddering at the feel of him. Leaning over her, he kissed her lower back and secured her in place with an arm around her abdomen. He didn't move – teasing her, testing her; how long can she wait, he wondered.

He trailed his fangs along her bare skin, nipping hear and there, basking in the sounds she made for him.

"Please," she whispered, "please, Sesshomaru."

His lips trailed up her spine and he silently begged her to move. When she held on longer than he thought she would, he pulled his hips back – nearly pulling out entirely – and thrust agonizingly slowly back into her wet heat.

"Ah," she breathed, "more."

He waited two breaths, three; watched her hand fist tightly in the blanket…and grinned when she pushed back against him.

Growling deeply, he gripped her hips roughly and gave her what she wanted – what she begged him for. He pushed himself within her repeatedly – in and out, faster, deeper – until she fell over the edge, clamping tightly around him. She cried his name so loudly that he had to bury her face into the futon lest she disturb the entire fortress – and the sound of it, the sight of her, the erotic aroma she released, had him finding his end within her.

She trembled beneath him, tears springing to her eyes as she tried to catch her breath. His lips were on her back again, kissing her reverently, but she couldn't think past her mind-blowing orgasm.

She shook her head and licked her lips as she slowly came back to herself, wondering how she had ever lived without _that_ before.

* * *

They laid together a while, her leg draped over and between his as he fingered a lock of her hair. Her head was on his chest and she was slowly being lulled to sleep by the rhythm of his heart.

"I came here for a reason," he confessed, "The sight of you had me undone the moment I walked into the room."

Both fully clothed, he hugged her to him, thoughts of her invading his mind – even as she lay in his arms.

She laughed softly. "Why'd you come?" She asked, "Not that I mind, of course. I prefer it when you're close to me."

"Hnn," he hummed, mirroring her sentiment, "I came to collect a debt."

"What debt would that be?" She asked, amused and intrigued.

"If I recall correctly – and I always do – you once begged me to listen to that music-making contraption of yours; which I so graciously did. You owe me, and I have come to collect."

She laughed loudly, lifting her head from his chest to look at his face. "It's not a contraption. It's an iPod – perfectly safe. But, fine. What would you like?"

A small smile graced his handsome face and he brought a hand to her cheek, his thumb brushing the skin there gently. His eyes were soft, and she could see the adoration there – he was hiding nothing from her in that moment.

"Very few know this about me, but I find great joy in watching the stars," he confessed softly, his smile growing, "Would you watch them with me?"

"I would love nothing more," she breathed, entranced by him.

Sitting up, he gathered her in his arms, carrying her out onto the porch, through the moon gate and into the garden. Not far up the path was a small gazebo; fluffy pillows littered the gazebo floor. Setting her on her feet, they grabbed several of them and she followed him a short distance away to a small clearing.

Throwing the pillows down against a large rock, he grabbed her from behind, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. His nose at her throat, he breathed deeply before placing a kiss to her pulse, lips lingering there.

Sesshomaru was at a loss. He had known happiness before, when he was young – though it was a different type of happiness; the easy happiness of a child. Things had been different once his father died – he had to assume his role as Lord of the Western Lands. He wanted for nothing, all that he desired was always within his reach. He never had to search far for pleasure were he to feel amorous.

Those were all fleeting, meaningless moments in time. The bliss they brought vanished quickly and he moved on, uncaring.

This…this woman in his arms…she changed everything.

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her down to the pillows and gathered her between his legs, her back resting against his chest. The stars shined brightly above them, and a breeze brought the smell of summer to their noses.

"It's beautiful," she said, and her voice was soft, blending with the nature around them.

"Hnn," he agreed, admiring her profile, "beautiful."

Feeling his eyes on her, she blushed. His arms tightened around her and she reached down to rub her hands the length of his thighs.

"This is nice," she voiced, "being with you." She laughed, a soft sound that warmed his heart. "If someone had told me ten years ago that I would be watching the stars with you I would've assumed they were certifiably insane." She paused, taking a breath. "So much has changed."

"If someone had told me ten years ago that I would claim a human miko as my own, I likely would have killed them for slandering my name."

"And now? What would you do now?"

"Nothing. Their words would be truth."

Snuggling closer to him, she gazed up at the stars, willing herself not to cry. But she was afraid. The closer she got to Sesshomaru, the more she knew of him, the deeper her feelings became. And she feared that she wouldn't be able to keep him. She feared what would happen should she die in this fight with the sorcerer.

Sure, the prophecy could have been made up of pretty words that told a brave story, but the possibility was there. Sesshomaru had told her that he wouldn't let anything happen to her but…what if it's her destiny to die? What if he can't stop it?

She couldn't explain it, but somehow she knew, deep in her bones, she knew…her fate was not a good one. It never had been.

"What troubles you?" He asked her, brushing her hair from her neck so he his lips could take its place, "Tell me, so I may put you at ease."

"I'm afraid," she spoke honestly, "I won't make it out of this alive. Not this time."

"Do you doubt my ability to protect you?" He asked, a hand trailing slowly across her shoulder and down her arm.

Did she? To the best of her knowledge, he'd always protected what was his – with a fierce passion, in fact. His lands were secure, his subjects were loyal. Even all the way in the east, no one would dare touch Rin's village for fear of what hell would befall them at the hands of the Western Lord.

But could he protect her from her own fate?

"It is not your destiny to die at the hands of this sorcerer, Kagome," he told her, sensing her worries, "And even if it were, I would never allow it."

Letting her head drop back against his shoulder, she smiled. If it was her destiny to die, then she wouldn't waste the time she had left being upset about the things she couldn't change. She would enjoy the time she'd been given. She would enjoy Sesshomaru. She would enjoy Toga and Inuyasha and Teru. She would spend what time she had remaining loving them with all that she was.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru," she told him, feeling his warmth encircle her, "I thought that being a miko and all that came with it…I thought _that_ was the most wonderful gift I could've possibly been given. But I was wrong."

He remained quiet, waiting for her to breathe life into her thoughts. Holding her tightly to him, he gave her what comfort he could, hoping it was enough.

"You've given me something even better," she said quietly, "You've given me the chance to love and more people to give my love to." She grew suddenly serious, brows furrowing. "I never would've imagined my life coming to this point," she said, twisting slightly to face him, "I never would've imagined myself falling in love with you."

He stared at her, rapt; every word leaving her lips was a vow that he took to heart. Her scent encompassed them, giving credence to her words.

"But I did," she whispered, "I fell in love you, Sesshomaru."

She smiled shyly, averting her eyes. "Maybe it's not the right time to say it, but I wanted you to know."

Sesshomaru was unable to speak – not because he had nothing to say, but because he didn't trust his voice in that moment. His throat felt tight; his chest pulled in the most uncomfortably gratifying way.

This woman had changed everything for him. She was his happiness…the kind of permanent happiness that he hadn't realized he was missing until she wedged herself into his life.

How was it possible that someone as genuine, someone as gentle as her could harbor such feelings for someone like him? That is something he may never know the answer to, but Sesshomaru wouldn't allow it to be in vain. She was likely more pure of heart than any other he'd come across – to earn the love of someone like that…it had to mean something significant. And he would treat it as such.

But how could he tell her when he couldn't form words around his constricted throat?

So, instead, he drew her in and kissed her. Softly, tenderly; it was a kiss meant to convey his thoughts and his feelings for her. He would keep her. He would protect her. He would provide for her.

He would never betray the love she so willingly gave to him.

It was a kiss that promised many things, but most importantly, it was a kiss that declared his intentions: he would stand at her side, he would support her, worship her, celebrate her, and he would do so for the rest of their lives.


	31. Babies, Blood and Bonds

**AN: **Hey friends! It's Friday, so as promised, here is an update :)

But first, I have to give a shout out to my **German friend! **You left a couple reviews under Guest, but you signed your review as a friend from Germany, so I hope you don't mind me addressing you as such. I must say, I love everyone's reviews, but your first review (for chapter 31: Stay) had me grinning like fool. It warmed my heart and made me impossibly happy. I love that my story is bringing you joy, and I hope that it continues to do so. Thank you for your kind words! They made my day a special one.

As always, thank you _**all **_for reading, and please review! Your reviews inspire me. I love you guys!

* * *

**Babies, Blood and Bonds**

Quick feet sped across the fortress grounds, intent on reaching their target. A pained cry was heard in the distance and Kagome lifted her head from Sesshomaru's shoulder, not liking the sound. Anxiety spiked in her scent and Sesshomaru stood from where he sat beside Kagome on the edge of the porch, watching Inuyasha's hurried approach.

Rising to her feet, Kagome sensed Inuyasha's dread and unconsciously reached for Sesshomaru's sleeve, grasping it in her hand. He heard her heart rate pick up; she was nervous.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru began, "what is happening?"

"It's Teru, isn't it?" Kagome deduced, stepping forward to meet Inuyasha.

"Kagome you have to help her!" Inuyasha begged, worry so clear in his voice that her heart dropped into her stomach, "Please! Somethings wrong with the baby."

"Let's go," she said, nodding.

Before she could move, Sesshomaru gathered her in his arms and within a heartbeat, he was releasing her at Inuyasha's door. Inuyasha appeared a few moments later, sliding the door open.

"Thank you," she told Sesshomaru, "I don't know how long this will take me. You don't have to wait."

She was sliding the door shut before he could say anything, and he couldn't decide if he was irritated at her hasty brush off or impressed at her sense of urgency and responsibility. Either way, he found himself leaning against the wall, listening to the cries of his brother's mate as she tried to deliver her pup.

He could hear Kagome on the other side of the wall, telling Teru to try to relax; instructing her to breathe in a specific way.

"Inuyasha," he heard her slightly muffled voice, "go to my room and get my stethoscope. Be fast!"

"Your what?!"

Inuyasha sounded panicked. Sesshomaru felt oddly worried for his half-brother.

"The thing I used to listen to the baby's heartbeat, Inuyasha. It's on a shelf in my room. Go get it! Now!"

Rushing from the room, he barely spared Sesshomaru a glance before he was out of sight. Seeing the door still open, Sesshomaru ignored his urge to look inside and continued to listen to Kagome's calm words to Teru.

He could hear Teru's mother moving around and offering instruction here and there – but even she was at a loss as to what was wrong. It sounded as if she feared the worst.

Teru had not been laboring very long, by the sounds of the women's conversation, but her waters had broken, and he listened as Kagome mumbled something about Teru being fully dilated and a possible breech? He tried to follow the conversation but some of his miko's words were unknown to him – and he was a man; he knew a lot about many things, but childbirth was not one of them.

Inuyasha returned and flew past him, once again forgetting to close the door. Agonized cries drifted out into the hall and Sesshomaru tried to remember the last time he had witnessed the birth of a child – even if only by sound. Was it always like this?

"Father, what is wrong with mother?" Toga's worried voice came from inside the room.

"Mother, please take Toga out and stay with him." Teru's labored voice.

"Nonsense, you need me here. The boy will be fine."

"Mother, please. He should not be witness to this."

"But –"

"Kagome is here, mother. All will be well. Please, take him."

"Very well," the old woman gave in, "Take care of my daughter."

"I will do everything in my power to see that her and the pup are okay," he heard Kagome say, "I promise."

It was another moment before the older inuyoukai walked out with a crying Toga – his face buried in his grandmother's kimono. The woman spared him a bow as she passed by – though he would not have held it against her had she not – but did not speak as she headed down the hall and out of sight.

"Okay," Kagome said, as she moved the stethoscope around Teru's abdomen, looking for the pup's heartbeat, "Teru, I think your pup is upside down," she explained, her voice as calm as if she were discussing the weather, "The head is supposed to be born first, but your little one is stubborn – like his father – and their head is up here instead." She tapped beneath Teru's ribcage.

Sighing, she looked at Inuyasha then Teru. "There's something I can try, but it might be painful, and it might not work. It's risky," she continued, voice becoming serious, "I can't see what's going on in there, I don't know where your placenta is located, and I don't have anything to monitor whether or not your pup is in distress while I'm doing this."

She looked at Inuyasha as Teru let out another pained cry, grasping sheets in her hands. Her pallor was sickly, and she had a sheen of sweat on her skin. Kagome was beginning to worry.

"Inuyasha, I have to do this, and it needs to be done now," she handed him the stethoscope, "I need you to monitor your baby's heartrate while I do it."

Showing him where to place it and what to listen for, she began pressing firmly on Teru's abdomen, spending several moments trying to maneuver the pup into the right position.

"Come on, baby," Kagome murmured, feeling for limbs and trying to turn the small body, "Come on."

"Kagome," Inuyasha's panicked voice had her hands stilling and her eyes cut to him, "I can't hear a heartbeat anymore!"

"Give me that!"

Snatching the stethoscope, she listened for herself and the blood drained from her face. She picked up a heartbeat, but it was very faint – nearly nonexistent. Their pup was dying.

"Fuck," she cursed, and she felt her own heartrate skyrocket, "All right, Inuyasha, I need your help. This is really important. Are you listening?"

Inuyasha's eyes were glazed over as he looked at her – all he could think about was his mate's cries of agony and the lack of a heartbeat where there should be one. He heard Kagome's voice, saw her lips moving, but it was as if someone had shoved cotton into his ears – everything was muffled, or his ears were ringing, or maybe he had truly gone deaf in his shock; he couldn't be sure.

"Damn it, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, "Get it together or your pup will die, and Teru might, too!"

Seeing she wasn't getting through to him, she growled in irritation and took off running. She needed help. Sprinting from the room, she spotted Sesshomaru leaning against the wall and slid to a stop, nearly falling in her haste.

"Oh, thank god," she breathed, "Sesshomaru, I need your help! Come on."

Grabbing his hand, she dragged him back into the room with her. Inuyasha was wide-eyed and staring down at his mate, but it was like he wasn't even present. It didn't matter though, she had Sesshomaru there – she could count on him to keep it together.

She hoped.

"Kagome, what is happening?" Teru cried, her body shaking with pain, "It hurts; something feels wrong."

Brushing hair from Teru's forehead, she pushed calming emotions into her. "Teru, your pup is having trouble right now, okay? Something is wrong, and their heartbeat dropped dangerously low. We have to get the pup out, right now. Do you understand?"

"How?" Teru whimpered, pained and fearful.

"I have to cut it out," Kagome whispered, realizing how barbaric it sounded, "You won't feel anything," she rushed to add, "It's the only way to save your lives."

"Do it," she nodded, not questioning Kagome. She trusted her, even if she had no idea of her methods. She knew where the miko came from, and she knew her mate trusted her – she would trust her as well.

"Sesshomaru, I don't have a scalpel, or I'd do it myself; I need you to cut here," Kagome dragged her index finger horizontally just above Teru's pubic bone, "Not deep, one layer at a time."

Kagome was beyond pleased when Sesshomaru didn't argue and got straight to work, flexing his claws and cutting a neat line in the exact spot Kagome instructed. Meanwhile, Kagome had placed a hand over Teru's heart, using her reiki to assist Teru's body in pumping endorphins. Wave after wave of calming emotions that led to feelings of euphoria. Kagome assessed Teru, searching for signs of pain and was satisfied when she found none.

Endorphins were a powerful thing. When they interacted with the opiate receptor in the brain, they could act in a similar was as morphine and reduce the perception of pain. She just needed to keep her pain at bay until the pup was safely delivered – then she could heal her, and everything would be fine.

"Okay, now both fascia," she instructed, gesturing to the next layer, trying to see around the blood, "Inuyasha, towels; we need towels or something to soak up the blood. Hurry please."

She glanced over at the unmoving hanyou and lost her patience with him.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed, reaching over and smacking him in the face – keeping one hand planted over Teru's heart, "Snap out of it! We need your help! Go get towels now!"

She pointed in some direction, and Inuyasha looked at her, stunned as he rubbed his cheek.

Finally taking in the scene before him, his eyes widened to impossible proportions and he jumped to his feet, processing her words. He dashed from the room in search of cloth.

"Okay, now the sheath then the muscles. Good, a couple more layers."

Inuyasha returned with a pile of cloth and began soaking up the blood around Teru.

"Over here, Inuyasha. Wipe around the incision," she gestured to the cut then turned back to Sesshomaru, "Okay, now the last layer is the peritoneum. Be careful."

Sesshomaru didn't let it show on his face, but he was supremely shocked and a little disgusted. He was no stranger to blood, but not once in his life had he cut a babe from its mother's womb – what sort of depravity was this?

But his miko had requested his assistance, and he would support her in all things. Even the ones that threatened to turn his stomach.

"You did great, Sesshomaru, there's the pup," she exclaimed, "Inuyasha, your turn. I only have one hand so you're going to have to do this."

She looked at him to determine his sanity and sighed in relief when he nodded, only looking marginally ill.

"Okay, reach inside and very gently pull out the pup. Be careful, they're very slippery."

She watched him like a hawk, ensuring he was doing everything correctly – well, as correctly as he could, given the circumstances.

"Good, slowly, slowly."

Once the pup was completely out, she tore her ponytail from her hair and handed it to Sesshomaru. "Tie that really tightly around the cord," she said, gesturing to the umbilical cord, "Higher. There, that's good. Tight."

Glancing at Teru, she saw that the poor woman had passed out. Moving her hand from her heart to her carotid artery, she assessed her pulse and realized she had to work quickly. Teru was losing too much blood.

"Shit, shit, shit," she breathed, glancing from mother to pup and back again.

"Inuyasha, cut the cord," she said, showing him where, then quickly took the pup. No pulse. "Tie a knot in the other end and come here," she instructed, urgency in her voice, "I need you pay very close attention."

She began CPR on the pup, showing him what to do and let him take over while she worked on Teru.

"Don't stop, Inuyasha. I won't be long."

Blowing out a quick breath, she shook out her hands, and shoved both of them deeply into Teru's uterus, scraping the placenta from her womb and tossing it to the floor, ensuring she removed it all. Satisfied, she placed both hands on Teru's abdomen and focused all of her energy on healing the woman. After what felt like several long and agonizing minutes, Teru's wound was completely closed. Kagome quickly covered her and rushed over to the pup.

"Let me do it," she gently pushed Inuyasha out of the way taking the pup in her lap, and using the tips of her fingers, she pumped the baby's heart, infusing healing reiki with each pump. Blowing air into the infant's lungs, she prayed harder than she'd ever prayed before that she could save this pup.

And by the grace of the God's, a cry came from the pup's mouth. Kagome laughed. Inuyasha cried. Sesshomaru – hands still covered in blood – smiled at his impressive, life-saving miko.

Kagome, for good measure, infused more reiki into the pup – better to be safe than sorry – wrapped her in a fresh blanket, and handed her to her father.

"It's a girl," she said, "Congratulations."

Walking, wearily, over to Teru, she checked her vitals. Her pulse was better, and her breathing was normal. She would be just fine.

Kagome suddenly felt impossibly exhausted. She'd never had to do something like that before. She thanked her lucky stars that she had gone into the medical field; she wouldn't have been able to save Teru and her pup otherwise.

"How's Teru?" Inuyasha asked, glancing worriedly at his mate.

"She'll be fine. They'll both be fine."

"How are you? You don't look so good," he said, eyeing her.

"I'm fine," she said, waving a hand in dismissal, "adrenaline is wearing off, is all. Not gonna lie, that was really scary."

"You did well, Kagome," Sesshomaru said from behind her as he cleaned his hands off with a piece of cloth, "Come, I will take you to the onsen."

Looking down at herself she realized she was covered in blood.

"A bath would be wonderful," she said, eyeing the man who helped her save two lives, "Would you care to join me?"

Sex was far from her mind in that moment, but really, bathing with her daiyoukai was far too tempting – even if it led nowhere.

Sesshomaru passed Kagome a clean cloth to wipe her hands – though much of the blood covering her arms had dried.

"You would not mind me bathing with you?" Sesshomaru inquired. Most females preferred to bathe alone or with other women. Sesshomaru was not against sharing his bathing space with this incredible woman.

"Not at all. You can help me relax," she smiled at his confusion, "Of course, you don't have to if you're uncomfortable with it."

"Oh, I am far from uncomfortable with it, miko. In fact, I am looking forward to it."

Smiling at her lover, she turned to Inuyasha.

"Let Teru rest. See if you can find a wet nurse to feed the pup. If anything seems strange to you, come get me right away."

"Okay, go rest," he said, eyes on his pup, "And Kagome," he called, stopping her as she and Sesshomaru headed towards the door, "Thank you. You saved their lives." His eyes found her, and she could see his sincerity.

"It was a group effort, Inuyasha, but you're welcome," she said, smiling at her friend.

Taking Sesshomaru's hand, she wrapped his arm around her shoulders and leaned into him as they crossed the threshold together.

* * *

Sesshomaru had stopped a servant in the hall on the way to his room, giving them several instructions: locate Teru's mother and send her to Teru's bedside, find someone to feed Inuyasha's pup until Teru was well enough to do so herself, and gather a couple of the cleaning staff to clean the couple's room of blood and fluids – preferably before alerting Teru's mother, as he did not think it wise for young Toga to see his mother's blood covering the floor.

Once that task was completed, he led Kagome to his rooms and private onsen where they disrobed and rinsed away any remaining blood before slipping into the hot spring. They both rested there quietly for a time, soaking in the hot water as it washed away the day's events.

"I am curious, Kagome," Sesshomaru started, opening golden orbs to look at her, "Cutting infants from their mother's womb; is this common practice where you are from?"

"It is, actually," she admitted, watching his face from where she rested a few feet across from him, "It's called a cesarean section. The setting is usually much more sterile, and a physician would perform the surgery, but it happens regularly – although, there's usually less cutting and more tearing.

"Most women still have their babies the normal way, but in cases like Teru's, where it's too dangerous or they're unable to deliver the baby, a cesarean section is necessary – and it saves a lot of lives," she smiled at him, a sweet smile that had his eyes lingering on her lips, "like we did today. You were impressive in there, Sesshomaru. I knew I could count on you."

Standing from the underwater ledge he was seated on he closed the distance between them. His heart skipped as her smile widened the closer he came to her.

"Turn and face that way," he said, pointing to her left while he took the seat to her right. She turned without hesitation and his beast purred at her subservience. Sweeping her hair behind her shoulders, he leaned forward and brushed his lips against her neck. He lingered there, feeling her blood rushing just beneath her skin.

He could almost taste it and was certain it would be like no other flavor he had ever had the pleasure of experiencing. Eyelids became heavy as instincts took over and he thought of piercing her skin with his fangs – forever marking her as his. His eyes transitioned as his beast delighted in the idea of combining their blood – joining their souls.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and pulled back slowly. He was far too tempted and wouldn't make that choice for her. It dawned on him then, how much this miko had truly come to mean to him. Analyzing his feelings, categorizing his emotions…they no longer seemed necessary; this woman had captured his heart in some way. He would never feel similarly for anyone but her; such a singularly unique woman.

Sesshomaru, Great Diayoukai of the Western Lands, had finally found himself contemplating love…and regarding a miko, no less.

He may be worse than his father.

Where his father's human lover was at least a hime, Sesshomaru's was a priestess – sworn enemy of the demon population, with naught but the full bag she traveled with to her name. He could have laughed at the irony of it all.

Lifting a clawed hand, he brushed through her hair until it was smooth against her back. He pressed his thumbs into the back of her neck, working them in slow, circular motions, easing the tightness he felt there. She sighed blissfully beneath his ministrations, and he moved his hands lower.

"Kagome," he said, his voice was low – almost timorous – and it had Kagome worried, paying close attention to his words, "I wish for you to know something."

_Oh God_, she thought, _you have a kid somewhere, right? Or a mate? You never did answer my question about taking a mate… _

She turned to face him abruptly, needing to see his face. He could continue his wonderful massage later, she decided. This seemed important. Sesshomaru was never timid; she may even go as far as to say he was nervous. And quite frankly, it freaked her out.

"What is it?" She asked, her voice soft, inviting. He could see the concern in her eyes.

He glanced up, fixing his eyes on a point somewhere behind her and above her head. She remained quiet while he gathered his thoughts.

"I told you before that I wish to keep you close," he finally said, eyes finding hers once more, "but in truth, it is more than that. I wish to protect you, provide for you…support you in all you do." He lifted a hand to her cheek – a soft caress of his thumb. "You have captivated me, and I wish to make you aware of that."

He held her eyes, the weight of his words settling between them.

"I have never held such sentiments, nor have I spoken similar words to another before," he told her, "If in the future you are mine, know that I would be faithful to you and you alone. We would be bound by body and soul in a ritual sharing of blood. I would leave my mark on you," he brushed a thumb across her skin, just over her carotid, "here."

He hadn't meant to discuss mating marks with her, but he couldn't seem to stop speaking. She was drawing everything from him and without having spoken more than three words. He felt as though he was saying more than was necessary and sighed, running a wet hand through his hair.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked, a gentle look on her serene face, "What exactly are you trying to say?" She had never seen him so…well…_flustered_ before and found it incredibly endearing.

Overcome by the soft woman before him, he took her in his arms and pressed his lips to hers – quick but gentle – and pulled back.

"I am saying," he captured her hand in his and placed it against his chest, directly over his pounding heart, "that I am yours. For as long as you would have me, I am yours, and all that is mine is yours."

Kagome gazed at him with wide eyes. She could feel the quick rhythm of his heart beneath her palm and her eyes blurred with tears as the meaning of his words hit her.

"Are you saying –"

"I am saying that I believe I love you, Kagome. Truthfully, I am unsure of what romantic love feels like as I have never experienced it before. However…I imagine it is similar to what I have come to feel for you."

Her lips parted as a tear broke free and slid down her cheek.

"Why do you cry?" He asked, watching as another tear quickly followed the same path as its predecessor. Brushing it away with a thumb, he took her face in his hands, "Is the idea of me loving you so unpleasant?"

"No," she said with a watery laugh, "I'm crying because I'm happy." She smiled at him to prove it and his heart ached at the sight of her.

_Such an odd creature you are,_ he thought, shaking his head. An easy smile came to his lips and she laughed happily.

"You don't know how amazing it is to hear those words," she told him, blinking away the moisture in her eyes.

"Ah, but I do," he reminded, "you spoke similar words to me just recently. Or have you already forgotten?" He fixed her with a teasing glare. "Or could it be that you no longer regard me in such a way?"

"No!" She said with a giggle, "I do, I do!"

She grew serious, reaching up to caress the stripes on his cheeks with her thumbs.

"I do love you," she whispered.

Pulling her in, he embraced her tightly, never wanting to release her. His lips found the soft skin at her shoulder and trailed up to her neck before reaching her ear.

"I wish to keep you," he whispered to her, "I hope that when you are ready, you will allow me to."

He made it all too tempting for her. She wished she could give him what he wanted – what they both wanted. But, she couldn't do that to him. It wouldn't be right – to bind his soul to hers only to face the possibility of death.

Kagome was tired of feeling so morbid all the time. She thought of her impending death so easily that it was beginning to creep her out.

"I'll hold you to that," she whispered to him, her fingers spreading wide across the smooth skin of his back as she held him.

Hearing her whispered vow, he held her more firmly. Inhaling her scent once more, that profound desire to mark her overcame him. Something in her scent had shifted subtly, calling to him in a tender, yet…almost demanding way.

As deeply as he desired to make her his without delay, he would wait for her to permit it. He knew what she feared; he would grant her the time she needed, and once she was ready, he would claim her properly.

In the meantime, he needed to clear his mind. Pulling away from her, he asked a question that had been nagging at his conscience since he heard her speak the word earlier.

"Kagome, what is 'sterile'?"

He adored the lovely smile his question brought to her sweet lips.


	32. Luck or Fate?

**AN: **Hey friends! So, I have a confession to make...I often do a lot of research for certain things in my story, but with _this_ particular thing, I mostly guessed. I'm not entirely sure how slowly inuhanyou age, so I'm unaware of the accuracy of little Toga's age. I have an idea of his age in my mind, but it likely doesn't entirely accurately line up with how they actually age (according to the original and based on the gap of ten years that passed). Please don't hold it against me too much ;)

That being said, I want to thank all of my readers! From those who have followed, favorited and reviewed, and even those who have done none of those, but continue to read my story regardless. You all keep me inspired and I've loved every moment of writing this ff. Thank you so much for all of your love! I love you guys!

* * *

**Luck...Or Fate?**

In the shadows – always in the shadows. He could not seem to escape them. Born in the shadows, he was sure to die within that darkness as well. It wrapped tightly around his heart, clenching dangerously.

Deep within, Riku hated himself. He hated the dark feelings that resided within his vile heart. Hated, loathed and desperately despised the life he led. More than that, though, his desire for vengeance was too great to ignore. Darkness held him fast and refused to release him.

So, he did its bidding – moving from one place to the next, taking that which did not belong to him and removing it from existence; draining it of its life. He was a coward – he knew. He would only go after young children because they were so easily tricked, easily taken and easily rid of.

He told himself that they would all die in the end anyway, so what difference did it make if he ended their lives a little sooner?

That didn't stop his body from betraying him – expelling the contents of his stomach each time he bled another child dry. He cried for them – and hated himself more for it.

He had journeyed long to fulfill his destiny. He was weary and his soul no longer held enough light to guide him to a better life. Desperate for it to end, he hastened along, ignoring the small part of himself that demanded he stopped killing. Instead, he made sure to bring death to the small bodies swiftly – as painlessly as he could manage.

News of the missing had spread faster than he had expected it to, and it was becoming increasingly more difficult for Riku to catch a child alone. He had made it as far as the Southern border and had been unable to collect anymore blood for his incantation for several days. He knew that for this to work, he would need untold amounts of youkai blood. It would never work if he didn't have enough. But he was close. So close.

He needed a new plan.

He had stayed away from the west thus far, for the west was protected by an immensely powerful daiyoukai. Even Riku knew better than to play recklessly with fire.

But with darkness came madness – and he had a destiny to fulfill. So with no other options, he changed course and headed west.

It wouldn't be long now…he just needed more blood.

Just a little more, he thought as he watched the sun set before him, feet carrying him along through the shadows cast by the trees.

* * *

"I think we found something!" Inuyasha exclaimed triumphantly, a leather bound book in his hand as he marched toward Kagome, purposefully.

She sat on a cozy looking cushion in Sesshomaru's impressive library, a table in front of her, scrutinizing a scroll she had rolled out and held down by paperweights.

Glancing up at Inuyasha, she eyed the book in his hand. "What is it?"

Sitting across the table from her, he pushed the book in her direction, and she untied the leather strips that held it closed, studying the information on the first page.

"His name is Riku, I'm sure of it!" Inuyasha stated, his fisted hand striking the tabletop theatrically.

"How did you get ahold of this, Inuyasha?"

In her hands was a surprisingly detailed journal. She flipped through from beginning to end, skimming the pages. It appeared that all of the information the journal held was regarding

someone called Riku, though it was not written by him. It seemed that whoever wrote this journal had been keeping a close eye on this Riku person.

"The scouts Sesshomaru sent north brought it back."

It had been a little over a week now since Kagome had had her revelation over the map in Sesshomaru's study. She had meant to leave, to follow the sorcerer south, but Sesshomaru had offered a proposition – to keep her safely at his side, though he didn't present it that way. He offered to send scouts north, east and south to gather information and bring it back.

Information had finally started trickling in as the guards returned. Much of it was hearsay – reports of sightings, or stories of a hideous monster that hid in the shadows, remaining on the outskirts of villages. Still, more of it led nowhere at all – baseless rumors.

This journal might prove valuable, though.

The first entry told of a young boy, found half dead and without a scrap of clothing in the woods near a monastery. The monks brought him back to the safety of the monastery and provided him with what medical care they could, hoping he would recover.

It was noted in the entry that the boy was disfigured – he had a deformity of the face making it appear as if his mouth and cheek had been split in two all the way up to his left eye. To Kagome, it sounded like a severe case of cleft lip.

Despite the truly horrifying things this man had done, it broke her heart to think of him as a child, shunned and betrayed by those who were meant to love him – all because of something that was entirely out of his control.

"Riku," she said quietly, speaking the name of her enemy for the first time.

Flipping through the pages, she eyed another entry describing how the boy – Riku – had progressed with his spiritual abilities. The monk writing the journal entries told of how proud he was of his pupil – he had high hopes for the boy, a teenager by then.

Kagome wondered if the monk had noticed the pain that Riku held within him. She flipped to the back of the journal. The writing here was harder to read – nearly illegible. None of the pages were dated, she noticed, but she'd assume that the monk had written this entry in his old age, when his hands were shakier, his sight blurry.

What she could make out of the entry answered her unspoken question. The monk knew his health failed him, knew that he would not live much longer; he worried for the soul of the boy – now a man – that he had taken in so long ago. He worried that once he was gone from the world, Riku's soul would be in danger. He feared what Riku would be capable of.

"What do you think?" Inuyasha asked her when she closed the book.

"It'll take some time to read through it all. It seems like years' worth of journal entries, but it might be helpful. It could give us an insight into what he's thinking."

Inuyasha nodded, opening the book himself.

"Have there been any more reports of missing children?"

"None. Parents are keeping their kids close with all the rumors going around."

"Good," she looked at him before her eyes trailed to a window, "Any leads on him? I need to find him, Inuyasha. I need this to be over. He's…he's already caused so much damage. Ruined so many lives." Her eyes moved back to him as he watched her closely. "I have to stop him before he can do any more damage."

"We," he said, simply.

"What?"

"We, Kagome," he said, seriously, "You keep saying 'I', but you're not alone. You have a lot of people behind you on this."

She smiled at him suddenly and he felt off-balance; her moods had always been quick to change.

"You're right. Thank you for reminding me," she said, voice light, "I guess I just have a bad feeling is all. I feel like…everything good in my life always comes to a terrible end. I worry about the people I love."

"It is natural to worry over that type of thing," came a new voice – feminine and high.

Kagome and Inuyasha turned their heads in Teru's direction, just entering the library.

"I always fear for those I hold dearest to my heart," she continued, "My pups, my mate," she smiled at Inuyasha, "my friends and family; my lord. And then I remember that we are secure within the walls of the Western Fortress, protected by Lord Sesshomaru and his very capable guardsmen."

She made her way over to them and Inuyasha stood to help her lower herself to the cushion beside him.

"We are all very safe here," she finished, smiling at Kagome, "You need not fear for any of us."

Kagome smiled at her. She wouldn't say what she was really thinking in that moment – that though she knew how safe they were there, she felt like a dark curse followed her around, felt it in the depths of her soul.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, instead, "How's the pup? Pick a name yet?"

"Kagome, you worry over me as if you are my sister," Teru said, laughing behind her sleeve, "I appreciate your care. It means a great deal to us. As for the pup, she is doing really well, thanks to you. Unfortunately, her name continues to elude us."

Reaching over, Kagome scooped up the journal and stood to leave the library. "It wasn't just me, but I'm really glad she's doing so well. I will come by and check on her soon."

"Always so humble and giving," Teru said quietly, a pleasant smile on her pink lips.

"That's who Kagome is," Inuyasha said, putting his arm around Teru and pulling her to him, "She's always given her love freely." He snickered, "How else could she possibly come to care about someone like Sesshomaru?"

"Inuyasha!" Both women in the room looked at him – one appalled, one wary, "Sesshomaru is complicated, sure, but he has a good heart. You'd know that, if you took the time to get to know him better."

Inuyasha smirked at Kagome and she promptly felt like a fool.

"I was joking, Kagome. I've seen the way he looks at you. If he didn't have a heart, there's no way he'd be capable of the kinds of looks he throws in your direction. Like a love-sick puppy."

She laughed awkwardly. "Sorry," she offered, "I'm still getting used to the fact that you two are on better terms than before. It's weird. You were at each other's throats every time we ran into him. Now, you live together. It's hard to wrap my head around."

"I get it," he waved a placating hand, "He tried to kill you several times, and now you're all lovey-dovey. Believe me, Kagome, I get how weird it is." He laughed when she blushed. "You've changed him."

"No I haven't," she said, "it just took some digging to find the real him."

"No, you have most certainly changed him," Teru cut in, "It is subtle, and he attempts to hide it, but for those who have known him long, it is easy to see that he is…happy."

Kagome reached up to tuck hair behind her ear, eyeing the couple. "Really? You think so?" She asked softly and they both nodded.

She, a human miko, had left a mark on the great daiyoukai of the west. Kagome was never one to be conceited, but in that moment, she could swear her head inflated a little.

* * *

Kagome leaned against the wall, waiting for Toga to finish his lessons. A couple other children filed from the room, laughing together and she poked her head in, eyes scanning for her favorite little hanyou.

She spotted him alone, putting some supplies away. Glancing around the room, she noticed that only the sensei remained – all of the children had left.

"Toga," she called, entering the room to help him clean up.

"Aunt Kiki!"

Forgetting his task, he rushed to her and she caught him in her arms.

"Hello, my sweet puppy. How were your lessons?"

He perked up and brightened, eager to show her how smart he was. She held him and cleaned up the supplies, listening intently to him describing his day to her.

"Wow! You learned all that, huh?"

He nodded, a bright smile on his face.

"You sure are smart, Toga," she told him, tapping his nose with her finger as she strolled from the room, "Why were you cleaning all by yourself?"

"It was my turn to clean the room," he told her. Of course, she understood. She'd been tasked with the same chores throughout her school years, but she never did it alone. Her friends had always stayed behind to help.

"Why don't your friends help you?" She asked him.

He became quiet and Kagome glanced at his face. Eyes downcast, a small frown curled his lips and she felt her stomach plummet. One look at his aura and she could see he was sad and a little embarrassed.

Adjusting him in her arms so that he was directly in front of her, she rubbed a soothing hand over his hair, threading feelings of happiness into him.

"I do not have any friends," she heard him say, his voice small with lingering melancholy.

"That's not true," she told him, "I'm your friend, and your mom and dad are your friends. And your new baby sister."

Glancing up, she spotted Sesshomaru's towering figure at the other end of the hall as he spoke to someone, his back to her. "I bet Lord Sesshomaru would love to be your friend," she said, pointing in his direction.

She smirked when Sesshomaru turned his head a fraction. His attention appeared to be on the man in front of him, but she knew he had heard her.

"Lord Sesshomaru would not wish to be my friend," he said, "I am a hanyou."

She stopped dead in her tracks, anger running through her like a bolt of lightning. Placing him on his feet, she went to her knees in front of him, placing a hand on each side of his face.

"Toga, don't ever say something like that again," she said gently but seriously, "Being a hanyou is _not_ a bad thing, and you should never ever think that it is. Your dad is a hanyou and look at him? He's the General of the best Guard in this country. And he is Lord Sesshomaru's brother." Love replaced her anger and she made sure he felt her adoration as she brushed her thumbs across his cheeks. "Your mom is a full inuyoukai, and she loves your dad. You were born of that love, Toga, and that is more powerful than all the hate in the world. Love can change peoples' lives.

"Is that why you haven't made any friends?" She asked, trying to understand, "Because you think no one will want to be friends with a hanyou?"

He nodded, averting eyes that brimmed with unshed tears.

"Oh, Toga," she pulled him into her, holding him gently, "Don't cry, my love. Everything will be okay."

Sensing someone standing above her, she glanced up into Sesshomaru's face. His eyes shifted to Toga, eyeing the boy with a peculiar look.

As he'd spoken to one of his vassals regarding the scouts he sent east, he listened intently to the conversation his miko had with the pup. The boy's words did not settle well with Sesshomaru.

In all fairness, in the eight years since his birth, he had not tried to know his nephew. It was no wonder Toga believed he had no desire to be close to him – Sesshomaru had not given any signs that he wished to. He had felt Kagome's anger spike and listened closely, ensuring it was not directed at him.

Quickly finishing his discussion, he turned towards his miko and the pup she comforted and walked in their direction. He listened to her softly spoken words, feeling their force. His eyes lingered on her face as she pulled Toga into her arms, the smell of salt reaching his nose.

She would make a wonderful mother someday.

He'd thought of it before, of course – that keeping her meant any pups they had would be hanyou. Once again, he found he was not as bothered by it as he would've thought. Perhaps she was right. Love changes people.

Coming to a stop in front of the two, he waited for her to acknowledge him. The moment her eyes met his – a deep sympathy and concern clouding the beautiful blue – something shifted within him; a transition he hadn't realized himself capable of until that moment.

He thought back to their night in the garden, watching the stars; the night she confessed her love to him. He thought of her reaction when he placed her hand atop his pounding heart and divulged to her the depth of his feelings for her.

"Sesshomaru," she said, her lovely voice velvet soft to his ears.

Without his consent, he reached out, extending his hand. "Toga," he heard himself say, and the boy looked up at him, violet eyes wide, "Come; walk with me."

Kagome's smile was blinding and Sesshomaru felt his heart skip a beat as she encouraged Toga to take his hand, to trust him.

His hand was small in Sesshomaru's and Kagome gazed at the man she'd grown to love as he looked down at the pup she'd grown to adore. It was touching to see – Sesshomaru behaving as an uncle.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Toga asked in a small voice, looking up at him.

"Hnn."

"Is Aunt Kiki right?"

A brief pause, then, "Your father would say that she is often right," he admitted, walking slowly so the young one could keep pace. Kagome took Toga's other hand and to anyone looking, it would seem that the three truly were a family, taking a leisurely stroll together. "I have come to learn that she is not often wrong."

"So…you _do_ want to be my friend?"

Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome who kept her eyes straight ahead, a smile on her face. Laughing through his nose, he looked down at Toga, marveling at the reality that it was, indeed, him about to speak his next words.

"Toga," Sesshomaru said, genuinely, "it would be my honor to count you among my friends. Though, you and I share something stronger. We share blood. That means we are more than friends; we are family."

Toga looked stricken before smiling brightly and Sesshomaru was reminded of a Rin from not so long ago.

As the trio walked along, listening to Toga talk endlessly about the random things that occurred throughout his day, people stopped what they were doing to stare – not openly, but from the corner of their eyes. They'd never outright stare at their lord; they knew their place. But they saw it – the difference in the way he carried himself, abstruse as it was.

Try as he might to hide it, as they walked through the halls of the fortress, upon his face was the smallest of smiles, so vastly different from his stoic mask of indifference that he may as well have been grinning.

He knew they were all watching him as he held his nephew's hand within his own; knew they were all watching as he kept pace with the pup and the miko. He knew they would talk about it, and he could not find a single worry to plague him.

In fact, he found he wanted them to know.

He wanted them to know that he claimed the pup as his pack; as his family. He wanted them to know that the miko was his. He wanted them to know that he intended to keep her. He wanted them all to know; and should anyone have issue with it, he would promptly dismiss them from his service, as he would not be questioned for the choices he made.

The only one he would allow to question him was the woman who currently walked at his side.

They entered the courtyard, Toga chattering away and they both listened to him well.

"Toga!" A young boy ran up to them but stopped several feet shy, recognizing his lord and the respect he due. The boy glanced quickly at Sesshomaru then Kagome before stopping on Toga, clearly wanting to ask something.

"Speak freely, young one," Sesshomaru granted.

"It is just that I…I have not seen Toga so lively before. He is always so quiet."

"Our Toga? Quiet?" Kagome teased, "No way!"

Toga laughed, childlike and sweet and smiled at the boy in front of him.

"Hello, Jiro," Toga said to his classmate. The boy appeared to be around the same age as Toga – which to Kagome appeared to be roughly four or five – and Kagome searched his aura, trying to determine if he was a nice boy.

"Toga, want to come play?" The boy asked and Toga looked up at Kagome, seeking permission.

"Go ahead," she encouraged, seeing only a gentleness within Jiro, "I will be right over there." She pointed at a bench near the entrance to the garden and Toga nodded happily before slipping away with his new friend.

"I did not know that you were so familiar with Lord Sesshomaru, Toga," the boy whispered, glancing back at Sesshomaru again.

"He is my uncle; we are family!" Toga said proudly and to Sesshomaru's surprise, it pleased him to hear the pup's prideful declaration.

Kagome watched Toga run away with Jiro towards a small group of kids and her heart seemed to grow three sizes bigger as she witnessed Toga's happiness.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome, wondering if she knew that her aura was emanating her jovial countenance. He secured her hand in his own and they walked slowly towards the bench to sit down.

"Kagome," he spoke suddenly, his eyes landing on her. Her face was open, ready to receive whatever he would say. "Have dinner with me tonight?"

Her eyes widened, just a fraction.

"I'd love to," she said, a soft, sweet smile turning her lips. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks and would've looked away, if not for the smile that graced his lips at her answer.

"Hnn."

Perhaps it was the enticing smile on her mauve lips.

Or maybe it was the rose that sprung to her cheeks when she looked at him.

It could've been her intoxicating scent, swirling around them as they sat side by side on the bench.

Sesshomaru did not know what it was – and he was never one for public displays of affection – but there in the courtyard, among the many youkai milling about, he felt something he could not define.

A sharp tug – a pull he could not ignore – and he found himself leaning towards her, his eyes never straying from hers.

He had no way of knowing that the force pulling him was pulling her as well. And as he leaned in, she felt herself falling in his direction. Before she knew what was happening, his hand was in her hair and his lips were on hers, uncaring of who saw him kissing her.

This woman had changed him – he could not deny that truth.

She had appeared in his life, a complete mystery of a woman, following his brother around and fighting by the hanyou's side. She had proven herself time and again, her bravery, her intelligence, her capacity for love and forgiveness, her unyielding loyalty. Where she was once a nuisance at best, now he was unwilling to be without her.

"Mama, look! Lord Sesshomaru is kissing the miko!" The tiny voice of a child.

"Hush child, our lord can do as he wishes. Now hurry along!" The scandalized hiss of a mother.

The moment he had decided to keep her close, it struck him just how far they had come from that first meeting so long ago. He had tried to feel disdain for her then, but he couldn't deny that he was curious about her. He had never said – and he likely never would – that she was the reason he had taken so easily to Rin. His young wards resilience, at the time, had reminded him of his brother's peculiar miko. He had thought that perhaps by studying the child, his curiosity over the miko might be sated.

"Holy shit!" The shocked exclamation of a passerby.

"Shut up, brother, unless you wish to lose your head." The reprimand of someone worried over their friends incompetent words.

Of course, Sesshomaru had been wrong, but by the time he realized his error, he had grown to care for Rin and saw no reason to leave her behind. Kagome had, inadvertently, given him something to protect – and even now she had no idea to what degree she was responsible.

"Look at your uncle! He's kissing the miko!"

"Aunt Kiki…"

He pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. Keeping his eyes closed, he allowed his other senses to enhance – reaching out to wrap around her. He licked his lips, tasting her there – sweet on his tongue, and spicy, like cinnamon. It was a taste he would forever savor.

Tipping his head slightly, his ears captured the sound of her heartbeat – a rapid fluttering that matched his own. Her skin was soft as silk beneath his fingers as they drifted along her cheek – his hand tingling pleasurably.

Bringing his cheek to hers, he ran his nose along her jaw, inhaling deeply. Invaded by her scent, he analyzed all that he smelled upon her – something heavy that called to him and…happiness bordering ecstasy, a purity he both feared he'd ruin and looked forward to ripping away from her, and…something so tender he had to inhale again, deeper this time, allowing it to fill his lungs completely.

He pulled back slowly, opening his eyes. It was there – not only in her scent, but it shined so clearly in her eyes that he lost his breath. Her love for him was discernible to nearly every sense. It rolled from her in gentle waves, lingering around them and spreading out into the courtyard.

He was certain every youkai in attendance could smell it, see it, taste it.

"You…" His voice trailed off as he allowed her emotions to engulf him.

"I what?" She breathed, capturing him with her adoring eyes.

Sesshomaru had thought of her now and then after she had disappeared – back to her own time. Was it luck, he wondered, or was it fate that placed him in Rin's village at the precise moment she had returned through the well?

"You truly do not know how considerably you please me," he whispered.

Kagome was speechless – Sesshomaru chuckled at her for her evident lack of brain power. He had come to cherish her responses to him.

"Aunt Kiki?"

Kagome blinked glazed eyes and Sesshomaru pulled back just a bit more to allow her to focus on Toga, who now stood before them.

"Yes, Toga?" She asked, voice dreamy, "What is it?"

"Is Lord Sesshomaru going to be your mate?"

This seemed to break the spell and she blinked again, glancing around the still and silent courtyard. Everyone there listened carefully, pretending to be focused elsewhere, awaiting her answer.

Sesshomaru, noticing as well, huffed in amusement. Standing, he pulled Kagome to her feet and embraced her, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"I will see you this evening," he reminded before releasing her and walking away as if he hadn't a care in the world, silk flowing gracefully around him.

Kagome watched him until he disappeared before turning to Toga.

"Well…it's too soon to say," she lied, shrugging a shoulder and glancing again in the direction Sesshomaru had last been seen, "I'm not sure."

She said it, yet…had Sesshomaru asked her then, she would've been exceedingly tempted to allow it. And all those gathered in the courtyard seemed to know the truth…even if the silly miko said otherwise.

"What's with the weird atmosphere?" Inuyasha asked, appearing from around a corner and taking in the courtyard scene.

Whispers could be heard all around and he could guess that it had to do with the dumbstruck Kagome standing before him and the pep-in-his-step Sesshomaru whom he'd just passed.

"Lord Sesshomaru kissed Aunt Kiki!" Toga exclaimed with childlike exuberance, "And everyone saw!"

"No shit?"

"Language, Inuyasha," Kagome reprimanded, halfheartedly.

"And Lord Sesshomaru said that we share blood and that it would be his honor to be my friend!" Toga continued, excited to share all of the day's events with his father, as he had with his aunt and uncle, "_And_ I made other friends too, father!"

Toga tugged on Inuyasha's hand, pulling him towards his small group of friends.

"I want an explanation at some point in the near future," he called over his shoulder as he allowed himself to be pulled away by his son.

Kagome stood quietly for a moment, digesting what had just occurred. Sesshomaru had openly asserted his claim on her in front of everyone in the courtyard. He had kissed her, caressed her, and held her in front of everyone.

It was a declaration, if she'd ever seen one. She only hoped that she would be lucky enough to outlive a predetermined fate she had no control over. She hope for nothing more than to explore the depths of Sesshomaru's unspoken promise.


	33. Naming Rights

**AN: **Hey friends! First, a special thanks to **One2Handcuff** for taking the time to clarify the aging process of youkai. If I'm being honest, I knew a little about it, but was unsure if all youkai aged the same or if some aged at a different pace. Your information was helpful, so thank you! It is much appreciated :)

This chapter is much longer than my previous chapters, but it was necessary. Hope you love reading it as much as I loved writing it. As always, thank you for your continued support and thanks for reading! Love you guys.

* * *

**Naming Rights**

"Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty," Kagome counted loudly, hands covering her eyes while she faced a tree, "Ready or not, here I come!"

Spinning around, she scanned the area near her for any tell-tale signs of wandering children – or, more accurately, children who were bad at hiding. She was mildly surprised when she didn't see or hear anything that remotely resembled a child.

All of a sudden, she realized that she may likely be at a slight disadvantage. She was playing hide-and-seek against youkai children, after all – many of which were chronologically older than she was, even if they didn't appear so.

"Hmm…" Kagome tapped a finger to her chin, looking around carefully. After the third pass of her eyes around the garden, and still having found no signs of hidden children, she decided it was time to use her reiki and that she would _not_ think of it as cheating – even if it was.

Taking a quick glance around, she swept her eyes left to right, sensing the auras of those around her. She laughed quietly when she realized that most of them were hiding above her in the trees. There were a couple well-hidden beneath bushes and one was hidden so obviously that they may as well have been in plain sight – she could've smacked herself for missing it.

Striding forward, she decided to go for the one hiding behind the tree directly in front of her.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," she called playfully, and smiled when she heard a few snickers. Reaching the tree, she jumped around it comically, reaching out to touch the child hiding there, "Gotcha!"

"Aunt Kiki, you found me!" Toga giggled as Kagome reached out and tickled him.

Gathering him into her arms she hugged him sweetly before putting him on his feet. "Toga, would you like to help me find the other kids?"

"Okay," he said happily, in his sweet little voice.

Together, they ran around the garden, laughing and searching high and low for Toga's new friends. There were only a handful of them, but they hid themselves well, and it took some time to find everyone – without the use of reiki, that is.

Lifting Toga up onto her shoulders, she walked around the garden until all of the kids were accounted for. Gathering everyone into a circle, Kagome showed them how to play another game.

"It's called Marco, Polo," she said, explaining how the game is played. Once she was certain everyone in the group understood the rules, they began. Of course, all of the children there had nominated her to be 'it', and thus she was blindfolded.

Kagome chose Toga to be the leader – he would be the only one during this round allowed to call out 'Marco'. If Kagome were lucky, he'd say it a lot.

The game started, and their merriment filled the garden.

Unbeknownst to them, their laughter had drifted, floating up and away from where they were playing, finding the sensitive ears of a certain daiyoukai.

Sesshomaru sat in his study, reviewing and signing scrolls. He had a meeting with his advisors at mid-day and it was his desire to see a significant reduction in the number of scrolls sitting in a pile beside his desk prior to the engagement.

Currently, he was perusing a request for permission to expand an area of land being used as a means of food production. One of the daimyo that resided in the west claimed that the village he hailed from had seen a recent growth in population and required more food.

Sesshomaru had just begun to sign the parchment, allowing for the expansion, when he heard the song of a siren.

The lovely sound of laughter.

The joy of his lover reached his ears, intermingled with the happiness of children. He was sure she likely had much to do with their happiness.

"Hnn."

Intrigued, he stood and walked over to the window, sliding it open and peering down into the garden two stories below. What he saw brought an easy smile to his lips. A beautiful woman, bound to darkness by a makeshift blindfold secured over her eyes, stepped with unsure feet and outstretched arms – she seemed to be searching for something.

"Marco!" Toga called

"Polo!" the children surrounding his miko called in response, each taking one step away from her. Sesshomaru's eyes followed his lovely female as she slowly edged closer to the sound of the small voices. Resting his shoulder against the windowsill, arms tucked into his sleeves, he continued to watch.

Kagome wandered around aimlessly, pretending to be lost, and the children laughed. Sesshomaru knew the truth – she was fully capable of telling where each of the young ones were by detecting their auras. The fact that she didn't use it to her advantage had him huffing in amusement.

Suddenly urged by an unseen force to be nearer to her, he left his study behind and headed outdoors toward the garden and the woman he'd come to adore.

Had he remained in his study, had he continued to appraise his scrolls, he would have seen the ominous parchment that pertained to the disappearance of children – children of the western lands. And he would have seen that they had disappeared disturbingly close to home.

But he had not seen his beloved since that morning when he had awaken early to her beautiful face. He had left her sleeping in his bed, still tired from their satisfying dinner the night prior.

He missed her.

So, Sesshomaru wandered outside toward his intended, vowing to continue his duties as Lord, only after concluding his duties to himself. He would see her, embrace her, place lips upon her, remind her of his love for her; then, and only then, would he return to his study to complete his tasks.

"Marco!"

Childish giggles resounded.

"Polo!"

"Ha! I got someone!" Kagome laughed, sending a child off to the side to sit out the rest of the game.

"Marco!"

Sesshomaru stepped into the small clearing they played in, the children noticing him immediately.

He placed a finger to his lips and no one made a sound.

Silence.

Sesshomaru smiled as Kagome tilted her head, waiting for the children to call a response.

He walked up to her, eyes carefully on her face as he stepped around her gracefully, just out of reach.

"Polo," his voice was rich and low in her ear and she flinched, her heart-rate spiking.

Strong arms embraced her from behind, and she fell against him easily. She felt his lips brush against her cheek. Her scent washed over him, filling him with that familiar yearning to make her his. What was it about her scent recently that had him fervently wishing to bind himself to her?

"Once again, you have distracted me," he told her. His lips tickled her cheek as he spoke and she suppressed a shudder, "Your laughter brings me pleasure I have not experienced in a very long time."

"You always say the sweetest things," she said, smiling. Still blindfolded, she reached up to remove it but was stopped by his hand on hers.

"Leave it," he said quietly, "I will not be long, and the children have yet to move. I saw you from my window and wished to be closer to you – if only for a moment; I will not keep you long."

"Sesshomaru, are you trying to say that you missed me?" She asked, her voice warm and happy.

"Yes, love," he answered honestly, tightening his hold around her waist, "I missed you."

Her heart fluttered at his words – of which he was well aware – and it was suddenly so full she thought it could burst. Sesshomaru had always been honest – deceit was not in his wheelhouse; he had no reason to be devious – but she was unused to a Sesshomaru who was so open with her. He was truly keeping his word – to allow her to know him.

Turning in his arms, she brushed her fingertips over his face. He wore a gentle smile and her heart melted despite not being able to see it.

"I love you," she whispered, and he couldn't believe how lovely the words sounded from her lips.

"I know," he said, leaning down to brush his lips against hers, "Return to your game. I will see you again soon," he promised with a soft brush of fingers across her cheek.

Teru and Inuyasha were seated on a bench a short distance away, beholden to the scene. Their new addition was held securely within Teru's arms, a quiet, sleeping bundle. Her eyes followed her lord until he rounded the main house, disappearing from the garden and from view.

She huffed in amazement and Inuyasha's eyes moved from Kagome's game with the children to his mate, gaze curious.

"She has truly left a mark in the short amount of time she has been here, has she not?" Teru commented, eyes trailing to her mate.

Inuyasha smirked and gruffly stated, "She's always been good at that. Drawing people in; makin' 'em care about her," he shrugged, and his eyes drifted to his old friend, "She's easy to care about."

"She is a good friend, mate," Teru inclined her head, looking at their unnamed daughter, "I am thankful for all she has done for us." Her eyes found Inuyasha again and he noticed the gravity within them, "Not only did she save my life – save our daughters life – but she has given Toga the chance to break free of his insecurities," she glanced at Toga, laughing with the other children, "Look at him. So carefree."

"Kagome's special," he agreed.

"How would you feel about allowing her to name our daughter?"

"Really?" He asked her, eyes locked on hers, "You sure 'bout that?"

Inuyasha, himself, wouldn't mind one way or the other. As long as his daughter had a name, and it wasn't a stupid name. But if it was something his mate wanted, he couldn't think of another person – aside from himself or Teru – more deserving of the honor than Kagome.

"Absolutely," Teru said, nodding, "She is more than deserving of it, and I trust her to choose something appropriate – should she want to, of course."

Inuyasha nodded slowly. "Okay, we can ask her. As long as you're sure 'bout it."

Smiling at him, she nodded again. "I am sure."

* * *

Kagome played in the garden with the children until the sun was midway through its journey across the sky. She'd guess it was late afternoon and all the playing beneath the warmth of the massive star had made her sluggish and sleepy. After leaving Toga in the care of his parents, she headed towards her room, intent on taking a nap.

Covering a yawn as she entered her room; the monk's journal caught her eye. Remembering her vow to herself to enjoy what time she had left, she didn't feel too bad for wasting the day playing with Toga and his new friends, but she knew she needed to try to stay on track – she still had to be the responsible adult, after all.

Scooping up the journal, she opened it at random and read the entry scribbled there.

_Riku has been making incredible strides. When I first noticed his affinity for the spiritual, I never imagined he would advance as quickly as he has. He has already mastered control over his reiki and is able to call upon it at will, and in such a short amount of time. It is an impressive feat for one so young. I am left to wonder – what else will he be capable of?_

A short entry, Kagome thought, but it shed a little light on Riku's ability. Still, she could use more than that. Flipping past several pages of the thick book, she continued reading.

_His barriers are strong – even surpassing my own in their strength. He has had such an unfortunate start in life, but he has truly been blessed by the Gods with his spiritual gifts. He has great potential. I am eager to see what he will accomplish next._

_Hmm…_

Now _that_ was useful information. Not that a barrier would stop her, but it could most certainly stop Inuyasha and possibly even Sesshomaru. However, Inuyasha has Tetsusaiga; his father's fang had the ability to break through barriers. She would have to share this information with them.

Blinking heavy eyes, Kagome flipped through the pages again.

_I knew it. I knew this boy was special the moment he was found near our monastery. The most incredible thing has occurred. Riku has shown massive improvement. He has proven himself to be a great monk with his ability to create and control –_

The entry cut off abruptly and Kagome flipped the page, making a face. _Of course_, she thought, _of course it's missing_.

_Seemed important, too…_

Yawning again, she decided she'd look more when she wasn't so tired. Dropping the book on the floor beside the futon, she rolled onto her stomach and shut her eyes. Sleep quickly claimed her.

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed internally as he looked down at the report in front of him. The information contained within the scroll had him seething. Foolish human – the sorcerer – that he would dare to wander _his_ lands, snatching children under _his_ protection.

The details of the report he scrutinized were limited, but they echoed information from previous reports he'd received; it was enough for Sesshomaru to conclude definitively that the vile man was, indeed, within the western territory. Surely, the man sought death, for why else would he dare set foot on Sesshomaru's lands?

His death was guaranteed and Sesshomaru would deliver it swiftly; it would be his honor to end such a miserable existence.

Sesshomaru stared blankly down at the scroll, lost in thought. The sorcerer was taking children; draining them of blood. Kagome had said he would use it to enact his curse. Where did she say she became aware of such knowledge – her sensei, was it? Kenshin. And how did this Kenshin become aware of such a thing?

"Hnn."

Reaching over, he pulled open the top drawer of his desk, producing Kagome's oddly flat and thin scroll – her prophecy, her true purpose for being there. His eyes roamed the page – _paper_, she had called it – rereading the words written there. Once again, he was caught on the matter of her parentage. The scroll clearly defines it's heroine as a miko; Sesshomaru had never known a miko to be anything but human.

What had him deliberating was the next set of words: _the product of the prevailer of serpents and the Defender of the Nation._

He could think of no one with either of those titles – human or otherwise; though, to be fair, he did not meddle too often in the affairs of humans. To make matters more confounding, she was also a product of the future. Perhaps, that is why he had not heard of her parents.

Although, Kagome, herself admitted to being confused by those lines. Her mother was a shrine keeper – hardly someone who had tamed a dragon. Her father had long since passed, and she claims they were both ordinary people.

Two options presented themselves to Sesshomaru. Either her parents were liars, or she was not really their daughter; which he supposed also made them liars, considering she was fully convinced that she was conceived from them.

_Prevailer of serpents…_

An idea came to Sesshomaru – a memory, really, of a story his mother had shared with him many years ago. Perhaps, there was a third option. It made little sense to him, but it was not a complete implausibility. Standing, he walked over to his bookshelf, searching for a book one of his mother's retainers had brought back with him from a previous journey to China.

Spotting the foreign text on the binding of the book, he used a clawed finger to tip it towards him, removing it from the shelf. _The Sovereign King of Sutras, the Sublime Golden Light_. Flipping through the pages, he quickly found what he was looking for.

_Benzaiten._ A water goddess, she had many forms. Most notably was an enchantress playing music and an eight-armed martial deity grasping weapons in her many hands. Dragons and serpents were her incarnate divine teachers. She was associated with a sacred, wish-granting jewel –

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at that – it was too familiar to be a coincidence.

"Intriguing."

Benzaiten was one of the Seven Gods of Good Fortune. Sesshomaru was slightly surprised – and more than a little irritated – that he had not made the connection sooner. Benzaiten was among the most worshipped of Goddesses in all of the country – to humans that was.

Scanning his bookshelf again, he chose another book – one specifically detailing information regarding the Seven Gods of Good Fortune. Sesshomaru could narrow the options down easily enough, presuming her sire was the Defender of the Nation and one of the Seven Gods. There was but one that even remotely fit that description – Bishamon.

Sesshomaru laughed out loud as he read the deity's description. He was the God of Warriors, but also a God of Defense against Evil. The depiction of the god showed a fierce looking warrior and crushed beneath his boots were two demons – the defeat of evil. If only he knew that his daughter was in love with the enemy. Sesshomaru smirked at the thought.

Further down the page, a simple text caught his eye – Defender of the Nation. Ah, but…he is linked to Kichijoten – the Goddess of Wealth and Beauty, said to be his wife.

"Hnn."

It was not uncommon to hear rumors of Gods taking multiple wives or acquiring mistresses; perhaps, Benzaiten was one of those mistresses. Sesshomaru could not disregard the connections any more than he could ignore the notion of accuracy he was feeling.

_There is a fine line between coincidence and fate, _he thought.

So, how, then did Kagome come to be born to ordinary human beings in a time centuries ahead of the one she now found herself? She had been labeled a miko as a result of the abilities she carried within her – but was she actually a miko?

Born of a God and Goddess, it would stand to reason that she, too, was a Goddess. That is, assuming, Sesshomaru was correct in his estimations. Curiosity sated, he closed the book and placed it back on the shelf, returning to his desk.

He would need to discuss these matters with Kagome, he knew. He doubted, though, that she would see the merit in it; it would be difficult to gain her acceptance of it.

Sighing audibly, he glanced down at the number of missing children from his lands. This, too, he would need to share with her. _That_ was something he was not looking forward to. Looking out the window, he gauged the time. The sun stayed longer in the sky during the summer months, but Sesshomaru had lived long enough to read solar patterns with near perfect precision.

It was nearing dinner. For Sesshomaru, that meant it was time to find Kagome. He had been apart from her for longer than he'd preferred.

Standing from his desk, he left his study behind and searched the fortress for Kagome. Her scent was easy to trace as he walked casually through his home toward the room she occupied.

"Good evening, my Lord," a servant bowed as he strolled past.

"Hnn," he spared the servant a nod and continued toward the woman who held his attention.

It was no great distance from his study to the wing of the fortress that Kagome was roomed, but his pace was unhurried as thoughts of her filled his mind.

Could it be true that she was a Goddess? What was the likelihood that she was the offspring of two of the most renowned deities known to humankind? Of course, most youkai payed no mind to the Gods or Goddesses of humans – many of them did not even inhabit the Earth – but they recognized their existence.

Sesshomaru slowed further as he wondered why it was that Kagome didn't know who she was. There was also the matter of her being the reincarnation of Inuyasha's last miko – Kikyo, was it?

He halted all together as a thought struck him.

She was reincarnated once before. Who was to say that that was the first time? Perhaps she had been reincarnated several times before – all the way up to her present incarnation. The question, then, was _why_?

"My Lord," one of his vassals addressed, bowing low.

"Kose," Sesshomaru nodded.

"May I be of service to you, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kose asked, face carefully blank as he observed his lords odd behavior.

"No. As you were."

Sesshomaru continued, taking longer strides, eager to reach Kagome. Her scent was strong in the hallway that housed her room. Stopping briefly outside her door, he considered knocking and quickly dismissed the idea. Tipping his head, he listened for a moment and realized that she was asleep on the other side.

Sliding the shoji open, amber eyes found her sleeping form sprawled across the futon. His lips curled up into a small smile as he leaned into the door frame and gazed at her. Sesshomaru was torn between waking her and permitting her to sleep. Sliding the door shut, he crept closer to her.

Her face was peaceful; lips parted slightly. Laying on her back, her hand rested gently over her stomach and her hair fanned out around her face. Sitting on the floor beside her, he lifted his hand, running his claws gently across skin, trailing them softly up her arm. She stirred and exhaled quietly.

"Sesshomaru?" She whispered, cracking an eye open.

"Who else would dare to trespass upon your sleep?" He asked archly, narrowing amber eyes at her.

She gazed sleepily up at him. "I imagine no one unless they have an urge for self-destruction."

"Hnn."

He looked down his nose at her and a slow smile spread across her lips.

"Feeling superior, are we?"

"Hnn," he droned, "This Sesshomaru has no need to _feel_ superior; this One was _born_ superior."

Her smile widened and she laughed. Grabbing his hand, she entwined their fingers.

"So cute," she intoned, pleasantly.

"You dare to refer to me as 'cute'?"

Kagome felt the lazy strokes of his thumb brushing against hers and gazed at him adoringly with half-lidded eyes.

"I call it like I see it."

"I am not _cute_, miko. _Cute_ is a term used to define a pup. I am no pup."

"You're right about that," she agreed, trailing the fingertips of her free hand over his knuckles, "How did I never notice how gentle you could be?"

"Hnn." His only response for a moment, then, "How could you have?" He was in complete control of his visage and bearing. People only saw what he wished for them to see – which was typically a complete lack of concern.

Bringing his hand up, he brushed hair from her face, caressing her cheek with a gentle touch. Kagome's eyes fluttered closed at his warmth and she sighed, filled with peace and serenity. Sesshomaru's chest tightened – a sensation that was happening all the more often, yet still one that was altogether new to him.

"You please me, Kagome."

Blinking her eyes open, she smirked at him. "You've been saying that a lot."

Pulling herself into a sitting position, she moved over and leaned back against the wall behind her, tugging on his hand. Acquiescing, he took his post beside her to her right, the picture of perfect posture. Gathering her hand into his, he glanced down at her from the corner of his eye. Wearing a sweet smile on her face she allowed her head to drop onto his shoulder.

"Tell me something about yourself," she suggested, "Something I don't already know."

He looked slowly around the room, thinking of something to tell her. There was much she didn't know about him, but what of it could be safely shared with her? She glanced up at his continued silence and recognized the struggle he probably didn't realize she could clearly see on his face.

He may be in control of what other people saw, but where she was concerned…she usually had very little trouble guessing his thoughts.

"How about I go first?" She proposed, "Hmm…Oh! I speak English fluently. Learned it mostly for work."

"Hnn…" His brows creased minutely, "English is a foreign language," he deduced.

Nodding with a smile, she hummed a confirmation.

"If I remember correctly, I don't think anyone English speaking will show up here until sometime in the 1600's."

He was quiet a moment, contemplating. Sesshomaru didn't pretend to know everything, but he was the first to admit that knowledge was important. He wondered…

"Would you introduce me to this language?"

"English?" She asked, perking up at the idea.

"Hnn."

"Of course! I can teach you, if you'd like?"

"I would."

"Okay," she giggled, leaning further into his side. He lifted his arm and draped it around her, pulling her into him. Feeling her arm slide over his abdomen, he reveled in the feeling of warmth it brought.

Sesshomaru had known many lovers, but they were just that – lovers. They didn't stay – he never wanted them to and therefore never proposed the idea. They didn't inspire affection, tenderness, or passion within him the way Kagome did. He _wanted_ to care for her, touch her, be near her. He wanted to protect her, provide for her and please her.

He wanted to keep her.

What had started out as curiosity became infatuation. That infatuation grew to devotion.

He adored her, treasured her, revered her. And rightly so, as it seemed fitting to revere a Goddess.

"Your turn," she nudged quietly.

He huffed in amusement, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"I was always resentful of my brother because I coveted what he had," he told her in a voice that revealed strength and acceptance, "But, I am pleased that he is here now."

She took his revelation in stride – just as he knew she would – but she was a curious person.

"Aside from Tetsusaiga, what did he have that you wanted?"

"At the time, it was not something I wanted, so much as something I was curious about but could not get close to – given the circumstances."

The question was clear on her face as she gazed up at him, her unruly hair bringing a smirk to his lips.

"You," he told her, flattening her hair with his palm, "the people you traveled with – your pack."

She nodded slowly as she worked it out in her head.

"It's a shame you and Inuyasha couldn't get along sooner. I'm pretty much an open book – especially back then. Although, I'm not that interesting, so you probably would've been pretty bored."

He looked at her, a knowing look twinkling in his eyes.

"It is your turn, miko."

"Right," she smiled bashfully, "I kissed a girl once. At a party." She paused to judge his reaction before saying, "On the lips."

His eyes cut to hers and he lifted an amused brow.

"Did you enjoy it?"

She shrugged. "It wasn't anything special, really. It was more out of curiosity than anything else. Not really my thing."

"Hnn. Intriguing," he drawled, looking into the distance.

He visualized his miko kissing another female and his imagination ran away with him – taking him to places she may not wish to go. Perhaps, in time, he could talk her into it.

She poked him in the stomach and his attention rerouted to her.

"Where'd you go?" She asked, a mischievous look in her eyes – as if she could see clearly on his face where his thoughts had taken him, "Could it be–"

"It matters not," he cut her off and searched for something to say to distract her. Very uncharacteristically of him, he blurted the first thing that came to mind. "Rin was your doing."

"Huh?" His words brought her up short, effectively distracted.

He stilled when his brain caught up to his mouth. While he wanted to backpedal, he decided that it wouldn't matter, really, if he told her the truth behind his reasons for keeping Rin close to him.

"I saved Rin at Tenseiga's insistence, but I allowed her to remain with me because of you."

"Me?" She shook her head. "I'm not sure I understand."

"That curiosity I mentioned. In many ways, Rin reminded me of you." He looked down at her, glossy hair shining in the sun-rays that filtered through the shoji screen leading to the garden. "Our first meetings usually began and ended in battle, but I am observant. It was very easy to recognize your tenacity…your fearlessness and fealty." He reached over, gliding his fingers through the ends of her hair. "You managed your difficulties well and you took care of those around you – you were selfless and accepting, and that was evident."

There was a short pause before he continued. "Do you recall the day Inuyasha mastered Kaze no Kizu?"

She thought for a moment before nodding and he went on.

"Rin found me after that…unfortunate encounter. Inuyasha's Wind Scar had injured me far more than I like to admit. Rin approached me, fearlessly and alone and attempted to care for me. Her lack of fear and her caring nature brought you to mind at once. I did not remain there long, but the more Rin came to me, the more of your qualities were revealed within her."

Tipping his head to the side he said, "I suppose, in a way, you are also the reason I saved her life – though I am thankful that Tenseiga prompted her revival.

"But I digress. My point is that, at least in the beginning, when she followed me I did not stop her in hopes that she might shed light on my curiosities where you were concerned. Eventually, she became a constant and I came to know Rin for who _she_ was."

Kagome was momentarily speechless. She had no idea that he was such a deep thinker – though, she shouldn't be that shocked; this was Sesshomaru, after all. He was full of surprises, lately.

"Well…" she started wanly, "I passed high school with straight C's," and finished lamely.

She felt a rumbling beneath her and realized he was laughing at her.

"Kagome, I have no idea what that means."

Grinning at him, she tried to explain the grading scale that had defeated her.

"Ah, so you are a bad student, then?"

"Not at all!" She said, feigning offense, "I was too busy fighting demons in the past to pay enough attention to my studies. Honestly, I'm lucky I passed at all. I had to study my butt off to pull my grades up to C's. I worked hard for them. How dare you try to take that away from me. I could punish you for that, you know."

She arched a brow, pulling away from him a fraction.

He made a noise akin to a purr and smirked at her – mischief in his eyes.

"I imagine you could do much more than that, my disgruntled little miko."

"Explain," she demanded, doing her best to affect indifference as she imitated him.

He sat up straighter, taking the opening, and pulled her into his lap between bent knees, her back pressed to his chest. Wrapping his arms securely around her, he whispered in her ear, "I have a theory."

"Okay," she breathed, her heart becoming insistent.

"You likely will not believe me," he warned, "But I feel there is truth behind my suspicion."

She swallowed, trying to follow the change in subject. Weren't they just discussing punishment?

"Okay," she said again, "I'll keep an open mind."

"I looked over your prophecy again."

"Mhm, and?"

"And I discovered something interesting." He paused.

"Are you purposefully holding me in suspense?"

"Suspense is a powerful tool, love," he whispered, gentle lips brushing her ear.

Working to keep her attention on his words and not the proximity of his lips to her skin, she mumbled for him to continue and he smirked, relishing her reaction.

"The text suggests that the miko can travel through time – that would be you."

"Right."

"It also suggests that the miko is quite powerful. You have proven yourself more powerful than any other miko I've ever come across."

"Okay," she drawled. What was he getting at?

"The miko in your prophecy is you," he said with a certainty that suggested he knew something more.

"Maybe," she allowed, "I'm not really sure."

"I am certain."

"Sounds that way," she said, "You know, when I first showed you the scroll, you didn't believe a word of it."

"Recent developments have given it credence."

"You mean Riku draining youkai of blood?"

"Hnn. Among other things."

"Okay, so how does that connect to your theory?"

"That part in particular does not. My theory is regarding you."

"Me?" She was both wary and curious.

"Hnn. You see, I believe that the miko in your prophecy was sired by a God and Goddess – Bishamon and Benzaiten."

She sat up and turned to look at him, brows pulled together.

"No way. Of the Seven Gods of Fortune?"

He gave a single nod, to which she shook her head.

"What could possibly make you think that? My parents are human. _I'm_ human."

He pulled her to him again and reminded her of her promise to remain open-minded. She allowed it, attempting to see what he saw.

He explained to her what he had discovered in his study and she stared at the wall, unable to find words.

"So…you're trying to say that I am the daughter of Gods," she clarified.

"Hnn."

"How?"

"That is a mystery to me, as well," he admitted, "Though, I am sure there is an explanation."

"But…that would imply that _I'm_ a Goddess."

"Hnn."

"Surely, you don't believe I'm a Goddess…"

She held her breath, awaiting his answer. Sesshomaru was not one to entertain frivolous notions. If he believed it to be true…but there was no way. She was born human, to human parents. How could it be even remotely possible that she was anything more?

"I believe that the possibility is a likely one. Though I am unsure of how to garner evidence to support it."

She exhaled slowly, unable to wrap her head around the idea. She'd always just been Kagome – _human_ Kagome. Sure, she was pretty powerful, but she'd never expected to be told that she _wasn't_ a human miko, but a Goddess. Huffing, she shook her head.

"Even if that _is_ the case, like you said there's no way to prove it. Whether or not it's true, we'll likely never know, so let's not dwell on it."

He smirked down at the top of her head. She had kept an open mind, but such a thing was difficult to believe – he understood her reluctance.

He would just have to find a way to prove to her what he already firmly believed to be true. Kagome was a Goddess, he was certain. He wondered if there was a record of Bishamon and Benzaiten having a child. He made a note to look later.

"As you wish," he relented.

He was silent, his mood turning when he recalled the other information he brought to her.

"There is something else that I need to inform you of," he told her, voice sullen.

She caught on to the change in his demeanor and stiffened.

"What is it?"

Sighing, he reluctantly said, "There have been more reports of missing children. Within the boundaries of my lands."

For just a moment, he could feel nothing from her – no emotion, no regard…simply nothing, as if she wasn't there. He nearly tightened his hold on her, if for no other reason than to confirm that she was, indeed, still held in his grasp.

Taking a deep breath, she fought the tremble threatening to overcome her. Momentarily numbed by his disclosure, worry began to trickle in, shortly followed by fear. Toga's face flashed in her mind.

"We need to tell Inuyasha. And the guards," she mumbled, trying to keep her emotions under control.

Once again, the prophecy had proven inconsistent. Riku wasn't supposed to come west – he was supposed to head south. As far south as he could until he reached the coastline. So, why was he in the west? Why was he so close to the people she loved?

There was a sinking feeling in her stomach, and she could no longer contain the trembling in her body. Her attempts to blink back the tears that blurred her vision were in vain as they spilled over her lashes.

Her reaction shocked Sesshomaru until he heard her next words, spoken as if to herself.

"Something bad is going to happen. I can feel it."

It was then that Sesshomaru recalled her possible ability to sense events to come. She had had premonitions in the forms of dreams – or so, he believed them to be premonitions. There was a distinct likelihood that her foreboding was reliable – if only she could tell what exactly was going to happen, they could prevent it. He could eliminate her obvious distress.

Gathering her against him, he rested his chin on her head.

"All will be well," he comforted, "If you are fearful, I will instruct Inuyasha to tighten the Guard. No one will enter or exit these walls until the sorcerer has been dealt with. I will personally instruct parents to be watchful of their young."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru," she said in a hushed tone.

His promise did little to remove her feeling of dread, though.

* * *

"You want me to name your daughter?" Kagome asked, incredulous and wide-eyed. She glanced at Sesshomaru who lifted an elegant brow at her but offered nothing else.

"It would be an honor to us if you would," Teru told her, brushing her hand gently down the blanket that her daughter was wrapped in as Kagome held her within her arms, "After all you have done for us and for Toga, we wish to repay you somehow. You would honor us by naming our daughter. Right, Inuyasha?"

He nodded from where he leaned against the wall, hands folded into his sleeves. He smirked at Kagome's dumbstruck face.

"You're serious." Kagome was awed. And humbled. "Um…I don't…"

"It's fine, Kagome. Take your time." Inuyasha said, "We kinda dumped it in your lap outta nowhere." Straightening from his lax position, he gave her a serious look. "But if you name her something stupid, I'll hold it against you for the rest of my life."

Kagome laughed and Teru smiled indulgently at her mate, placing her hand against his arm.

"Okay," Kagome said, accepting this new responsibility, "I'll name her, but…I actually already know the perfect name for her – if you approve, that is."

The name had come to Kagome the moment the pup cried for the first time.

She was born with a full head of moon spun hair, and ears like Inuyasha's. Her eyes – upon opening them – were an exotic mixture of her parents' – an iris ruled by violet and her pupil was ringed in amber as it leached out into the purple surrounding it. Her skin was fair, nearly glowing and her lips were like pale watermelon.

She was beautiful, truly. But it was her cry that was like music to Kagome's ears. Crying meant she was drawing breath, and that meant she was alive. And there was nothing more beautiful in that moment than the crying child that had been in her hands.

"Kotone," Kagome said softly, gazing into the pup's sleeping face, "Because hearing her cry that first time was as lovely as the sounds a harp creates."

"Kotone," Teru repeated slowly, feeling it on her tongue.

Inuyasha snorted. "It's perfect. What d'ya think, mate?"

Teru smiled at her baby before extending her joy to Kagome, who grinned in return. "It suits her."

"Kotone," Sesshomaru intoned, speaking up for the first time. Stepping forward, he looked down at the pup. "May I hold her?"

He directed his question at Inuyasha, but his eyes remained on the pup. Inuyasha nodded and Kagome passed Kotone to Sesshomaru's awaiting hands. The pup wiggled but remained asleep. Swallowing, Sesshomaru cradled his niece to his chest, brows pulling together as he looked at her.

_She is a vision._

He wondered what his own daughter might look like and glanced at Kagome. She gazed at him, a tender look in her eyes, and a warm smile lit her face. Something insistent tugged at his subconscious then as her scent wrapped around him. Inhaling discreetly, he saturated his senses in her aroma.

As it had recently, her scent held that subtle shift to it. It was a lovely smell, tantalizing and perplexing in its ability to grasp his attention. The first time he'd noticed the slight difference in her scent, he had become enamored by it – though ignoring the incessant pull it had on him to mark her without delay.

"Hnn."

He shifted his eyes back to the infant in his arms, suppressing his absurd desire to grin. Taking another breath, he sifted through Kagome's many scents. He could see her looking at him, though his eyes remained on Kotone.

Lotus blossom – the scent she'd always carried, fresh and light. Cinnamon – still subtle yet growing in intensity as she aged. That sharp and delicate scent that caressed her others softly – the one that bespoke of her power; he was certain of it.

And beneath those scents, intoxicating and drawing him in, was the scent that had been prompting him to make her his. A warm scent, he could not identify the particular aroma of it – but he was sure now, of its nature. Seeming to appear out of nowhere, it finally made sense to him as to why that was. Glancing at her, he wondered if she was aware of her newest circumstance.

His miko – his Goddess – was carrying his child.


	34. Late

**AN: **Hey friends! It's Friday! Sorry this is going up so late in the day - don't hold it against me please :) Also...don't be too mad at me for what occurs in this chapter. Necessary, unfortunately. I hope you love reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it. Actually, this entire story has been a joy, and made even more so because of all of you who are reading it.

Thanks! From the bottom of my heart. You have no idea what you all mean to me! I love you all!

* * *

**Late**

Kagome awoke the next morning feeling as if she had spent the night in an endless bottle of sake. Her head ached, the room spun, and her stomach was in knots. Trying to breathe around the nausea, she closed her eyes, willing herself back to the relative safety of sleep.

She would _not_ vomit.

Her eyes flew open and she panic-rolled clumsily from her futon, blankets wrapping around her ankles as she bolted to the shoji that led to the garden. Tripping into the panel, she flung it open, barely making it to a bush in time to empty the contents of her stomach all over its pretty maroon leaves.

Damp with sweat and trembling, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, trying to catch her breath. Leaning back, she eyed her vomit distastefully – mostly clear fluid. She hated throwing up – _with a passion_ – and hadn't done so since she was forced back to her own time ten years ago.

Being a sexually active woman who had failed to use protection of any sort, she automatically began to calculate, attempting to determine how long it'd been since her last period. It was painfully obvious to Kagome that it had been well over a month since she had last had need for a menstrual disc.

She was late – of that she was certain. But being late didn't equate to being pregnant. She had been under quite a bit of stress lately, and she was physically active, too. Either of those things could – and often did – delay a menstrual cycle. She couldn't rule it out, though. She had been irresponsible, getting too caught up in the moments with Sesshomaru to be concerned with the repercussions.

Still, she would need to talk to him about it. Maybe he would be able to tell, conclusively, one way or the other.

"Well then," she sighed, eyes falling to her abdomen, "How do we broach the subject to him?"

_We, Kagome, really? We?_

Shaking her head at her own stupidity, she stood up brushing herself off, and headed back into her room to get dressed before searching for Sesshomaru.

Taking a deep breath, she couldn't banish her nerves as she headed towards his study. He spent most of his time there – that's where she'd check first.

Sesshomaru, seated at his desk, sensed her coming and met her at the door. Something was bothering her.

"Kagome."

"Hey," she said, unable to look at him.

She stood in the hall, fidgeting, and he watched for a moment, concerned.

"Come," he said, taking her hand in his and gently guiding her inside, sliding the door closed behind her. "What is bothering you?"

Suddenly feeling sick again, she sat down, a hand resting across her stomach.

"Are you ill?" He asked raising a brow. Had she figured out she was with child?

Sighing, she let her hand drop and lowered her eyes to the floor.

"I'm late." She said, simply.

"Late," he repeated, catching on, "As well you would be."

So she had figured it out. The question was – how did she feel about it?

Her gaze lifted to his. Had he already known? Then…why didn't he tell her? Crossing her arms over her chest, she subconsciously took a defensive posture.

"You know."

He took note of her posture and wondered at the direction her thoughts were taking her. She was clearly unsure of the situation she found herself in.

"I had a suspicion," he lied, eyes drifting down to her abdomen. Why was he lying?

"Since when?" She demanded, irritated that he had failed to share something so important with her. She couldn't help her feeling of betrayal.

"Yesterday evening."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"As I said, it was but a suspicion. I did not wish to concern you with something that I was not positive of." Another lie. His brows pulled together – why was he lying to her?

Looking into her face – looking rightly betrayed – the answer came easily; he did not want her to be angry with him for withholding it. Huffing indignantly at his weakness, he looked her in the eye and told the truth.

"Do not be angry with me," he started apologetically. He refused to lie to her – in no way did that sit well with him. He expected complete honesty from her, and he would not dishonor her by being less than truthful himself. "Your scent shifted subtly some time ago. It was not until last night that I recognized what it was. I did not mention anything to you because I was not sure how to approach you about it."

She nearly scoffed at him – Sesshomaru, unsure? Not likely…but then she remembered her own thoughts that very morning. She, too had been unsure of how to talk to him about it. She was nervous the entire way to his study.

It had been all too easy for Kagome to bury her nerves beneath the irritation he supplied her with upon finding out he was already aware of her embryo sized situation. Which was hardly fair to him.

"I'm sorry," she sighed, "I'm not mad at you. I'm just…surprised, I guess."

He stared at her, silence filling the space between them. She lowered her eyes.

"You can smell it, then?"

"Hnn. It is subtle, but I imagine it will grow stronger the further along you become."

"So…I'm pregnant."

"It would seem so, yes."

"Is there a chance that your senses are faulty?" She joked.

He smirked. "Not likely."

Swallowing, she looked up at him. "Sesshomaru, how do you feel about this? Be honest, please, because _honestly_, I'm freaking out."

"Freaking out?" He lifted a brow in confusion.

"It means…being really nervous about something."

"You are nervous," he said, nodding, "That is understandable." Glancing down at the scroll on his desk, he rolled it up and stashed it away before offering her his hand. "Come."

They walked together, hand in hand and silently until they reached his private gardens where he led her to a small pagoda overlooking the water. Guiding her to a bench, he sat beside her, still holding her hand firmly within his own.

"You asked me how I feel about the child growing within you," he began, wasting no time, "Allow me to put you at ease." Holding her gaze he reached over, planting his hand upon her stomach – the exact place she knew their baby grew. The gesture was a promise. "First, know that you are not alone in this; I will remain by your side. Second, you will have the best care these lands have to offer – you need not worry over that."

Sesshomaru paused, turning fully to face her. He needed her to know he was serious.

"Most importantly, Kagome, know that my affection for you is genuine. Never before have I used the word 'love' with another." He pressed his hand gently against her stomach, applying a comforting amount of pressure. "That love will extend to our child and any other child we may have." Brushing his thumb over her abdomen, he said, "I hope you do not doubt me when I say that."

Smiling softly at him, most of her anxiety laid to rest, she shook her head lightly. "I don't doubt you, Sesshomaru."

"Hnn," he hummed, relaxing once more, "Now, tell me, how do _you_ feel about this?"

She shrugged. "Like I said…freaking out. Now I have to worry about figuring out how to defeat a genocidal maniac while attempting to avoid throwing up at _literally_ any moment. But it's my own fault. It could've been prevented, I just wasn't concerned with it at the time."

Sesshomaru's first instinct was to tell her that she, by no means, was going near the sorcerer now that she carried his child. Crushing the impulse, he forbade those words from crossing his lips.

Instead, he rearranged her so that her head rested in his lap and brushed his claws gently through her hair. Her eyes slid shut and she sighed happily, perfectly okay with the man-handling if it ended in bliss.

"You have all the support you need, love. You are not alone," he assured, "Whatever you need, it is yours. But I have a request."

"What is it?"

"Please, Kagome, do not do anything rash."

Blinking her eyes open, she looked up into a worried face.

"You are not expected to sacrifice yourself to save anyone, and none of us would ask it of you." He caressed her stomach, eyes lingering there. "You have life within you; a life which, together, we have created." His eyes flicked back to hers. "I would see that life born."

That feeling of foreboding returned to Kagome, reminding her that her fate was full of gloom and loss. She still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was coming – something terrible and unavoidable. But, he was right. She needed to be careful. Kagome wasn't sure what her future truly held, but if by some miracle she was allowed to live through this, she would never forgive herself if she caused herself to miscarry.

"Okay, Sesshomaru," she agreed softly, "I'll be careful."

He sighed audibly in relief, then, unable to contain it any longer, he smiled down at her. It was a truer smile than she'd ever seen from him, wide and possibly the most breathtaking thing she'd ever witnessed. And it was infectious. She broke out into a grin.

"I am going to be a father."

"Mhm," she said giddily, nodding.

"You are going to be a mother."

Her laughter bubbled up from her chest. "Yep," she agreed, and for the moment they were happy.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon and Kagome had just finished a light lunch to settle her stomach. The sun's rays filtered through the window in Sesshomaru's study, where she currently lounged on a couch he had a servant bring in. He wanted to keep her comfortable and she was fine with that.

She planned to visit Toga later and check in on Inuyasha, Teru and little Kotone as well, but the sun was making her drowsy, so she closed her eyes and let sleep take her while Sesshomaru was busy at his desk.

It seemed that as soon as she had closed her eyes, they were opening again.

Blinking groggily, Kagome tried to make sense of her surroundings as she sat upright. The room she was in was more opulent than anything she'd ever seen. It seemed that every surface was gilded in gold. The cold floor beneath her was ivory marble that led to a wide set of stairs opening up to a dais.

Sitting atop a throne was a beautiful woman garbed in layers of white and gold silk.

"Good," the woman spoke, eyeing Kagome where she sat on the floor, "You are awake."

Kagome had a nagging feeling that she knew this woman – or, rather, that she _should_ know her.

_Where am I?_ She wondered, looking around again.

She realized she must be dreaming a very vivid dream and rose to her feet to explore.

"What is this place?"

"You are in the realm of the Gods, child."

The woman's voice was like the tinkling of a wind chime – high and bright. But it held an authority to it and her words gave Kagome pause.

The realm of the Gods? Yep, she was definitely dreaming.

"You are not dreaming, Xaelia. You are wide awake."

Kagome started at her words. Could the woman read her mind?

"Your face is surprisingly easy to read. It must be truly difficult for you to hide what you are thinking."

"I guess so, since you don't seem to be having any trouble – even though I have no clue who you are."

But then, she was dreaming, so…everything that happened here came from her own subconscious.

"Ah, but I know _you_, Xaelia of Earth. I know you quite well, in fact."

The woman stood then, and walked down the marble stairs, the train of her magnificent dress trailing behind her. She didn't stop until she was face to face with Kagome.

"I think you have me confused with someone else. My name is Kagome, not Xaelia."

_Man, this dream is weird. _

The woman clicked her tongue but said no more on the matter.

"Come along, Xaelia," she commanded, gliding past her and into the sunlight, "I have need of your ear."

Kagome shrugged and followed the woman – how much could go wrong in her own dream, anyway? But, in part of her mind, alarm bells were ringing, and Kagome was warned to be cautious. She couldn't shake the feeling that this woman's beauty hid a venomous snake, poised to strike. Her heartrate increased, but she followed along.

Stepping into the sunshine, she entered a garden that could rival Sesshomaru's.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked as she lagged behind the woman.

"Who I am does not matter," she replied without looking back, "In fact, who _you_ are does not matter. It is _where_ you are that warrants addressing." At this she stopped and turned, holding Kagome's eye. "Your efforts are being wasted in the past when your place is in the future – or rather _your_ present."

Kagome's brows dipped, confused.

"I'm not sure I'm following."

"Yes, I can see that," she said dryly, reading Kagome's open face.

Directing Kagome to a cozy-looking bench tucked among the vibrant pinks and purples of the garden, they took a seat.

"You belong in your own time. You cannot alter what has already occurred in the past," she explained.

Kagome sighed. This was an argument she'd had with herself numerous times as a teenager. Now, of course, she knew that she _did_, in fact, hold sway over the past. Or, at least, she thought she did.

"I disagree," she said, "If I was unable to change things, then I never would've been sent back to begin with."

"You were not sent back, child, you were dragged there unwillingly." The woman took Kagome's hands in her own. "You must give up on your misguided attempts at being the heroine. This story has already been written and it does not have a happy ending. Go back home before you end up hurting yourself."

Kagome was instantly irritated and pulled her hands away.

"No, you're wrong," she said vehemently, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I do, though," she said, matching Kagome's fervor, "Every event in the past has already occurred. It is but an imprint in time. Nothing you do will alter what has already been done."

The woman reached out again, grasping Kagome's wrists tightly, a fevered heat in her eyes.

"Your presence holds no significance in the past and you will make no difference – you will accomplish _nothing_. You are simply attempting to insert yourself into a tragic story that has already been written and already has an ending."

She leaned closer and her voice grew frenzied – almost hysterical.

"Everyone there is long dead and will remain that way. You have been consorting with ghosts, child!"

"No!" Kagome cried, trying to pry her hands from this mad woman's death grip. "I don't believe you! Let me go!"

"Go back home, Xaelia! Leave the dead be!"

"I'm not Xaelia! Let me go!" Kagome was beginning to panic, a whimper leaving her throat. "Let go!"

"Kagome!"

Kagome gasped, eyes flying open wide. Her entire body was trembling as Sesshomaru stared at her, extreme concern in his eyes.

"Sesshomaru," she breathed as she caught her breath. The walls of his study were a comforting sight.

"You were having a nightmare," he explained.

She looked at her wrists, still feeling the woman's tight grasp around them. "It felt so real," she whispered.

Sesshomaru held her in his arms, brushing his fingers soothingly through her hair.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

For a moment, she considered saying no – why concern him with a nightmare? But one look in his eyes and she could see how worried he was. So, she told him what happened, and he sat silently, listening until she was finished.

"She called you Xaelia?" He asked, interest piqued.

Kagome nodded. "Xaelia of Earth."

"And she attempted to convince you to go back to your time because everyone here is already dead," he reiterated.

"Yeah, but…" she sighed, recalling the feeling the woman gave her, "I got a bad vibe from her. Even if she _were_ real, I'd never trust a thing she said."

"Did she give you her name?"

Shaking her head, Kagome began to wonder at his line of questioning.

"It doesn't really matter though, because it was just a dream."

She watched him closely and his eyes cut to her. Smirking, he tapped her on the nose with a fingertip.

"I am not so sure it was."

_Cue sinking feeling._

"Please don't say that," Kagome said with a grimace, "I'm going to be terrified to go to sleep now."

"Do not fear, Kagome. You may share my bed should you wish."

_And cue the butterflies._

Though, that did little to ease her discomfort. That crazy woman got to her in her dream – like that psychopath from the thriller movie in her time. How was Sesshomaru going to protect her from her own dreams?

"All will be well, love," he assured, pressing his lips to her forehead.

Kagome wrapped her fingers around a lock of his hair and fiddled with it, tying it into a knot just to watch the silky strands slip free and hang straight once more.

"Do you think…" she trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Do you think it was Benzaiten?"

"Your mother? Not likely. If anyone, it was your father's first wife – Kichijoten."

_They're not my mother and father, _she thought, rather indignantly.

"None of this makes any sense," she sighed.

"I have been doing some research, but I have yet to find anything substantial. I was perusing a biography of the Gods' just before I woke you; the most I have found was evidence of Bishamon's infidelity with Benzaiten. No evidence of a child born of their union, however."

Kagome nodded, feeling odd discussing the likelihood of her being a Goddess. She glanced out the window – plenty of daylight left.

Suddenly wanting to see Toga, she sat up straight and kissed Sesshomaru on the lips, surprising the daiyoukai.

"Thank you for talking to me about it," she said, smiling at his stunned expression. She untangled herself from him and stood, making her way towards the door. "I'm going to find Toga." Turning to look at him over her shoulder, she said, "I'll meet you in your room at sunset." No way was she sleeping alone that night.

"Hnn."

Sesshomaru stared after her for a moment, running a claw over his bottom lip.

_Xaelia of Earth…_

Standing, he walked to his bookshelf, intent on finding out who his intended truly was.

* * *

Toga loved Aunt Kiki time. He loved his mama and daddy and his new sister. He loved playing with his new friends. But, Toga loved Aunt Kiki time best. When he was near her, he could feel how much she cared about him.

She made him feel special.

"Toga, I'm so proud of you," Kagome said, hugging him as they built rock cairns by the small pebble-beached lake, deep within the public garden, "You made an effort and look what happened." She poked him playfully in his soft belly. "You made friends! You're so brave, little puppy."

"Thank you for helping me, Aunt Kiki," he said, placing a small pebble on top of the rock tower.

Planting a kiss on his cheek, she hoped that her own child was as sweet as Toga.

"How many more rocks do you think we can add without it falling over?" She asked, eyeing the tower curiously with puckered lips.

"Hmm…" he tapped a finger to his chin, counting the rocks already there. "Maybe…three!" He concluded excitedly.

Kagome laughed. "All right, let's try it."

Toga, very carefully and precisely, added another pebble and Kagome followed his lead, setting another at the top.

"Okay, last one," he said quietly, sticking out his tongue in concentration.

Kagome watched adoringly as the inuhanyou placed the smallest pebble at the top of the cairn. They held their breath, waiting to see if it would topple over.

"We did it!" He exclaimed jumping up and down.

"We did," she laughed, pulling him in for a cuddle.

Wiggling free, he ran to the edge of the lake, picking up a pebble and throwing it into the water. Kagome stood and followed him to the water line.

"Watch this," she said, picking up a flat rock and throwing it into the water like a frisbee. It bounced across the surface of the water a few times before sinking.

"Wow!" Toga was awed. "That was incredible!" He looked up at her with wide, violet eyes. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

"I can certainly try!"

Together, they gathered several smooth, flat rocks and made a small pile. She spent several minutes showing him how to hold the rock and then showed him how to toss it so that it would skim the water instead of sinking right away.

"Okay, ready?"

"Yes!"

"All right, watch me one more time." She tossed the rock and it hopped along the surface. "Now, you try."

Toga concentrated hard, checking several times to make sure he was holding the rock correctly before he flicked his wrist and sent the rock flying. It skipped once and sunk with a _plop_. Sighing, his shoulders slumped, and he looked sullenly at his feet.

"Don't be discouraged, love. Things like this take practice. I didn't get it right the first time either."

She picked up another rock and handed it to him.

"Try again."

"Okay."

Taking care to be sure he was holding the rock the right way, he released it and it bounced over the water twice before sinking beneath the surface. He looked at the ripples it created in the water before turning to face her.

"I did it!" He squealed, "I did it, Aunt Kiki!"

Running towards her, he threw his arms open and she caught him in a hug.

"You sure did. I'm so proud of you, little pup."

"I have to show my friends!" He slid from her grasp and started to scurry away.

"Okay," she called after him, "but stay away from the water without an adult, and let's go tell your mom and dad first, so they know where you'll be."

He stopped and held his hand out to her. "Okay, Aunt Kiki. But let us hurry, okay?"

_Excited little squirt,_ she thought happily as he led her to his father.

* * *

Kagome had just stepped out into the courtyard when something slammed into her legs. Instinctively, she put her hands out to steady the child in front of her. She instantly recognized him as Toga's friend, Jiro.

Although, something seemed odd about him in that moment. He looked up at her with frightened eyes, wide and watery.

"Jiro, what's wrong?" She asked, kneeling to his level. "Did something happen?"

She felt a twinge in her gut and her throat felt tight. Looking behind Jiro, her eyes swept the courtyard, looking for a sign of silver hair.

"Where's Toga?" She asked, trying to keep her voice from sounding as fearful as she felt.

"Lady Miko!" Jiro cried, "Toga! He – we – we went out into the forest and he got lost and did not come back and I could not find him!"

A feeling of dread laced through Kagome so forcefully that she had to place her palm on the ground to keep herself steady. The blood drained from her face and she swallowed several times to keep herself from vomiting on the spot.

"Jiro," she said, grabbing both of his shoulders gently, "I need you to tell me clearly: where did you go and when was the last time you saw Toga?"

As Jiro explained to Kagome that they had snuck out of the fortress to play in the woods, Kagome fought to remain composed. Jiro and Toga had gotten separated at some point on the way back to the fortress.

"I was going to tell General Inuyasha as soon as I returned, but I found you first! Please, Lady Miko, he might be afraid if you do not find him!"

Jiro was crying and as much as she wanted to comfort the child, she couldn't waste any time. Riku was nearby and Toga was all alone out there. That feeling of foreboding would've brought her to her knees had she not already been kneeling.

"Jiro, run as fast as you can. Tell General Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru, whoever you see first, and then go straight home. Do you understand? Tell them that I am already looking for him."

She waited for him to nod his understanding before she took off in the direction he'd pointed her in. Darting through the open gate, she didn't spare a word or look for anyone. The guards wondered, vaguely, if they should stop her, but decided against it. They would inform their General first. So, instead, they watched her as she disappeared into the forest.

Sou, who stood among the guards atop the fortress wall, was torn between wanting to ensure she was all right and ensuring he didn't lose his head. Turning his back, he faced away from her, leaving her to her own business.

Kagome reached the tree line quickly, her eyes darting around, searching for any sign of Toga. She wanted to call out to him, but was afraid of alerting Riku, if he was, indeed, in the area. Expanding her reiki outward as far as it could go, she thought she felt something familiar. Traces of Toga's sweet, innocent aura. She followed it without a second thought.

"Toga, I'm coming," she breathed, her lungs burning. As she pushed her reiki increasingly outward, she nearly faltered as she felt something else. Something more malicious and cold.

Her heart froze in her chest when she realized that this dark aura was emanating from the same direction as the innocent one she'd been trying to reach.

She had to get to Toga in time. Being too late was _not_ an option. Being too late meant Toga was dead. Fear laced through her veins as she rushed forward through the trees, adrenaline pushing her faster than she'd ever run in her life.


	35. Part Three: The Lost

**AN: **Hey friends! Here is another update! The last of the special 'explanatory' chapters, if you will. It is short, as the first two were, because it is only indirectly related to the main story line. Regardless, I hope you enjoy it. I'm sure some - or most - of you have guessed by now Kagome's true nature, but if not, this chapter is an eye-opener.

Thank you so much for your support and reviews! I will update again soon with more Kagome and Sesshomaru!

Love you!

* * *

**Part Three: The Lost**

The sisters watched as many lifetimes came and went – Xealia living and dying through every one of them only to be born again into the next. They were never the same. Some were tragic, others fulfilling, and still others left her with so much to be desired.

She was lost.

Throughout all of her lives, she was born, grew and passed on never knowing her full potential – never knowing who she truly was. Each incarnation grew, as the sisters watched, and one thing became very clear to them – Xaelia was radiant of soul and pure of heart.

She was the embodiment of her father and mother – gentle and giving, kind and spirited; protective of the weak and bearing an incredible affinity for acceptance of those who may be different or less fortunate.

No two incarnations were alike, but they were, each of them, _good_.

But, she was a lost soul, unaware of her own truth.

* * *

The sisters of Fate observed Xaelia, the Goddess of the sphere that she was bound to, and never knowing her connection to it. Their hearts grew heavier as millennia elapsed and they wondered when she would be allowed to go back home – to _finally_ know who she truly was.

Though...each sister, in her own way, had noticed how Xaelia thrived on Earth – and rightly so, as she was its Goddess, after all.

Perhaps…

Perhaps, she fared better on her Earth than she ever would have in the realm of her birth. Of course, the sisters agreed that Xaelia was not to remain in the state of being she currently existed – living and reliving, reincarnated time and time again; never knowing who you were meant to be.

The sisters planned.

They planned Xaelia's future, they planned her happiness, but they fell short with one element.

One very important particular.

Xaelia was a celestial being. A deity. A Goddess, born of those well-worshipped.

And such an empyrean soul required and deserved _love_.

Who would be worthy of her? Who on Earth could possibly be deserving of such purity and power?

"I fear there is no one that I might link her to," the least-lived of the three sisters expressed with a sigh.

"Do not fret, sister," the oldest of them barked, her voice grating with age, "He will come."

"Upon the death of the father, the son will rise," spoke the third sister, her voice hypnotic, "he will be powerful."

"Powerful enough?" The young one inquired, hopeful.

She looked upon her sister, eyes white and wide in the throes of her premonition.

"Oh, yes, sister," she said, nodding slowly, "He will, indeed, be powerful." She paused, her head dipping to the side. "But, he will not be pure."

The youngest of them grew sad, eyes dropping to the floor.

"Will he be worthy?" She asked, voice soft.

"She will make him worthy," the eldest spoke, finality in her voice, "It will be done."

Xaelia would no longer be lost.

* * *

Centuries passed and the sisters waited. Centuries meant nothing to them. Time was irrelevant to those who possessed immortality.

And, finally, the moment came. Their carefully spun threads of fate would be laid; woven into their beautiful creation.

In a place filled with pink in the spring, a young lord was born within a castle in the sky. His fate would begin unfortunate, but nonetheless necessary. His heart needed to harden – become cold.

"It is sad, sister," came the small voice as she viewed the young lords childhood from another plane of existence.

"Perhaps, so," said a rough voice, "But necessary. His heart must be closed to love until she is born again."

"I know," the young one admitted on a sigh, "it does not make it any less sad, however." Tilting her head, she blinked at the elder. "Why do we not just use her current incarnation?"

"Still so much to learn," the withered woman shook her head as she observed her younger sister, "She is not likely to be reborn into the same era; she will require something that will connect her to it."

"So, you are using the hanyou as that connection?"

"Precisely," the elder's eyes softened at the little one, "Just as you will use his link to Xaelia to connect them all."

As the Goddess of Fated Lovers spun her thread, she carefully entwined a group of unsuspecting beings. A feudal miko, an inuhanyou, and a rising inuyoukai. The Goddess of Fate lengthened and strengthened that thread, wrapping it all around them and tying it tightly – unable to be removed, unable to be altered.

"Sister, it is time to cut Kikyo's thread."

As the Goddess of Death stepped forward, shears glinting in the candle light, she shed melancholy tears for the life that would be lost and tears of joy for the one to be gained.

Upon the death of the feudal miko, her soul would see its final rebirth, harboring her jewel within her – creating links to a moment in time where she would be released from her prison.

"What now?"

"We wait."

* * *

Five centuries the sisters waited for Xaelia's soul to be reborn – her human parents called her Kagome.

"It is time."

Together the sisters stood, stringing together their fated threads. One atop the other, they fabricated the outcome they each desired for Xaelia – an epic love, befitting a Goddess; circumstances and revelations that would make her both strong and soft; and finally, an end to her captivity on the rock she resided.

The death of an endless cycle of ignorance and loss.

In the blink of an eye, she would, finally, know who she truly was.

Her truth would be revealed – she was Xaelia, Goddess of the Earth and its Moon, daughter of the Defender of the Nation and the prevailer of serpents.

_And it was time she knew it_, the sisters thought.


	36. An Exchange of Light and Dark

**AN: **Hey friends! I was going to wait until I had another chapter typed up before posting this (I like to stay ahead), but I couldn't keep this one from you. BUT FIRST: I want to apologize for the chapter mishap with my last 'special chapter'. I somehow posted a previous chapter instead of the correct one. But, thanks to some awesome readers, they made me aware before it was up for too long and I was able to correct it! Shout out to y'all - you da best!

So...Not sure how many of you are emotional, but this chapter is a sad one. It even brought tears to my eyes as I proof-read. Despite it, I hope you love it for it's intensity. Read, review. Let me know what you think. Enjoy! Love you guys.

* * *

**An Exchange of Light and Dark**

Toga walked through the woods, rubbing his eyes as they blurred with tears. He'd been following Jiro closely as they headed back to the fortress before the sun got any lower in the sky. It would be dinner time soon, they both knew, and their parents' would be looking for them. They'd get in a good deal of trouble if they were found beyond the fortress walls.

Toga had been listening to Jiro talk about how often he went out there and how it was safe because Lord Sesshomaru kept it that way. It was then that Toga had spotted a pair of deep-maroon colored flowers – he wanted to pick them for his mother and Aunt Kiki. Running over to them, he plucked them quickly and stood back up only to find that he'd lost sight of Jiro.

"Jiro?" He called, spinning around. "Jiro, where did you go?"

"Toga!"

Toga spun around again, trying to determine from which direction Jiro's voice had come.

"Jiro?"

"Toga! Where are you?"

"I am over here!"

Toga had taken two steps forward when something dark had surrounded him and he could no longer see. His small body allowed panic for but a moment before he took a deep breath of something foul, darkness clouded his mind, and he went limp within the arms of someone unfamiliar.

Riku lifted Toga easily and walked quickly in the opposite direction. Ignoring the second voice in the area, he made his way back toward his campsite, shoving his churning stomach to the deepest recesses of his mind.

Looking down at the still body he cradled to his chest, his eyes lingered on the round cheeks and small, pointed chin. The child's mouth was open slightly, tiny fangs protruding from beneath his top lip. They served as a reminder to Riku that even though it was a child's life he was about to take, the child was still a youkai, and would likely grow to be as evil and vile as the rest of them.

Clenching his jaw, he lifted his eyes ahead, his resolve firmed once more. He would not waver from his destiny. He would not shy away from his resolve. His curse was all but complete – he just needed this child's blood and he should finally have enough to offer to the Gods. He would see this to completion, no matter the cost.

He would rid the world of youkai, as was his fate to do so.

Several minutes passed as he walked in silence, avoiding the young face of the child in his arms. The sun would not set for hours, yet, but it was beginning its descent in the sky. His shadow fell behind him as the light filtered down through the leaves. The sound of the ocean crashing against the rocks at the base of a cliff reached his ears and he stepped out of the trees into a large, green clearing.

The cliff rose vertically from the ocean, rising high – the ocean far below. To his right, a travelers cave had been established in the cliffside and he laid the child's body down gently in the grass before walking inside to retrieve the items necessary to collect the boys blood.

His fingers trembled as they wrapped around his knife and the stone he used to sharpen it. Pocketing the stone, he slid his knife into its sheath and pocketed it as well. Swallowing, he grabbed the handles of a large, tightly woven basket lined with lard to keep liquid from leaking out. Without removing the lid, he dragged the heavy, blood-filled basket, out into the clearing.

Heading back to the mouth of the cave, his eyes never left the small shape of the boy laying in the vibrant green grass. His silver hair stood out starkly, and Riku forced his eyes to remain on the child – _Toga_ – as his small chest rose and fell with life. Stopping before Toga, Riku realized what a blessing it was to finally know the name of one of his victims – and how fitting that it would be his last.

"Toga," Riku said aloud, and as he'd done every time before, he memorized the child's face.

Killing children was never easy for him. He detested it – but it was necessary. However, as retribution for the sin of taking the life of a child, he doomed himself to forever remember their faces – each and every one of them would be with him until he took his last breath, at which time he was certain he would follow them into hell.

Squatting down beside Toga, Riku brushed his fingertips across the soft skin of the boys cheek.

"Toga," he whispered with one last, lingering look. Riku could not place why, but he felt that this child was more important than just for the simple purpose of helping him enact his curse.

For Riku, Toga was the turning point – the final piece.

Averting his eyes, he sat fully on the grass beside the sleeping child and began the process of sharpening his blade.

* * *

Kagome had just broken through the tree line breathing hard, eyes falling on the man she knew must be Riku before landing on the lifeless body lying in the grass beside him.

"Toga," she choked.

Riku's eyes lifted to her and he immediately placed a barrier around himself and Toga. The barrier seemed…strange to her. Different than the ones she'd come to recognize from monks and mikos – or even demons.

This barrier was much stronger than one she'd encountered before. Recalling the journal entry she'd read, she realized the monk hadn't been exaggerating. She could feel the strength of it from where she stood, easily the length of a soccer field away.

"You son of a bitch," she hissed angrily, rushing toward him.

"Toga!" Inuyasha flew past her, Tetsusaiga raised to obliterate Riku's barrier. "You bastard! You picked the wrong child to try to sacrifice!"

"Inuyasha, don't!" Kagome screamed, but she was too late.

Inuyasha struck the barrier with a fury she'd never witnessed from him before. Tetsusaiga clashed against it and for a breath, everything was quiet while the air became electrically charged. And then Inuyasha was thrown back with a blast, his father's fang flying from his hands and straight toward Kagome – pointy end first.

Her eyes widened and she started to pivot out of the way when suddenly she was airborne.

"I should have known you would be unable to keep your promise to stay out of trouble," Sesshomaru said disapprovingly in her ear, arms tightening around her waist. She relaxed against him, all the while mumbling something defiantly.

"Hnn."

They landed beside Inuyasha, who struggled to regain his feet.

Kagome spared him a look before focusing her attention back on Riku. He had taken hold of Toga, his knife held, white-knuckled, in his hand. It reflected the setting sun as it glinted off the newly sharpened blade.

Kagome took a step forward.

Closer now than she'd been before, she could clearly make out Riku's face; she had been correct in her previous assumption – Riku appeared to have a _severe_ case of cleft lip. He had what Kagome could only describe as a crevice of open scar tissue that ran from beneath his left eye down to split his top lip into unequal portions. His teeth were visible through the gap in his lip and though it was a sad medical condition, it added a grotesque quality to his contemptable behavior.

"Heed my warning: do not come any nearer, or I will cut his throat now," Riku menaced, lifting the blade closer to Toga to give merit to his threat.

Kagome automatically lifted her hands and stepped back. Sesshomaru reached forward, grabbing her shoulder and pushed her behind him – a solid wall between what was his and what he perceived as a potential danger. He glared at the sorcerer as he assessed the barrier. It was strong, he would admit.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha growled, looking for a way to get to Toga who still lay limply in Riku's arms as he stood behind his barrier.

Kagome felt useless as she watched her friend's panicked face. He radiated pain and his fear ate away at her soul. She couldn't just stand behind Sesshomaru while Toga was in the enemies hands. She promised Sesshomaru she would be careful, and she would, but she wouldn't hide behind him – not now, not ever.

Stepping past him, she smacked his hand away when he tried to stop her and fixed him with a glare. Raising a brow, he peered at her briefly before nodding once in understanding. He would never allow someone to stop him from protecting what was his – he should be grateful that the woman he chose held the same convictions. He would just have to be vigilant in ensuring that no harm came to her.

"Riku!" Kagome yelled across the distance that separated them.

His eyes widened upon hearing his name and they landed on Kagome. He could feel her energy, flaring around her wildly; dangerously.

"Miko," he said, his speech slightly distorted, "why do you ally yourself with these vile demons?"

Kagome wanted to scream at him, she wanted to insult his stupidity, she wanted to break him down until there was nothing left of him – but he had Toga, so she had to tread carefully. For the moment, he believed he held all the cards and made all the rules – she would allow him to continue thinking so.

Her skin crawled as she watched the man adjust Toga in the circle of his arm.

"Riku, let him go," she pleaded, "If you don't, you're going to force me to do something neither of us will like."

He stared at her blankly, trying to follow her strange manner of speech before piecing it together. Tipping his head, his eyes fell on his barrier, clearly pleased with himself. She lifted her chin, allowing a small smirk. He thought he'd won, simply because his barrier was strong – and it was, but it was no match for Kagome; she was sure of it.

Her reiki flared around her and a spear materialized in her hand. "Riku, this is your last warning," she said, her voice gaining strength, "Put Toga down and walk away, or you won't walk away from this place at all."

Noticing her spear, he quickly raised the knife to Toga's throat, steel against flesh. "You have no advantage, you pathetic excuse for a priestess!" He yelled; his growing aggravation evident.

"Kagome," Inuyasha breathed, panic growing. She held her hand out to him, halting him from moving.

"I hold within my hands the remaining blood I need to bring an end to _all_ youkai!" Riku yelled, "As long as my barrier holds, all I need to do is drain this boy of his blood and recite the incantation. Then I need not worry over the youkai filth beside you, as they will be _dead_."

Kagome's irritation rose to new heights. The nerve of this guy. Heavy gray clouds rolled overhead, thunder roaring in the distance. The wind picked up and blew Kagome's hair around her, obscuring the indignant look on her face.

"Maybe not," Kagome said, tightening her grip on her reiki spear, "But you'll still have to worry about _me_. And after killing three people I love, I _promise_ you, your death will be slow and painful."

Riku looked at her as if he hadn't considered her a threat before then. He carefully weighed his options, eyeing each of his opponents in turn before his eyes came to rest on Toga – blade still at his throat. The sun was at his back and he felt it's heat as sweat rolled down his back. Blinking, he lifted his gaze and met Kagome's eyes.

Even if he died this day, at least his cause was worthwhile – he was ridding the world of evil. Bishamon would surely hold him in high regard and take pity upon his soul. Taking a deep breath, he set his resolve.

Kagome saw it in his eyes the moment his decision was made. Riku drew the blade over Toga's throat with a swift, practiced motion.

"No!" She screamed, and everything around her seemed to slow down. Drawing back her arm, she was aware of both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru flying past her at the same time that her spear left her fingertips. She watched it in slow-motion as it soared straight towards Riku's barrier.

"Stop!" She yelled to the two inuyoukai rushing, head first, into danger.

Her spear collided with Riku's barrier and the earth shook beneath their feet. A massive blast blew Sesshomaru and Inuyasha back and Kagome shielded her eyes with her arm as the shockwave rushed around her – her hair and clothes thrashing furiously.

Riku rose from his cowering stance, glancing around the clearing. He saw that the youkai were already regaining their feet, and the miko was powerful in her own right. No one had ever been able to break through his barrier before. Quickly reaching out for the small hanyou, he held him over the basket.

Kagome returned her eyes to the sorcerer and watched in horror as Toga's life leaked into the basket he was suspended above.

Feeling her heart falter in its ability to contract, her legs shook, and her knees threatened to give out. Tremors overtook her entire body and she felt like she might be sick. From across the field she heard a noise – the gurgling sound of someone choking on their own blood. Her heart rate doubled and somehow she could hear it pounding past the ringing in her ears.

Toga's blood spilled from his body, his life draining from him with every beat of his heart. The very thing giving him life would be responsible for snuffing it out.

"Toga," Kagome breathed, her nerves beginning to burn. Never before had she felt so panicked; so deeply affected by something.

She felt a rush around her, a shift in the way the air settled, becoming heavier – oppressive. Her eyes slid to Riku and she felt everything within her quickly becoming an inferno.

_Toga was a child._

Kagome fisted her hands, seeing red.

_He was innocent! _

Everything around her seemed to blur at the edges and she felt like she was ablaze, consumed with fury and affliction.

She screamed, raw and ripping through her like a caged animal.

It was the sound of misery.

The ground beneath her trembled and broke away, splintering out in every direction like the cracking of an ice-covered lake. She advanced on Riku, heat trailing behind her, charring all in its wake. At that moment, nothing else existed for her and she failed to notice the reactions of the youkai in her presence. Sesshomaru struggled to move, unable to take his eyes from her. Inuyasha fell to his knees – awe and dread.

Riku's breath caught in his throat. The miko was on fire. No…it was as if there was a fire burning from within her, trying desperately to break free of its confinement. He could feel her immense power as it radiated from her in waves, crashing against him with a fury that had him truly terrified.

The rise of a phoenix.

Sweating profusely now, he tried to focus on emptying the hanyou of his blood – it wouldn't be much longer now. He nearly had enough, but the miko was descending upon him quickly. Glancing up at the sound of scraping metal, he realized she was much closer than she'd been a moment ago, wielding two wakizashi.

Focusing his reiki, he called upon the shikigami of the afterlife, drawing them to the mortal world to do his bidding. They multiplied rapidly between himself and the miko.

"Attack!" He ordered in a panic.

Deciding he would have to make do with the blood he had gathered, he discarded Toga to the ground and began his incantation:

"_Istu misano diime emir, _

_Motaro echijine icho anibe,_

_Manami! Narini! Rernomi!"_

Glancing up, Riku quickly realized that his shikigami were no match for the miko. In fact, it was as if she barely even recognized their existence – she kept her blazing eyes firmly upon Riku as, left and right, she eradicated the spirits. They attacked ruthlessly, but they weren't enough to stop her. Kagome wielded her swords with a fierceness that Kenshin would have been proud of had he been present to witness it.

Nearly there, she saw the panic flash across Riku's face as he rushed to put up another barrier. Part of her wanted to laugh. Instead, she felt her face set into a mask of rage at his audacity. Discarding her wakizashi, they dissolved before hitting the ground at her back and she sprinted forward.

Her blood was boiling, her breathing labored, but she was centered. She could feel the power surging around her, blanketing her. It was suffocating and comforting, all at once.

Far behind her, Sesshomaru leaned heavily into Bakusaiga, struggling to remain on his feet beneath the weight of her energy. Fear gripped him as he recalled the prophecy. His eyes remained on her as she burned.

Inuyasha had fallen to his hands and knees, forced into submission. Neither Inu could move; all they could do was watch as Kagome's fury whipped around them, holding them in place – the setting sun too majestic a backdrop for such a horrifying scene.

_Seven feet. Sex feet. Five. _

Approaching the barrier at a sprint, Kagome lifted her hand, reaching out to touch the shimmering dome. She didn't know how she knew it would work, but at this point her decisions were made purely on instinct. She could feel a swell of powers filling her, tingling through her body and lingering on her skin.

The two energies collided, and there was a tremor beneath their feet. The blast that followed was instantaneous, destroying Riku's barrier and splitting a rift into the earth behind him as the immense energy was projected outward. The brothers' watched in awe as Kagome's energy left destruction all around her.

Inuyasha growled. "Kagome!" He could barely breathe beneath her oppressive power. His arms shook with his struggle to remain upright. Raising his head his eyes fell on Toga's pale, limp and lifeless body and he put all of his faith in the time-traveling, life-saving miko blazing across the clearing to get to his son – her reiki emanating like a beacon.

Sesshomaru had never felt anything like it in the entirety of his existence. It caressed Kagome like a lover and he could barely stand to look directly at her radiance. The energy threatened to bring him to his knees and he nearly gave in. His muscles were burning as he fought to hold reign over his body.

Vaguely, he felt the approach of his guards. Their presence would be pointless and they, too, would be brought to their knees before Kagome. He ignored them and focused on the woman currently forcing him to feel an emotion he hadn't felt before: fear.

Hanyou and daiyoukai watched with bated breath and Sesshomaru knew, to his very core, that this power out-rivaled even his own. Lightning struck nearby and a loud crack of thunder shook the earth – the prelude to the heavy downpour that followed.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome as the rain drenched her and the wind whipped her hair furiously. He was enraptured by the woman he had chosen to keep, even as her skin blackened, charring like the earth she walked upon. Sesshomaru felt a pain in his chest – something else he'd never felt before – as the prophecy played out before his eyes. Struggling to move, he knew he needed to reach her. If he didn't…he couldn't bear to consider what might become of him.

"No!" Riku cried, hands raised in fear as Kagome approached him.

Kagome recognized the gesture; saw the fear in his eyes. She felt some of his anguish and was met with some of her own. In a fraction of a second, she decided to show this man the mercy he hadn't shown Toga.

Gripping the front of his kimono, she tugged him furiously forward, placed her hand wide across his chest and, on instinct, her light flowed through him as she glared heatedly into his eyes, daring him to look away.

Bright as the sun, he was wrapped in a white heat that surrounded her.

Throwing his head back, he screamed in agony and horror, trying to rip himself away; she held him fast and he was consumed by her light. Every dark secret, every evil thought. All of the horrible things he'd endured and the equally vile sins he'd committed. His torment, his suffering, his hatred. Every inch of his soul was laid bare before her and Kagome ripped the darkness away from him, suffocating, burning and drowning it in light until there was no room left within him for anything but.

Tears trailed lines down her cheeks as she felt his pain and felt her spirit breaking for him.

Fare across the clearing, youkai struggled to inch forward, shocked, as Kagome exchanged light for darkness. As her light surrounded the sorcerer, his mouth slackened in a silent scream, face raised to the sky. The pain of his soul lessened as the miko took his darkness from him, infusing him with a radiant purity that freed him from his heartache.

She didn't stop until Riku was free of the hatred that bound him.

Kagome saw movement from the corner of her eye and glanced around her. Young children surrounded her, their faces twisted by sadness. It took her a moment to realize that they were not whole – their bodies were crystalline and shimmered around the edges. So many lost souls…what did they want with her?

Or were they there for Riku?

Kagome looked into his face, registering with sadness that he was actually quite handsome, no longer marred with the condition that cursed him – she had healed not only his soul, but his face as well, it would seem.

Riku's struggling became less frantic before ceasing altogether and she released him. He fell listlessly to the ground. The impact was jarring, and as Kagome turned her back on him, his body disintegrated, floating away on the breeze – away from the horrors of the world, finally free of the pain that shackled him for so long.

Falling to her knees beside Toga, she felt all of the tension set in between her shoulders fade away as she gathered him in her arms. The souls of the children lingered around her, looking upon her sorrowfully as she held the hanyou.

_Sleeping._

Toga looked as if he was sleeping. Except…his chest didn't rise and fall with life's breath. His skin, once porcelain, was now an unnatural gray and red-maroon ringed the gash across his small throat.

But it was Toga's eyes that ruined her. His pupils had dilated, nearly filling the violet of his iris. Now, this was not an unusual thing in and of itself – pupils dilated for several reasons – but in Toga's case, Kagome knew.

Working as a trauma nurse in the emergency department of the largest hospital in Tokyo, Kagome was no stranger to the sight of death. She had seen death in many different stages, but the eyes were almost always the same. Upon dying, pupils dilated, and corneas hazed over with an eerie opaqueness. Toga's eyes had yet to haze, but his pupils had expanded.

Anger flared within Kagome suddenly, the darkness in her soul responding to her grief and her shoulders tensed in response.

"Aunt Kiki," the soft voice had her eyes lifting. From the ring of souls encompassing her, Toga stepped to the front, facing her.

"Toga," she cried on a breath, grief-stricken, her face crumbling dejectedly. Tears fell, unchecked, from her lashes as she stared at her small, silver-haired hanyou – so much like his father.

Walking up to the woman who'd shown him so much love, Toga put his hand to her cheek, and she leaned into him. "It is okay, Aunt Kiki," he told her, "Please do not cry."

Lifting her hand to cover his, she made a vow to herself. "It's not okay, Toga," she said softly, gazing deeply into his soul, "But it will be," she promised.

The youkai present watched her intently, holding their breath and listening to her talk to someone they couldn't see. They may have thought she had gone mad had they not just witnessed the previous events.

Taking a deep, calming breath – that did _nothing_ to calm her nerves – she tried to categorize what she needed to do while she still could – before the darkness took over and her soul became as black as Riku's had been; she could feel it like sludge covering her light, suffocating her purity.

She had brought Sota back from the brink of death – but Toga wasn't breathing; his heart wasn't beating. For all intents and purposes…Toga was dead. But…Kagome couldn't accept that – she _wouldn't_ accept it!

Hugging his body tightly against her, she summoned every gleaming bit of herself – exultation, devotion, adoration; she threaded it around him and plunged it into his body. Elation, acceptance, what purity remained of her – she released it all into his small frame as her body trembled with the energy she was expending.

On a whim – a feeling, really – she reached out to touch the green grass beneath her, her palm pressing hard and flat into the ground. She felt a shift, subtle at first, it soon surged forth bearing the weight of all the water of the oceans.

"Ah!" She groaned, cringing as wave after wave hit her, pressing upon her heavily. She didn't know how she knew, but she _knew_ she was absorbing the energy straight from the earth itself. It flowed freely and directly into her, weighted and boundless, and emptied into Toga's small body.

It was at that point that every youkai in her vicinity was brought to his knees – Sesshomaru included. Forced to release his grip on Bakusaiga, he was brought down with a force that shocked him. Anyone lacking true power couldn't even look at her as the earth gave willingly what she sought.

Another wave swept through her and around her and she grunted with the force of it. Her body swayed and she felt impossibly heavy. Her limbs shook and it seemed that the ground beneath her shook with them. This was draining her, and she felt close to losing consciousness, but somewhere inside her, she _knew_ what this was; what this _meant_. She would not stop pouring energy into Toga until there was enough to sustain his soul once again.

Her eyes found his soul, still standing before her.

"Toga," she breathed, reaching out to him with a trembling hand, beckoning him to take it, "come."

He didn't hesitate, taking her hand. Gasping, she felt it as his soul brushed against hers and for a breath, she felt all that he felt. His happiness, his love, his trust – such a pure soul, he was worth giving her life for. She smiled through the pain of his soul pulling away from her own and as he re-entered his body, he took a deep, lung full of breath – proof of life.

Not everyone present could see what had happened as they were forced to bow before her, but they could hear the deep gasp that came from the child she held.

As Toga filled his lungs with life, Kagome felt her fight leave her. The fire in her soul and on her skin simmered before fading entirely and she watched, dazed, as black pieces of ashy flesh crumbled away like dead leaves – just as the prophecy predicted it would.

Raising her eyes to locate Sesshomaru, she found him already at her side, pulling her gently into his grasp as Inuyasha lifted Toga from her arms.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, black invading her vision, "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru."

"Hush, Kagome," he said, working to keep his voice calm, "Save your strength." Her body trembled in his arms as the rain stopped as suddenly as it started, colors appearing again on the horizon.

As darkness surrounded her, she felt the hands of the souls on her – touching her anywhere they could, so long as they touched her. She could feel all of them, feel their fears and their regrets, feel their love and their desires. They wanted to be free of the plane they were stuck on. She would allow them to take what was left of her. She would help them move on.

But she ignored them as they took from her, keeping her tear-filled eyes locked on Sesshomaru's face.

"I'm sorry," she breathed again, as he stroked her trembling lip. Her eyes slid closed, depleted, and darkness engulfed her.

Sesshomaru watched, helplessly, as she shed her skin and it was carried away, out over the ocean – west, towards the mingling blues and golds of the setting sun.

* * *

**Side Note:** Riku's incantation doesn't mean anything. I threw a bunch of random words together that _vaguely_ sounded similar to Japanese. Riku is stupid, and so is what he says :) ALSO: I'm posting TWO new stories...just pilot chapters. Let me know what you think and if I should continue them.


	37. The Goddess

**AN: **Hey friends! It's friday, y'all. Here's your chapter! Everything is finally revealed!

I hope you enjoy it. I love you! Thank you so much for your continued support. :)

* * *

**The Goddess**

Inuyasha trembled in the grass beside Sesshomaru, Toga still held firmly within his grasp. He had felt immense relief the moment he heard Toga breathe again – only to be beaten down, painfully, once more, as he witnessed Kagome's prophecy emerging into reality.

Kagome had, once again, sacrificed everything for him.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru spoke, eyes fixed hard on Kagome, still encompassed within his arms.

Inuyasha looked, mournfully, from the pieces of Kagome that were floating away to what was left of her in Sesshomaru's arms.

But…what he saw confused him.

It was as if Kagome was being born anew – shedding a cocoon as her charred skin came away from her body. Like her namesake, Higurashi, she lost a layer, and beneath it revealed something new. Something different.

She was the same…yet, she was vastly altered. They watched as she changed before their eyes.

And Inuyasha had trouble wrapping his head around what he was looking at.

In a slowly creeping wave that started from her roots, dark hair became pale. The glow of her skin faded away to the fairest porcelain and upon her forehead, between and just above her brows a mark began to appear – steadily transitioning into existence.

The brothers watched in wonder as a snake faded in, like a bruise, mouth opened wide to swallow its own tail. The maroon pigment it held contrasted starkly against the pale of her skin. With a faintly unsteady hand, Sesshomaru reached up to brush fingers over the marking. The snake was a thin ring with feminine designs within its body. The last bit of its tail morphed into Earth's flowers – a symbol of nature.

_Ouroboros_, Sesshomaru thought, _wholeness_; _infinity_. Suddenly, it seemed befitting of her – the Great World Serpent, encircling the Earth.

His eyes trailed down her face and body – taking in the changes. Her steady breathing and unfaltering heartbeat calmed him the moment he laid hands on her. The realization that she was not dying in his arms had induced a feeling of relief within him, so intense that it would have brought him to his knees, had he not already been upon them.

Her power hummed beneath her skin – more prominently than Sesshomaru had come to recognize but less oppressively than it had been when they arrived in the clearing. Her scent no longer suppressed, the smell of power running through her veins saturated her being.

Sesshomaru's eyes lifted from the woman he desired to the child she had resurrected. Toga breathed as Kagome did, but he appeared worse for the wear. His pallor appeared less sickly than it had, but his clothing and throat were encrusted in dried blood.

His eyes had yet to open.

"Toga?" He inquired simply to his brother.

"Alive," Inuyasha intoned, relief heavy and evident in his voice, "Thanks to Kagome." Inuyasha sighed, peering down at his son before glancing at his confusing miko friend. "What's happening to her?"

"I am unsure myself," Sesshomaru said truthfully, "But I have a theory."

"Yeah?" Inuyasha sounded skeptical, "And what theory could explain _this_?" He asked, nodding at Kagome's bizarre metamorphosis.

Raising an elegant brow at his brother, Sesshomaru stood gracefully, Kagome in his arms.

"My Lord! General Inuyasha!" Several guards, finally able to rise to their feet again, appeared from the forest and made their way toward the two. "Is everything well?"

Turning to face his guard, Sesshomaru allowed a curt nod, ignoring their curious glances at the woman in his arms.

"We should return to the fortress. We can discuss more there."

"You will leave her."

The brothers turned quickly to face the new presence, Sesshomaru's guards immediately drawing their weapons.

"Hold," Sesshomaru commanded softly.

Man and woman stood side-by-side near the cliffs edge, both somehow giving the impression of regality and imposition at once. The air settled statically around them and Sesshomaru felt that their energy was familiar. He glanced down briefly at the woman in his arms before returning his eyes to the figures before him.

"Like hell we are!" Inuyasha growled at the pair before them. His threatening voice, delivered with a sleeping child in his arms, would have been comical had Sesshomaru not shared the same sentiment. He would leave her behind over his dead body – and he refused to be beaten.

Sesshomaru's brows pulled together subtly as he scented the air. They smelled like Kagome.

"Who are you?" He asked narrowly, an ominous feeling creeping over him. He cradled her more protectively within his embrace.

"I am Bishamon, God of Warriors and Protector of the Righteous," the man spoke, his voice authoritative. He regarded Sesshomaru with narrowed eyes. "Defender against that which is evil," he added, "Release Xaelia at once and I will allow you to leave this place unharmed."

The words rang through the clearing as if an echo of Kagome's earlier promise to Riku. It unnerved Inuyasha but Sesshomaru held firm. Several members or his guard growled threateningly at the obvious disrespect to their lord.

"I know nothing of you," Sesshomaru stated, his voice equally imperious, "I will not leave Kagome in the hands of those I do not trust, never mind the singular fact that you are unknown to me."

The man – Bishamon – stood erect, looking fierce as his eyes remained narrowed on Sesshomaru. He wore silk in a deep purple, long ivory hair falling to his calves – half of it pulled up into a top knot on his head and tied there with a ribbon. The daiyoukai noted that the symbol of the Ouroboros was dyed into the front of the man's regal kimono. He held but one sword, placed at his hip and he stood tall, back straight and hands clasped behind him.

He looked the part of a leader – a warrior.

"Bishamon," the woman spoke, reaching out to touch his shoulder, "I told you that force would not work." Her voice was like bird-song and as lovely as Kagome's. "Youkai or not, clearly they care for Xaelia. If we simply explain to them, they will leave her with us, willingly."

Inuyasha's stance went rigid, not liking where this was going. And who was Xaelia? He assumed they were referring to Kagome, but nothing was making sense to him. At this point, he was simply along for the ride; but he would protect what was his at all costs – and Kagome, whether truly _his_ or not – was his to protect.

The woman beside Bishamon was feminine and petite but held herself as fiercely as her counterpart – regal and imposing. She wore white with gold embellishment – gold jewelry adorned her throat and ears and atop her head sat a striking golden headdress. Her long black hair was pulled away from her face but flowed loosely down her back.

They were the image of wealth and prosperity – each prepossessing and ethereal. But one thing strengthened Sesshomaru's suspicions – the symbol of Ouroboros. Not only was it dyed into the warriors kimono, but it marked the skin of the woman's forehead in the same place as it sat upon Kagome's.

"You are Benzaiten," Sesshomaru guessed, "Are you not?"

Three sets of eyes fell upon the daiyoukai – confused, curious and wary.

"I am," she confirmed.

"You are her parents," Sesshomaru stated, "her true parents."

"We are," Bishamon confirmed.

"What the hell is going on, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha demanded, then looked back at the other two, "You're not takin' her." He said, standing his ground.

"We must," Benzaiten insisted, stepping forward, "If we do not, when she awakens, she will not be the same as she was before."

"Explain," Sesshomaru demanded. Foreboding slowly overcame him but he refused to fall beneath its weight.

"Her soul is filled with the darkness that she took from the sorcerer," Benzaiten explained, "She expended what remained of her light to revive the child," she nodded to Toga, "and free the souls of the other children the sorcerer killed. Without light to defend against the darkness, her soul will remain black and she will become dark of heart. Her soul requires concentrated and profound healing – in order to achieve such, we _must_ take her home."

Benzaiten stepped forward, closing the distance between herself and her daughter, arm outstretched. Sesshomaru growled deeply, stepping away from the woman. He may be certain of who they were – that hardly meant he trusted them. He trusted very few. His garrison, now on edge, followed their lord's lead and several growls were heard throughout the clearing, daring someone to make a move.

"Benzaiten," Bishamon called, warning in his tone, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

"You need not fear the daiyoukai," a new voice called jovially, high-pitched and cracking with age, "he acts only to protect the young goddess."

Sesshomaru eyed the new edition critically as she walked through his now immobilized watchmen. They stood frozen and unblinking as she strolled through their ranks – their only movement their eyes as they watched her pass.

She wore a plain brown robe, a cloak covering the length of it. The hood was pulled up over her head, hiding her face from them – though, her eyes glowed as they peered out from beneath the shadows that enshrouded her as the sun nearly finished its descent.

Her voice gave away her age far more than that of her hunched form or the cane she grasped within her inconceivably wrinkled hand.

Behind her, two more figures stepped out of the growing darkness of the tree-line. All three wore the same plain brown robes, but where the first was hunched and hidden, the other two stood straight and proud. One was gaunt, her bones visible through her thin skin, stretched with age. Her hair was long, hanging in kinky, gray waves down to her waist.

The third figure was clearly the youngest of them – almost childlike in appearance though Sesshomaru felt that aspect of her was deceiving.

"Moira," Bishamon addressed the first woman, "Why are you intruding on my affairs?"

"All affairs are _my_ affairs," the hunched woman said, her voice now menacing, "For, _I_ am fate herself and you would do well to remember that, _Bishamon_."

"Calm yourself now, sister," the sultry voice of the second woman suggested, eyes glancing about as she observed the people in the clearing.

These women were ancient, yet they were gliding, barefoot, across the clearing towards them, full of a vitality that belied their age. Both youkai were overcome with the impression that they were in the presence of things that were old beyond what anything had a right to be.

Their powers ran deeply.

"Hush, Nona!" the hunched one – Moira – barked, "You will not belittle me!"

"Sesshomaru, what the hell is going on?" Inuyasha asked in an undertone, growing increasingly uncomfortable as the two women argued. He wanted to get Toga home so he could rest properly, but he also didn't want to leave Sesshomaru and Kagome alone with whoever these strange creatures were.

They were clearly out-numbered – what with the guard under some spell – and it made him nervous. He loved Kagome, but he couldn't risk Toga, and she wouldn't want him to.

"Ah, Inuyasha," the third one – the girl – chirped in her tinkling voice, "I see your little one is doing well. I am glad."

She seemed to be the only one with her wits about her, despite appearing as a child.

"How do you know me?" Inuyasha demanded, stiffening.

"Forgive my rudeness," she said, and gestured to the other two women, "and the ill-mannered behaviors of my sisters." That shut the other two up, promptly, as they scoffed at her.

She swept into a regal bow that impressed Sesshomaru. "My name is Yue Xia, and these are my sisters', Nona and Moira." Tipping her head slightly, she continued, "We are the three sisters of fate." She smiled at him, her lips pink and her face round. "I am responsible for fated lovers – I believe in this realm, you call it 'the red string of fate'."

"We know all, boy," Moira broke in, laughter in her voice once more, "Do not question us."

"Then it is I who must question you," Sesshomaru put in, looking down at the three figures who now stood before him. Their eyes fell on him, then as one, they peered at Kagome in his arms.

He narrowed his eyes at them, his aura becoming dangerous.

"Calm yourself, demon," Nona said gently, "We are here to help you."

"You speak pretty words, yet you have rendered my guards useless," Sesshomaru pointed out, "And how is it that you believe you can help me?"

"Nona," Benzaiten called gently, "Why are you three here?"

"As I just said," Nona spoke, eyes remaining on Kagome, "We are here to help."

"Help whom, exactly?" Bishamon demanded, taking long strides to reach them.

"Why, _Xaelia_, of course," Moira laughed.

"And you as well, Lord Sesshomaru," Yue Xia added, eyes resting on the daiyoukai, "You see, your fate is written for you upon your birth – by Moira," she nodded at her sister, "And your death can be brought forth by Nona, should she wish it so." Yue Xia held his eyes. "But your fated love is solely my responsibility; and this one," she looked at Kagome, reaching out a hand to caress her now colorless hair, "she is your fated love, just as you are hers." Lifting her eyes back to his, she continued, "Simply put, you are destined to be."

"Why am I only _now_ learning of this?" Bishamon demanded of the sisters, anger lacing his voice, "You have tied my daughter to a _youkai_?"

"Bishamon," Benzaiten rushed to say, "this may be a good thing. Think about it!"

Their eyes met and she waited for him to understand. His eyes widened and flew back to the sisters of fate.

"Could it be?" He whispered.

"We are here to halt the wretched fate Kichijoten had wished upon Xaelia so long ago," Moira revealed.

"Hold on for just a damn minute," Inuyasha growled, his brain overloading with information that didn't make sense to him, "Who the _fuck_ are you people?"

"Pay attention, boy, because I will only say this once!" Moira barked at Inuyasha, her glowing eyes growing stern beneath her hood. "We are the goddesses of fate, my sisters' and I." She pointed with a gnarled hand. "They are Bishamon and Benzaiten, God and Goddess of _many_ things; open a book," She demanded gruffly before continuing, "They are the natural parents of the one you call _Kagome_, whose given name at birth was _Xaelia_," she gestured in Kagome's direction, "Your Kagome is a goddess, born of those two." Moira tipped her head and peered at Inuyasha, "Understand?"

"So, Kagome is Xaelia," Inuyasha started, piecing it together, "And Xaelia is a goddess."

"Goddess of the Earth and its Moon," Moira intoned proudly, as if she herself had given Kagome the title.

"Thus, bringing us to this present moment," Yue Xia began, "Xaelia is the Goddess of the Earth," she pointed out, "She is also bound by fate to this Western Daiyoukai," her eyes slid impishly toward Bishamon, a smirk lifting her lips, "I thought it was fitting in its irony that they should be tied together. Besides, he is the only one worthy of her."

Returning her attention to Kagome, her smirk became a joyous smile, "And she is with child," she stated, "She belongs _here_, on this plane, in this dimension – with her lover and their child."

"Will she…" Bishamon stepped forward, but paused in his question, brows pulling together as he stared at Moira in consternation. Taking a breath he continued, "Will she finally be free of the endless cycle she has been cursed to?"

"Yes," Moira said simply.

"She will know who she is?" Benzaiten questioned, touching her husband's shoulder for support, "She will no longer die and be reborn endlessly? She will truly regain herself and her abilities?"

"She will return to the state of a Goddess," Nona put in, "Immortality will be hers once more."

"And what of my first wife and my divine monarch?" Bishamon wondered, eyes softening as they landed on Xaelia who looked so much like her mother.

"They will be informed and put in their _places_ if need be!" Moira grouched, "Not a soul in _any_ dimension can undo or change a fate that _I_ have decided."

Sesshomaru suppressed a chill – that much power in one person's hands…

"You said her soul has become dark," Sesshomaru said, his eyes adjusting easily to the darkness as the sun finally fell below the horizon, "How do we heal her?"

"Ah, yes, the matter of her tarnished soul," Moira intoned joyfully, "Easy fix."

Her mood swings had Inuyasha clenching his teeth. He didn't care for any of these people – or Goddesses…whatever they were. He didn't like them. But they were offering to help Kagome; could he trust them?

"We must take her back home," Bishamon insisted once more.

"Nonsense," Moira said.

"We simply heal her here," Yue Xia added.

"Laying hands on her as one, infusing our light into her, _together_," Nona revealed happily.

"That is all that is required to banish her darkness," Moira finished.

"It is but a simple task," Nona said.

"We can do it together, right here," Yue Xia reminded.

They spoke rapidly, as if sharing one mind. It gave Inuyasha the creeps and he hoped this would be over soon.

"Let us begin, then," Moira demanded, "The night has come upon us and I grow weary in my old age."

"Lay her down," Nona instructed, looking at Sesshomaru and gesturing to the grass at his feet.

"No," he said, lifting a brow.

"Stubborn," Moira said disapprovingly, "Just like your father."

"Fine," Nona relented, "Then you must hold her still."

Yue Xia gave Sesshomaru a long look. "If you do not release her, this may hurt you," she warned him, "By your very nature you are dark. We will be infusing her with a considerable amount of light."

"If he refuses to release her, so be it, he will learn a painful lesson, swiftly," Moira said grumpily.

Sesshomaru second-guessed his decision for but a second before straightening his back – standing tall and proud within his own lands, his intended locked in his arms. He refused to let her go.

Yue Xia hid a soft smile behind dark curls. She had chosen well for the fallen goddess, bound to the earth as she was. This daiyoukai would surely care for her like no other could. She knew they would make a perfect match – Xaelia could tame him, teach him humanity and help him grow. All the while he would show her the support she did not know she needed and love her in a way she deserved.

"You may wish to get more comfortable," Nona suggested, hypnotically.

"I will remain standing," Sesshomaru said firmly but not unkind.

"As you wish," she nodded, "sisters, Bishamon, Benzaiten, let us begin."

Inuyasha took a step back, watching as they all gathered in a half circle around Sesshomaru and Kagome. Reaching out, they placed both of their hands on Kagome's body focusing their energy and pulling their essence from themselves, infusing it into the sleeping woman.

She gasped, back arching and body stiffening, and Sesshomaru tightened his grasp on her, eyeing those around him suspiciously – though, somehow he knew they truly were helping her. None of them paid him any attention, eyes closed and focused on healing the goddess they all wished, for one reason or another, to protect.

Sesshomaru felt it after a moment – the purity, the essence of each of the deities as it flowed through Kagome, burning his skin where they connected with a fiery intensity. He ignored it like the daiyoukai he was, clenching his jaw and keeping his eyes on Kagome as her soul regained its light. As he gazed down at her, he had the startling realization that he could not wait for her to open her eyes again.

Kagome whimpered, her face twisting up into a grimace and he growled softly in irritation. Could they not produce results any faster? Moaning in pain, she unconsciously clutched onto the front of his hankimono with a white-knuckled grip, body trembling.

"How much longer?" Inuyasha demanded as he began to twitch. He never had liked seeing Kagome in pain.

"A little bit –"

Moira was cut off by the scream that erupted from Kagome's throat. Her body trembled violently as if in the middle of a winter storm, nothing but a thin layer of clothing between her body and the frigid cold – and then just as suddenly she went limp in Sesshomaru's arms. A long sigh escaped her, and she settled against him again – random twitches the only sign she'd been in any pain at all.

"It is done," Benzaiten said, her hand lingering on her daughter's cheek.

Bishamon released a sigh of relief.

"Now, for the hard part," Moira said.

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru demanded, eyes moving to the old hag.

"I jest, of course," she cackled, "All will be just as it is supposed to be. Her curse has been lifted along with the darkness she had claimed."

When Bishamon and Benzaiten stared at her in disbelief she shrugged. "What?" Moira demanded, "I do my best work in stressful situations. It was not a difficult undertaking to lift both curses at once."

The two exchanged a look and Moira scoffed. "Just who do you think I am?" She demanded, evidently offended.

Bishamon lifted a hand. "Excuse our reluctance to believe you," he explained, "It is simply that…" he glanced at his wife, "Benzaiten and I have spent _many_ millennia trying to lift the curse put on our daughter with nothing to show for it."

"You simply lacked the power to do so," Nona told them, "Moira is one of the most powerful deities in existence. It was easy for her to undo what had been done."

"Then why did you make her suffer for so long?" Benzaiten demanded softly, fingers curling into fists. Her eyes were lowered to the ground, but her body trembled with barely suppressed rage. "If it was so easily undone, why did you not do it sooner?"

"Benzaiten…" Bishamon looked helplessly at his wife. She had taken Xaelia's exile the hardest.

"I will answer your question," Moira said, "If you can answer one of my own."

"Ask."

"Why did you willingly climb into Bishamon's bed when you knew he was already wed to another?"

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open and his brows lifted. He supposed everyone had drama…even deities. As serious as the situation was, he almost wished he had some of Kagome's popcorn.

"I did that out of love!" Benzaiten defended herself a look of incredulity crossing her face. "I loved Bishamon _long_ before he was forced into an unwanted marriage!"

Moira nodded. "I did not intervene for the same reason."

"I do not understand," Benzaiten admitted, shaking her head.

Moira took a step closer to Benzaiten, reaching out and grabbing her hand. Sesshomaru took a long stride away from the deities in the clearing, distancing himself and Kagome from them. His movements did not go unnoticed, however, and Bishamon glared at him. Inuyasha stepped closer to his brother and Kagome, eyeing the god.

"Benzaiten, had I intervened, your daughter never would have met the one she was fated to be with," both women glanced over at Sesshomaru, "She may have settled with another, but they would never be happy because they were not destined for each other. Her heart would have remained empty and yearning. Like yours," she said, looking at Bishamon. "Surely, you have realized that the two of you have been tied by fates string. However, when you were forced to wed another, you both lived melancholy lives for a long time…until you found one another again."

None of the sisters were going to admit that they made a mistake pairing Bishamon with Kichijoten – though they were quick to fix their mistake, it was not an easy one to remedy.

"Would you have had me consign Xaelia to a similar fate?" She asked. "Never knowing love nor happiness. Never fulfilling the longings and desires of her heart?"

"In order for Xaelia to meet Lord Sesshomaru, it was necessary for her to be here, in this time, as the woman she is now and under the circumstances she has faced," Yue Xia confessed, "It was always Moira's plan to free Xaelia of her shackles, but I made her wait so that Xaelia could have a chance at true happiness."

Taking Benzaiten's other hand in hers, Yue Xia gave it a quick squeeze. "Please do not hold it against us. We were acting in Xaelia's best interest. Now she may have eternity to be happy and truly loved. And she can finally know you."

Benzaiten could hardly argue; she understood, even. But she had missed her daughter, never getting the chance to truly know her. She felt as if so much time had been wasted.

"Benzaiten," Bishamon placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "They are right, my love."

"Of course we are," Moira said loftily.

"Oh, sister," Nona sighed, shaking her head.

"Come sisters, let us return home," Yue Xia said, "Our task here is complete."

"Wait," Sesshomaru called, "Will she remain this way?"

Everyone's eyes fell on Kagome, still tucked protectively in Sesshomaru's arms. Long, pale hair fell in silky waves and she bore the mark of the serpent. What else had changed about her? Sesshomaru was suddenly nervous – would she be different when she woke up?

"You have nothing to fear, demon," Nona spoke, "Her appearance may have changed, but she remains the same on the inside."

"Consider yourself lucky, dog" Moira intoned in her creaky voice. Leaning heavily on her cane, her glowing eyes fell on Sesshomaru, "Not everyone gets the chance at true love."

"Hnn."

Without another word, the sisters turned and on bare feet, retreated back into the woods, disappearing beneath the cover of darkness – taking their spells with them. The sound of movement could be heard as his garrison regained movement.

"Inuyasha, take Toga and the others and return to the fortress," Sesshomaru commanded, "I will be right behind you."

"I aint leavin' you here alone with _them_," he nodded to the two deities left in the clearing.

"We must take our leave as well," Bishamon admitted, "Come Benzaiten. We can return at another time."

"Lord Sesshomaru," Benzaiten called, stepping towards the daiyoukai and her daughter, "May we come visit? Once she has awakened?"

"I suggest that you do," he said, "She will wish to hear the truth from you. However, do not be surprised if she refuses to accept it, at least at first." He looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms, a soft smile curling his lips. "My intended is a stubborn one."

"Much like her mother, it would seem," Bishamon laughed. Holding out his hand to her, he said, "Come, love."

With one last lingering look at Xaelia, Benzaiten took her husband's hand and together they jumped off the cliff, disappearing into the darkness.

"Hnn."

Sesshomaru turned and without wasting another moment, took off toward his fortress, Inuyasha on his heels. Not waiting for his guards to open the gates, he jumped over the wall, landing gracefully on his feet. Kagome sighed breathily, leaning further into Sesshomaru.

The guards that had remained in the fortress eyed their lord and the unfamiliar woman he carried in his arms – although, she _wasn't_ unfamiliar. Her aura felt very much like the one they'd become accustomed to feeling from the miko – though…this woman did not appear to be the miko.

They watched warily as their lord took long strides toward the door, opening up for him before he reached it. He disappeared within, General Inuyasha following behind.

The guards had all felt the immense swell of power coming from the direction the miko had run earlier. It was oppressive and felt very much like her energy, but they all knew it couldn't possibly have been coming from her – no miko was _that_ powerful.

That was when several of them had decided to check it out.

Now their lord had returned with a random woman, unconscious in his arms and no sign of the miko. The guards talked quietly among each other, trying to piece the puzzle together.

Sou, however, had been watching Lord Sesshomaru intently as soon as his feet touched the ground within the fortress. The woman he held may have looked different, but there was no doubt that it was the miko.

_Had_ that swell of power come from her? As the other guards returned, the rumors began to circulate around them.

_What happened out there? _Sou wondered as he stared at the closed door to the fortress.

"Call for two healers," Sesshomaru ordered the nearest servant as soon as he entered his home, "Send one to General Inuyasha's room to check Toga carefully; send the other to mine. Tell them to be hasty." He paused, turning to look at the bowing servant. "Tell the healer looking after Toga to report back to me immediately. And send for a scribe and a messenger."

Without further delay, Sesshomaru headed toward his bedroom, laying Kagome gently down onto the futon. Sitting beside her, he brushed the hair from her face wondering when she would wake up. He wasn't sure how he would explain all of this to her, or how she would take it once the truth was revealed – but a small part of him was worried. Despite what that goddess had said, Kagome was so drastically changed on the surface, how could she _not_ be different at a soul deep level as well?

As he watched her sleeping, Sesshomaru found himself hoping that the woman he had come to love was still there, beneath the surface of the new facade that she would have to face upon waking.

Caressing the marking on her forehead, he brushed his fingers into her hair – now so much like his – and leaned down toward her to capture her lips with his own. Despite all of the changes, her soft lips remained the same.

That alone brought Sesshomaru a small comfort, and he was grateful for it.


	38. Give and Take

**AN: **Hey friends! Sorry for the longer-than-typical wait time for this one. With the holiday that just passed, then working two 12 hour shifts, then school starting back up for me (all happened back to back), I was kept pretty busy. But I've worked on this chapter whenever I had the chance, and I'm updating now.

I feel like the story is finally nearing its finale, although, I'm not entirely decided on that.

Anyway, thank you so much for all the support I've received for this fic. You've all been wonderful, and you're loved!

* * *

**Give and Take**

Kagome awoke to a bright light blinding her, though her eyes remained closed. Rolling over to hide from the light, she sighed and cracked her eyes open.

"She is waking, my lord," Kagome heard from somewhere nearby and suddenly her hand was being gripped.

"You may leave," Kagome heard a deep voice commanding before a door slid open and closed again.

Opening her eyes wider, she looked up at her captive.

"Sesshomaru," she breathed. Clearing her throat, she continued, "What happened?"

As soon as the question passed her lips, it all came back to her and she sat up abruptly, gasping.

"Toga!" She cried, "Where's Toga? Is he okay?"

Tearing the silk bedding away from her body, she attempted to stand, but Sesshomaru held her firmly in his grasp. She tugged lightly on her hand, looking at him when he didn't let her go.

"What's wrong?" She asked, "Are you okay?"

"Toga is well, Kagome," Sesshomaru told her, making her feel instantly more at ease.

"Thank God," she sighed heavily, relaxing back into the futon, her hand still captured by the daiyoukai, "And you? Are you okay? What happened after I passed out?"

While she slept, she'd had some incredibly strange dreams – dreams that had felt so _real_. They'd rushed over her psyche in wave after crashing wave – memories of lives past. So many lives, so many deaths. Born and born and born again. At first she hadn't understood what she was witnessing; as if she were having an out-of-body experience...only she was seeing these lives through the eyes of the person living them.

As if they were her own memories.

At some point, something had become unbelievably clear to her, and she had known it with stark certainty, as if her very soul were speaking to her – these were not dreams, but reality; past lives that she'd lived many times over.

It had started with her current life, brushing over the main events of her life before moving back to Kikyo – she'd _felt_ her emotions, her pain; recalled her thoughts and memories. And it didn't stop there. Generation upon generation, for millennia, it seemed, Kagome experienced the lives she'd lived – she remembered.

She remembered everything.

But it was the very last memory she was shown that gripped her heart and threw her into uncertainty – she would be opening up new doors to unknown territory if she allowed herself to process this new information.

Through the eyes of one who could not speak, she was born into a world blinding and brilliant with colors that were vibrant, and gold gilded everything. She had felt immense love and power. But she'd also felt a great sadness overtake her, and just before feeling as if she were falling from a great height, she caught the sight of the two people she _knew_ loved her more than anything.

They kissed her and she felt their power flow through her – and then she was falling, and her heart cried out to them as she fell further and further from their embrace. As she fell, one thing remained with her – the love she felt for the one they'd called Xaelia; _her_.

"I'm…" she stopped, almost unwilling to speak the words into the world, "I remember everything," she breathed, her eyes widening as the truth of her words hit her full force.

Her eyes darted to Sesshomaru, hoping for some sort of verification, and at her movement something…_different_ caught her eye. Her heart nearly stopped as she slowly glanced down. Lifting a trembling hand, she pinched a lock of her hair between her fingers, grimacing as she brought it to her eyes to examine.

"White…" she said, her voice flat. Glancing at the lord still clasping her hand, she watched his brows pull together slightly.

"I am afraid that is not the only change to have occurred to your person, miko," he told her honestly before standing and retrieving a hand mirror from a shelf and handing it to her.

"Should I be nervous?"

"I do not believe so, but that is my personal opinion on the matter."

Swallowing, she bit the bullet and lifted the mirror finding her reflection in it. She gasped, her eyes widening as she brought the mirror closer to get a better look at the addition to her forehead. The breath left her body as she brushed her fingertips over the serpent tattooed to her face.

It was almost feminine and reminded her of the marks on Sesshomaru's face. How had this happened? Blinking at her reflection, something else caught her attention and she moved her gaze to her eyes. They were still blue, but they almost…_glowed_. It was weird. They'd become almost electric.

"Is it just me, or are my eyes glowing?"

"It appears they have become more intense in their color," Sesshomaru offered before regarding her fully, "Do you understand what has happened to you?"

Letting her hand fall, she set the mirror beside her on the futon, and nodded.

"I remember – all of it; everything," she said, glancing at him, "You were right. About everything. How is this even possible?"

Letting her hair slip from her fingers, she stood with a sigh. She didn't _feel_ any different, except…her energy felt free – wild, almost, yet completely within her control. She felt as if she'd unlocked something within her that had been hidden away, deep down.

"Your parents appeared after you lost consciousness," Sesshomaru revealed and she stilled her movements, looking at him.

"And?" She prompted, "What were they like? What'd they say?"

"Many things," he told her, "but you may ask them yourself. They will return soon."

"No. No, no," she said, shaking her head, "I'm not sure how I feel about that."

Wouldn't she be betraying her mother? The only mother she'd known.

"Kagome…you may do as you wish, but they seem to genuinely desire the chance to know you," Sesshomaru said, taking a step closer to her, "I believe that it might be beneficial to you should you give them that chance."

Sesshomaru, while not showing any outward signs, was exceedingly relieved that she had finally awoken. She had only been unconscious for the remainder of the night, waking with the sun the next morning – but it had proven to be the longest night of Sesshomaru's existence; try as he might to ignore that detail.

Looking at her, he took in the many changes she'd undergone. Now that she was awake and moving around, he wasn't sure how long it would take him to overcome the shock of her transformation. She was the same, yet she was so vastly different.

It mattered little, though. Sesshomaru still felt very much the same for the little goddess standing in his room. He doubted there were many things that could change the way he regarded this woman.

She would always be his.

And now that she knew her truth – at least in part – he could help her overcome whatever came with it.

Standing before him, her onyx hair now devoid of color, her blue eyes truly radiant, and her skin marked in a way so like his own, he was unable to resist. He reached out, wrapping masculine fingers around her feminine wrist and tugged her toward him. White and silver mingled, blue and gold met, and Sesshomaru's lips crashed against hers in an almost frantic way.

His fingers slid into her hair, hands cupping the back of her neck as he deepened their kiss. He'd been fearful – truly fearful – when he saw her fall after defeating the human sorcerer. He'd lost his breath as he watched her, bright with flames, only to see her blackened skin shed and crumble away.

He'd been right once again – her prophecy, while holding some truths, had also been severely lacking in detail and information. Specifically, where accuracy was concerned.

His relief at finding her unharmed was immediate and had reached his soul. It had been at that moment that he questioned what he would have done had she truly been lost to him.

Pulling away to catch her breath, Kagome looked at him curiously. She'd known Sesshomaru's passion before, but this was something else. He seemed…almost afraid.

"Sesshomaru," she said quietly, bringing her palm to his cheek, "are you okay?"

Closing his eyes, he sighed lightly and brought his forehead to hers.

"I thought…I thought I lost you," he told her honestly, trying to conceal the fear he'd felt. Moving his hand down to settle over the life growing within her, he continued, "I thought I lost you both."

Her eyes widened, suddenly feeling selfish. She'd asked him if he was okay almost as soon as she'd woken up, but she hadn't really given him a chance to talk; she hadn't really _looked_ at him. Throwing her arms around him, she pulled him tightly to her, trying to calm her own emotions. She'd been unconscious for everything that happened after defeating Riku – she didn't know how he'd been affected.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, "I'm sorry for putting you through that."

"Do not be sorry; it was necessary," he said, but didn't let her go, keeping her firmly encircled in his strong embrace, "It ended with only one casualty. There is no need to dwell on it any further."

His words brought back the memory of the souls of the children who'd used her light to move on to their next lives. So, maybe there was more than one casualty, but at least, that day it had only been Riku. A vision of Toga flashed in her mind and she clenched her jaw. She needed to see him – to see for herself how we was doing. She wasn't sure why, but she felt an even stronger connection to him now than she had before.

"Even so, I'm sorry. I told you I'd be careful, and I broke that trust. I hope that you can forgive me."

She spoke softly as he head rested against his broad chest and he traced the edge of her ear, feeling her in his arms. She was okay – her and their pup; that was all that mattered.

"Do not think of it, Kagome." Placing a light kiss to the top of her head, he stepped back from her, trailing his fingers down her arms to capture her hands. "You must wish to see Toga. Come."

It didn't take them long to get to Inuyasha's rooms, but the walk there was strange for Kagome. It would take her a while to get used to the changes in her appearance, she knew – but the stares she was getting had started to get under her skin.

Sighing, she knocked on Inuyasha's door and waited for him to open it.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said, pulling her into a hug upon seeing her. "Thank god you're alright."

"I'm fine, Inuyasha," she said, "how's Toga? Can I see him?"

"Yeah…" he looked at her, something strange in his eyes, "actually, there's something strange going on…" he said, glancing behind him in the direction of his living quarters.

"What is it?" She demanded, "Is it Toga? What happened?"

Stepping out of the way to let his brother and friend inside, he directed her to where Toga was. Laying in bed still, he was sitting up and awake – much to Kagome's relief.

"Aunt Kiki!" Toga's voice sent a thrill through her heart, and she rushed to his side.

He'd undergone some changes as well, it appeared, which she noticed as she sat beside him and pulled him into a hug. Choosing to ignore it for a moment, she simply held him – her relief almost potent. He was okay. He was alive and breathing.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Toga," she whispered as she held him.

"It is thanks to you, Aunt Kiki," he told her in his sweet little voice, "I remember everything that happened."

His voice wasn't sad or frightened as he spoke – he said it as if it were a fact; as if he hadn't been the one to have his throat cut, bled dry and murdered only to be a lost soul, drawn to her light. When he'd found her, he'd felt relief, but he was saddened by her tears. It was then that he realized she was holding him, and he'd been covered in blood.

Toga didn't really understand what had happened, but he remembered all of it – or at least most of it.

He knew that she had saved him.

Pulling back he grabbed some of her hair, hanging loosely around her.

"You look different, Aunt Kiki," he said, reaching up to touch the mark on her forehead. She watched as his brows drew together before he touched his own cheek, just beneath his eye. "Do I have these marks because of you?"

Sighing, she peered at the changes she'd ignored upon seeing him. She wasn't sure, herself, how he could suddenly have marks on his cheeks. They resembled Inuyasha's when he lost control of his youkai half. They were light in color, almost as if they had faded.

"They were lighter before," Inuyasha supplied, "they keep getting darker."

So, perhaps they were fading _in_?

"When you brought his soul back to his body, you used some of your own essence to do so – your life-force, so to speak," a high, tinkling voice informed, and everyone spun around to see who had joined their discussion, "Due to this, you have bound yourself, in a way, to this child and he will reach powers beyond was his capabilities formerly would have been."

Inuyasha was instantly on edge, the moment he heard her voice. He'd recognized it from the previous night.

"I don't know how you do it where you're from," he grumbled, "but here, showing up unannounced is considered rude."

"Inuyasha," Kagome reprimanded, channeling the young girl who used to travel on the hanyou's back, "don't be rude."

"I'm not the one popping up in someone else's personal space," he scoffed.

But he had been ignored – the new guests both had their eyes on their daughter.

"Xaelia," the woman whispered, her eyes shining.

"It's Kagome," she corrected instantly – she'd never be comfortable being called Xaelia, so she may as well correct them right away.

"Of course," the woman said, "You have not been addressed as Xaelia for…a very long time."

"How long, exactly?" Kagome asked, unexpectedly curious.

Flashes of her dreams from the night before crossed her mind and suddenly she knew who the two before her were. She wasn't sure how – she was just a baby – but she recognized them. They held her…they loved her. They dropped her and let her fall. Should she be bitter about that?

"Many millennia," the man – Bishamon – informed her.

"May we go somewhere and talk?" the woman asked. Benzaiten – Kagome's brain supplied for her.

She glanced at Sesshomaru before looking at Toga, still cradled in her arms.

"What did you mean when you said I bound myself to him?" Kagome asked, needing clarification.

"Yeah, and the part about his powers, what'd you mean by that?" Inuyasha demanded, eyeing the two suspiciously.

Kagome shook her head lightly. As gruff as ever, he was.

"A small portion of your essence now lives within the child," Bishamon said, "Because of this, you are bound to one another in a sense that you will always be aware of each other. You will have a stronger awareness of his emotions, as he will yours."

_Sounded a lot like –_

"Kagome, did you mate with my son?" Inuyasha squeaked, his face draining of blood.

"What?! No!" Kagome exclaimed, "At least I didn't mean to if I did! I was trying to save his life!"

Her eyes flew back to Bishamon, waiting for further explanation. She could see amusement in his eyes and wanted to smack him for laughing at her in a time like this – but she also softened toward him a little, simply because had it not been her in this situation, she may have found humor in it as well.

So, he had a sense of humor. That was a good thing.

"They are not united in such a way," Benzaiten stepped in, a smile on her face, "Do not worry. Their souls are bound, but not in a way that a lover or a partner binds their souls to one another."

Kagome was sort of at a loss – she may be a goddess, but she had no idea of their customs or beliefs. She was raised human…humans married, but they didn't bind their souls; they simply said, 'I do', then signed some legal documents. So, she couldn't exactly add any input.

"So, god and goddesses bind their souls as well?" She asked, needing clarification once more.

"Yes," Bishamon said, "Much the same as youkai, when we unite, we bind our souls to one another. The stronger the connection, the stronger the bond."

Kagome nodded, but she realized she'd need to talk to them more – she was still woefully under-informed about who she was.

"So, what about his marks, then?" Inuyasha reminded, gesturing to Toga who'd remained quiet throughout the discussion.

He reached up and touched his cheeks, looking around the room before leaning further into Kagome.

"Aunt Kiki," he whispered, looking up at her with wide eyes, "everyone is staring at me. Are my markings ugly?"

"Not at all, my love," she said with a smile, tapping his nose, "in fact, they look a lot like your –"

"Grand-sire," Sesshomaru spoke, stepping forward to eye the marks on his nephews cheeks, "Do you not agree, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, I had the same thought," the hanyou admitted, "they're lighter in color, but they look a lot like the marks the old man had."

"They will darken more each day," Bishamon said, "They are a mark of the power that…Kagome…" he glanced at her for a moment, "has infused within your son," he explained, "Previously, he may have been only as powerful as you," he nodded toward Inuyasha, "however, now he will surpass his previous capabilities and no longer be limited by his diluted blood."

Inuyasha stood there a moment, speechless.

"Huh," he said, ignoring the insult, "well, good, then."

Kagome, however, wasn't so quick to forgive.

"How dare –"

"Kagome," Inuyasha cut in, shaking his head, "don't. It's fine."

"No, it's not! He already thinks he's somehow lesser because of his hanyou status," she growled, glaring at her birth father, "he hardly needs someone else coming in and backing it up."

"I apologize," Bishamon said, "It was not meant as an insult. Simply a fact."

"To a child, insults and facts are of little difference," Benzaiten said gently, touching her husbands arm, "Kagome, please forgive him. He has not dealt with many children."

Kagome sighed, looking down at Toga.

"I have to go take care of some things," she told him, giving him another squeeze, "Do you want to play later?"

"Yes," he said, smiling – his little fangs resting on his bottom lip.

"How are you feeling, Toga? You feel okay?" She asked, just needing to be sure before she left him.

"I feel fine, Aunt Kiki."

"Okay, but if you start to feel different, tell me or your mom or dad right away, okay?"

"I will."

Kissing him on the forehead, she got up and stood before her…_parents_.

"Okay," she said, "let's talk."

* * *

_\- Several months later -_

"Let me help you, my lady," a servant offered as Kagome attempted to stand from the bench in the garden.

The air was crisp, and Kagome could see her breath; it would snow again soon, she was certain.

"Thank you," Kagome said, allowing the youkai to take her hand and help her to her feet. Resting her hand on her swollen stomach, she smiled at the servant.

"Kagome."

Turning, Kagome watched Sesshomaru striding toward her, intent.

"Sesshomaru," she greeted, a soft smile on her lips.

"You should not be out here," he reprimanded gently when he reached her side, taking her hands in his, "You will catch cold."

"I'm fine," she said, laughing, "I haven't been out here too long."

"Your hands are like ice," he pointed out, narrowing his eyes at her, "You have been out here long enough."

Before she could protest, she was being lifted like a bride, into his arms.

"I can walk, you know," she laughed, wrapping an arm around his neck – grabbing a lock of his hair so that she could toy with it.

"I would much rather carry you," he whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine that had nothing to do with the winter chill.

"If you insist," she said, her heart fluttering – even after so many months, he still managed to give her butterflies.

"I insist," he intoned, voice low and deep, his lips brushing her ear – sending heat to pool between her legs. "You are aroused by this, miko?" He asked, scenting the air.

Shushing him, she glanced around quickly – praying no one had heard him.

"It's your own fault for being so –" she stopped abruptly, and he looked down at her, a growing smirk on his lips.

"For being so _what_, hn?"

Sighing, she glanced up at him as he stepped over the threshold and into the relative warmth of the main house. Over-large fireplaces blazed with heat in the center of the rooms.

"For being so irresistible," she admitted, leaning closer to him. With the arm still wrapped around his neck, she slid a finger down the side of the smooth skin at his throat.

"You believe me to be irresistible?"

"You know I do," she said, trailing the fingers of her free hand down his chest.

"Hnn."

He did know. Since her return to that era, she'd shown him time and again how desperately she desired him – especially since his seed had been implanted within her womb. She had become nearly insatiable in her desire for him, and he was all too happy to feed her appetite – however insatiable it was.

"Where are we going?" She asked as he turned down a hallway and headed up a set of stairs.

"I am taking you to bed."

"But, I'm not tired."

"Who said you would be sleeping?" He asked suggestively, a devilish smirk on his face that had Kagome suddenly feeling very hot.

She made a noise in her throat, sounding suspiciously like a growl, and Sesshomaru quickened his pace, a hunger of his own taking root. His own desire for her had grown with the widening of her feminine frame. She had become even more beautiful to him as her body expanded to accommodate their growing pup.

It would not be too much longer before they would be welcoming their pup into the world – though, Sesshomaru tried not to think about it too often; he found it made him nervous, which was an emotion he didn't care for.

For now, he'd focus on the female in his arms – the one he intended to mate, should she finally allow it.

Reaching their bedroom, he deposited her gently onto the futon before sealing her lips with his own. Entwining the fingers of one of their hands, he used his other to roam her body. Her breasts had become much heavier and he gripped one of them softly.

As Kagome's body grew outward, Sesshomaru had realized something – he found her curves sinfully tempting. Inuyoukai women were trim and slender; even in pregnancy, they remained on the smaller side – their bodies remained graceful and elegant. Sesshomaru had always believed that _that_ was what he'd wanted – someday.

However, once more Kagome had opened his eyes – enlightened him. As the pup grew, so did she. She became thicker in places he instantly took note of, paying them more attention simply because they had enticed him. Though, even her thicker thighs, larger backside and swelling breasts did not compare to the expansion of her womb and its effect on her abdomen.

Thus, it's effect on _him_.

Perhaps it was because the pup was his, but Sesshomaru did not think he had ever seen anything quite so…provocatively alluring than when her pregnancy had truly begun to show.

Sesshomaru had walked in on her attempting to fit her kimono over an abdomen much too large for the material to cover her properly, and when she failed to get it to fit right, she huffed impatiently, blowing hair from her face.

He was fully aware that she was in a moment of struggle and that that particular moment likely wasn't one in which he should be having such delightfully unholy thoughts of her, but she appeared so inviting to him. Her long waves were still mussed from sleep, face irritated, and her stomach protruding in a way that left no room for doubt as to why.

She was still the same lovely nymph from so many months prior.

She was mesmerizing.

Coming up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, placing his hands softly against her stomach. His child's reaction was instantaneous, kicking against him fiercely. Kagome had immediately stilled, breath held while they both peered down at her growing abdomen.

"Did you feel that?" She whispered, excitement in her voice.

"Hnn."

Pressing lightly against her belly, he tried to get the pup to nudge against him again, and to his intense delight, he felt another strong movement.

"He did it again!" Kagome breathed in awe, staring down at her stomach with wide eyes.

It had been the weirdest feeling, a foot or elbow or _something_ pressed firmly and moving against the _inside_ of her body. She'd even been able to see it – a quick swipe across the inside of her womb, visible near her naval. She wished that she could share the experience – the _feeling_ – with Sesshomaru.

"He?" Sesshomaru asked, looking into her face – was it possible that she had some insight into the sex of the pup?

Glancing over her shoulder to meet his eyes, she grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

"Feels like a 'he' to me," she explained, "though, I could be wrong."

A son. Of course, a son would be ideal – he would require a male heir – but if Sesshomaru were being honest, son or daughter…as long as his pup was healthy, either would make him happy. Gazing down into Kagome's eyes, he allowed them to drift back to her bare stomach where his hands were still resting.

It had been at that moment that he felt a desire to devour her – lure her back to the bed and ravish her swelling body until the pleasure he provided her was too avid for her to endure.

So, he did exactly that.

Since then, her body called to him, begging for his lingering caresses and the heat of his touch. Or perhaps, his body called for her, his beast demanding she allow him to place his hands against her, begging her to allow him to seat himself deeply within her warm center until he was sated.

Removing their clothing had become easy – practiced almost daily, it was a simple task for the lovers to rid themselves of the barriers between them.

"I need you," Kagome breathed against his lips as she helped him push her kimono to the floor.

"And I you," he whispered before his heated lips found their way to her throat.

It had become increasingly harder for him to refrain from completing their union. As the moon continuously phased from one cycle to another, Sesshomaru's desire to officially claim her as his mate grew – but the insufferable little woman just would not let him place his mark on her.

She loved him; she said so, many times – daily, in fact, and he could sense it, as well – however, she insisted they wait before taking that final step.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't confused, and minutely irritated with it. But, he overcame the emotions easily, and allowed her to take her time. He didn't want her to be uncomfortable.

That didn't stop him from voicing his opinion on the matter now and then.

As he was seated within her, her wet warmth and clamped walls pulling him deeper, he gazed at her nude body beneath him. Her swollen stomach was lovely, and her thick thighs were wrapped comfortably around his waist. Gliding his hands up over her smooth thighs, he took his time caressing her body.

His hands lingered on her stomach, feeling the strong aura of his pup before sliding up to cup her heavy breasts in both hands. He brushed his fingers lightly over her nipples as he thrust into her at a sensual rhythm, relishing in the moans he elicited from her lips.

He celebrated her body, ensuring her pleasure in every way and to every sense, and she returned his passion likewise. She seemed to glow from within, her vibrant blue eyes glazed and gazing up at him adoringly as she descended into ecstasy.

Combined, he became overwhelmed as his beast growled deeply within him, demanding that he finally claim her, and his mouth watered with the need. Ignoring his beast, as he had been, he huffed and settled his forehead against her shoulder, careful not to put pressure on her stomach.

"What's wrong, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked softly, brushing her fingers through his hair and trying to get a glimpse of his face – hidden as it was within her shoulder.

"Kagome…" he paused and sighed deeply, lifting his head and looking deeply into her eyes, "do not make me wait any longer."

She knew right away what he was referring to and she nearly sighed herself. Coming from the future, she didn't see things quite the same way that he did. Sure, she was already pregnant, and he was a wonderful man, but she hadn't thought that marriage or mating right away was a necessary thing.

He'd been very patient with her, waiting months – which, in her time, really wasn't that long – but she knew that Sesshomaru was hers. She'd chosen him, just as he'd chosen her. She loved him and though he didn't say it often, his love for her was very obvious.

And the way he was looking at her at that moment, as heartfelt and hopeful as she'd ever seen him, she knew that she'd made him wait long enough. At this point, there really was no longer any reason to hold off. She'd gotten to know him quite well over the months, and he'd taken the time to learn about her.

She finally felt that she knew him, and she knew that they would have a long time yet to become closer.

She wondered if she would feel any different once their souls united and realized very quickly that she was eager to find out.

Seeing the smile alight on her face, Sesshomaru knew what was coming next and his heart picked up in his chest as he awaited her answer.

"Okay, Sesshomaru," she said, her voice remaining soft and loving as she reached up to brush her fingers lightly over his cheek, "I won't make you wait anymore."

His eyes widened very slightly as he regarded her. She had denied him so many times, and though he had presumed that this time would be different, hearing his presumption confirmed had shocked him.

She had said yes.

Finally.

"You are agreeing?" He had to verify as a slow smile crept over his face.

"Yes," she said, watching his face light up – her heart clenched as a rush of serotonin flowed through her, "I've made you wait long enough."

His fangs showed between his grin and there was something about the look that made her hungry. It was a devious and dangerous looking grin, but it was filled with more delight than she'd ever before witnessed on his face.

"When?" He demanded, his voice shaking somewhat with the intensity of his emotions. It nearly brought tears to her eyes. Had he wanted the claim her so badly?

His intense emotions only cemented her own and her hunger became more concentrated. She had just recovered from her previous orgasms, and here she was becoming aroused again. He had yet to remove himself from her, yet she wanted him to take her once more.

Was she becoming a sexual deviant?

"Now," she commanded, her voice sultry as she reached for him.

Her arousal saturated the room and the look in her eyes promised him many things. He would give to her for the remainder of their eternally long lives and never require anything in return, but for this one thing.

And this day, he would give himself to her once more before finally taking what he desired. He would claim her body before, ultimately, claiming her soul.

And she would, at long last, be his.

* * *

**AN: **In case you are wondering...this is not the last chapter. It sounded like a finale, but don't worry - more to come :) Thanks for reading!


	39. Mate

**AN: **Hey friends! A few days late again (my apologies, I will save you the excuses). A word of warning, this chapter doesn't have as much dialogue as I typically use. As a lover of dialogue, it pained me to not have much opportunity to use it here, but it was necessary - and hopefully you realize this as well.

Anyway, happy reading! :)

* * *

**Mate**

Kagome had been shocked the first time Sesshomaru had asked her to allow him to mark her as his mate. They were lovers and utilized their bodies and their passion often. She was always thoroughly saturated in his scent. However, despite having claimed her body, her heart and her thoughts, Sesshomaru was greedy – he wanted her soul as well.

And while she could have very easily agreed then and there, she felt that it wasn't the right thing to do. She needed to know him better; needed him to know _her_ better before binding themselves, forever together.

Still, it came as a shock when he'd brought up the subject of mating. They'd been bathing together, and she was about half way into her second trimester.

"Kagome…" He came up short, his hand stilling in her hair as he worked an oil into it, and she got the distinct impression that he was nervous about something.

"What is it, Sesshomaru?" She asked, concerned by his sudden change in demeanor. When he remained silent, she turned to face him and said, "You can tell me anything; you know that right?"

He inhaled, her scent lending him the extra strength he didn't realize he required for this topic of conversation.

"I understand that we agreed to court properly before going any further, but our circumstances have, thus far, been less than conventional. You are aware of my attachment to you and you are with child already." He huffed, cupping her cheek as he looked at her before him, "What I am saying is that I have no interest in being with anyone else. I would mark you as my mate this moment should you allow it.

I am saying that I wish to keep you by my side, Kagome – forever. I wish to claim you. I wish for you to rule beside me as Lady of the West."

Kagome was always stunned when he spoke of his affections for her – though, really, she shouldn't be. He'd given her the impression – numerous times – that he wanted her for more than just her body. And every time he spoke of loving her, she knew he meant it. Still, it didn't keep her from being any less shocked by his admission. For all the times he'd claimed to hate humans, for all the times he'd tried to kill her, for all the _many_ times he'd given her the cold shoulder –

That had all changed. Those feelings had somehow ceased to exist within Sesshomaru. Kagome was amazed with every new stride he made. Though, was he actually making strides, or had he been this way all along? Tender, caring, supportive Sesshomaru – is that who he _truly_ was?

For the last several months, that is who he had come to be to her, but no…she had not misjudged him. Sesshomaru was ruthless, always striking with determined precision. He was intelligent and tactical. Many might even claim him to be cold and cruel – emotionless.

But…when he was with her, he was none of those things. He was gentle and considerate. Determined only to please her. He understood her well. And neither was he cold, nor was he cruel. On the contrary, he was filled with passion when he was with her. Always touching her, whispering sweet words in her ear, making love to her in the most fulfilling of ways. She'd even witnessed his mercy, simply because she'd asked it of him.

Kagome recalled many months before; he'd told her he would allow her to know him. Who he showed to the world was vastly different from who he showed to her. To have to hide such warmth behind a cold facade – it made her sad.

Gazing up into his face, she drank him in; memorizing his features – so much softer than his usual countenance. The magenta stripes and indigo crescent moon, the amber eyes – all of which defined his house, his power…but did nothing to define _him_. She took in the stroke of his nose, regal and straight, the strong lines of his jaw and the bow of his lips.

Kagome reached up, pulling his wet hair into her hand, running her fingers through it.

Claws swept her hair behind her ear and he leaned toward her. Brushing his lips against her forehead, he then touched them to the tip of her nose and finally claimed her lips in a gentle kiss. Pressing his forehead to hers, he sighed, closing his eyes.

"As your mate, it is my duty to give you all that you desire, protect you at any cost. As _my_ mate, it is your duty to allow me to do so."

He slowly opened golden eyes to peer at her – aqua trapped in amber.

"I wish to be honest, Kagome. It is becoming increasingly more difficult to refrain from marking you," he admitted, "There is a very insistent lure to claim you. Every instinct within me is demanding it." He brushed his fingers across her collar bone. "You are already mine in all ways but the one that will bind us together."

Looking down at her, he regarded her softly and whispered, "Let me keep you."

She could feel the weight of what he spoke – the truth of it – as surely as she could feel the beat of her heart beneath her breastbone. In truth, she wanted to remain by his side. She wanted to be his; she wanted him to be hers. For this man – this inu-daiyoukai – she would go to the ends of the Earth and back. Her eyes blurred as she became overwhelmed by his love for her.

Even after such a beautiful, heartfelt confession, she'd made him wait. But now, she was more than ready, and all too happy to allow him to claim her.

"Be confident in this decision, Kagome," Sesshomaru said, resting over her on the futon as they finished another round of love-making, "as this is not something that is easily undone once a bond is created."

"Are you trying to talk me out of it?" She asked, smirking, running her hands over the taut muscles of his arms.

He scoffed. "Not a chance. I simply want to ensure you are making an informed decision. Once a mating bond has been established, it is a horribly painful process to break it – should you decide later that you no longer wish for it."

"Should I be offended by your lack of faith in me?" She grimaced and her hands stilled on his biceps.

"My faith in you is far from lacking," he said as if unsettled by her question, "I just want you to understand what is at stake."

"I already know what's at stake," Kagome said with a smile, searching for a way to explain to him what she knew to be true, "I don't want you any less for it. We are meant to be," she finished with a whisper.

Closing her eyes, she permitted her feelings to flow freely between them, granting him access to her deepest emotions as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her. He directed them onto their sides, facing one another, and gathered her in his arms.

Their love was a rapid one – even Sesshomaru was shocked by how quickly he'd been ensnared by her. He had never felt for anyone the way he did for her – there had to be a reason for it all. He'd been interested in her peculiarities from the beginning and that interest, over time, had grown to love.

Once he got to know her, it had been shockingly easy to love her. He understood now why everyone always seemed to be drawn to her – pulled in by some unseen force. She gave all of herself freely and sincerely, accepting you no matter who you were or what wrongs you may have committed.

And Sesshomaru _felt_ her love, her adoration for him, her understanding and yearning. He felt her own burning desire to be near him, to touch him, to be with him – all of her emotions crashed over him and he knew she was as certain of him as he was her.

She had previously believed her fate a dark one, but Sesshomaru had always known otherwise. He'd known that her fate was to remain by his side, to deliver his children, to lead with him.

And she was his fate as surely as he was hers. It had been confirmed by the Fates, themselves.

Kagome, unaware of Sesshomaru's revelations, continued to let him feel. She had always wondered about him – the wandering Lord of the West. Always moving. And she was always held by the allure of his stoicism. At first, she burned with anger at his lack of care, at his cruel treatment of his brother. But, after time, she began to feel a deep sorrow for Sesshomaru.

He always seemed so lonely – so unreceptive to everything and everyone around him.

Once they allied themselves to one another, she would see small glimpses of what was beneath his cold veneer. She knew there was more to him than he allowed others to see, but she could never get close enough to know him – and she never got the chance once she was forced back to her own time.

How could she explain to him that all of their smaller moments together – their brief interactions – added up to mean something greater; something altogether _more_? How could she find the words to tell him that he had crossed her mind whenever she caught sight of the sun as it dipped to reach out to the western horizon…or when the moon hung, a bright and silver crescent in the night sky.

She wanted to express that in those moments, she prayed that he had survived. She wanted to tell him that since being here with him, she finally felt whole again – _alive_ again. She knew that she was right where she was meant to be.

But her words would never be enough; words diminished things. So she let her emotions show him; tell him. She let him _feel_ for himself the passion he inspired within her – the love that blossomed there for him.

Watching his face closely, she finally spoke. "I'm sure of what I want, Sesshomaru."

Overcome.

That was the best way he could describe what he was feeling. Completely overcome by how she felt for him. She was his – that was obvious. Her love for him could not be any clearer were she to say the words plainly. She was his in all ways but one, and now she would be his in that way as well. He felt his lips curl into a smile as he gazed over at her.

"Hnn."

Sesshomaru had spent his entire life waiting for someone he hadn't even realized he needed until their fated meeting; bound as they were by that unbreakable red string.

* * *

"Okay, walk me through it one last time?" Kagome asked as Sesshomaru led her by the hand to their onsen. She was unbelievably nervous and wondered if she should have written her brother first.

Too late now, and she wasn't going to stop Sesshomaru – not that she wanted to anyway. As nervous as she was, she still wanted this just as badly as he did.

"It varies from one couple to the next," he said, "but I will walk you through it as we go along; do not worry."

"I trust you," she said, as they drew up along their personal hot spring.

"I am grateful for that every day," he told her, cupping her face gently. He kissed her softly, before reaching down to grab one of her thighs in each hand and lifting her up, stepping into the hot water of the onsen. Sitting on the underwater ledge, he continued to hold her while she straddled him.

"The ritual begins with bathing and grooming one another – it is meant to demonstrate mutual trust and bonding, but in our case it is a formality, as we have already established both."

Kagome nodded her understanding and he reached for her hand, entwining their fingers.

"I'll go first," she insisted, "that okay?"

"It is not typical, but I have nothing against it," he said, smirking at her.

Reaching for supplies, she started to clean Sesshomaru's body, pressing her fingers into tense muscles as she moved from one spot to the next.

"Since we've already established trust," she said, working a lather into his silver hair, "then this can symbolize a fresh start; a new beginning. Washing away the negativity of the past and beginning with a clean slate."

"Hnn." He agreed, completely relaxing beneath her gentle touch.

After several drawn out moments of Kagome ensuring Sesshomaru's tranquility, she was finished, and he was less tense than he'd ever been. Feeling completely uninhibited, he turned his intended around to face away from him and began his ministrations. Wishing to bring peace to her as she had him, he took his time with her.

Taking care to read her body language as he kneaded her muscles, he made sure to pay greater attention to spots that seemed to be bothering her more – her lower back, her tight shoulders, her hands and feet. Watching her face intently, her pleasure was his fulfillment.

"What's next?" She asked, eyes closed as he massaged her body in such a delightful way that Kagome nearly fell asleep.

"Not so much part of the ritual as it is tradition," he told her quietly – almost shyly – and she opened vibrant blue eyes to look up at him curiously.

"Okay," she said, a smile playing on the corners of her lips, "What is it?"

"It is tradition to cut a lock of hair from the couple and plait them together for prosperity in the bond we create," he offered hesitantly.

"Really?" She asked, perturbed.

Kagome supposed that anyone could have their traditions, but for some reason, she hadn't seen that particular custom being celebrated by Sesshomaru's line. Or really, any youkai at all, if she were being honest. A bit short-sighted of her, she'd admit, but she couldn't help it. It was such a sentimental notion that she hadn't expected it coming from him.

"I will admit that, to my knowledge, it has not been done in some time," he confessed, "Although, it is something that I would like to do with you, if you are willing to part with your hair. I leave the decision up to you."

Turning to face him, warm water brushing her skin softly, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'd love to, Sesshomaru," she said, "How much needs to be cut?"

"A minimal amount," he reveal, a light in his eyes.

He would not say, but it pleased him greatly to hear her accept and agree to the ways and traditions of those who came before him. Despite his aloof mother being too closed off to participate in that particular custom, his father had revealed all that he'd needed to know regarding mating rites and rituals.

And though he, too, had once been closed off to matters of the heart, he would share it all with his soon-to-be-mate. He had not forgotten what Bishamon had said all those months ago: _"The stronger the connection, the stronger the bond."_

This was another reason that he had agreed to wait to complete the mating. He knew that Kagome wanted them to become closer; know one another more intimately. He could not disagree with that and recognized that in the end it would strengthen their connection, thereby strengthening their bond.

Sesshomaru was perfectly happy with that, but it hadn't stopped him from desperately wishing for that moment to come upon them quickly.

And finally, the time was here. He wanted to do it all correctly.

"Okay," Kagome said quietly, brushing her thumb across his cheek, "Let's do it."

Using his claws, he snipped a lock of their hair and laid them aside on the edge of the onsen.

"They should be plaited while wet to create a tighter bond."

"Okay."

After weaving the hair together, they held it over an open flame to singe and bond each end – forever fused and connected.

It was beautiful symbolism, Kagome thought.

"What do we do with it?"

"It will be placed over the main threshold of our rooms."

"It's surprisingly symbolic," she said with a smile.

"Hnn, it is."

"Okay, what next?"

She was enjoying herself and was in no hurry to rush things along, but she was also eager to share this experience with him.

Smirking at her insistence, he entwined their fingers and pulled her into him, her back to his chest, and relaxed on the underwater ledge.

"Something slightly more personal, however, once again it will mostly be a formality for us."

"All right, what is it?"

"It is customary to reveal something unknown about oneself."

"Like a secret?"

"Precisely," he said, resting his chin atop her head as he gazed out into the trees that surrounded the clearing their onsen occupied.

"Oh, I have plenty of secrets I could share," she said mischievously, piquing his intrigue.

"Hn? Do tell."

"You first."

"Very well," he chuckled, and she felt the vibrations of it along her bare back resting against him.

Glancing down at their entwined fingers, both of their arms wrapped comfortably just below her breasts, she waited for him to reveal something new about himself. She'd learned a great deal about him already, but he had lived a very long time – he must hold many secrets.

"When I was a pup I would watch the stars with my father," he began, a small smile lifting his lips, "I renamed the constellations to suit my liking."

Her light laughter filled his ears and his smile grew.

"You dare to laugh at me?"

"What if I am?" She taunted playfully, turning to gaze up at him over her shoulder – a roguish look in her eyes, "What are you going to do about it?"

Narrowing amber eyes at her his smirk became something wicked, an ivory canine revealing its lethal point.

"I may just bite you."

"That doesn't sound so bad to me," she said, eyelids lowering to half-mast.

Lowering his face to hers, he brushed his lips softly over hers.

"I may bite you several times," he revealed softly.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked, snaking an arm up and around the back of his neck, holding him to her.

"Your secret," he whispered seductively against her lips.

A soft giggle escaped her, and she pulled back and gave him what he wanted.

"When I was younger I used to rearrange my mom's dishes so that the ones at the bottom didn't feel left out. I told my mom it was fairies, but I'm pretty sure she knew it was me."

"I cannot say I am surprised by that," he said with a laugh.

Leaning fully against the flat rock at his back, Sesshomaru pulled her tightly into his embrace, taking a deep breath as he did so.

Kagome could suddenly feel his nerves spike and pushed calming feelings into him, trying to keep him relaxed. Honestly, she found it sort of sweet that he'd be nervous at a time like this. As put-together as he always seemed, she knew the truth. He wasn't without flaw and he felt things just like anyone else.

And in this moment, his nervous energy was beginning to affect her; making her more nervous than she already was.

Twisting in his arms, she mounted him, her stomach flush against his. His eyes raked slowly down her body – barely visible beneath the steaming water – and she watched as his pupils dilated with desire.

"What's next?" She breathed, sultry.

Meeting her eyes, he took her in. Her ivory hair glowed beneath the light of the moon, and her eyes shined, drawing him in hypnotically. Her plump, mauve lips seemed to compete in color with her flushed cheeks. What color there was on her beautiful face stood in stark contrast to her fair skin.

She was truly befitting of her title as a Goddess. She was sublime.

"Let us continue this indoors," he suggested, "You are warm."

"If I get out of the water, I'll be cold," she teased.

Feeling a rush, she found herself no longer in the hot spring, but within the confines of their shared bedroom. Sesshomaru deposited her gently atop the large futon, wrapping her in a thick fur before walking over to the irori to ensure the blaze was hot enough.

The room was warm, and Kagome stood from the futon, not wanting to dampen it. Drying off as well as she could with the fur, she let it drop to the floor and watched as the man she loved made certain that she was well tended to.

After a moment, she could tell that he was hesitating as he remained by the hearth. While the view of his toned backside was more than enough to stir a fierce lust within her, she knew that seduction wasn't the appropriate move at that moment. Wrapping herself in a dry fur, she grabbed another for him and waddled toward him.

"Sesshomaru," she called gently, reaching out to place the fur over his shoulders, "What's wrong?"

Glancing down at the dainty woman beside him, concern and care in her eyes, he huffed softly before gathering her into his arms. Her warm body pressed lightly against him, and everything in Sesshomaru's world felt right. So, why was it that he suddenly found himself so filled with trepidation?

"I am worried," he admitted in an undertone, tightening his hold on her and resting his chin on her still-wet crown, "I fear that I will not do this correctly."

Understanding dawned on Kagome and she fell in love with him all over again. Her arms snaked out to encompass his waist beneath the fur – as well as she could given her large abdomen – and she rested her cheek against his bare chest.

"I have faith in you, my love," she said, "Not everything has to be perfect. Not everything _will_ be perfect. But, that's what makes this even better."

Raising her head, she looked up into his golden eyes as he hung on every word she said.

"We have each other," she continued, "When something goes wrong, you can count on me to be there for you; just like I know I can count on you. We'll always have each other. Whatever you're thinking right now – whatever you're worried about – we'll get through it together. Everything will be okay," she finished with a soft smile.

Staring down at her, face impassive, he considered her words. He knew already, of course. She was one of the most loyal people he'd ever met. But hearing her speak the words, breathing life into them and allowing them to exist made it all the more real.

He adored this woman.

"Hnn."

Returning her smile, he scooped her from the floor and took her back to bed, joining their lips in a tender kiss.

"Are you certain you are ready?" He inquired. He didn't doubt her, he simply wanted to be sure that she was comfortable with their pace.

"I'm ready," she said, relaxing back into the soft furs and silk sheets of the futon.

"This will likely require more than one marking," he warned her, "for lesser youkai, one mark typically suffices. However, considering the large amount of energy that will be transferred, that is not the case where you and I are concerned. Indeed, given your circumstances alone, we are in uncharted territory."

He wondered if this would even work – she was a Goddess, after all.

"Everything will be okay," she reminded, holding his gaze.

"Do you have a preference?" He asked, settling behind her with her between his legs, "It is necessary for the first to be placed here," he said, brushing the skin over her carotid, "But any others can be placed wherever you so choose."

"Did you have something in mind?"

Lifting an elegant brow, his eyes drifted to her thighs and he swallowed the increased saliva that came with the thought of sinking his teeth into her flesh – tasting her blood.

"I can decide, if that is your preference."

"Okay," she agreed, leaving it to him, "I trust you."

Taking a subtly deep breath, he lifted a trembling hand and moved her hair aside. His heart raced in his chest and he had to swallow again. Leaning forward, he placed his lips against her pulse and his eyes lost focus, becoming hazy. His pupils contracted and became an ice blue as they elongated. Red bled into white and his instincts took over.

Slowly, savoring the taste of her, he brushed his tongue over her throat. Kagome felt it – the rumbling growl, deep within his chest and her heart raced in time with his. Something about their position and the knowledge of what was to come had warmth pooling between her legs and she spread them slowly in invitation.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at her movement and the scent of her arousal hit him, and for the first time with Kagome, he allowed his beast near complete control. Unlike Sesshomaru, himself, his beast held no inhibitions, no anxiety or worry – it knew what it desired and without thought, it took.

"This will hurt," he warned her; his voice deep and husky.

Opening his mouth wide, he bit down, piercing her delicate flesh with sharp canines. She gasped at the quick, insistent pain and he tightened his hold around her chest, growling possessively against her throat.

_Do not move! _His beast commanded sternly and somehow she could sense it.

She took the command seriously and stilled entirely, forcing herself to relax against him and ignore the sharp stinging in her neck. Taking shallow breaths, she moved as little as possible and after a few moments, the pain began to ebb as endorphins flushed through her veins. Sighing, she closed her eyes and focused on the tingling, pulling sensation at her throat.

The moment her blood crossed his lips, his body felt as if it were ablaze. He was an inferno and it made him instantaneously erect – the heat of his desire competing with the flames licking through his body as he swallowed her life-force.

Quickly pulling away from her, he bit down on his wrist, drawing his own blood into his mouth before replacing his lips against her throat, forever mixing their vital fluid.

For Sesshomaru, the experience was life-altering. His body burned, but not in a way that caused him pain. He heated as if he were morphing into something else, becoming something other. Yet, no visible changes could be noted.

And he could feel _everything_. Every emotion, every regard she held. As their souls began to blend together, he was allowed access into her deepest thoughts; her greatest passions and desires becoming known to him. He was seeing the world through her eyes, and he would be forever changed.

For Kagome, the world blurred and tilted, growing hazy at the edges. Her desire became stronger beneath his touch, beneath the feel of his mouth on her, and as his emotions rushed through her at an alarming rate, she thought she might not be able to take it. His entire life was spread out before her, as if she had lived it with him. His memories became her own and his every feeling was ingrained within her heart – held dearly and never to be forgotten.

She thought she understood him before. Oh, how wrong she had been.

But, no longer. Finally, she truly understood. All that he witnessed, all that he endured. She finally understood him, her mate, and she would treasure her newfound knowledge for the rest of her immortal life.

Releasing her, he licked her wound to seal it and moved from behind her.

"Lay down," he commanded, gently pushing her back by the shoulder, his eyes following the trail of blood that remained on her throat.

Leaning over her, he cleaned her with his tongue, before looking up into her eyes.

"Are you well?"

Regarding him with a soft, yet serious look, she nodded, unable to speak. Still overcome by his emotions, his experiences, she didn't trust her voice.

"Hnn."

Sesshomaru brought his lips to hers in a brief, gentle kiss before working his lips down her body to her exposed thighs. Knowing better than to tense up – that would only increase the discomfort – she closed her eyes and forced herself to remain completely relaxed.

Thoughts of him kept her distracted and when he took her thigh into his grasp, rolling it outward, she hardly noticed the moment that he pierced her. In fact, there was almost no pain whatsoever, just an intense need that began building up within her.

Once again, Sesshomaru was on fire. Her blood was power, and like his poison it burned through everything. But, unlike his poison, it was anything but painful. It made him yearn for her like nothing he'd ever before anticipated.

The incomprehensible depth of her adoration where he was concerned nearly stilled his heart. Never in his wildest imaginings would he have believed that anyone could be capable of so much love. And it was all for him.

He had truly been given a gift. And he would cherish it for the rest of his existence.

Kagome's desires were quickly followed by an eye-opening moment that stole her breath. She'd always wondered at the extent of his feelings for her. She knew he cared for her; likely even loved her, as he'd said on occasion. But, still, she wondered at the depth of his devotion to her.

After that moment, the very moment where their souls made the connection that would lead them into an infinity united, she would wonder no longer.

His feelings for her were vast and seemingly endless. Despite his lack of verbalization, he loved her more than he'd ever loved anything. His emotions were fixed and steady and she knew without doubt that she had made the right decision when she decided to stay with him.

"Kagome."

Blinking drowsily up at him, she was filled with euphoria.

"You are not required to leave your mark on me, as I have already mixed our blood," he explained, gazing down at her, "But should you wish to do so, I am not opposed to it."

"Is it done?"

"It is," he told her softly.

"Mate," she said, feeling the word not only in her mouth, but her heart and soul as well.

The impossibly wide grin he gifted her with both broke her heart and mended it all at once.

"I love you," she whispered, blinking back tears that came, unbidden, to blur her vision.

"And I you, mate," he said, caressing the mark he left on her neck.

His hair fell around them as he leaned toward her, a curtain providing them with their own little world, and his lips found hers. Sharing a passionate kiss, the taste of her blood still on his tongue, he showed her his love for her by ravishing her body. Slow and sensual, he gave to her all that he was.

Finally his mate, he would cherish her for all time.

* * *

**AN: **Thank you for reading and for your amazing reviews. I love you all sincerely! And again, in case you are curious, this isn't the last chapter. I will put an notice in an AN when the chapter has reached its end :)


	40. Family

**AN: **Hey friends! Sorry for the ridiculously long wait! But, finally, here's an update. Not sure how much longer this story will be, but it will be completed one way or another. Unless, of course, inspiration hits and more chapters are produced.

Thanks to everyone who have continued to follow my story, regardless of the long wait time. I'm trying to update more often, but as I mentioned in my bio, school has become more demanding recently.

However, do not fear! I'm not abandoning my stories :)

Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I LOVE YOU!

* * *

**Family**

"My Lord! My Lord, Sesshomaru! Quickly!"

Sesshomaru glanced up at the shoji screen separating his study from the hall and awaited the knock he knew was impending.

"My Lord! The Lady! You must come!"

Jaken's piercing voice rang through the halls as he drew closer, surely sparking curiosity among any who traveled the fortress.

"Enter, Jaken," Sesshomaru spoke just before the imp could knock.

Throwing the door open in haste, Jaken hobbled in, breath shallow. Sesshomaru watched him silently, awaiting his words.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it is the Lady Kagome!" Jaken explained breathlessly, "The pup is coming!"

Standing abruptly, Sesshomaru pushed his senses outward, noting with some surprise that he could feel Kagome's anxious power flaring wildly, though she clearly had it under her control. Disregarding the pot of ink he'd dumped over in haste, he flashed to the birthing room and stopped just outside the screens.

"Teru," Sesshomaru nodded to Inuyasha's mate as she paced outside the doors, "What is happening?"

"My mother is in there with her," Teru said, glancing nervously up at her Lord, "I have not heard much."

Recalling all of the noise Teru had made during her most recent birth, he wondered if his mates silence was a good thing or not. Feeling as though he was missing something, he stared intently at Inuyasha's mate.

"I am going in," he decided suddenly, pushing the screen open and walking confidently into the room.

It was warm, the fire roaring in the hearth and he stepped around a strategically placed privacy screen positioned just past the entry door to block the view of his mate from any eyes that might pry as she birthed their child.

"Sesshomaru," he heard her soft voice before his eyes found her.

She appeared comfortable enough lying among the mounds of silk and behind the sheer panels hanging from the ceiling and falling around the futon to offer yet more privacy.

"Mate," his baritone voice rolled over her, soothing her instantly and she reached for him, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," she said, smiling at him as he came into view and sat beside her on the futon, "just some mild pains from contractions, but they're steadily getting worse."

"Have you been timing them?" He asked, recalling some things she'd mentioned some months prior regarding the dynamics of giving birth.

"I have," she said with a secretive smile, pleased he remembered her impromptu lessons, "It shouldn't be much longer."

No sooner had the words left her lips and she was tensing up, her hand tightening in his as a tremor started in her body. Her other hand gripped the bedding and she had to force shallow breaths through the pain.

Watching her closely, he saw her agony in her rigid body and the strained lines of her face and felt helpless. Hearing her pained whimper, he lifted his free hand and pushed her hair from her damp forehead, trying to offer what comfort he could.

"My Lord, it is inappropriate for you to be here," his healer, Hanako, said respectfully, offering a bow, "May I suggest that you wait somewhere more comfortable and I will come and inform you personally once your child is born?"

For a moment, her words gave Sesshomaru pause. She was right, of course. Men were not supposed to be within the birthing room. However, while assisting his mate during the birth of his niece, despite how morbid it all seemed, he had to admit that he was intrigued by the entire experience.

To be part of his own child's birth, to witness such a thing as his pup coming into the world, hearing their first breath and witnessing the moment he or she would open their eyes.

No. Sesshomaru decided that he would not miss something so potentially rewarding; not for the world.

He would remain with his mate, offering his support and assisting her once more – this time in the birth of their own pup.

"Nonsense," he told the healer, his eyes never straying from his mate as he continued to hold her hand, her grip finally easing and her breathing returning to normal, "I will remain here unless my mate wishes otherwise."

Hearing his words, Kagome looked up at him as she caught her breath.

"You'd stay with me?" She asked softly, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Do you wish for me to go?"

"No," she said quickly, shaking her head. Pale hair broke free of its entrapment on the top of her head and fluttered around her face, sticking to her damp cheeks, "I feel better with you here."

"My Lord, these things tend to take their time," Hanako told him, "Are you prepared for that?"

"My mate has already informed me of all I need to know," he said with authority, though not unkind, his eyes drifting to the aged youkai busying herself around the room.

"Very well, my Lord," she said, placing a bowl of water on the table beside her lord and lady.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru," his mate said, her voice soft and content.

Glancing down at her, he took note once more of the damp on her brow. Reaching over to the low table placed beside the futon, he peered into the bowl of clear water and grabbed a neatly folded cloth that sat beside it, dipping it into the water. Wringing it free of excess, he re-folded it and gently brushed it across her face, cleansing her skin of the sweat.

"Sit up," he commanded, grabbing several pillows from behind her and placing them in front of her so she could lean comfortably upon them. Gracefully lowering himself behind her, he moved his palms against her lower back, hoping to ease her discomfort in any way he could.

"How far apart are they?"

"About a minute," she said, reaching for his hand, "There's another one starting; you can feel it."

She placed his hand on her abdomen just as it was beginning to contract and he could feel it harden beneath his palm. Once again her body tensed and trembled, her breathing becoming labored. Removing his hand from her stomach, he continued massaging her lower back, applying counter pressure in hopes that it'd bring her some relief.

"Breathe through it, my lady," Hanako directed, "Do not forget your breathing."

"Thank you, Hanako," Kagome said in a strained whisper, her body trembling through her pain.

"Lie back once this contraction has finished so that I may check your advancement," Hanako said and Kagome nodded.

Waiting for the signs that the contraction had passed, Sesshomaru coaxed his mate to lean back against him and she relaxed into his chest, her own chest heaving.

"Part your legs, my Lady."

As his healer checked whatever it was she was checking for, Sesshomaru looked down at his mate.

"You are doing well, mate," he whispered to her, pushing her hair back from her face again, "I will not leave your side."

"I love you," she said, smiling up at him.

Grabbing the wet cloth, he wiped her face and neck, brushing his lips against her temple.

"I know you do, mate," he said softly against her skin.

"It is time, my Lady," Hanako said, "Are you ready to push?"

"Yes, let's get this show on the road," Kagome said and Hanako gave her an odd look, though she was quick to hide it, brushing aside the odd comment.

Rising quickly from her spot between Kagome's legs, Hanako rushed about the room collecting items and depositing them at the foot of the futon – extra cloth, large basins of water, an empty bowl, a small leather satchel and a jar of foul smelling ointment that offended Sesshomaru's nose.

Meanwhile, Kagome was struggling to breathe through a contraction so painful that she could taste blood as she bit her lip to keep from crying out. She'd seen women have natural births before – some handled pain better than others. She'd always thought she had a high tolerance for pain, but this would be something that she wasn't likely to forget. It felt as if she were being ripped open from the inside. It hurt like hell, but she didn't want to worry Sesshomaru, so she kept as quiet as she could, leaning heavily against him and accepting his strength and whispered words of comfort.

Honestly, she was glad he was there with her. She'd feared that he wouldn't want to be part of the birthing process and so hadn't asked him to participate. When Hanako had sent Jaken to inform Sesshomaru that his child's birth was imminent, she was shocked that he insisted on being in the room with her, though she wouldn't have it any other way.

His presence brought her great comfort and she was thankful for it.

"Okay, Lady Kagome," Hanako spoke softly, placing a hand high on Kagome's thigh, "Bear down with your next contraction."

It came quickly, almost right upon the last one and she took both of Sesshomaru's hands, leaning heavily against him, and through the pain she clenched her teeth and pushed.

"Do not forget to breathe, mate," Sesshomaru reminded her, noting the shade of red her face had taken.

It was easier said than done, however. The effort it took to push nearly required all of her strength and concentration, so breathing was a feat all on its own. The nurse in her reminded her that lack of oxygen was bad for the baby and she forced herself to breathe. Two short breaths in, one long one out.

She'd breathe, she'd push, she'd deal with the pain. She'd do whatever it took, as long as this baby was born soon. She was tired of dealing with the ungodly back pain, the severe lack of sleep due to a ridiculous amount of discomfort, and heartburn so fierce it had to be of unholy origin.

While she was still a couple of weeks before her estimated due date, she didn't have a choice in the matter – this child was ready now. She was slightly concerned about the baby being born so early, but if it was happening then it was happening. The sooner it happened, the sooner she could relax.

"I can see the pups head!" Hanako exclaimed, excitement clear in her voice, though she tried to hide it.

Sesshomaru felt his heartrate pick up and hid his smile in his mates ivory hair.

"One more push, my Lady, and the head will be born," the healer stated, her practiced hand movements as she helped to stretch the tissue between Kagome's legs hidden beneath her enlarged abdomen.

Kagome's contractions were overlapping now, it seemed, and the pain refused to recede. She wouldn't find relief until the baby was born, so focusing on that goal, she pushed as instructed, trying desperately to focus on the pressure of Sesshomaru's hands, wrapped securely around hers.

Finding it more and more difficult to withhold the sounds of her pain, another whimper broke from her and once again Sesshomaru felt helpless.

"You are almost finished, my Lady," Hanako said in hushed tones, "Once the shoulders are born, it is easy. One more big push and you can meet your pup."

Doing as instructed, she pushed. Everything between her legs burned and she silently vowed never to have sex again, although, even as she made the promise she knew she couldn't withstand the hold her mate had over her. She craved him just as he craved her.

Suddenly, the burning eased, and she sighed in relief.

"Incredible," Sesshomaru heard Hanako murmur softly as she stared down at his child.

Everything in the room was still and silent as the lord and lady of the house waited for the sound that would tell them their child was okay – the sound of crying.

"Hanako," Sesshomaru said with authority, growing impatient.

Glancing up at her lord, she remembered herself and quickly cut the umbilical cord before cleaning the fluids from the pup and wrapping a clean blanket around the small body.

"Your son, my Lord," she said reverently, handing the pup over to his father.

"I – I have a son?"

Sesshomaru paused mid-reach to judge the truth of his healers words.

"You have a son, my Lord."

"It's a boy? Is he okay?"

"Yes, my Lady," Hanako confirmed once more, "He is well. What will he be called?"

Taking his pup within the safety of his arms, Sesshomaru looked down at his son intently. He hadn't known what to expect, in truth. Had his mate been human, their child would've been born with ears resembling Inuyasha's. She wasn't human, however, which likely explained why his ears were very much like those of his fathers, only subtly so. Subtle points that could pass for human.

Sesshomaru's eyes drifted slowly over his son. An abundance of pale hair – silver or ivory, he couldn't tell – framed a cherubic face and he ran a long finger down the bridge of a perfect nose. A blink shifted Sesshomaru's attention and he met his sons eyes for the first time.

It was as if he was looking into a mirror as they stared at one another – gold and amber.

"He's so quiet," he heard his mate say softly and he watched as her finger traced the indigo crescent resting on his brow, "What should we name him?"

Unraveling the blanket binding him, Sesshomaru counted his pups fingers and toes, satisfied when he found ten of each. He'd never felt more proud than he did in that moment.

"Hiroki," he said, bringing a tiny wrist into his mates sight, "Abundant joy and strength."

Her breath caught when she saw the maroon snake encircling his tiny wrist. Surely he would be powerful – not that that mattered much to Kagome, but it'd matter to her mate, she knew.

Suddenly, she felt strange.

"Ow," she mumbled, her hand falling to her abdomen as it tightened.

"Are you well?" Sesshomaru asked, turning his intense eyes to her.

"Just another contraction – the placenta," she reasoned, though after a moment she wasn't so sure.

"I have already removed your placenta, my Lady," Hanako informed them, shaking her head.

The pain continued to worsen, and she grunted, the need to bear down again causing her a moment of immense fear. Was she hemorrhaging? A common complication during child birth – one that killed many women. In her era, it was easily controlled in a hospital setting and most women walked away unscathed. In this era…she feared the worst and her heart began to race.

"Hanako," Sesshomaru commanded, handing Hiroki to the healer who quickly put the boy into the bassinet that had been specially made according to Kagome's instruction.

She returned to her lady and kneeled to investigate, her shock clear on her face at what she saw. Though, the shock quickly morphed into joy and Sesshomaru couldn't follow his healers emotions.

"What is happening?" He demanded as his mate began to tremble and a pained moan left her.

"My Lord, there is another pup," Hanako told him, "My Lady, the head is already being born. Two more pushes and you will meet your second child."

To say that the couple was shocked was an understatement. However, Sesshomaru processed the information quietly while supporting his mate through yet another birth, and Kagome was too focused on pushing to fully have the chance to comprehend the magnitude of the healers words.

They hadn't planned for two.

The second one was much easier, though, Kagome would admit. Two pushes and the baby was born, the burning once more easing, and finally she was able to relax. Hanako cut the cord, cleaning and wrapping the pup.

"A daughter," she said with a smile, once again handing the bundle to her father.

"A son and a daughter," Kagome said happily, if not a little exhausted, "Who would've thought?"

Sesshomaru looked at his mate. Clearly exhausted, damp with sweat, and hair piled haphazardly atop her head, she was still the loveliest creature he'd ever seen.

"You have given me a son _and_ a daughter," he said softly, his eyes drifting to his newborn daughter. As soon as their eyes met, she opened her mouth – two tiny fangs visible – and yawned widely.

Smirking, Sesshomaru brushed a clawed finger gently against the tip of his daughters incisor.

"Tired already, little one? You have only just been born," he teased her.

"Egh," she grunted, her brows pulling together as she gave her father a serious look.

"You take your sleep that seriously, hn? Like your mother, then."

Brushing his finger across a soft, porcelain cheek, he admired his daughters beauty. Her hair was thicker than Hiroki's but appeared to be the same color. Her blue eyes bled gold along their borders and her lips were the match to her mothers. Her markings were similar to her brothers, though where he had twin stripes on each cheek below his eyes, she did not. A crescent moon hung suspended above her brow and upon removing her blanket – finding ten fingers and ten toes – he discovered the ouroboros encircling her wrist.

Both wrists, in fact, and her ankles, as well.

Sesshomaru wondered what it meant – or if it meant anything at all.

Glancing back up into his daughters eyes, he was startled to see her watching him intently – almost with a hidden intelligence that was strange on a newborn.

"Egh," she grunted again, her fangs peeking out from beneath her lip and Sesshomaru couldn't hold it in any longer.

A genuine smile broke over his face and he looked at his mate again, mildly surprised to find her staring at him, a soft smile on her face. Touching his forehead to hers he hoped that she could sense the feeling of immense pride and satisfaction she had created within him.

"A son and a daughter," he repeated reverently, "You do not know the feeling of pleasure you have gifted me with on this day, mate."

Their daughter chose that moment to coo in the most adorable way and they both adjusted their eyes to her. She was looking at them, her eyes as piercing as her fathers.

Kagome didn't know how intelligent a newborn could truly be, never mind one of mixed youkai and goddess genetics, but she got the distinct impression that her daughter was clever.

"What shall we call her?" Sesshomaru asked, deferring to his mate.

It came to her easily, as if Fate were, once again, meddling.

"Sumiye."

"Bright mind," Sesshomaru said, giving meaning to the name.

"She seems strangely intelligent. Must be the piercing gaze," his mate joked, "She gets that from you."

"Fitting name," he said, depositing his daughter into her mother's arms and rising to retrieve their son, "I suppose we will need another bassinet to accommodate her needs."

As Sesshomaru lounged beside his mate on the futon, each holding a pale-haired child in their arms, Kagome laughed at the absurdity of it all.

"Well..." she started, mirth evident in her lovely voice, "Now I know why I had such ridiculous heartburn." Glancing between the two infants, she sighed lightly. "We're going to have our hands full. It's a good thing you don't sleep much."

Sensing Inuyasha's aura quickly approaching, Sesshomaru scooped his daughter from his mates arms, holding a small child in the crook of each of his own, leaned over to press his lips to her temple and instructed her to get some rest.

"Where are you going?"

"To present our heirs to their aunt and uncle," Sesshomaru admitted, "They have been waiting."

"Tell them hi for me."

"I will mate. Now, sleep," he said softly.

Hanako, who had made herself scarce during their family moment, slid the shoji open for her lord and bowed as he passed.

"Holy shit," Inuyasha breathed as soon as his brother stepped from the room, with not one, but two little additions in his arms.

Giving his brother a critical once over, Inuyasha decided that while it was strange to see Sesshomaru holding pups, it also seemed to suit him in a way. He'd become used to seeing the daiyoukai around children since he'd steadily grown closer to his niece and nephew over the last several months.

Still, seeing Sesshomaru holding his own pups – one in each arm, no less – was satisfying to Inuyasha in a way that he hadn't expected. It suited him, somehow.

"Congratulations, my Lord," Teru said politely.

"How's it feel to be a father?" Inuyasha questioned, a smirk settling on his lips as he regarded the twins, "What'd you name 'em?"

"Hiroki," Sesshomaru said, lifting one small bundle before lifting the next, "and Sumiye."

"Lovely choices," Teru said, a pleasant smile on her face, "Toga will be so excited to hear of the birth of his cousins."

Suddenly, it hit Sesshomaru.

_Hard_.

For so long it had just been him. Alone, in a land he ruled, with no one to share it with. In a way, Kagome had allowed him to become close to his brother. Working alongside him to defeat Naraku had allowed him to look past their differences enough to recognize their familial similarities.

This opened the door to accepting his presence in a more…permanent way, within his household. Suddenly, he had a brother; though they still weren't close, by any means. Still, he was family.

Eventually, Inuyasha added a child to their growing ranks, and then there was no longer one but three members of his family tree that resided within his borders – within his walls. And though he did not show it, he was secretly pleased.

Then _she_ reentered their lives – his mate. And she gave him more than he could've have sought to desire for himself. She saved the life of not one, but two of his bloodline. She agreed to be his mate. She birthed two of his pups.

It was because of her that he now had more than just himself to consider. Because of her, a lonely youkai was suddenly surrounded by those of his own blood and the knowledge of that swelled within him, cresting high and crashing hard.

No longer would he be alone.

Sesshomaru was not one who often found himself indebted to someone, but he was certain that, in this case, he would forever be beholden to his mate.

And he would readily spend the rest of their long lives together paying her back.

Looking between his infant pups, he considered Inuyasha's question before giving him an honest answer.

"I believe," he said softly, slowly, "that becoming a father was one of the best choices I have ever made."


	41. Back To You

**AN**: Well, friends, we are finally here. We have reached the end of this story…

I have to give a _**HUGE**_ _thank you_ to all of you who have followed me through this story and stuck with me through my writers block and my hectic school schedule and sporadic updating in later chapters.

You have all been so wonderful and dedicated and from the bottom of my heart:

_ I thank you._

.

.

.

**Back To You**

"Come now little one; no fussing," a deep voice softly demanded, lifting a grunting bundle into warm arms, "Your mother is resting. You would not wish to disturb her, would you?"

Carrying the bundle across the darkened room, Sesshomaru glanced at his mate and son. Satisfied that they remained fast asleep he left through the shoji, daughter in tow. Hearing a grunt from the bundle, he glanced down at Sumiye, brow rising in question.

"Surely you are not hungry already?" He questioned as he trailed slowly down a lantern lit hallway, "It was not so long ago yet that you last ate. Let us not wake your mother quite yet."

Sumiye wiggled, another sound escaping her lips in what Sesshomaru most certainly believed was her agreement.

"How does a stroll through the garden sound?" He continued his one-sided conversation with his daughter as he exited into his private garden – or rather, his _family's_ private garden.

The moon hung heavy and full above them, offering the garden a muted light that did little to mute the beauty of the surrounding nature. Though nearing spring now, snow still blanketed the ground, winter holding on for as long as it could. The night was peaceful and quiet, the sound of his boots crunching in the snow the only noise.

Holding Sumiye close to his unarmored chest, he wrapped mokomoko around her infant body and walked slowly through the moonlit garden.

"Would you like to hear a story, Sumiye?"

A soft coo was his answer, so he continued as a small, chubby hand reached out to grab at long silver hair, so like her own.

"This is the story of a time-traveling miko and the treacherous journey fate had tasked her with."

Pausing in his steps, he looked down at her, ensuring he had her full attention. He blinked at his daughter as she gummed his hair. Sighing softly, he accepted his fate and continued on.

"This is not a story for the faint of heart, little one, so, I suppose it is a good thing you are of strong blood."

Strolling slowly through the garden, Sesshomaru recounted the story of the miko, a heroine many times over. She was an oddity, a savior, a friend, a warrior. A lover and a mate. A mother.

"I know what you must be thinking," he said cordially, eyes falling on his daughters bright blue, running his hand gently over his bundled infant, "She sounds very much like a fictional character, right?"

Smirking secretively as he made his way back toward the fortress, a familiar warmth filled him and he kept his eyes locked on Sumiye, feigning ignorance of his mates presence.

"I assure you, she is very real," he said quietly, "A woman of otherworldly beauty, remarkable power and an abnormal capacity for love."

Sumiye cooed purposefully and Sesshomaru paused, tipping his head. Eyes still fastened to his daughter, he said, "You might be right, Sumiye. Your mother is very likely a creature not of this planet."

"Hey! Are you calling me an alien?!"

The offended cry came from ahead of him and he had to work very hard not to laugh. As it was, he struggled to keep the smirk from his lips.

"Oh," he said deadpan, eyes finally landing on his mate, "Forgive me; I did not know you were there."

Narrowing her eyes, she studied his face for a moment – the slight uptick of his brow, the barely noticeable twitch of his lips as he pressed them together, the shine of his eyes.

The moment her eyes softened he knew she had caught on to him.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked softly, stepping up to him to peer at Sumiye, held snuggly in his arms.

She was always so awed by how nurturing he was. So different from how he once was, becoming a father seemed like his destiny. He was so…good at it. She was envious at times.

"Sumiye awoke," he said, passing the little girl to her mother in exchange for the small boy she held, "I did not wish for her to wake you, so we went for a walk."

"You could've woken me up, I wouldn't have minded," she said, smiling down at her light-haired creations.

The moonlight shining off of Kagome's glossy, pale hair caught his attention and he allowed himself a moment to take her in. The moon lit up the path they shared, reflecting off the snow and making her appear like an apparition – ivory and ethereal. Lifting a hand to her chill-reddened cheek, he brushed his fingertips across her soft skin, catching her chin and tipping her head back.

"A woman of otherworldly beauty," he said softly, amber staring deeply into a blue so brilliant he sometimes had difficulty putting a name to it, "and she is all mine."

A blush not caused by the cold spread across her face and over the bridge of her nose – only serving to make her that much more lovely.

"Even if she is a creature from another plane of existence," he joked, enjoying the way her eyes widened comically.

Before she could say anything, he leaned into her, catching her lips with his own. He didn't feel the fresh snow falling around them as his arm encompassed her waist, pulling her closer still, wrapping his family in the warmth of his mokomoko.

"I love you," Kagome whispered against his lips.

Amber eyes burned through her soul, bringing her blood to a boil and making every nerve ending feel alive.

"And I you, my love."

Blinking against the memory that had flashed through her as suddenly as lighting strikes, she felt tears pooling in her eyes. His words were a soft whisper through her mind and for a long moment she felt as if she couldn't breathe.

Lip trembling, her eyes found her twins. Standing beside her, their attention was fixed ahead of them, their somber expressions so similar and so contrary to their usual personalities.

She could recall the first time one of them were truly upset.

They were much smaller then. Hiroki had befriended the child of one of the human servants Kagome had insisted they hire one particularly bad winter. Come spring, they stayed on and remained within the Western Fortress – a true testament to how times and opinions were changing – and the rest was history.

One winter, a number of years later, the child – Hana, Kagome recalled – was playing out by a frozen pond within the garden. Nobody knew she was there. Nobody knew the ice cracked and she had fallen through.

It wasn't until Sesshomaru had traced her scent to the pond that they realized what had happened. And by then, it was too late. Kagome had tried to bring her back to life, but her soul had long since left her body.

Hiro was devastated. His first brush with death had unsettled him and for days no one could reach him.

"I'm worried about him, Sesshomaru," Kagome said as they laid in bed one night, "He's not coping. He's hardly come out of his room in three days. This isn't like him."

He pulled her flush against him and she draped her leg over his. She waited patiently while Sesshomaru considered his thoughts on the matter.

"I will speak with him in the morning," he said in a soft, deep voice before placing a gentle kiss upon her brow, "All will be well."

The next day, Sesshomaru had disappeared with their son behind the sturdy wooden shoji of his study and they didn't reappear for nearly an hour.

"What did you say to him?" She asked in surprise, watching as the small child smiled up at her before running down the hallway to the bedroom he shared with his sister.

"I simply explained things to him in a way that he would understand," was all he said in response.

She never knew what he had said to Hiroki to make him feel better where everyone else had failed, but it worked, whatever it was. He was much more at peace with life and death from that point.

Until this point.

Now, he was barely keeping it together. Reaching out, Kagome took his hand in hers, a silent show of comfort.

"It'll be okay, Hiro," she said in a motherly voice, "I'll fix this. I'll bring him back."

"How?" He asked in a broken voice, turning to look at her.

"I'm a goddess," she said simply. Thousands of years had passed, and she no longer felt strange saying such. "And as much as he's your father, he's also my mate. I _will_ bring him back."

A broken sob caught their attention and they both looked over at Sumiye, her eyes wide as she viewed her fathers body. Both hands covered her mouth and tears rolled freely from her lashes.

"Oh, baby," Kagome quickly pulled her daughter into an embrace, "It'll all be fine. I'll fix this. Don't worry."

"But what if you can't?!"

Sumiye was a daddy's girl from the beginning. His death had been hardest on her, but she'd kept all of her emotions locked beneath the surface, just as Sesshomaru always had. To see her falling apart now broke Kagome's heart all over again.

"I will!" Kagome said firmly, "I have to, because if I don't…"

Sumiye pulled back slightly to look into her mother's eyes, now as tearful as her own.

"What?" Sumiye questioned when the older woman didn't finish.

"I don't know what I'll do without him," Kagome admitted in a whisper, "I _have_ to bring him back. I _will_ bring him back."

"How?" Sumiye curiously repeated her brother's question, calmed by her mother's surety.

"Blood," she said, "my blood."

"You can't mean –"

"I do."

"Mom…that's dangerous," Hiro said cautiously.

Kagome regarded her children one at a time, thinking over her words before she spoke. She knew that what she would do was dangerous. Something that could only be done once a heart no longer beat and lungs no longer drew breath. To give of her own life's blood; to pierce her own heart and drain the red, viscous liquid from her body while she lives…she knew how dangerous it could be. Only previously attempted by the most skillful of her kind, she'd been given the information in her desperate search to preserve her mate.

For, she knew, one day she would outlive him. And that caused a panic within her, so great that it stole her breath completely.

So, she planned, and she prepared for the inevitable day to come that her mate would be taken from her.

She didn't know what to expect when it finally happened. She'd heard stories – both from youkai and from her majestic parents. None had been pleasant. But, when it finally happened to her, she didn't know how to react. Because there was no pain, no torment…just a complete emptiness, a void that filled her soul entirely.

It left her numb to almost everything. Which, she supposed, was a torture all its own.

"I'm aware of how dangerous it is, Hiro," she offered, "I've done all of the research. I know what to do and what to expect. It may be dangerous, but it'll be okay. I'll be okay. _We'll_ be okay." Placing her palms against each of her children's cheeks, she smiled and said, "I'm going to bring your father back, and when it happens, he'll live as long as I do. It's worth it to try, right?"

"And if you fail?" Sumiye asked, ever the level-headed of them, so much like her father that it was sometimes unsettling to Kagome.

"If I fail…if I fail, then I'll be reunited with him anyway. And the two of you will live on. It's the proper way of things."

Hiroki, not liking that answer, gave his mother a wide-eyed look of shock before it quickly morphed into one of anger and betrayal, and he spun on his heel, striding coolly from the room. In that moment, as Hiro's long, light hair flowed behind him, his angry gait carrying him away and the broad expanse of his shoulders tensed, Kagome saw her mate in their son. And she felt a twinge in her chest, a burning, twisting feeling that could only be the pain that everyone had referred to.

Watching helplessly as her son walked away from her, she wasn't surprised to feel a hand squeezing hers.

"I'll talk to him," Sumiye offered, "Your plan is dangerous, and neither of us wish to lose both of our parents so closely together…" she paused, searching her mothers face and a new determination lit within her eyes, "but, if it can bring him back, then you're right. It's worth it. I'll make him understand."

Kagome could only nod at her daughter, so grown and mature, so calm and collected. How had she become so lucky? The Fate's were truly kind to her, to bless her with such a wonderful family. But, _wonderful_ simply didn't do it justice, as no words could – they would all simply diminish the nature of how incredibly awed she was by her lot in life.

"Thank you, Sumiye."

"Of course, mom," she said, giving her hand another squeeze before letting go, "You should try to get some rest before you start. It wouldn't do for you to be exhausted."

Kagome nodded, a smile turning the corners of her lips.

"You realize, _I'm_ the parent here, don't you?" Kagome joked, feeling the slightest pressure lift from her shoulders as her bright-eyed daughter smiled in return, sharing in a laugh for just the two of them.

"Will you need help with anything?"

"No, it has to be done alone. Thank you, though."

Nodding, Sumiye glanced once more to her father before turning and leaving the room as well.

And Kagome, feeling suddenly as exhausted as her daughter suggested, stared longingly at her mate before crawling onto their bed to curl up beside him. Tears flooded her eyes as her palm brushed over his cold skin, no longer warmed by the perpetual heat he held within himself.

Hugging him tightly to her, she whispered in his ear, "I'll save you. I promise."

Allowing her eyes to slide closed, she slept fitfully beside her unbreathing mate, offering her own heat to warm him as he'd done many times for her in the past.

.

.

.

She awoke to a surprising lightness in her chest. It was time, of that she was certain. She would pierce her flesh, drain the blood, little by little, from her living, beating heart, and fill him with it until he returned to her.

She would do this for as long and as often as necessary to bring him back.

Because he was her mate. And she would endure anything for him.

The longer he was missing from her side, the harder it became to breathe, and so without wasting any more time, she pledged her love to her children, offering them words of comfort before closing herself off in her rooms.

She walked calmly about, lighting candles and placing amethyst and citrine stones, all large and cut like tapered candles, throughout the room and around her mates cold, supine body. Finally, she placed a rose quartz, roughly the size of her fist, atop his chest, right over his heart. She wore a quartz around her neck to enhance her power and seek protection against a failure in this immense endeavor.

But, she believed, deep down, that if this were not the right thing to do, then the Fate's would not have allowed her to come so far. And if she was wrong, and she failed, then at least the constant emptiness in her chest and in her soul would be gone.

.

.

.

The entire house was silent as she took the dagger, cut from citrine crystal, to her heart, filling a clear quartz bowl with her blood and turning it red. She'd propped herself comfortably behind her mate, his upper body resting in her lap and her back against the wall.

Using gravity as an aid, she helped her life to flow past his parted lips, coating his throat, his lungs and his stomach. She could feel it, the power that ran through her veins; she could feel it as it was absorbed into his body, crossing the lining of his stomach and lungs, finding its way to his heart.

"More," she mumbled, before repeating the process, ignoring the voice in her mind telling her that should she go too far, she will end up killing herself, too.

.

.

.

She woke with a start, her chest aching, but she ignored it. She couldn't recall passing out – she must have used to much blood.

Quickly, her eyes darted down to her mate, still a comfortable yet terrifying weight in her arms. She couldn't catch a breath from him, but she checked for a pulse nonetheless.

Nothing.

For a moment, she began to doubt herself but ruthlessly shoved those thoughts away. She would _not_ fail in this. She _would_ bring him back.

She made a promise, and she wouldn't break it.

Holding the citrine stone in her hand, she shoved it into her chest, breaking the slight scab that'd formed over the wound and filled the quartz bowl with her blood several times more, feeding it to him, allowing it to coat every fiber of his body.

"Come back to me, Sesshomaru," she whispered in his ear, holding his head to her chest. Her lips touched his cheek and she closed her eyes, willing her power to be enough to pull his soul back from the other side.

.

.

.

She didn't know how much time had passed since the first time she offered Sesshomaru her blood. She hadn't moved from her spot behind him; not to eat nor stretch. Not to perform basic bodily functions.

Through sheer force of will, she withstood those discomforts by his side, not once leaving.

No one disturbed her – they knew this ritual was sacred and what it required.

And, it seemed, everyone desired Lord Sesshomaru back among the living and breathing. Despite their lack of interruption, they still silently showed their support as they slipped passed the door to offer a quiet wish for prosperity.

It was a nice gesture, and Kagome appreciated it, but she maintained her focus on her mate. She could feel her power pulsing within him, filling him up and expanding outward to mix with him at the cellular level. She could also feel herself becoming weaker. Still, she continued with a precision-like focus.

"It shouldn't be much longer," she hoped aloud, brushing Sesshomaru's hair from his face. She was both shocked and ecstatic to see some color back in his cheeks. Not only that, but she could see a change happening to his outward features.

He'd aged as he should, and death had found him because of it. Now, though, it was as if time was falling in reverse. Aged skin was beginning to smooth, the slight wrinkles that had dared to appear around his eyes pulling taut once more. His hair, though never losing its luster, had morphed to a wintery white. Now, it was as if magic were happening before her very eyes as hints of silver began to show through the pale strands.

_It's working_, she thought incredulously; reverently.

With renewed vigor, she continued until once again, she'd used too much blood and found herself drifting into a dreamless sleep where the abyss that had opened in her chest since her mates passing couldn't touch her.

.

.

.

Warmth.

A warmth unlike any he'd ever felt before filled him, burning his soul and calling to him with an urgency he found concerning.

He wished for nothing more than to heed the call and follow the pull of the warmth that wrapped around him, tugging him in an unknown direction.

As his soul moved more quickly in the direction of the searing heat, he was surprised to find it pleasant and not painful as he thought it should be.

And then a wave of sound passed over him, brushing across his senses and caressing him with such longing that it broke his heart.

After a moment, he realized that there was something familiar about the voice. Something that filled him with desire and adoration.

_Mate_.

The word brushed against his psyche and though he wasn't sure what exactly it meant, he was certain that he was correct. And with that certainty came images, vivid and blinding, washing over him with such a force that it left him paralyzed, helpless to the current of warmth that tingled against his soul as he drifted further through the stream of light that carried him along.

"Come back to me, Sesshomaru," he heard as if whispered directly into his ear.

_Yes_, he remembered, _he was Sesshomaru; daiyoukai and Lord. Mate to the Goddess of Earth and Moon. Father to two._ _Loved. Wanted. Needed. Desired._

He felt all of that and more and suddenly he was fighting desperately to reach the source of the warmth that called to him, knowing instinctually that it was her.

His mate.

His Kagome.

.

.

.

Warmth.

An achingly familiar warmth she hadn't felt in too long met her when she pulled herself from the pitch black of sleep.

She was no longer resting against the wall, instead lying flat on her back, and in a moment of panic, she sat bolt upright, reaching out as if trying to free herself from a nightmare.

"Sesshomaru!" She cried out before she realized she'd done so; before her eyes had even adjusted to her surroundings.

Finding herself alone, she looked beside her at the spot her mate should've been.

"Where is he?" She whispered, panic beginning to spread.

If someone had disturbed the rite before it was completed, it would've all been for nothing.

Tossing the blankets away from her, she rushed toward the door, throwing the shoji screen open and running face first into a warm chest.

She froze as her lungs filled with familiar scents; pine, mint and sandalwood. Bottom lip trembling as her eyes traveled slowly upward, afraid that this was all a vivid dream, her gaze was met with piercing amber and time ceased to exist for her.

"Sesshomaru," she managed before breaking down in his arms, a sobbing mess.

He pulled her tightly to him, feeling young again, and very much alive.

"Hush, love," he whispered, easing her back into the room and sliding the door closed, "Everything's okay."

Setting down the glass of water he'd obtained from a member of his staff, he pulled his mate more firmly into his embrace, holding her against him, allowing her to feel him there with her.

"You're back," she said, her voice high-pitched and broken with the ache he'd left behind for her to deal with.

He'd always dreaded the moment he'd leave her. So, for a time he simply held her close.

Holding her, he whispered in her ear, consoling her and running his fingers through her hair. He understood how desperate she must be feeling; how relieved. He could never fault her for that. Despite the risk she had placed herself under to save him, he could never undermine that by scolding her for it.

Instead, he held her in his arms, leading her gently to their bed where he laid her down and thanked her for her sacrifice. He showed her, in the way of an alpha male, how greatly he appreciated her love and devotion. And he felt her running through his veins, creating a new kind of bond, deeper than ever before, securing his place beside her until the day she would cease to exist herself.

They loved one another freely and wholly, and the Fates rejoiced, for should the two be forced apart, _that_ would surely be the ultimate transgression.

.

.

.

**AN**: I gotta say, friends, I'm not sure, honestly, how I feel about this story, now that it's complete.

I feel like I've achieved something, but I also feel like this story was lacking in some way. It happened a little too quickly, or a little too smoothly. Perhaps both?

I chose to forgo tying up all the loose ends, but if anyone really wants to know, PM me and I can fill you in 😊

Anyway, despite my uncertainty, I hope you've all enjoyed it. Love you!


	42. Snuff

**AN: **A couple snippets for you :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Snuff**

"Sister, it is time," Moira insisted in her gravelly voice, "You have postponed this long enough!"

"Just a little bit longer," Nona all but begged, dreading this job more than any other before it.

"Nonsense! He is withering away before her eyes. Do you wish for her to remember him in such a way?"

"Of course not, but I also know of the bond they share. It runs deep and it will be especially painful when severed."

"Sister," a child-like voice chimed in, "do not fear. Their bond, as you said, is strong. They will find one another again."

"I know you are right," Nona sighed, bowing her head to hide her tired eyes, "It is just…she has already suffered so much loss. And this will be the worst of them, yet."

Nona had never resented the part she was to play in fates design until that very moment. As much control as she had over life and death, she had very little over biology, and Moira was right; the Lord of the West was wasting away. His time had come, and she had dreaded it for millennia.

She only hoped that the tidbit of information she'd slipped to the little Goddess of the Earth would pay off in the end.

"Okay," she sighed once more, pulling her shears from the pocket of her apron, "Okay."

Walking toward the massive lumen that moved the strings of fate along their course, she easily picked out the daiyoukai's and held it in her hand, shears open and ready to snip. She felt her sisters' support from behind and taking a deep breath she cut the string.

And with it, the long, full life it had been connected to was snuffed out.


	43. Practice Makes Perfect

**AN: **One final snippet for you. Just to end on a happy note :)

Thanks again for your support.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Practice Makes Perfect**

"Grandmother! Grandfather!"

Sesshomaru took a knee and opened his arms to the toddler rushing toward them.

"Hello, child," he said, "You've grown since I saw you last."

"Grandfather!" The child giggled, "You saw me last night before bed. Do you really think I've grown since then?"

"Absolutely," Sesshomaru said as he began to walk toward his daughter and her chosen mate.

Wonder lit the child's face and Sesshomaru looked over at his mate as she strolled along beside him, a smile on her beautiful face.

How he longed to see her once more swollen with their child. Perhaps he'd broach the subject later that night.

He'd never wanted a family before, but Kagome had long since changed his views on _many_ things. And since dying, his eyes had been opened to many possibilities, one of the most demanding – to him at least – was growing their family.

In fact, if he could keep her permanently pregnant, he certainly would. She, however, might have a thing or two to say about that.

Since his resurrection, they'd added three more to their numbers, but that wasn't enough for him. Of course, she demanded they take it easy. Raising children – the right way – was a challenge. He was aware. Still, it didn't stop him wanting.

_And besides_, he thought as he passed his granddaughter to his daughter and pulled his mate into his arms, breathing deeply of her enticing scent, _in the meantime, practice makes perfect._


End file.
